Of Gem and Man PtII: Ikigai
by shadowsamurai77
Summary: Once again Shadow is at zero. Shadow is left by the only person that made him feel complete again, beaten and broken he is now living life day by day without Jasper. Now he must pick up the broken pieces of his life otherwise he might not make it to the end of his journey.
1. Chapter 1

The Script- Breakeven

"He's still won't let me heal his eye Garnet I'm really worried about him." The chubby curly haired boy frowned. His godmother stood next to him tall and powerful as always listening to her adopted sons words with the same amount of sadness that he felt. Steven had always been the sympathetic type it wasn't surprising to see him worrying about their friend.

Another gem appeared from around the corner, she caught their conversation and agreed. "I don't know what to do neither. I've tried talking to him but he still won't say a single word. He barely eats, I don't think I've ever seen im sleep. All he does is sit by the window and look out to the ocean." Garnet nodded her head at Pearl in acknowledgement.

"Don't talk about him like he's some broken thing." Amethyst came around the corner, a look of anger in her eyes. She was sick of these little meetings they had been having about Shadow. Truth was she was worried just as much as they were she just felt they were going at this all the wrong way.

It had been two months since they found Shadow on the beach. The water from the sea licking at his bruised and scarred face. They thought he was dead at first from how bad he was beaten. They didn't even realize his eye was destroyed until they tried to open it. Steven had managed to use his healing powers to heal his rib and arm but when he tried to heal his eye Shadow almost lost it. Shadow woke up screaming in pain, not from the loss of his eyes the broken ribs or arm, but the feeling of complete agony in his heart.

All of them stood around each other in silence not knowing what to do. Shadow wasn't getting any better, they felt as if he had already given up on himself. The question was how do you help a man who can't even help himself.

Shadow sat at the window sill looking out to the sea hoping she would come rising out of the water like the second coming of christ. Day and night that's all he did just waiting, hoping, that maybe just maybe she would come back to him. Shadow didn't know what he would say or do. A sick part of him wanted to just hold her and tell her she's stupid for not listening to him and for beating him like mash potatoes. An even sicker part wanted to use his powers to kill her for putting him through this pain with no regards for how he would feel. His right eye was a testament for that. Someone was talking to him but his mind refused to comprehend the garble that was directed towards him.

Shadow didn't care who it was till a hand touched him on the shoulder. No matter who it was he never looked away from the beach. Even as pearl sat next to him with worry in her sky-blue eyes.

Shadow grabbed her hand before she could touch the bandages. "Please…" That was the only hoarse word he could say. He didn't want her to try and see the ugliness that scarred his face. This wound was a reminder that no matter what he did, he would never find happiness.

"S-shadow you… it's been to long. I know that-"

Shadow slammed his head against the wall so hard Pearl jumped. "You know what?! Tell me that you understand how it feels to have your bones broken by the one person you thought loved you, o-or takes one of your eyes and leaves you half dead in the sand! Tell me that you understand!" He grabbed Pearls shoulder so hard she winced but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed not from fear, but the look of pure lost in his dark brown eyes. He wanted an answer that he knew she nor any of the other gems could give him. When Pearl couldn't find the words to say Shadow let his hands fall limply from her shoulders.

Everyone else ran in from the yelling. Garnet could see the bruising on Pearls shoulder and moved in to intervene. Pearl put her hand up to stop Garnet before she could do anything rash. Pearl took a deep breath to steady herself. Before she could even give her rebuttal Shadow stood to his feet. His gaze was to the ground when they stared at him, he was to ashamed to meet their eyes because he knew that he was weak.

"I can't stay here any longer." Was all that he said before he made a beeline for the door. Garnet blocked his path to try and stop him then amethyst who grabbed his waist. "You can't leave Shadow you're our friend dude come on. You're the Shackster." Amethyst pleading eyes made Shadow want to crumble, he couldn't stay here any longer.

Garnet took off her shades to look him square in the eye she didn't need future vision to see what would happen if he left. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know what else to do." He replied confused, she made it sound like their was some other answer to help him with his broken heart.

The gem lost her cool demeanor and tears began to build in her eyes. Just like Amethyst she hugged her arms around Shadow. "You know we're family Shadow you don't have to leave us."

Shadow started to shake he was starting to lose the fight. "Please… I'm just so tired of this pain." His voice wavered from the tears that began to build up.

Now it was Stevens turn to try and convince him. Steven looked into Shadow's eye and he saw a pain that no amount of words could fix. The man that almost died to protect his father and fought for a gem that had tried to hurt all of them so long ago was about to leave. His older brother was leaving and it hurt the little boy. All of them latched on to Shadow unable to let him go.

Pearl could see his fists balling up. Pearl stood to her feet walking towards Shadow with a courage she almost forgot she had. "Look at us Shadow. You leave your no better than… your no better than Jasper," Pearl didn't want to hurt him anymore but he needed to understand. "You don't have to fight this battle alone when all of us are here so please just trust us." Pearl finally reached him, she hesitated for only a moment then steeled her nerves. She slipped her hand into his. "You can share that pain with us we can take it. We can do that for you."

His body tensed for just a second then his fingers gripped around hers. Shadow started to choke on the tears that were coming. "It's not fair." Shadow ended up crumbling to his knees holding his face in his hands to hide the tears. "I loved her and she just left me like this." Shadow continued to pour his heart out to them. All the emotions he bottled up the last couple months finally coming out like a shipping that had been bottled up. "Why did she just leave? I loved her I would have done anything to see her smile and she tore my heart out Pearl. I just want the pain to go away." With no fight left in him Shadow couldn't resist falling asleep and was finally able to get some rest. The four just looked at Shadow curled up on the couch sleeping wondering how long would it take for him to crack again. This time they just barely managed to reach him through his pain next time they might not be so lucky.

It was late now and everyone was asleep except for Shadow. Once again he sat at the window looking out to the oceans dark waters. This time when he did the heavy weight on his chest felt lighter. Shadow sighed when he could hear silent footsteps behind him. He had been here long enough to know who it was.

"Don't worry I'm not going to off myself just yet." When he didn't hear a response he turned around to see Pearl holding a hand to her mouth. "Okay I'm sorry jeez don't get hysterical on me."

Pearl composed herself slower than she liked. "Don't insult me I'm not hysterical. I just worry about you sometimes."

That made Shadow's eye brows raise. "I'm not Steven you don't have to check on me like some child."

Pearl just rolled her eyes. "I've been on this planet longer than man. You are a child to me."

As much as Shadow wanted to protest that he didn't really have any ammunition to fight back with. "You remind me of someone I use to know." He said softly. Memories of his old lover began to sprout in his head making him both sad and happy.

The gem was really interested now she didn't really know about Shadows past. The first time they had met she had beaten him in a fight and kidnapped him for information about Jasper. They really did start of their friendship as the bestest of buds.

Shadow leaned back with a tired look on his face, the memories of his past giving him comfort. "I use to be in love with a woman whose eyes were as blue as the summer's ocean. You two would have liked each other, if she wasn't my girlfriend she would have been the mom I never asked for."

Both of them laughed at that. Pearl liked it that she could talk to him on a personal level, it was a nice change. "What was she like?" Pearl asked.

Shadow closed his eyes to help him visualize her not that he needed to it just felt so calming thinking about her. "She was smart, to smart it use to drive me nuts when we would study together. She loved that I was more of an introvert that wore chick-repellent glasses and took martial arts… I could remember one time-"

Pearl just sat back listening to Shadow talk about his past. It was nice to hear him talking again. When he did she couldn't help but smile from how the memories he had despite how painful they were could still bring him an ounce of happiness. Shadow talked so long that he didn't even catch himself falling asleep leaving Pearl in the dark. The gem didn't mind though she had no problem just being able to look at him asleep. At least when his eyes were closed and he was sleeping the pain wouldn't be able to get to him. At least not till he wakes up to start a new day.

* * *

Good Afternoon Everybody. It's been maybe a month since I finished the first story of Gem and Man and I'm ready to kick off part two, Of Gem and Man: Ikigai. Thank you for those who have been with me this long and I hope to continue creating more work for you guys and gals. A shoutout to my friend dedhaven for drawing me the cover art I owe to him for motivating me with an awesome drawing of Jasper and Shadow. If it wasn't for him I don't think Shadow would have looked as awesome as I imagined him to be. Thank you again for reading and please be on the lookout for chapters every monday, at least that's my goal. Don't be afraid to drop a review or PM me. Stay classy my ninjas.

-Shadowsamurai


	2. Chapter 2

Death before dishonor

Pearl stared at Shadow from the kitchen. She watched as he tussled around in his sleep no doubt from a nightmare he was having. It was sad to see that even in his dreams he was still suffering as much as he was when he's awake.

"P you okay?"

Amethysts sudden voice startled the gem and she dropped the dish she was washing into the hot water. The loud bang of the dish woke Shadow up who sat upright breathing heavily. His steely eye gaze casted towards them.

Amethyst pointed a finger at Pearl. "She did it."

Pearl went to argue but realized it was worthless. "Good Afternoon Shadow."

The man rubbed at his face in surprise. "Afternoon? I didn't mean to sleep so long." Shadow stood up to his feet. His hands instinctively went to rub his right eye or lack of an eye. Shadow leaned back on the couch with his arm over his face. No matter how much sleep he got he felt to tired to stay awake for to long. Maybe if he didn't stay awake for so long he wouldn't be this way.

Both Amethyst and Pearl were now staring at Shadow. "He really isn't getting any better is he?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

Pear made a frustrated sound not towards her friend just at everything wrong. "It's only been a day Amethyst we really can't hope for much right now. We be patient and understanding… will see some improvement. Just trust him."

A knock on the door startled everyone except Steven. The little boy ran to the door with a goofy smile on his face. He opened the door to Connie who had a huge pink sword strapped to her back and a sports bag over her shoulder.

Connie came in smiling and greeting the lot. "Hi mister Shadow."

Shadow looked past him arm to Connie's small brown face smiling at him. "Umm hi Connie whats going on?"

"Today is weapons training!" Both Steven and Connie said in unison.

Pearl was once again startled. "Oh my I totally forgot." Pearl set her eyes on Shadow then smiled. "Shadow why don't you join us today?"

The man looked over to her then back up at the roof. "Maybe next time Pearl I'm not really in the mood." Shadow went to roll over until a heavy weight started to crush him.

Steven and Connie jumped on top of Shadow giggling like the kids they were. "Come on Shadow you can watch us fuse into Stevonnie."

"Stevonnie?" Shadow said in confusion.

Now the two kids were even more excited. Connie looked at Shadow with the most puppies face her face muscles could conjure up. "Please mister Shadow come watch us pleaseee." Connie kept pleading.

Shadow actually grinned for once but he quickly hid it before Pearl could see he was amused.

"Alright alright I'll come." Was what he simply said and that was all it took for the kids to hoop and holler in excitement, they never passed up a chance to show off Stevonnie.

The group stood on top of the warp pad about ready to go. Shadow looked down at the crystal thing with curiosity, he remembered a long time ago Pearl using one of these.

A blue light casted around them. No one was freaking out except Shadow whose eyes turned into saucers. The group was suspended in the air for a moment before their bodies started to move towards whatever their destination was.

After a few more seconds they touched down on another warp pad and the light disappeared. Shadow was in awe at what he was seeing. Giant crumbling pillars holding up a triangular ceiling. What really confused him was the structure that floated beneath the entrance above the stairs. White, yellow, blue, and a crumbling pink made it up the diamond shaped symbolizing something that long ago meant something. Just in front of him was the same shape just not destroyed.

Pearl could see his curiosity to it, a perfect time to educate Shadow on the gems past. "That is the diamond authority you're looking at."

"What is it exactly?" He asked.

"Their powerful gems that conquer planets within the solar system. Long ago Pink diamond looked to Earth to take for the great gem empire, they were gonna destroy everything on this planet. Rose Quartz on the other hand saw life and beauty on Earth, she couldn't be apart of something so cruel so she rebelled." Pearl sounded sad at the history lesson but also proud.

The two walked and talked up the stairs. "Lemme guess. That is how the Crystal Gems came to be."

"Correct. We fought the homeworld gems for a long time. The war ended when Rose shattered Pink Diamond-" Pear cut herself off before they came within earshot of the kids. Shadow didn't really notice her stop talking he was mesmerized by the coliseum in front of them. You could tell it was used for battles because the broken debris. Hell he didn't even realize they were floating until he looked over the edge to see that they were above a valley. This was all way to crazy for him, in a good way.

Pearl was standing in the middle of the arena with a sword drawn. Actually it wasn't Pearl at all it looked like her but not her.

"Prepare yourself for combat!" The not-pearl said with a robotic tone.

Pearl actually stood next to him grinning at Steven and Connie. "Pay attention Shadow. You'll miss the good part."

Shadow didn't know what she meant so he did as she said. The kids looked at each other then began to dance, Shadow tilted his head in confusion he didn't think their training consisted of doing the robot. Stevens gem began to glow a bright pink then their was a flash. What Shadow saw next blew his mind. In the place of the two stood a tall woman with long black hair and dark skin. The women withdrew the pink sword Connie had earlier then in her other hand she summoned Stevens shield.

One plus one equals two and Shadow put it together. "Is that Steven? Or Connie? What the hell am I looking at?"

Pearl started to laugh she enjoyed his confusion it made him look like his old self. "That's both Steven and Connie, or more specifically Stevonnie."

The two watched as Stevonnie fought the holo-pearls. Shadow watched in awe at Stevonnie fighting. Something about it made stroked a fire within Shadow. Everytime she or they swung the sword he edged closer to the seat. The reverberating sound of a strike deflecting off the shield made him want to fight. When Stevonnie sliced the gem in half Shadow could have sworn his heart beat out of his chest in excitement. A few more hours went by before Pearl had called it quits.

Shadow still sat on the steps looking out towards the sun settling. He would've smiled at the beauty of it it would make anyone really take a moment to just breath. All it did was make Shadow mad, furious that he couldn't admire this scenario with two eyes. That anger was what made him violent. Sparks of electricity bounced off his finger tips at the rise of his emotions. The electromagnetic field pulsing from his body disintegrated the small rubble in his radius. Shadow lifted his hands towards one of the pieces of floating rubble. A bolt of lightning released from his hands striking it with so much force that it exploded. The power that he almost forgot he had filled him with a thirst for more. Shadow kept zapping more pieces of floating rubble till a headache came on so strong he thought he was going to vomit.

"Stop it you're pushing yourself too far." Pearl came running from behind the pillar. She reached Shadow as he was falling on his hands and knees. Pearl reach down to help him up, "don't push yourself too far."

Shadow looked up, a crazy look in his eye made Pearl stutter backwards. It was an animalistic look that she'd seen before. "Get back Pearl!" Shadow got to his feet wobbily. The headache was increasing in rhythm with every step he took away from Pearl. Shadow continued to destroy everything around him even when his nose began to bleed. The stress of his powers with everything that had been happening was too much for him he wasn't in the right state of mine to be lashing out like this.

Pearl couldn't deal with this any longer she had to intervene. "Stop you're hurting yourself Shadow!" Pearl rolled out of the way right before his strike was about to hit her. Pearl countered back with a spinning kick to his chest. Shadow skidded across the ground close to the edge of the arena in a heap. The gem kneeled down to Shadows level.

"Something is wrong with you Shadow your not acting like yourself." Pearl touched his arm for comfort.

Shadow looked up at her with a darkness in his eyes she was not expecting. "Can I ask a question Pearl?" He said in a low tone.

Pearl shuffled closer to him to hear Shadow better. "Of course please ask anything."

A sadistic smile grew on his face just like the look in his eyes. "Is the scared look on your face because you're afraid to plunge that sword through my heart or is it something else?"

Shadow slammed his fist to the ground. An electric field lifted her up from the ground and tossed her back. The dishonor he brought upon himself for attacking Pearl and all together just feeling so pathetic, to losing control, missing an eye, when he spoke to Pearl about Erica he felt ashamed. Now he had a chance to make things right by himself. "I hope your watching Jasper because this is what you've done to me." Shadow didn't take a second thought to end it he was ready to go damn the consequences.

She couldn't have predicted that he would do such a thing. Pearl never thought the pain had torn at him so much that instead of seeking help he would rather just end it all. Maybe Shadow had tried to let go some of the pain by destroying everything around him but that wasn't enough to heal his broken heart. Yet the facts were clear and Pearl refused to believe that he was a lost cause he couldn't have been.

So she jumped..


	3. Chapter 3

Remind me again

Nohidea- falling down

"YOU LET HER DIE!"

The blows continued to rain down on him worse than the rain from the dark clouds. He refused to defend himself against the judgement that he had been counting down for a few months now since her death. Now that it had come he was so scared, he was scared that he would never be able to do the job himself. A kick to his face sent him spiralling across the muddied earth right in front of her tombstone. Erica Iris Killjoy now rested here six feet under because he couldn't just throw a damn fight. So when her father raged and beat on him he didn't do it out of pain he did it because his only legacy was dead and Shadow could have prevented it. "I'm… so-" Shadow's head bounced off her tombstone and he crashed to the ground.

Her father knelt down and gripped at his blood stained tux he wore. No tears filled her father's eyes just an emptiness that couldn't be filled. "Why do you get to live and not her? Please answer that question please!" He begged for an answer Shadow could not give.

And for that her father branded him a coward. A selfish coward who didn't have the answer as to why he couldn't have just thrown away his pride. Simply, a coward.

Shadow batted his eye as he came too. Everything was fuzzy then the ache came on making him groan. Shadow didn't even bother to try and move he was hurt badly, but not dead. He remembered jumping off of the arena, the sound of wind rushing past his ears, something slamming into him then just darkness. The moon was out so it had been quite some time since he had been unconscious. Shadow didn't even realize that their was a fire next to him and a figure sitting, staring at him.

Pearl.

Beaten up, bruised, tired Pearl looked at him with those damn eyes. Not a look of anger though, just sadness. Pearl broke the silence first cause she knew he wouldn't. "Why Shadow? Why would you try and… what were you thinking?" Her question hit him like a seven ton truck. Pearl couldn't help herself she was stricken with pain herself that no matter what they did he felt it was necessary to end his life to escape. Tears welled up in her eyes when he didn't answer and instead just took to staring at the fire. Tears began to fall she couldn't help herself. "What would I tell Steven? He thinks so highly of you and to see his face when I would have to tell him that you just tried to-" Pearl choked up from the tears. She kept trying to talk through it but couldn't, they were coming out of the waterworks.

As much as it hurt Shadow he managed to crawl over to her. Shadow didn't bother saying anything he knew no amount of words could fix what he had tried to do. So Shadow just laid down on his back next to her. Pearl hadn't noticed that he had moved so when she felt his fingers grab her hand she was more than shocked. Shadow couldn't look at her sad face without wanting to strangle himself, so he closed his eyes, letting the darkness behind his lids let him slowly drift away while Pearl calmed herself. Her soft slender fingers felt nice to him, like a little touch of heaven he didn't deserve.

"You know gems don't really have a fear of death. Our bodies are just light so if something was to happen poof, we just go back to our gems. For that reason we have no fear of death." Pearl let his fingers slip from his regrettingly. If she was honest with herself she would stay like this forever if that was an option. "You were the drunk one who tried to fight me. A human who fought battles knowing he wouldn't win and yet… you still continued to fight head on with no second thought. So why is it that you sit at a window for two months suffering, you don't let Steven heal your eye then you try to kill yourself. We may not fear death for ourselves but for those around us it's terrifying."

Shadow couldn't let her continue anymore. "... Beaten, broken, tortured, then broken again. You make me sound like a hero. I'm no hero Pearl, just a one eyed freak that thought he could love."

Pearl turned to Shadow. A sad smile grew on her face but it was the most genuine smile he had ever seen. "What I said wasn't about you being some hero Shadow. It was because despite this wolrd throwing their worst at you somehow you're still here, kicking and screaming. You don't have to do it with a smile on your face for it to be a victory, you've won." She didn't care how inappropriate it was she wrapped her arms around him with everything she had. Her face buried in his neck filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. It was almost laughable, she couldn't tell if this physical contact was to comfort him or herself.

Shadow on the other hand was stunned to his core. He never expected that he would have a friend like Pearl to save his ass from doing probably the dumbest thing he could have ever done. Now she was here holding him like he could just crumble again any moment now. So when he hugged her back and the pain came back to remind him of that he took a deep breath and squeezed tighter. He knew the anger was still there underneath the momentary peace he was feeling but for now this was fine.

"Pearl?"

The gem finally realized what she was doing and let go of him. She could feel her cheeks heating up from the embarrassment it was so unlike her to act this way. The way Shadow looked at her with his dark determined gaze made her feel like melting.

"Uhh yes Shadow?"

Shadow didn't really know how to ask but he didn't care there wasn't much for him to lose. "I'll be better okay? I promise."

Something about those words made the gem smile. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't make it through this. So Pearl didn't say anything. Her silence was his answer and he knew, he knew that she had complete faith in him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey everybody whats going on? I want to thank everyone who is reading this right now. Apologize for it being short I had already spent five hours on it thanks to other distractions like Pearl fanarts or my daughter stealing my headphones to jam out to some Shiloh dynasty with me. Its funny seeing a one year old wearing headphones just laying down listening to some chill music. Thank you for reading this and please drop a review or PM me anything. Stay classy people...


	4. Chapter 4

Fight Night

Pearl and Shadow stood in the kitchen washing the dishes while everyone else played a boardgame in the living room. It was a nice monday afternoon there wasn't a worry in the world or any missions to go on. Shadow wore a white buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled up so that the water wouldn't soak through his shirt. He had replaced his bandages with a black eye patch since it was getting a little better. Pearl liked his new look, everything from his shirt to the black slacks he wore, it looked like Shadow was starting to get back to his old self. The only thing she was worried about was when it gets dark and everything is quite. It's like all the self doubt and anger starts to whisper lies into his head cause you could see him slowly crumbling away by himself. He would leave for a long time then come back with bruises on his face and cuts on his fists. Pearl wanted to investigate but everytime she tried something seemed to stop her.

The door suddenly opened up and Lapis Lazuli walked in.

"Lapis!" Steven jumped up from his game to run over to the gem and hug her tightly.

The gem laughed at the little boys happiness to see her. "Hey Steven its been awhile." She hugged him back with a soft smile that made him happy.

Garnet kinda grew worried at her being here, even Amethyst look a little uncomfortable. "Lapis what are you doing here I thought you were coming over later?" Amethyst asked bluntly.

Shadow wasn't paying much attention because he had a pair of headphones on while he was washing dishes. Something was very comforting about washing dishes and listening to Matt Dennis angel eyes.

When Lapis looked towards Amethyst to respond she finally noticed Shadow. A hand went to her mouth in shock. Lapis slowly moved towards him to get a closer look. When she got close enough she stretched her hands out to hold his face in her hands.

Shadow wasn't paying attention so when he felt cool soft hands touch his face he sucked in a breath of air in surprise. It was Lapis, holding his face looking at what had happened to him. She was unaware of what Jasper had done to him so when her eyes stared at his he felt ugly.

Shadow didn't want to be rude so he grabbed her wrist softly. "Please don't stare it's not that bad." He forced a grin on his face to show her that he wasn't angry at the concern.

Lapis was truly lost for words she didn't know what to say or even ask. Pearl on the other hand was fuming that Lapis would just walk in touching him so inappropriately she was the one that caused this in the first place.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Lapis looked around at everyone. The looks they were giving her made the gem feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Lapis it seems like gems love to touch my face for some reason. I'm like an aphrodisiac for space rocks I guess." Shadow shot her two finger pistols but the joke was lost on the gem she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Showing up out of the blue is unlike you Lapis what's the occasion?" Pearl now asked.

Lapis looked at the gem with a annoyed look then looked glanced sideways at Steven. "I'm here cause the ship has been stolen."

Now everyone was standing up this was certainly troubling news.

"Who could have taken the ship? There's no way a human could fly it." Amethyst put a hand to her chin really trying to think. "Maybe it was a gem monster!"

"No not even close but good try. No it was um-" Lapis looked towards Shadow who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Even with one eye his gaze made her feel intimidated.

The gang was waiting in anticipation for Lapis to hurry up and tell them who could have taken the ship. Then Garnet saw something, something she never thought was a possibility in the endless choices that gem could have chosen to decide.

Lapis look towards Garnet and nodded. "You can probably take a guess what I;m going to say next."

"It was Jasper wasn't it?" Shadow stood up straight. Everyone turned to him in shock.

The blue gem nodded solemnly. "We didn't even realize it was her until we found this." Lapis outstretched her hand. Everyone closed in on her to see what she had. When Lapis opened her hand Shadow walked backwards shaking his head.

"We found this on the ground and- this happened two days ago."

Shadow looked at the necklace he had given to Jasper for christmas last year. The same one he threw into the ocean three days ago. "You've got to be kidding me." Shadow couldn't believe that Jasper had been stalking him. Jasper was close to him in the water and he didn't notice her at all. Then again with the lack of one eye it wasn't that easy to notice everything and there's the fact that it's the ocean.

Shadow clenched his fist in anger. "Get rid of it."

All of them turned around at to Shadow. Lapis was so shocked she didn't even realize what was going on. "Why? Isn't this the gift you gave jas-"

Electricity erupted from his fist when he smashed his fist on the countertop almost splitting it. "I said get rid of it I don't want to see it Lapis!" Shadow yelled so loud it made Steven cringe. No one said anything, a silent awkward air hung over them making Shadow sick to his stomach. Once again he was showing the ugly part of himself.

Shadow didn't bother waiting he grabbed his duffle bag closet to the door then headed out. Before he got outside he gripped the door tightly. Shadow took a deep breath before turning his head to the only family he could rely on.

"I'm sorry for yelling I didn't mean to ruin anything. I'll be back in a bit." Shadow gave them a smile which he faked and a thumbs up then closed the door behind him.

Pearl was infuriated, once again Lapis had managed to hurt him and she was so oblivious it to it, she thought that what was making her so mad but honestly she thought it may have been something else. "Lapis you still don't understand? Jasper is the one that destroyed his eye. She almost killed him because of you!"

"Because of me?!" Now Lapis was the one getting mad Pearls accusations were way out of line.

Before the two could bump heads Steven and Amethyst hopped up to intervene.

Amethyst pushed at Pearl to go outside. The tiny gem urged her friend on. "Come on P this isn't the right time to be picking fights."

As much as Pearl wanted to argue with her she was right this wasn't really the time to be fighting again not with Shadow just up and leaving like he did. Pearl couldn't even go back inside before Lapis came bursting out the door.

Pearl didn't need her angry gaze to know what the gem was about to do. Lapis created her water wings from her gem then took off. Steven and Garnet came running out just in time to see Lapis taking off into the night sky. Another friend had disappeared into the night with no word.

* * *

Lapis was so irritated at how Pearl was acting towards her. How could she have known what had happened to Shadow if no one said anything. Regardless Pearl was acting unusually hostile even if what happened to him could have been her fault. Lapis flew around the town looking for Shadow.

Beach city was pretty quiet at this hour. She could see some of the residents closing down their shops ready to end the night. Unlike Shadow he was ready to release the anger that was slowly building inside. He could feel the heat on the tips of his fingers, it was as if his powers wanted him to just destroy everything around him. Before Shadow even knew it he arrived at his location. The bouncer standing guard in front of the door glared at Shadow as he approached as if Shadow hadn't been here before. When Shadow was close enough he didn't even need to remove his hood for the man to know who he was, he didn't even need to see his face. The power that seemed to just drip from his pores told the man exactly who it was. Not wanting to keep him waiting he opened the door to the warehouse to let the fighter in. Low hanging lights guided his way towards the sounds of people cheering from the stands.

"Well look who's back!" The arm of the over enthusiastic man wrapped around Shadow's neck. Alberto was the ring leader of this underground fight club. When Shadow had showed up a couple days ago he had thought nothing of him, just another punk trying to earn some quick cash. That was until he beat four of his best fighters and walked away with only a few bruises. Now the fighter was a star that shone brighter than any other fighter, a star that could be exploited if Shadow would just take his offer.

Shadow slapped the man's arm and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt roughly. "Cut the shit! I want the best fighters you have in the ring with me." Shadow cursed in annoyance, something he hadn't done in awhile. "Anything less and you'll be in the ring this time."

Alberto wanted to curse the man and have him beaten to death but he knew not to let someone down like him. He put his hands up defensively showing that he meant no harm. "Alright alright go get ready you're up next."

Shadow let him go with a shove then headed to the locker rooms where he could change. A couple having sex yelled at him to leave but when Shadow took of his hoodie and summoned his powers to both his hands they quickly had a change of heart. Now he was alone again in this dimly lit room getting ready for another fight.

The blue gem touched down on the ground across the street. She could tell it was Shadow behind the hood by the way he walked as if nothing in the world could possibly hurt him anymore. The tall human at the door took one look at Shadow then opened the door for him. Lapis crossed the street after him she didn't want to lose him after she had just found her friend. The human noticed her right off the bat because when she approached him he crossed his meaty arms.

He scowled at the odd woman beneath him. "I think you're at the wrong place girl the costume party is a block over."

Lapis gave him a sideways look. "My friend just walked inside please just let me in." Lapis tried to step past him to the door but with his broad shoulders he barely moved an inch to block her small frame.

"Woah there girl the only way you're blue butt is getting in is if you're a member. Unless…" The man looked her up and down with a sick look in his eyes. "If you want to do me a favor then I can do you one." His hand gripped her shoulder roughly.

Lapis was sick of this human she had no time for this. Lapis summoned water from a nearby fire hydrant and sent it crashing into the man knocking him out instantly. The blue gem sneered at the human then opened the door to head inside. The first thing Lapis noticed was the smell of something metallic then the sound of humans cheering as she grew closer and closer to the end of the hallway.

She could hear the sound of people yelling over something. As Lapis drew closer she could see humans in the bleachers staring at a caged ring in the center of the room. They had crazed looks on their faces as if what ever was in the ring was so invigorating that they needed to look so crazy. As she neared closer to what was driving them so wild someone hit the cages of the ring hard startling her. Whoever was in their with the man beat on him like a drum. She could hear his fist hit the man so hard that blood spattered across the floor like a mural. Lapis was truly terrified this was savage! Maybe she messed up and followed the wrong man there was no way Shadow would be in a place like this with these animals. It made her sick to think that humans were capable of enjoying this kind of violence and brutality.

Lapis almost turned to leave until another blow then a crash sent the opposing fighter sprawling scarring her. When the man looked up from the ground they both met eye to eye. It was Shadow, who was in the ring. Lapis held her mouth open in shock but not him. His skin was soaked in sweat and blood. His lip was busted and his cheek a nasty shade of blue and purple. The one thing that really scared her was the wild savage look in his eye, not shock that she had found out his night escapades just a cold animalistic look in his dark gaze.

It was as if Lapis being here gave him the fuel to actually fight back. Something about her being here made him sick with rage. Like she was here to try and take away another thing that made him feel human. Shadow couldn't even tell himself he was even human at this point. The fighter in the ring with him was done with his showboating and turned to finish him off. He ran at Shadow to strike him in the face with his knee. It took a fraction of a second for Shadow to turn around a drop his elbow right on top of his knee deflecting the blow then followed up with a rising elbow strike to his knee. The blow knocked the man's mouth guard out from between his bloodied teeth and causing him to stagger backwards in pain. By the time the fighter could get his eyes back on Shadow he spun in the air on an axis and threw his right leg out hitting him in the face with a devastating tornado kick. The blow connected with his jaw and after that it was lights out. His body dropped like a sack of potatoes as did the crowed they did not expect him to bounce back like that. Not even Alberto cheered because he started betting against Shadow after he started taking more hits than giving them.

The blue gem could feel how everyone was in awe at what just happened she could tell they were just as shocked as she was. A feeling of dread washed over her when she slowly looked around at all the quite faces that were trying to figure out what had just happened then her eyes fell back on Shadow who was glaring at her.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Shadow tried to hide his bruised face but his blood stained hands made it hard. "You aren't suppose to be here."

Lapis wanted to take a step back and escape this side of Shadow she discovered. "So this is what you do? By day you wash dishes, listen to your music and by night you fight till you're covered in blood. What kind of life is that?" She summoned wings and lifted off into the ring.

Shadow would have laughed if he had it in him. "I can't do anything else. I told everyone I would do better and honestly, this is my best. The anger that just keeps building up needs a way out and this is it! This is my way!"

Water appeared from a crack in the walls controlled by the water gem. It circled around the cage like a snake ready to strike but Lapis didn't attack him. "Look at your face Shadow that should be enough proof that this isn't right."

Now Shadow really did laugh, he laughed so hard that Lapis started to laugh with him. "You know you're right Lapis… I'm scared that I won't be able to get past this anger."

"I don't know either but anything is better than this. Believe me I know." Lapis smiled when Shadow chuckled she liked hearing him sound happy. When Shadow hugged her she was not that surprised. The only thing that surprised her was the sound of clapping behind them.

Alberto strolled onto the ring with five other fighters all equally angry looking. "You come into my home… act like you're losing then win! You lost me a lot of money so tell me how can you make it to me Shadow?"

"Do you accept food stamps?" Shadow was about to shoot them pistols but he didn't think his humor would get him out of this situation, so he holstered the guns for a later battle.

The fighters began to circle around the two like a bunch of sharks. Alberto had a mischievous look on his face that put Shadow on edge. "If you don't have the money Shadow we can always take it out of that blue bitch you have with you. How bout it girl you want to make us happy?" Alberto and the rest of the men laugh.

Lapis got closer to Shadow, whatever the human was talking about made her uncomfortable. The vibe he was giving was just like the man outfront. Electricity crackled off his body threatening to zap her. Shadow balled his fists up creating a immense power of electricity in his hands. He turned to Lapis to see that she was inching away from her.

"I need you to do me a favor Lapis just this once okay."

His powers died down for a second so that he could get closer to her without her fearing him. "You know the last time summoned threatened someone I cared about the night didn't end quitely."

Lapis put a hand to her mouth in shock. "So what are you going to do?" She asked but Lapis already knew the answer.

Shadow spun around just in time for a fighter to try and attack him. The blow landed across his face knocking him back a couple steps. He could taste more blood in his mouth giving rise to his anger. The man spun around to hit him with a devastating back kick to his face. Shadow was ready this time and sidestepped out of the way. He concentrated power to his both his fists as two more fighters ran at him. He slammed his fist on the ground creating a pulse wave that electrocuted the men. The remaining men stood frozen like a statue, afraid at whatever this thing was in front of them. The closet man on the left dropped from an electrified punch to the face the other man turned to run he was pissing himself at what was happening. He didn't know how he did it but when he flicked his wrist an electric whip was produced in his hands. The man turned around just in time for the whip to wrap around his neck electrocuting him to the point of blacking out. The weapon he managed to conjure gave him a sick feeling. It reminded him of a gem that always sent a shiver down his spine when he thought about her.

Alberto was the only one left now for Shadow to pass judgement on. As Shadow moved closer to him he stepped backwards with a terrified look in his eye. That put a sadistic smile on Shadow's face.

"Now Alberto tell me while you're still alive. Do you fear death?" Shadow tried to give his best Davy Jones impression.

Aberto was shaking so hard he couldn't get any words out. Shadow didn't need him to talk though he was going to kill him regardless of what he said. As Shadow moved in close to tear that ass up the man fell over in terror. "Please okay okay I get it I'm sorry!" He kept trying to move back but Shadow wasn't having any of it.

He dropped a knee down on the chest of the man and leaned in closer to look into the scared eyes of this pathetic man. "If you don't have any fear then let me give you a reason too." Shadow punched him in the face again and again. Blood spattered his arms and face from Albertos nose and mouth. Alberto begged for him to stop which only earned him more blows to the face. On the sidelines Lapis watched as Shadow beat the man till blood painted his skin. Once again she was seeing him fall into a hole that she just tried to get him out of.

"Shadow don't-"

Shadow turned around to look at Lapis. "What you don't want me to kill him? I know you're a gem Lapis so you won't understand what this man probably would have done to you if I wasn't here."

Lapis started for him. "It doesn't matter what he would have done it's the fact that you stopped him before he could. You don't have to kill this human." She put a hand on his shoulder actually making him flinch. "You don't have to kill for me."

Shadow looked at Alberto's beaten swollen face then back at the blue gem smiling at him despite how bad he looked.

"Fine you win. Let's go home."

Both of them walked down the streets leaving behind the fight club. Even though she knew her friend would eventually get better she couldn't deny the fact that what she saw tonight from Shadow was something that she hoped to never see again.

"Hey Lapis?"

The gem flinched from the sound of her name. "Yes what is it?"

Shadow smiled at her. "Thank you for returning the necklace."

Lapis was shocked at the change of what. "Uh oh… Your welcome." She wasn't expecting for him to wrap his arms around her neck but when he did she wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact she was happy that Shadow was being this open with her despite the issues they had in the past.

"Are you afraid that Jasper will never come back?"

The question was so direct that Shadow couldn't help but spit out the drink he had gotten from a vending machine. "Wow you don't have to be so forward Lapis you won't hurt my feelings."

Once again Lapis gave him that look she gets when she doesn't understand what he was saying.

Shadow just shook his head in defeat and just decided not to bullshit his way out of this conversation. "If you want me to be serious then I guess I'll answer a question with a question. I thought Jasper and I were making so much progress. You see me now with a missing eye and my face beaten because I can't control my anger and still ask me will I miss her?"

Lapis just growled in irritation. "You're not being serious or answering my question. We spent all the time of the sea together and yet I missed her. I know it sounds sick-"

"No your not sick Lapis. I understand what you mean and I apologize for sounding rude. I just don't have an answer for you." Shadow left it at that he had nothing further to say on the subject. So now the two just walked in silence on the beach headed where the only people that really mattered were waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Doing Without Meaning

Fix You - Coldplay

Shadow back rolled after she had cut his cheek with her spear. Before he could even get up Pearl kicked him the stomach making him stutter backwards. Shadow dodged her spear again then came back at her with a series of punches and kicks. Pearl was too elusive for him and when he spun around to get her with a spinning hook kick she struck back with a kick across his midsection strong enough to send him off his feet. From the stands Steven and Connie watched the* fight with undivided attention.

Pearl summoned a second spear to fight him with because she knew she had riled him up. "Come on Shadow you can do better than that don't start getting weak on me now."

The man was on one knee trying to catch his breath she was really giving it to him this sparring session. Shadow chuckled when Pearl was trying to provoke him. "You know it's really cute when you try and talk mess." Shadow got to his feet and beat his fist in his palm sending off sparks of electricity. "You know when I win this you have to cook me dinner." A dark shadow grew over his face when he thought of whose turn it was to cook tonight. "Honestly I would rather not get food poisoning tonight…. Again." Shadow shivered when he thought of the meal Amethyst cooked last time.

Pearl blushed when she called him cute and tried to hide it with a comeback. "Shadow your mistake is that you think you've already won this battle."

Since Shadow wasn't angry he felt it easier to concentrate so as to not destroy everything. Normally that would be the case but not this time. He spun around in an arc and threw his right hand out unleashing a lighting bolt. Pearl black flipped over the attack and threw one of her spears at Shadow who easily deflected it with another bolt. Pearl ran at him faster than he thought she could and again was on the defensive. Pearl spun the spear over her head and came at him with a horizontal strike that he barely managed to block with a electric shield. Her eyes opened in shock when he summoned this new ability leaving her exposed. When she tried to follow up with a roundhouse he dropped low and hit her with a sweeping kick that took her legs from underneath her. Before she could recover Shadow was already on top of her with his fist raised to strike.

"Looks like I won." Shadow gave her a smirk. Shadow didn't realize what position they were in until Pearls cheeks started to turn blue. Shadow immediately jumped off of her. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your bubble." Shadow apologized.

The gem got up from the ground, you could tell she was still shocked at how close he was. She could still feel his warmth on her. "No it's fine Shadow you're fine. I ummm I'll get started on dinner." Pearl smiled at him then turned around running for the warp pad before things got any more awkward.

Steven came down from the stairs to Shadow. "Here you go Shadow." Steven tossed him a water bottle.

"Thanks little man." Shadow said with a smile.

Connie had came down from the stairs too she had stars in her eyes from the way Shadow fought she always loved to see his powers in action. "Wow that was so cool how you use your power Shadow it's seems like you're getting better."

Shadow rubbed his nose with a chuckle, he felt a little embarrassed. "Oh it's nothing. Honestly I don't like to use my powers unless I really need to. I still get nose bleeds when I over exert myself."

"You mean right now?" Connie pointed out.

Shadow touched his nose to see that his nose was really bleeding. He growled in irritation and used the black tank top he was wearing to hold back the bleeding at least till they got back.

Amethyst was the first one to see them coming back when they warped in from the warp pad. "Hey Shackster how did everything go?"

Steven and Connie ran off leaving Shadow with Amethyst and his bleeding nose. "Well I won but now I have a headache and a bleeding nose."

"Hopefully it's not enough to miss my cooking right?"

Shadow gave her a sideways glance. "Haha oh yeah… Totally forgot… Yeah Amethyst Pearl is gonna cook tonight so…?" He gave her the I don't know anything shrug because he didn't know what else to do.

She gave him a sideways look of confusion. "I thought it was my turn tonight. Well I guess you be missing my special. Mashed Pork Chops mixed in with something I found outside."

Shadow gave a blank expression. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without it." He said with all the monotonic tone he could muster. Shadow made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself off. Ten minutes into the Shower and Shadow was feeling refreshed. The hot water washed the dirt and sweat off his skin leaving him totally clean and ready to begin his day. Actually Shadow didn't have much else to do. He spent four hours training with Pearl then after that he had nothing planned. Shadow slowly began to lean his face under the water letting the warmth cloud everything. He stood that way for a few minutes when he started to think about Pearl. How she felt when he was on top of her, the way her face turned a shade of blue or how she looked at him when she got up. Shadow couldn't help himself his thoughts were running. wild. He couldn't stop himself from embracing Pearl from behind to see the face she would make from the sudden contact. Or what she would say if he bit at her neck. That went on for awhile till he finally had enough restraint to bottle up the dirty thoughts of his and get out.

Shadow wrapped the towel around his waist and began to dry himself off. That was when he noticed something was missing. Shadow forgot to bring his clothes with him in the bathroom.

"Good job Shadow leave it to yourself to forget your clothes." Shadow smacked himself in the head from his own stupidity. Shadow crept up to the door and slowly opened it, the door made a loud squeaking noise that wasn't so very stealthy. Shadow took a moment, took a deep breath, then opened the door all the way just to walk face first into Garnet.

Now Shadow wasn't the one to piss himself when he was scared but honestly he would probably make an exception for Garnet. "Oh uhh hi."

It was hard to read her face when she had as much expressions as a rock. She looked him up and down, adjusted her visors then walked off. "Eat more." Was all she said before returning to her room in the temple. Really that was all she needed to say to leave Shadow feeling completely crushed. He lost a couple pounds due to the training so now he was back down to 150 but didn't see a problem with that. Still those two words made him feel insecure and he would probably drown his insecurities in a bucket of ice cream, flavor, shame. Shadow continued to sneak his way through the small house. Shadow finally spotted his clothes on the couch but not a clean shirt since they were still in the wash. He put on his sweatpants over his boxers and just relaxed on the couch. It was already five and nothing was going on. Not even Steven was in the house, no doubt hanging about out in town with Amethyst since she was gone as well.

Being by himself with nothing but the sound of his own thoughts to keep him company Shadow felt like he was going to get some peace and quiet. He leaned back with his feet up on the table trying to quiet his mind. Suddenly he felt someone get into his lap and grind on him. Shadow let out a breath of surprise and tried to open his eye to see who it was. Before he could a blindfold wrapped around his head blinding him.

"Okay okay enough with the jokes I'm-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before someone forced their tongue into his mouth. Shadow couldn't help but moan, it had been awhile since someone had kissed him like this. He couldn't help but melt under their tongue and found himself letting it happen. Shadows was about to move his hands to try and fight back but something wet was pinning his arms down. Their hands danced over his chest then came the small kisses from his neck down to his stomach making Shadow lose his mind he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The teases finally stopped and Shadow was shaking from the excitement of being touched in such a lustful way. Whoever it was began to grind their hips into him driving him mad. Finally from all the movement the blindfold fell from his face and Shadow was able to see.

"I've missed you Shadow." Jasper gave him a sadistic smile that set off every alarm in Shadows body. "What are you looking at me for like that. You look like you've seen a ghost." Jasper began to cackle so loud that he could feel his ears starting to ring then he finally woke up.

Shadow sprung up drenched in sweat. His breathing was rapid and he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking as he held his face in his hands. He couldn't get himself to calm down no matter how many times he whispered that it was just a dream, or a nightmare.

He must of been sleeping for a long time because their was no sunshine outside. His obvious observation was only solidified from the sounds of Steven snoring from upstairs in his bed. Shadow kicked his feet over and slowly rose to his feet. The dream was still fresh in his mind and it was making him sick that honestly if he had the ability, he would go back to sleep and do it all again. Shadow couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Jasper, she took his eye, left him for dead and yet, he still wanted to take her by the hand and do unspeakable things to her. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at himself somberly. It had been months and yet he was still so fucked up. The weight of the darkness seemed to weigh him down and Shadow just kind of fell over and rested his back against the counter top. He held his knees to his chest and rested his face on his thighs, he just wanted to try and settle his shattered mind.

"Shadow are you okay?" Pearls voice cut through his thoughts like a butter knife.

Though he was awake he was still slow to respond. "If I said yes would you believe me?"

Pearl came around to meet him face to face. She knelt down in front of him, her face written with worry for him. "Don't do that to me Shadow, don't try and hide your pain. You can tell me anything." She placed her hand on his and honestly it was the affection Shadow needed but felt like he did not deserve.

Shadow had no strength to argue. "Jasper… I had a dream about Jasper. She was on the couch with me like old times and she was trying to make love with me."

"Make love?" Pearl asked questioningly.

Both of them were confused at this point then Shadow finally got why she seemed confused. "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

Pearl took a moment to think about his question. "You mean what Greg and Rose had?"

Shadow opened his mouth to correct her then thought about Steven. He decided to not try and fix that one but she was close enough. "You can say that Pearl. If you want to be more technical Jasper was trying to have intercourse."

The poor gem must of understood what that meant because her face darkened and she stumbled backwards. "Whatttt!" She exclaimed. "I know it was just a dream but why would she try to do something like THAT after what she did to you?"

"Pearl it was just a dream. Forget about it we didn't have this conversation. I would rather you not talk to Garnet about this discussion. The good lord already knows I have enough on my plate I don't need a light rock projectile holographic thing judging me." Shadow went to stand up but Pearl gripped his wrist before he could make off.

"Tell me more about this… intercourse."

Now every alarm in his head was going off. Shadow could not think up a reason why Pearl would want to know more about sex much less ask him for an explanation. Honestly if it was any other day he would be punching himself in the face but today he wanted to get a reaction out of her.

Pearl crossed her legs as he sat down and looked at him with fire in her eyes, tonight was get schooled night.

Shadow coughed to clear his throat of any embarrassment. "Well Pearl intercourse or sex is when one human of the same or opposite sex engage in a physical action that brings both parties pleasure through various means. Such as penetration, oral, or even just touching certain parts of the body that are sensitive in a sense. I'm making it sound way more passive than it really is." By the time Shadow was finished Pearls face was bluer than a brand new crayon. The gem had no idea what to think of this. Really his explanation wasn't even that bad compared to what someone else would have said, or the internet.

"W-well do you have to be in love to have intercourse?"

The question threw him off. "No not necessarily anyone can have sex and not be in love."

"So if you wanted someone but did not love them but you wanted to have sex with that individual what would it be called at that point?"

Pearls insistent questions were tiring. "It could be called a number of things and most not very nice. Not everything has to involve love in order to do it. You just do it. " He couldn't help but think back to Jasper when he spoke of love.

Pearl did that thing where she would put a finger to her chin thinking of what to say. Honestly I don't see why someone would have that level of trust with someone, to be willing to have a deep meaningful romantic moment like that without trust-"

Shadow grew irritated with her obsessing rambling and cut her off. "No Pearl! You don't need any of that bullshit. You can easily fuck someone with no connections no with strings. ." By the time Shadow had finished talking he had already had Pearl putting a hand to her mouth in shock. She wasn't expecting that kind of response not from him.

Pearl got to her feet and began to storm off. "I didn't play you for the type to think of someone else so callously Shadow." Pearl barely even made it two steps before Shadow grabbed her wrist this time and the gem wrenched her arm away back handing him in the face so hard his eye patch fell off his face. The gem from up when she realized what she had done.

"Shadow I'm sorry I-" Pearl fumbled with her words she didn't know what to say she had never done this to him before.

Shadow was still immobile he didn't know what to really do. When he finally managed to get motion to his body he put a hand to his face covering his eye. "No I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't mean to get so worked up so don't apologize." As much as she wanted to believe that she couldn't help but notice how his voice had a tone of venom in it. Both of them reached down to grab his eye patch but Shadow swiped it up first before she could get the chance to help him. Pearl watched as he put back on his eye patch slowly, as if putting it on seemed to hurt him.

Pearl was so lost in thought she didn't realize that Shadow was staring at her. "Do you want to touch it?" He asked already reaching out for her hand. Before she could even respond he had her hand in his guiding it towards his face. Now more than any other time in her existence she was paralyzed by the simple fact that this man wasn't the tough smart mouthed human he once was. Jasper took almost everything that made him love. Pearl could only realize this when she was this close to him holding his face where his eye use to be.

"Pearl why are you crying?" Shadow was so confused when tears began to fall down her face. He wiped away at her tears with a sad look on his face. "Please don't cry because of me." Shadow pulled her close into his arms.

Pearl wasn't expecting the tears or the embrace Shadow pulled her in for. When he did she could feel a sense of pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. "Because I feel like I finally understand how you feel. I think I know how to help." Pearl remembered seeing it on one of Stevens shows he watched with Peridot. Her eyes slowly closed as her lips neared his. Pearl was almost there she tried not to hesitate but she was treading waters she had never touched before. So when Shadow could see what she was trying to do he let all his painful emotions go for one moment and replaced it with something else.

The two met each other's contact slowly and steadily. The inexperienced Pearl melted like butter underneath the Arizona sun. Shadow the more experienced one didn't let up, more like he couldn't; Shadow couldn't stop himself. Pearl could feel her knees give out from underneath her but Shadow held her tightly to his chest not letting her fall. The feeling of kissing someone like this set a fire in Shadows heart. Every small moan Pearl made excited him like nothing else. Even more so when he forced his tongue into her mouth.

"Sha- I've never-" Pearl tried force herself away but he was quick to advance on her before she could get a sentence out. In all the years she had been alive she could never recall the last time she felt something so explosive happening to her. Just the pleasure of him slipping his tongue into her mouth was making her lose her mind. Pearl gasped when she could feel his hands wrapping underneath her thighs then lifting her up onto the countertop. He didn't let up he settled his face between her legs kissing and sucking at her thighs slowly. Pearl didn't know what to do she had never had pleasure consume her like this before or ever. She laid back with her hand on her face trying to hide the shameful look from him . "Shadow I-I don't know how to do this." Pearl stuttered through her embarrassment. Her hands went down to his face so that she could look him in the eye. "Please Shadow love me like you did her."

His heart skipped a beat those words. Shadow stepped back away from her as if she was the plague. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't do this." Shadow kept stumbling back till he hit the wall and crashed to the floor.

"What do you mean Shadow isn't this what you wanted?" Pearl got off of the counter top as she was talking to him. It hurt that he had that kind of reaction towards her. She thought at this point that he could understand that this wasn't only for him, but for her.

"Pearl… I'm more fucked up than you think I am. I almost tried killing myself and when I still couldn't get past my anger I took to beating and getting beat in underground fighting. Lapis caught me and I felt so ashamed again. It's like a never ending cycle of shame and anger. Now I'm trying to push something onto you that you don't be understand. You deserve someone who can show you how to love not me."

Pearl dropped down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No that's not fair! I wanted to kiss YOU I wanted to finally be able to do something for you Shadow. You're always hurting, always fighting because that's what you did for Jasper." She gripped him tighter making him grimace. "I'm sick of looking at you from the background. That sad look on your face when you think nobody's looking hurts me because no matter how hard I try that face won't smile for me like you did for Jasper."

That was it the truth was out. Shadow pulled Pearl into another unexpected hug slowly. "All you guys have been the family I've needed. I know I may not smile like the rest of you guys do but don't think that me being around you guys has not helped me. I told you that I would try my best to do better Pearl, that wasn't just for me that was for my new family. I know I keep messing up but please let me get better with my own two feet. You don't have to waste your true feelings on me for the sake of my own broken heart."

Pearl didn't really know what to say at that point. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. So Pearl settled for the silence comfort of just being this close to him when everything was silent and unmoving. Yeah, she had no problem with this.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey everyone thank you for reading the fifth chapter. It actually took me three days to type this one out because their was so many possibilites with this chapter that I really didn't know what to go with. I've been writing for a while that Pearl has had some interest for Shadow in the past and this is the first time that I've really acted on it and quite honestly I don't really mind it at all. When I was first introduced to Steven Universe my friend would always say that I'm a lot like Pearl and that I would like her character a lot. Of course I was the sinner who didn't really want to get into the show till I really got bored and decided to go with it. Almost a year later I'm glad I took that "leap" because here I am today, nine o'clock at night bumping some coldplay while its raining outside. I thought of doing a Pearl x Shadow thing for a bit because I love her character so much, with the things that Shadow has been through I felt that this hurt man in real life couldn't be with someone so innocent like Pearl especially for a topic like sex which I introduced in this chapter. I know many of you readers may have mixed opinions when it comes to sex and I respect that. If you've never had your heartbroken by someone else and felt that sex couldn't be nothing more than a lust without something special for it then maybe you wouldn't understand that point I was trying to get across. That's perfectly fine I pray that you never have to have your heart broken. Enough with my ramblings though I'll save more for another time. Again thank you everyone and please stay tuned for more Of Gem and Man.

P.S

Sorry for taking so long with the updates I've been waiting for new SU episodes to help me figure out what to do next and been brainstorming what to do for my next story. It's either along the lines of RWBY, Resident Evil, or Battlefield 4.

Shadow out...


	6. Chapter 6

A Good Day

Pearl didn't know how it happened but Shadow had fallen asleep with her in his arms. As embarrassing as this would have been if someone saw this Pearl didn't have a care in the universe. Shadows soft breathing on the back of her neck, the way his arms wrapped her stomach and neck as if making sure she wouldn't be able to sneak off. It kind of made her sad that he felt like he didn't have anymore love to give but she had to understand how he felt. After ten minutes Pearl finally managed to wiggle her way out from his death grip and headed off to clean herself. She smelled like him, a mixture of sweat and cocoa butter that he often used. Shadow woke up just as Pearl headed into her room leaving Shadow on the couch half asleep. He had tried to force himself back to sleep but the events of what happened last time would not go away so easily.

An hour had went by and he was ready to get started with the day. Shadow dressed in a black button up and shorts before fixing up some breakfast for everyone. It only took half an hour before the gems headed out from the temple and the bed. Amethyst was the first to head over to the counter top.

"Yo Shackster I'm surprised you're up this early. Normally your on the couch passed out with drool hanging out your mouth."

Shadow waved the spatula at her with his eyes squinched. "I do not drool."

"Yes you do we've all seen it." Garnet said as she approached them.

Now Shadow felt the urge to fight the two gems. "What is it with you gems and watching me sleep?"

Steven was up now and joined in the fray. "Morning everybody. Mmm that smells good."

Shadow plopped down a plate in front of Amethyst and Steven then flipped the blueberry pancakes with two sunnyside up eggs. Shadow settled for some Chai tea he had made for himself and some toast with honey.

Pearl headed out from her room seeming to be in deep thought to notice anyone. When she looked up she saw Shadow looking at her, that put a slight blush on her face. "Umm good morning Shadow. I trust that you slept well?"

He smiled at her. "I did Pearl thank you for asking. Would you like some Chai?"

"Yes I would like that very much." Regardless of her hate for eating and drinking she wouldn't turn down a chance to accept something from him.

Garnet watched everyone eating and talking, enjoying each others company without some threat looming over their heads to ruin anything. It was nice being able to be here with her family. Even Shadow who was doing his best not to just give up all together and letting them help him. Garnet was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone was knocking on the door.

Everyone was so preoccupied that they didn't notice except for Shadow who made his way around the counter. "I got it just relax Garnet it's probably that little weird kid Onion. You know he really does freak me out." Shadow made it to the door and opened it up wide.

Shadow looked the woman he knew with so much confusion you would think his head was about to pop off his shoulders.

The woman walked at him slowly and he walked backwards afraid of her. "It's been six years Isaac. Six years and I find you in a small town after traveling all these months trying to find you." The woman grabbed him by his shaking hands stopping him in his tracks. "You don't call me or send mail but just disappear like a ghost."

Everyone else jumped to their feet ready for a fight if need be.

Shadow didn't fight back he only bowed his head hoping to hide his face. This was the last person he needed to see right now. "I uhh I don't know-"

The woman pulled him into a hug so tight he thought his last good eye was going to pop out his skull. "You think just because Erica died that you can just abandon your family the way you did?"

Pearl stepped up to defend him she was sick of this woman grabbing him. "Who are you suppose to be huh?"

The woman looked past him to see who the skinny pale girl was that was talking to her.

"I'm his mother."

Boom a bomb was dropped and everyone was falling over like flies.

"Mom I'm not the son you use to know." Shadow looked at his mom. In the six years that it's been since he had last seen her she didn't look a day over thirty. She only had a few strands of gray hair in the long black ponytail she kept up. Even the little wrinkles didn't threaten to degrade her beauty. Though Shadow got his looks from his mom she was a lighter shade of black than he was.

She gasped when she saw that her son was missing an eye. "Oh my goodness my baby. What happened to you?" She ran her hands through his hair and face holding his cheek.

His heart began to grow heavy with every word his mother spoke. He hadn't spoken to her for so long and here she was concerned for an ungrateful son. "Mom I'm fine I was just in a accident a little bit ago trust me I'm doing just fine." A lie he would tell his mother a hundred times over if need be.

"Are you sure?" She asked with the most amount of concern a caring mother could put into her tone."

Shadow sighed, he knew he shouldn't be lying to her but how would she believe that her son was beaten down by a rock. "Yes mom I'm fine."

His mother snickered and grabbed at his cheek as hard as she could making him groan in pain. "Good cause now I want to know why you couldn't call me and who the hell is this woman you ran off with ooh boy you got some explaining to do."

Everyone watched from the sidelines as their friend was being punished by his mother. No one really knew what to do it was both sad and entertaining.

His mother turned her attention to Pearl. "So you must be the one whom my son ran away with huh." Mom looked her up and down with the same frightening look Shadow had when he was angry. "I wasn't expecting a girl with a gem on her forehead but I never doubted my son when it came to picking the girls he liked. It must be the eyes."

Amethyst was laughing in the background this was too priceless. "Yo Pearl say something to your future mother." The smaller gem busted out in laughter this was comical.

Shadow himself didn't really know what to say he wasn't expecting his mom to just skip to assumptions. "Mom please Pearl is-"

Pearl jumped between them before he could finish. "Yes mam I am his girlfriend. I'm sorry miss?"

"You can call me miss Shadow. I'm sure my son still prefers to be called Shadow over the name I've given him. He's always been defiant like that. Isaac told me it was not a phase, I guess he was right." His mother walked up to Pearl and took her hands. "Well Pearl since you've been with my son and stole him away from me you can tell me a little something about yourself."

Pearl couldn't even argue before she was dragged outside with his mother.

Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst stood next to a slack jawed at these new events. Shadow was more surprised than anyone he was not expecting his mom to show up out of anyone today.

"Shadow I didn't know you had a mother." Steven exclaimed in excitement.

Amethyst chimed in too she was just as excited. "Wow Shadow you must really be shocked that she showed up and now look. Pearl is the supposed girlfriend you ran away with." It didn't take her but two seconds before she broke down in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Even Garnet joined in and the gem barely even says anything. You know when Garnet chuckles at your suspense something has got to be wrong with your life.

Shadow let out a sigh then started to head to the bathroom. "Well if anybody needs me I'll be trying to flush myself down the toilet."

Amethyst and Garnet grabbed his wrists before he could even attempt to try.

"Relax Shadow take a deep breath. Your mother has been looking for you for six years. I don't know about humans but that isn't long for gems."

"I honestly don't see why you thought that would cheer me up." Shadow glared at her.

Garnet poked his forehead hard enough for him to rub at it. "Well smarty pants I think you have some explaining to do. Maybe not about Jasper or almost dying on multiple occasions but she's your mother."

Shadow was already walking by the time he finished. "Yes mam. Jeez are you my mother or something."

Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and replied with a simple no.

The man headed outside to see Pearl sweating bullets and his mother talking the poor gems ear off. As he approached them his mother turned to him with a angry look on her face.

"Isaac Tobias Shadow I can't believe you have been hiding such a gem from me."

Shadow knew then when his mother used his first name that he should probably get a funeral casket ready.

Shadow looked at Pearl. "Yeah I don't know why either mom." Shadow sat down next to Pearle and was surprised when the gem took him by the hand holding it.

Before he could even protest she leaned into his ear. "Relax Shadow your mother is very fond of me. Will just keep up this charade till she leaves." Pearl whispered.

A tick grew in his jaw and he wanted to say something but they were too deep in to disappoint his mother now.

Shadow could feel his mother's piercing eyes from across the table. As expected from a New York city cop that's busted down more crooks than half the cops in her precinct. His mother's hard expression slowly softened when she really started to examine her son's face.

He flinched when his mother gripped him by his other hand. "Shadow, my son, please tell me the truth. What happened? Why did you disappear without saying a single word to your mother."

Shadow couldn't bear to look into his mother's eyes so he bowed his head. His other hand shook in Pearls which he didn't realize he was still holding. A part of him was glad that she was here for support.

"It was Erica mom. What I did… what I'd done. I was in a dark place for four years living hour by hour, day by day." The tone in his voice made him sound weak. A dark gloom fell over him from the past memories that started to arise. "I gotten over Erica mom with the help of some amazing people. It just took me a little longer than I expected."

His mother's sad brown eyes couldn't take her son suffering. "And your eye?"

Shadows hand slipped from Pearls to touch the eye patch. "You know me mom I always know how to pick em." He gave her a fake smile.

"Well I'm here now baby so don't worry about anything. I just wish that you would have contacted me sooner." His mom stood up and wrapped her arms around his head to bring him close to her chest. The warmth of his mother's touch was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven came out from the house to see that everything was okay. His mother let him go she must of forgot her manners, she didn't mean to just barge into their home without saying anything.

"I apologize for my rudeness. It's been so long that i've seen my son I must've lost my senses. Please tell me who you are."

Garnet put a hand out for her to shake. "It's Garnet."

His mom shook her hand then brought the more taller gem into a hug that was unexpected. "Please you don't have to be formal. Anyone who is friends with my boy is a friend of mine. I don't get to meet a lot of his friends, especially not ones who are so beautiful."

Everyones faces dropped to the floor but Garnet didn't seem to mind. She seemed to return the hug with a faint smile on her face. Garnet knew that she would really like this human.

Amethyst stifled a laugh and that was when his mom finally noticed the much smaller gem. "Look at the pretty hair on this short one. I'm glad I've seen someone else who is shorter than me I was starting to grow a complex." Now it was Amethyst turn to be awe struck by the kindness of his mom and she was lost for words. A first time from what Shadow could tell. The purple blush on her face was evidence of that.

Steven was next and the little boy was excited to see that Shadows mom was so nice. "It's nice to meet you miss Shadow my name is-" Steven couldn't even say his name before his mom squashed the little boys chubby cheeks.

"Ooh look at this little cutie pie. My goodness your cheeks are so big." His mom kept messing with the little boy making Steven laugh. "You remind me of Shadow when he was young. You should have seen him he was so big I thought I was raising a pig."

Everyone started to laugh at Shadows expense. The man leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed. "No I wasn't mom. I was just plump." Shadow pouted in his chair at his mother's jibes. He was happy that she was here it had been so long since he had seen the one woman who would never betray him. "Mom did you uhhh have a place to stay? If it's fine with the girls it would be nice if you would stay."

"No Shadow I'm not here to stay I only came to see if my source was right."

"Your source?"

His mother sat down across from his at the table. "A friend of mine who lives a couple cities over told me that he had seen you. He's an amatuer so I didn't know how well his information was. Glad I decided to check it out."

Shadow chuckled at her. Glad to see that his mother still had a lot of resources outside of New York.

A couple of hours later and Shadow was really regretting life. His mom was bringing up every embarrassing thing that a mother could bring up to his supposed girlfriend.

Pearl laughed at something that his mother had said about him bringing down Shadow coolness points even more.

"So Shadow you use to have a blanky huh?" Pearl chuckled behind her hand.

Shadows face grew a dark red his mother really had no bounds when it came to ruining his reputation. "Mom! Don't tell her about mister blanket!"

"You called it mister blanket!?" Pearl finally lost her composure she couldn't hold back the laughter.

Shadow was enjoying this night. Shadow couldn't even recall him ever bringing a woman to his mom besides Erica. His mother loved Erica so much that she had gave them her blessings when he thought to marry her. Now here she was giving Pearl his entire bibliography thinking that she was going to be the next one. When he took a moment to imagine that maybe this lie could become something more it seemed nice. Then he started to think of her. To think of Jasper when she loved him, the look she had when he would kiss her to the toothy smile she gave him in the mornings.

Shadow rested a hand atop of Pearls. "Pearl lets give it a rest okay. My mom is the last person I want to disappoint so you don't have to pretend anymore."

The pearl understood what he was saying. As disappointed as she was she wouldn't let it show. She enjoyed being able to know more about Shadows life even if it was under false pretense.

His mother leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed. "What do you mean Shadow? You trying to tell me that this lovely young lady isn't your girlfriend?" Her eyes narrowed on him like an eagle eying its prey.

"Mom I'm sorry for lying. Pearl isn't my girlfriend she was just looking out for me. She really is the friend I don't deserve." Shadow gave Pearl a smile which she returned happily. "I was with someone. Another woman named Jasper. She was the one that helped me get over Erica. She gave me the strength to overcome her death and find some closure after four years. When I told you that I really know how to pick them I was really talking about her. You brought me into this world and she almost took me out of it." He started to sweat bullets when she didn't say anything. Then she erupted into laughter.

His mother slapped the table scaring Pearl. "Boy you really think that you could lie to your own mother. I swear you think me being a cop for years that you think you're somehow impervious to lying." Her eagle eyes turned to Pearl, the gem started to fear for her life. "Pearl you don't have to cover for my boy. I'm kind of disappointed though you seemed like just the kind of woman he needs in his life."

His mother started to laugh again she loved the oh my gosh I didn't expect you to know face. "Why would you lie to me Isaac?"

"You were expecting some life changing woman to have taken over my life. I just didn't want to disappoint you more than I already have"

"You can never disappoint me Isaac I'm your mother. It's when you think you're too cool to give your momma hugs that I'll really have to kill you." His mom stood up and hugged her child again. "I love you Shadow."

Shadow returned his mother's love with every fiber of his being. "Thank you mom. I love you too."

* * *

Shadow waved goodbye to his mom as she drove away. He had wanted her to stay but she told him that crime never sleeps, put on her aviators even though it was ten o'clock then drove off. Shadow was cool but not driving with shades at night cool.

Today had been a good day Shadow thought. He was heading up the stairs of the house when he saw Garnet and Steven star gazing.

Steven pointed up at the sky. "Ooh there's one! Garnet you got to make a wish."

Shadow stood next to Garnet smiling at his friends activity.

"You've got to close your eye. All of them" Steven ordered.

Garnet and Shadow laughed when. "Looks like those shades can't hide everything." Shadow teased. Garnet actually laughed at that one and punched his arm.

"Oh I hide them better than your secret about mister blanky."

Shadow put a finger up to argue then put it right back down. Shadow really thought about moving out and changing his identity. No one was to know about mister blankey, nobody damn it!

"Garnet, What did you wish for?" Steven whispered as if asking quietly would somehow negate the wish from not coming true.

"I wished for another star so that you can a wish."

Steven blushed at his godmothers thoughtfulness. Even Shadow grinned at her love for Steven.

"Oh my gosh." Steven chuckled. He turned his attention to the sky again like the two others who were hearing the same thing.

Everyone saw the red object plummeting towards the beach.

"Is that star screaming?"

* * *

Author notes:

Evening everybody whats going on? First, shoutout to CrimsonAmbur and Linusatari for the reviews. I always get a good laugh when I read them so thank you for the reviews and reading my story. I hope you liked this chapter and please stay tuned next week I'll be posting another one to sort of catch up.

Shadow out...


	7. Chapter 7

Evil comes in all sizes

Some small red creature crawled out of the crater it created trying to lunge at them. Steven put up a bubble stopping their movements.

"Is that a gem?" Shadow asking the obvious. Their was a large gem right on their stomach.

Steven easily recognized who it was. "It's Navy."

"No Steven that's a ruby." Garnet corrected him.

Steven slapped his face. "No I gave her the name navy. Cause the gems on her naval."

"Wish my name giving skills were as pro." Shadow pouted.

The gems face was pressed against the bubble. "Oh please please don't make me go back to homeworld. I just want to stay here with you." The gem said in the sweetest of voices.

Shadow was more concerned as to why they were in a huge pink bubble. How much air did they have? Do gems even need to breath? What is breathing? You know this was probably not the time to have deep ass questions. Priorities needed to be situated.

Garnet let her gauntlets disappear. "This is a surprise."

Steven let his bubble disappear so that he could talk to the Ruby. Despite the back and forth feud between the Crystal gems and Rubies Navy didn't seem to be so angry about it.

Steven turned to Garnet when she expressed concerns about the gem staying here.

"That was eyeball, this is Navy. She always seeme kind of nice, and you know a Ruby falling from the sky, discovering this beautiful world sounds a lot like a story you told me once."

"Oh stop." Garnet blushed with a hand on her face.

Shadow chuckled lightly. "Geez you guys are so gay." He whispered to himself.

Steven cuddled up to the wide eyed Ruby. "Let me take it from here." He begged.

Garnet crossed her arms, a smile breaking out on her face. "Alright Steven Universe go work your magic." Steven went starry eyed at her guardian's consent.

Steven took Navy's hand and ran off towards their home. Before Shadow could turn around to leave Garnet tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whats up girl?" He asked.

Garnet adjusted her glasses. "Keep an eye on Steven for me please. That boy has a bigger heart than all of us and is quick to save any gem that comes crashing down from the sky."

Shadow rubbed his nose in a gesture of embarrassment. "Don't worry Garnet. I'll watch him like he's my own son."

* * *

Shadow had to resist the urge to not set fire to the cornfield him and the Ruby were trudging through. Steven had ran off ahead of them to find Lapis and Peridot since they weren't at the barn. A stalk corn he had punched in annoyance whipped back into his mouth right as he was about to curse. The corn hit him in the mouth so hard it sent him on his butt spitting out bits of corn. Navy laughed at him when he started to shake the stalk and tearing it into shreds.

After another five minutes him and Ruby came rolling out of the field into view just Steven was about to introduce them. One of them were about to laugh when Shadow put a hand to stop them. The only reason why he didn't erupt like a volcano was because the corn in his mouth otherwise it would have turned R-rated real quick.

"Hi I'm Ruby or uhhh Navy from homeworld. Nice to meet you fellow refugees!" Navy said in her overly sweet voice.

Lapis squinted her eyes, annoyed at the small gems sudden appearance. Peridot on the other hand was delighted that they had another friend to welcome aboard the barn crew.

"So uhhhh, when did you show up?" Peridot asked.

Ruby smiled at Peridot causing Lapis to roll her eyes. "Today." She replied.

Peridot took a second to soak in her quick response then threw her hands in the air. "Yay new barney!"

"What? No. Can we, talk about this for a second?" Before anyone could even respond she controlled the water from a pan and formed a water bubble around Navy.

Shadow got a chuckle out of that. "Jeez Lapis I thought my people skills were bad. At least I don't try to drown people when I've met them for less than five minutes."

Lapis shot Shadow a look that told him that she was not amused. "Really? Why did you bring her here? She hates us we did horrible things to her. Steven this doesn't even make sense."

"She doesn't though give her a chance." Steven insisted.

Peridot chimed in. "I understand where Lapis is coming from, but look at how I turned out."

"A green half squat?" Shadow said questioningly.

"No you clod!" Peridot shouted at Shadow.

Shadow just stuck his tongue out at Peridot he was only teasing her. Even pumpkin was standing next to Shadows leg nodding its little pumpkin nod in agreement.

"Okay okay all jokes aside why don't we just give her a chance. I mean what other choice is their really?"

Lapis crossed her arms with a scowl. "It's not that Shadow. Life on Earth is really confusing. It took me a long time to get used to it, I'm still getting use to it."

Steven was thinking of a response until Peridot chimed in.

"But we can show her the way. We've been through the ringer through all this stuff it would be really cool to have another rookie besides Shadow around."

"Hey I've been on this planet way longer than you ya cucumber."

Peridot stuck her tongue back at him. "Besides that I think we would be really good at it. What do you say?"

Lapis nodded her head and geared herself up to the task. "Okay, okay! I'll give it a try, But we have to take it slow."

Shadow gave Lapis a thumbs up he was glad that she would put in the effort to help this gem out. He really respected that.

Everyone else expressed their happiness to this new quest and was more than ready to begin the indoctrination phase.

While Everyone else was teaching Ruby about all the things Earth had to offer Shadow was relaxing on a hill overlooking the ocean. The sun hit the water creating beautiful sparkles, as if god dropped diamonds from the sky to rest above the waters. It was so nice out he just wore a button up and some shorts to let his body soak in the nice rays. A jazz song started to play on his phone filling his ears with a saxophone so smooth you would think someone wrapped you in silk and carried you off into the clouds. The soft beats of the tamborines almost in synch with your heartbeat creating a feeling of peace Shadow could really appreciate. With every breath he took he could feel himself really relaxing. Being out here with nothing but an album of good music, some beautiful scenery and your thoughts really did help a troubled soul.

"Once again I find you by yourself."

Shadow opened his eye to see Lapis staring down at him. A soft smile on her blue lips that earned her one back.

"Hey blue whats going on? You take a break from your young student?"

Lapis sat down with a scoff, she instinctively nestled her legs up to her chest and turned her head to look at him. "She fell asleep on the barn wood floor Shadow.'

His eye opened in shock then he started to laugh. "Jeez Lapis either you are teaching some boring stuff or that is some tempurpedic wooden floors." Once again Lapis didnt find any of this amusing and Shadow was left to feel like the awkward one.

He sat up and took his phone out of his pocket to hand over to Lapis. "Here take this. Maybe it will help."

"What is it?" She asked poking at the odd device.

"A little bit of peace and some cool beats. You'll see." Shadow scooted closer to her and put the headphones over her ears. Shadow scrolled through his playlist and finally settled on a song she would probably like. "I know" by Saib played, you could hear the beginning intro kick in. It only took a few seconds before Lapis closed her eyes and let her body mellow out to the song. Her body slowly hugged the grass and her arms spread eagle like the music was coursing through her body giving her an energy she never felt before. Though her eyes were closed Shadow liked to think that Lapis was imagining herself in the middle of the ocean on the back of some giant sea turtle. The sweet smell of exotic flowers in her blue hair perfectly mixing in with the smell of the ocean letting that small sense of doubt she had ripple away like the ones she created with her feet. Lapis would wear a blue summer dress that matched the sky, and a beach hat that covered just enough shade to not disturb her careless dreaming at sea without hiding the sun's warm affection. After a few more songs Lapis finally returned back to Earth.

She sat up slowly and took the headphones from her head.

"Woah." Was the only thing she could say. Lapis couldn't decide it she should say more or just keep it at that, the feeling of nirvana was still settled on her. Lapis was scared if she said what she truly felt she would be letting go of this magic he shared with her.

Shadow knew he didn't have to say anything he knew what she had meant, how she was feeling. "Yeah I know right. Now after that do you still feel that Navy doesn't belong here?"

Lapis was shocked at his question she couldn't even formulate two words to respond back to him.

"Hey just because I've been in this field doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. You feel like Ruby is just getting all this so quickly. You're probably thinking how could this gem who you guys once fought against love a planet she's only been on for a day huh?"

The blue gem only nodded her head.

Shadow chuckled. "I know everything hadn't been sunshine and rainbows for you on this planet Lapis, but Navy, you could give to her what you didn't have and be the hero of the day. Don't you want that at least."

Lapis looked down to the ground. No doubt contemplating what she should do, it was hard though being around someone so forgiving and loving of everything on this planet. It made her think something was wrong with her, maybe their was. "I'll try Shadow but I'm not making any promises. I'll only continue with this schooling if you join along."

Shadow broke out into laughter from that. "Yeah right crazy that's your job not mine. I'm just the eye candy today I don't have to do anything."

"Even if I tell Garnet that you did nothing to watch Steven." Lapis gave him that drama queen 'mhmm' shake of the head. He would have to make it a point to make sure he sabotages the video tapes they had here.

Lapis once again was not doing so well on being the nice gem. Shadow was rolling at the way she was picking at the little gem but she didn't seem to notice at all, Navy was loving everything. For a second he didn't really blame her they were rolling around in the smiling and laughing.

"But we were just enemies don't you remember?" Lapis was so confused as to why Navy was so accepting of everything despite what happened in the past.

Shadow rested a hand on Lapis shoulder. "Come on blue relax you don't-"

Lapis slapped his hand from her. "No Shadow I really just don't understand. I don't understand why she just won't get mad!"

Ruby got up from the dirt. Her big eyes looking at Lapis with all the innocence in her little red body. "I think that if I REALLY tried, that's the one thing I can't do."

"Oh come on!" Lapis turned around and took off into the air with her water wings.

Everyone was left stunned by Lapis attitude towards Navy. Steven, Peridot, and pumpkin took off after Lapis while Shadow stayed with the ruby to make sure she was alright.

"Hey you alright? I know Lapis is really giving it to ya she doesn't mean to." Shadow stood next to Ruby looking out at the sun that still hung above the ocean.

Navy looked up at Shadow. "I didn't do anything wrong did I? I only want to get along with everyone."

Shadow walked with Navy to the hills to get more comfortable. No you didn't do anything. Lapis has a lot of bad experiences with Earth. Not everything on this planet is worth love Navy."

"Did someone hurt you too?" Navy asked. The gem sat down on the edge of the hill, her feet dangling off the edge.

Shadow sat down next to her, he laughed at the question. "What makes you think that huh?"

"Because you're missing an eye." Navy pointed out.

Shadow touched his eye patch. Seemed like every gem and their mother wanted to know about his damn eye or lack of. "I lost it to a gem actually you might know them. Name was Jasper."

Shadow didn't notice but the gem suddenly went rigid as a stone. When Shadow looked over Navy was staring at him wide eyed like some possessed doll. His heart almost leaped out of his chest from the creepiness.

"Oh my gosh you knew General Jasper?! Please tell me how did you know her?" Navy sounded so excited that Shadow couldn't help but continue the conversation.

"General Jasper huh?" Shadow let the title soak in. He almost forgot that Jasper was a warrior, something he kept forgetting often. "Jasper was what you would think of her. Tough, brutal, and fierce. She was all those things and so much more. Jasper was my rock when I needed someone to lean against, the sunshine in my life that brightened my day. I could fall asleep in her arms and never want to leave. That's the Jasper I use to know at least… Now, I don't know."

Navy was so quiet that Shadow started to think of Jasper again.

"You know she killed an entire biker gang because she thought that they had killed me. I felt sick thinking she would do that because of me, I was the one that told her to not lose herself to her anger yet I was the one who got beaten and shot. Guess that was kind of hypocritical. How did you know Jasper?" Shadow turned around to see that Navy wasn't sitting next to him anymore.

Something hit his body and a burning sensation started to well up on his side. He looked under his arm to see a little red dagger sticking out of his side and his blood start to stain his red shirt. "Oh shit." Shadow fell over on his side, his body started succumb to the pain. When he tried to turn around a foot smashed into his face. Their was a disgusting crunch which probably meant his nose was broken again.

"Oh my look at all that red stuff that's coming out of you!" Navy grabbed her knife and pulled it out making Shadow scream. "And the way you scream is amazing." The Navy laughed in her innocent voice. Navy pranced around the bleeding Shadow laughing and twirling her knife. "You know what amazes me about this planet?" She asked. Navy placed the blade of her small knife to his throat. "That someone as great as Jasper had to be around such disgusting things. The way you speak of her as if you knew her is quite disturbing. Haha but Navy will fix that she loves fixing things!"

Though he felt the gems blade against his throat ready to take his life away he rolled backwards off the cliff escaping a certain death for a more subtle one. His body hit the water and his body began to sink downwards to its murky depths. Shadow could only watch as that sun he was looking at a minute ago became more distant as his body descended. Shadow would have laughed if he could at how ironic this was. Seemed like no matter how peaceful he was or how ready he was to find some peace something evil would come in and run him over with the reality train. Whatever he did in his past life must have been really bad to have been cursed this badly.

"So this is it huh?" A familiar voice spoke to him.

Shadow didn't want to acknowledge the voice that spoke in his head but he felt obligated. "Yeah I guess so. It's funny that you couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill myself, yet a small gem the size of Steven is what got me. I really must be the greatest smuck that ever lived.

The voice laughed at that, and he did too. "Shadow ever since I met you you fought for everything that meant something. When I took your eye did I take that away from you too?"

Shadow wanted to beat himself with a rock to rid himself of Jasper's voice. "If you weren't a voice in my head I would call you a bitch."

"You don't have the stones human."

It's kind of sad how a voice in his knew when he was bluffing. "Well Jasper now you won't have to feel regret not killing me. I'm going to die in the ocean and the fish are going to eat me. I'll be nothing but fish food and you won't be able to see my pretty little face."

The voice went quiet for a moment. "I never meant for this to happen Shadow. I swore to myself that I would do anything to protect you yet I was the one who let you down. I left Earth because I was undeserving of what you gave to me. I'll never forgive myself."

Shadow smiled at that. It must have been time to go because it felt like his body was being lifted out of the water.

"Thank you at least."

"For what?"

Shadow let his head fall back to accept the warm feeling at the light he was being lifted towards. "At least coming back to say goodbye. You did that one thing right by me at least so thank you."

"I think he swallowed to much sea salt." Someone said.

The darkness behind his eyes started to uncover when he blinked a few times. Lapis, Peridot, Steven, and Pumpkin were staring at him in confusion. That was when he realized that he was out of the ocean and on the beach, not heaven.

Shadow looked between all of them, surprised that his friends were just their. "So either I'm alive or Navy killed all of you guys too."

Lapis's eyes opened in shock. "OOH I KNEW IT!" Lapis would have jumped for joy if Shadow wasn't bleeding.

"Well I-i'm glad you were proven right, but I would rather not feel like I'm dying right now." Shadow wanted to chuckle but the sea salt in his stab wound made the whole thing worse. Shadow grimaced when they turned him over, the sound of Steven licking his hands grossed him out. It didn't take long for the wound to instantly close itself up and heal with Stevens magic spit. Then came his nose but that one hurt a bit since it needed to be reset first.

Shadow thanked Steven then stood to his feet. "Navy is evil. She stabbed me because I was talking about Jasper. She laughed and danced around me like some small psychotic bit-" Shadow stopped himself before he could finish. No need for his anger to slip out and say something that Steven might repeat in front of the others. Shadow probably wouldn't survive that kind of attack.

"I can't believe she would do something like this. I thought we were doing so good with her, maybe it's just you Shadow you are kind of a clod." Peridot squinted her beady little eyes at him.

Shadow ignored her jab. "No I doubt anything would have changed what happened. I had to roll myself off the cliff before she could cut my throat!"

Everyone put a hand to their mouth except Lapis, her expression turned from a grin to a murderous gleam in her eye. Shadow patted Stevens head, the little boy looked up to him, his normal smile gone. "Sorry little man. None of us could have expected for something like this to have happened."

His reassurance helped to calm Steven, from past experiences he knew that not everyone could be saved. Shadow turned to Lapis. "So since we have a red rabbit to start looking for. How about we do a little hunting?" A evil smile spread across his face.

The blue gem high fived Shadow. "I been waiting for this all day." Her voice just as evil as his. Both Lapis and Shadow started to laugh like maniacs. It was so bad Pumpkin cowered behind Peridots leg.

Shadow trudged his way through the corn field. His hands and fingertips were spread out, electricity arched out setting some of them on fire. He could hear Peridot yelling at him to stop it but he wanted revenge for her insult early. Damn it felt so sweet being evil.

The sound of crunching behind him made Shadow spin around. It didn't take much to mentally picture a weapon he would use. A curled electric whip formed in his hands that he whipped around his head before lashing it out across the grass cutting down a good hundred feet of crop. When the vegetables fell over Navy was staring at him, the murderous look she had in her fake innocent now gone.

Navy chuckled at him. "Wow you're alive human. I would think with the way that I stabbed you you would surely be dead."

Shadow let the whip disappear, with a snap of his fingers he summoned knives between his knuckles. "Hey little bitch." Shadows insane smile grew as wide as his eyes. "ITS HUNTING SEASON." Shadow tossed two of the knives sending them soaring towards Navy. The gem ducked the knives and rolled further into the crops. A little game of hide and seek then.

As crazy as it sounded he wanted it this way. Like a lion searching for its prey he was relentless, unwavering in his pursuit to hunt down this gem that would probably hurt more people if left to just roam around. "Navy why are you doing this? You could of had a home!" Shadow yelled.

The sound of footsteps to his right made him change direction.

"Do I need a reason. I saw everyone's faces when you told them what I did." Navy''s laugh echoed all around him. "It was so funny to see their happy faces get shattered. Did you, think...it was funny TOO?" Navy ran from behind him so fast. She slashed his thigh then disappeared again. Shadow tried to toss his electri-knives but she had already made off. Shadow cursed from the blood seeping from his wound.

Shadow summoned his whip again and spun it around his head taking out corn stalks in a 360 degree radius. She was till nowhere to be found. "Fuck! Come out you little shit stop hiding!"

"Look out!" Lapis shouted her warning to him to late. Navy had jumped out from underneath the corn like the sneaky rabbit she was. Navy lunged forward ready to take his life. If it wasn't for all the training he had been doing for Shadow his reaction time wouldn't have been that good. He sidestepped out of the way letting her pass him then grabbed her lead wrist, and brought it up as he brought his forearm down. Months ago this probably wouldn't have worked as a human but now Shadow wasn't so human now was he. The nasty sound of a gems arm 'breaking' almost made him sick. It looked like chunks of stone punched through the other side of her arm. Then came the screaming, a high pitched siren that hurt his ears. Shadow knew he should have probably felt bad, yet that little snake that slithered back into his heart loved the way Ruby screamed, the way it looked. The feeling was the same when he beat Alberto into a pulp.

Shadow knelt down next to Ruby. "Why Navy? You could of had a life here. We could have been a family. I know enough about your species that something like that doesn't mean a thing." Shadow ignored the sad way he sounded to try and level with the gem.

The gem stopped her screaming to turn around and look at Shadow. "You think gems need a family? From the moment we're born we're given one mission. Serve the almighty diamonds. When they broke apart my team and shot us into space we failed our mission. If I was to go back to homeworld it would mean getting shattered." Ruby turned back over, he swore he could hear her sniffling. "I wanted to try and make a different living I really did."

"Then what stopped you?"

Shadow got to close like the idiot he was. Ruby had summoned her knife without him noticing and rolled back over slashing his chest. "The look on you stupid humans faces when I trick you!"Navy pushed forward on top of Shadow who fell backwards. Navy brought the blade down on his one good eye. He managed to block it but was struggling.

"Lapis I need you to do that thing!" He yelled, he could see her ready to fly down to help but Shadow wanted to make sure this would be finished in one blow.

Lapis stopped her descent, as much as she wanted to help she knew to listen to Shadow. Lapis summoned water from the makeshift lake. A dark shadow formed over their heads, a huge mass of water she was controlling and moving just over their heads.

Shadow turned back to Ruby whose evil smile matched his own. "Now let me show you why Amethyst calls me the Shackster." He laughed so evilly Navy was even taken back by how crazy this human was.

Lapis released the water letting it shower over them. When they were both soaked. Shadow used his other hand to grab Navy by the throat. Shadow concentrated high voltages of electricity through his one hand. Navy's body lit up like a light bulb. The gem didn't even scream before her physical form poofed leaving her gem in the dirt she loved so much.

As bad as he wanted to feel he couldn't bring himself to feel bad, this one was genuinely evil. He picked up the gem as Lapis set down, Steven and Peridot came running in. Shadow could see Peridots eyes bulging at the destruction he caused trying to get one gem.

"You destroyed half our crops!" Peridot picked up a piece of corn and waved it in his face.

Shadow just chuckled. "You're welcome." He said back in a singy song voice.

"So what do we do with her?" Steven asked pointing at the Ruby in Shadows hand.

Lapis was about to suggest something pretty harsh when Shadow touched the gem with his other hand. A dark red bubble suddenly enveloped the gem to float just over his hand.

Peridots jaw almost unhinged at what just happened and Steven was bouncing from back and forth.

"Woah woah what the heck just happened?" Shadow moved his hand to let the gem free float in front of them. He didn't really know what he did, he felt some sort of warmth in the middle of his other hand then when he touched it the warmth just released itself.

Steven grabbed the red bubble. "I don't understand. Only gems could make a bubble."

Peridot stepped in between them and lifted Stevens shirt up revealing his own pink gem. "You're half human half gem Steven. You can make bubbles too." Peridot stated.

"Then what does that make you?" Lapis turned to Shadow.

All of them now turned their attention to Shadow. His face turned a dark shade. "Hey stop staring at me will ya. I don't know what this means okay? Peridot you told me that you never heard of a human getting powers."

"I never said that you weren't something else though. We don't know what you are Shadow but now…" Peridots pause made him nervous. "Shadow believe it or not you might be a gem. More accurately, half human half gem."

The realization of that should have hit him harder. With how his body had been changing plus the powers it wasn't surprising. Really no one should have been shocked at this. No pun intended.

Shadow just took the bubble from Steven and tapped the top of it. Their was a sort of sucking noise then the bubble disappeared back to the temple where Navy would stay a prisoner till they knew what else to do with her.

Shadow was surprised when Steven collided with his leg hugging him. His big eyes filled with happiness that his older brother was more like him.

"Haha so I guess I'm a gem now." Shadow ruffled his hair then looked at Lapis. "Does this make me a Crystal gem now? I'll be a gem but I'm not getting a star." Shadow teased. Lapis only rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. Steven was ecstatic they finally had another friend to add to the Crystal gems. Then again what else would Shadow be after being with them so long and going through everything he has. So yeah, nothing really changed. All of them were family through thick and thin, bread and butter.

Peridot on the other hand jumped on the back of Shadows back pounding at his head like a drum. "No he can't be one of us he keeps calling me a cucumber!" Peridot somehow managed to chomp down on his head making him yell in pain. Everyone else laughed while Shadow ran around trying to brush off the little gremlin. Evil really did come in all sizes.

* * *

Author notes:

Chapter seven and it's the longest with 5087 words or so. I'm glad I've made it this far and I hope to keep continuing with this story. If I haven't said it already thank you to my readers who continue to read. Since the military life is stressing me out I'm going to going home in a few weeks so I'll probably be talking a break for a little bit. Not to long just enough so that I'll actually be losing my mind while waiting for these new episodes of Steven Universe to not come out. As long as the waits not as long as Kingdom Hearts 3 then I think I'll be fine. Hope everyone a good night and stay classy.

-Shadowsamurai


	8. Chapter 8

Reap what You Sow

"So you're telling me that you were captured by the Crystal Gems."

The quartz soldier didn't raise her head to the much mightier gem, it was more to hide the angry expression on her face.

"Yes yellow diamond. Our ship had an accident and we crashed onto the Earth. I was forced to survive by myself for two years."

Yellow diamond was not a gem to be fooled so easily. No matter how many times her soldier had told her the same story something wasn't adding up. Yet this was so boring to her. You could see it in her posture, the way she sat when she spoke or listened to some annoying gem badgering about something irrelevant. Yellow diamond sat with her legs crossed and her head on her knuckles in her huge throne looking down at the ant beneath her.

"I sent a squad of Rubies to find you after your failed mission. Not only did the Crystal Gems scatter this squad across the space but they also commandeered their ship which you arrived on. Do you not see how that might not come off as suspicious?" Yellow diamond rose to her feet. Her Pearl next to her chair disappearing underneath the shadow she created from her enormous size. Truely Yellow diamond was a sight to behold, the ultimate gem that was to be feared. Her voice boomed throughout the building causing her Pearl to cower in fear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shatter you for failing your mission and treason against your homeworld."

It was almost laughable thinking a threat like that word work on Jasper. She thought back to Pink diamond and how she would never threaten her like this, how she was so caring and loved her without prejudice or aggression. Then she met Shadow. A weak human who she had saved out of curiosity. Shadow had taught her that no matter their differences or how many times she messed up Jasper was still redeemable. He gave her love when she didn't deserve it. With the way she left Jasper knew she could never see him again for his sake.

Jasper stood up to meet Yellow diamonds towering gaze. "If you see it fit that I am a traitor to my own people then I will not fight against your words my diamond." Saying my diamond made Jasper want to puke if she was able to.

"You have no words to fight against my judgement?"

Jasper gave her the gem salute with a bow of the head. "A traitor's words means nothing Yellow diamond."

Yellow did not show it on her face but she was surprised. This wasn't her gem to begin with she belonged to Pink Diamond. The fact that she was showing this kind of attitude towards her accusations said something. "Go! Leave my court. Know this though before you leave, if you fail another mission like that again I will personally make you regret coming back to homeworld." The giant doors of the court slowly opened to allow her passage.

"Yes my diamond." Jasper saluted then spun around to take her leave. Jasper didn't even realize her hand was shaking till she passed around the corner to the pod tunnels that would take her across homeworld. She all but collapsed into the seat of the pod. A spherical transportation vehicle that ran through a series of tubes and tunnels ways throughout this city. The weight of everything that just happened slowly crippling her tough facade she always wore. Being back on homeworld she never expected that craving she secretly had to come back. This wasn't her home in the first place, just a prison she marched around because she was told to. Earth was just as much her home as this was but the one human she loved made her see differently. Just the mere thought of Shadow made her eyes cloud up. Everytime she would look at her hands she could see his blood. How his face looked when she beat him to a pulp over some mere jealousy. Jasper knew that that was the last straw she had pissed everything away. Jasper didn't know why she thought she could stay on Earth with him without any problems. With everything in her worthless existence it would crumble away and die.

Jasper could still remember when she left Earth. She had been hiding out in the bottom of the ocean losing her mind. She wanted to go back to Shadow and beg for his forgiveness. Then she about the way he looked when she beat him into the sand. There was no forgiveness for that. It didn't take her long to reach the barn. It was nighttime and the skies were crying rain and screaming thunder. She could remember hiding out in the crops that Lapis and Peridot created just staring at the ship. It was so simple activating it the hard part was when she started to meltdown. She fell to her knees holding her face in her hands trying to hold back the tears. It was so hard to not think about Shadow she loved him so much. It didn't matter anymore because when she left everything was over.

Though she did not care for homeworld she couldn't deny that it was a beautiful planet. To the structures that reached space to the purple hue of this planet's sky. Jasper closed her eyes to the hum of the pod. The vibrations lulling her into a sleep gems didn't even need. Her time with Shadow really did change her. Jasper started to hum a song she hadn't thought of in a long time. Memories of Shadow played behind her eyelids like a video.

"FUCKING TAPE!" Shadow shouted when he rolled out of his room mummified by his attempts to wrap a present. It was Christmas and he was losing a fight against the presents he was trying to wrap for her. It was funny seeing him struggle so much it made her remember that everyone wa Jasper remembered dropping him because he was about to storm into someone's apartment from the obnoxious Christmas music that could be heard throughout the could remember how he kissed her on the floor of his apartment so passionately. He really was the piece of heaven she didn't deserve.

Shadow slapped her hand away when she went to grab him. "Fuck you Jasper." His words of defiance against her the first time she tried to get away from the man. Shadow had almost died when they were attacked by some gang. That was when she first realized she was getting weaker. Jasper couldn't bear to see him hurt again so she left him by himself in the hospital. For three months she had been living out in the wilderness then one day he showed up. Fighting gem monsters with a Pearl. This human yet again thrown himself into danger for her when she had hurt him. That day was the first time they had kissed. The intimate act was so foreign to her. So Jasper stayed with him.

The rumbling of the pod slowing down its approach snapped her out of memory lane. Jasper was both relieved and disappointed that it ended. The pod opened up to her and she stepped out to look at her old "home." It was nothing like the apartment that Shadow lived in. Small, fit for just one person, a place to call home for someone like her. Her home was given to her cause of the things she's achieved and because of her rank. The first thing she saw when she walked in was the lounge chair she had adjacent from the long window the overlooked the city. It was her go to spot when she would retire from her long days. As she walked through the living room the lights against the wall lit up casting a dark orange glow over everything. It was a simple place barely anything noticeable except for her chair and the view she always yearned for. She approached the window. The glow of the city lit up the night even though it was already night time. A planet with a species that never needed to sleep was a city that never slept. She didn't notice it but everything was so loud now. Even high up here where she could look at everyone beneath her Jasper found it infuriating. Jasper retired to the chair she loved. She took a moment to try and steal her ever moving thoughts.

"Jasper you have to relax otherwise it won't work." Shadows words could be heard so clearly that she thought he was in the room with her. "Sleeping isn't hard you just need to empty your mind." Again the sound of his voice plagued her mind. Jasper wanted to say something back to his words but when she opened her mouth she found herself choking. Just for a moment she could picture him so clearly now. His short black hair to his dark skin and facial hair. The bags that formed under his eyes from sleep deprivation from his nightmares. How even though he was asleep in her arms he still had a goofy grin on his face. Like the night she had spent with him on Christmas eve she had felt peace for this first time. Back then she thought that nothing could tear them apart. Funny how she thought if anything tried it would have been the world, how wrong she was.

So when she blinked and the facade of Shadow disappeared the tears finally came again. All she wanted was for her mistakes to wash away like the tears that stained the floors. Jasper cried out to the emptiness of her home, for what could have been.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Heyo everybody how's it going? So we're at this point in the story. Shadow discoveries new things about himself and Jasper his regretting what she has done. It's complicated to say the least but I promise you I'll make sure this story continues to have stay juicy. In other news I will be taking a break since as I said before I will be going back home for some well deserved leave. While in that time I may be starting back up the second story that I had posted on Fanfic. Destiny: The Three Musketeers. The only reason why I stopped was because I was in boot camp then some other stuff blah blah blue. I'm working with my friends who inspired me to continue it, the ones who are actually in the self inserted story to try and dust it off to give it another go. If you have read it, first I would like to apologize I was young when I began it and didn't really stress the importance of editing after I was finished. Second, that's pretty much it I don't have anything else. As always I hope everyone has a nice day. Stay classy.

Shadow...


	9. Chapter 9

Cruise Control

The Zone- The weeknd

Shadow started to blush from all the attention. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were on him like the last twinkie on earth. They really didn't believe what he said till they went to the temple to see the newly bubbled ruby. Now for five minutes they just stared at him.

He grew tired of this silent examination. "Okay weirdos. You're staring at me like the next best thing since sliced bread."

Pearl leaned in closer to him. The stars in her eyes were more apparent than ever. "I fail to see why that is the next-best-thing compared to you! Shadow do you realize what this means?"

"Means I need to seriously start thinking of a superhero name." He glared his eyes at Amethyst. "No, and it's not going to be Shackster."

You could feel the sadness ebb from Amethysts face..

"I don't understand. Steven is a hybrid, so why am I the weird one?"

Garnet uncrossed her arms. "Shadow you're the first human to not have been conceived by a gem. We know your powers came from Jasper when she saved your life at Rose's fountain. If you are a gem then you should show some sort of physical signs, like a gem perhaps."

Shadow laughed at her. "You mean shooting lightning from my hands wasn't a big enough clue." He gave her a shit eating grin that pissed the ruby inside of her off. She knew he was right though.

"I've been able to do some crazy things since I was saved. Rapid healing, increased durability, I can even do a handstand longer than thirty seconds now."

Amethyst nodded her head in agreement. "True true. I seen you try once before; you destroyed Pearls plant vase."

Pearl turned to Shadow. "That was you?!"

Shadow tisked with his tongue with a wave of us index finger. "Please please Pearl. I believe we were talking about me being awesome."

"Shadow I don't think you realize it yet. You're one of us. A gem." Garnet couldn't say it without a smile.

Shadow on the other hand was the opposite. "No I'm human-"

"Also a gem!" Amethyst chimed in.

He gave her a angry glare. "Yes… a gem. Look I mean no offense but as far as I can tell being a gem isn't always the shiznit."

Now it was Garnets turn to tisk. "Shadow what you fail to realize is that you're already apart of our world. For almost two years now. From the moment Jasper saved you to the moment she abandoned you, you are apart of something bigger than just a human."

This was beginning to become a headache. Shadow knew that know matter how many times he denied it that she was right, he was in this till he died.

The gems knew he was done fighting when he crossed his arms with a humph.

Pearl managed to slip her hands in his. He looked to her, a warm smile on her face that eased the raging ocean of emotions within himself.

"Shadow we've done this before with Steven. We guided him throughout his entire life. We can help you too with this, just like we've been doing. So trust us like we do you."

Shadow couldn't help but blush. Her determination to help him was so crazy. In a good way. Shadow wouldn't have asked for anyone else's help though. Shadow wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek, a way to say thank you, but it seemed inappropriate considering their other company.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

A few hours later ad everything seemed to go back to normal. The events of yesterday just gone cause it was in the past. Everything felt like it was on cruise control though. Maybe it was just him. Dwelling on things as he's always done.

Shadow leaned back in his chair outside. His feet kicked up, the sun in the air warming his body and the salty sweet smell of the ocean lulled him into a nervana nap. The problems of yesterday disappeared with the leaves that fell from a tree when he took a deep breath. In his ear his ear buds brought something to his ears. The traditional three stringed instrument from Japan, the shamisen.

Two claps echoed in his ears. When he opened his eyes to see what it was he was no longer in Beach city. Shadow laid on a field of burning red wheat. The shamisen began to pick up rapidly, exploding sounds filled the smoked filled air. Above him the sky turned red from the damage this war had brought to it. Shadow rose to his feet. No longer was he dressed in simple jeans and a long shirt. Shadow wore mighty samurai armor from head to toe. The menpo he wore on his face resembled the teeth of some demon to strike fear in his enemies hearts, or maybe it was to symbolize his own inner beast. In the distance a castle burned behind the setting sun. MIllions of arrows rained down on it snuffing the lives of his allies. The strings from the shamisen exploded in a flurry through the air commencing the fight. Hidden in the fields rose two gem warriors. Both dressed in blood red armor. Another two claps and it was on. Shadows grip tightened around the handle of his katana. In his stomach he knew this could be the end of his life yet he was not afraid. If this was to be his final fight he would gladly go down in a blaze of glory. This field would be his final resting place. Raising his sword he was strong in his convictions.

"Look P the weirdo is sleeping in public."

Shadow opened his eyes. Amethyst and Pearl were walking towards him. Amethyst had her hands behind her head and Pearl giving her a stern looking about her comment.

As they approached Shadow gave Amethyst a fist bump, with a slight grin he nodded to Pearl. "What are you to lovely ladies doing this fine afternoon?"

"Just doing about to head over to Greg's car wash. He offered us his vehicle for a party a couple towns over." Amethyst replied.

Now Shadow was really interested, he looked to Pearl amused at the thought of her partying. "Pearl you? For some reason I'm finding it really hard to think of you getting down."

The poor gems cheeks went blue in embarrassment. "O-oh well you know. There's a first for everything." The gem put in her hands together with a smile. "Why don't' you join us Shadow? Unless you have something better to do."

Shadow tried quickly to think of something the pressure from the sudden question. "Ummm I gotta do some laundry sooooo?"

"No you don't you're lying." Amethyst called him on his bluff.

Now it was Shadows turn to be flustered. "W-what? I will not stand here and take these accusations. I am a busy man."

Amethyst crossed her arms over her chest, a dark sidious look took over. "Really? So you don't want to see Pearl and me all dressed up?"

As much as Shadow tried to resist the thought of it he couldn't. His imagination ran wild with the thought of what they would be wearing to a party. Curse his vile mind.

Just to show he was putting any resistance he groaned in fake aggravation. "Fine fine I'll go."

It was getting late now. Pearl was driving and Amethyst was in the passenger seat rocking out to some rock over the radio. Shadow settled in the backseat. His face against the window watching everything pass by. For some reason he had the need to look up to the stars. His thoughts instantly went to Jasper. He couldn't help it, at this point there was no denying it. He missed her. Times like these when he thought he secretly was a masochist. Still he thought of her. Shadow missed her attempts at cooking or the way she looked when she was asleep. What if she was still here? If she was he thought they would build their own home on the beach. Shadow would have tried to get a job teaching martial arts or a relationship counselor. He would have done anything to be to just see her smile.

His train of thought was disturbed when the car stopped. Shadow looked up. They weren't at a house they were at a field, a crop. Lights in the middle of the crop lit up the sky like an SOS.

"Amethyst I thought you said it was at a house." Pearl gave her a stern look.

Amethyst was halfway out of the car when she turned back around. "Baby I say a lot of things. Now come on! We got a house party awaiting."

Pearl grumbled under her breath. "It's not even a house."

Shadow just chuckled at the gem. He was getting out of the car with Pearl as well. "Hey come on girl it'll be fun. It's only a creepy really creepy field with a bunch of teenagers probably."

Pearl gave him a smile but she didn't say anything.

They walked through the crop. You could tell when they got closer when the rock music grew louder. A few more steps and they broke through to the party. A DJ on a stage worked his magic on the turntables. Everyone was pumped and dancing to their hearts content. You could just feel the electricity in the air with how the people moved. Shadow who didn't want to even come felt it.

Amethyst came from the crowd towards them. A huge smile plastered on her face showed that she was definitely feeling it to. "Hey come on this party is poppin." Amethyst moved closer to Pearl and grabbed her hands. "Someone out their really wants to meet you Pearl. They saw you at the last party and want to meet you."

Now this was shocking. "I don't know Amethyst I'm not really well when it comes to conversation." You could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

A man came over. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. A grin was on his light skinned face. The man was handsome there was no denying that, even his blond hair was handsome. "Hi nice to meet you all." His light hearted voice calmed Pearls nerves.

Shadow on the other hand was not so convinced. Shadow didn't say anything in return one thing his mother loathed. If she could see him now she would kick his butt sideways.

"My name is Chad. What's yours?"

Pearl held her hand out to shake his. "My name is Pearl. It's nice to meet you too."

Shadow didn't do much. He didn't really care for him. In fact he was going to say something when Amethyst started yanking on his arm.

"Come on Shadow let's leave these two alone." Amethyst gave him a wink that he did not return.

Shadow tried to fight her but the gem was a lot stronger than he thought. "Amethyst come on I don't think Pearl wants to be left alone with him."

Pearl looked to him with confusion. "Why not Shadow? He just wants to talk, there's nothing wrong with that."

Now things were getting awkward. Even the man was looking at im like he was hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut in between your date-"

Pearl cut him off abruptly. "We are not dating."

"Come on Pearl do you really-"

Now it was Pearls turn to cut him off. "No Shadow there is nothing wrong. This man was nice enough to speak with me so I will give him the courtesy to return a healthy conversion."

Shadow wanted to say something else. He fought the urge to and just turned around to walk away. Before he did he grabbed Amethyst by her wrist. "Let's get drunk Amethyst."

Before the gem could retaliate he practically dragged her off her feet into the crowd.

At a table to the right of the DJ was a table covered with drinks. Shadow wasn't much of a drinker so he really didn't know what to grab. Amethyst on the other hand went straight for a red bottle with some fire spitting monster on it. The gem didn't even bother to grab one of those red plastic cups that were only ever used for liquor or if you were poor. She just popped the top and went to town.

Shadow watched in horror as she downed its contents faster than a priest daughter. Amethyst was a bad bad girl. When she was done with the bottle you could practically see the fire in her eyes.

Slowly Shadow stepped back. "Hey girly… you're not about to attack me are you?'

"Relax Shackster it takes more than that to get me drunk."

Now this was something new.

Shadow crossed his arms with a slight grin. "You know I didn't think gems were able to get drunk. Kind of doesn't make sense considering your regeneration."

Amethyst grabbed another bottle from the table. "Well it normally takes a lot of alcohol to feel anything."

"How can you tell when you are?"

The gem didn't even say anything. Her raised eyebrow and grin was all he needed for an answer. The gem was already half way through the bottle by the time he blinked.

"You're friend really knows how to put it down."

Shadow turned to see a woman standing next to him. He was surprised to see a beautiful, the ideal woman to him. Beautiful red hair, a chest bigger than his wallet and a body thicker than a snicker. Shadow was caught when he saw the red hair.

He tried to laugh off his nervousness. "Haha uhhh yeah she's an expert I guess. Don't really know since I don't drink."

The woman looked at him sideways. "You a virgin or something?"

Shadow turned his body completely towards her. Something inside of him could feel the challenge. She was playing with him like he was some nerdy kid who didn't know what a pussy was. "Maybe when it comes to drinking. My lower parts however are my own business."

The woman walked closer to him. Her hungry gaze looked him up and down, body moving closer to him. Shadow thought she was about to kiss him. Instead she slipped something into his hands then moved close to his ears. "Well if you want to get more acquainted then take my hand." She outstretched her hand to him.

"You not going to kill me in amongst the corn are you?"

Now she laughed. The way she bit her lip smiling added on to her sexyness. Without even bothering to answer she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the crowed. Right off the bat she started to dance to the crazy beats the DJ was whipping up. Swaying her hips back and forth, brushing up against him and dropping low to the ground like a bomb. Shadow on the other hand wasn't really a dancer. Not wanting to be weird he just shook his upper body back and forth, did some weird shaking with his hands and bobbed his head.

The woman caught his weird dance moves. "Jeez for someone that looks as good as you you're a lousy dancer."

Shadow chuckled mildly. "Hey I can dance… or at least shake what my momma gave me but hey I'm trying."

"Well try this."

She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her so that he brushed up against her backside. He was so close he could smell the sweat on her neck. He could feel her body moving against him like they were becoming one. This was all so exhilarating he didn't even noticed Amethyst. The gem was in the crowd too. Dancing with other females with a bottle of something in her hand. You could tell she was drunk because the way she fell on her face and started to dance or snake or something.

"Fuckkkkk." Shadow screamed in his head.

She even noticed it too. "Umm I think you're friend needs some help."

Shadow pulled away from her worse than a bandaid. "Hey I'm sorry but I need to get my child."

"No it's fine go get her."

Shadow could only smile as he made his way away from her. As much as he didn't want to his friend needed him. Shadow turned around to ask another question first.

"What is your name?"

It was too late she was already gone much to his disappointment. No use in dwelling on it now cause he needed to save his friend from herself.

Halfway to the car Shadow couldn't help but laugh at Amethyst. Every three seconds the gem would hang wait to give up walking. The crazy gem wanted to continue dancing and drinking. She was only doing one of those things.

It was a struggle to open the door with only one arm. The other one was being used to hold her arm over his head.

"You kn-ow wha? I'm glad you hebe toad nih." Amethyst broken english did little to help him.

Finally after he got it opened he set her in the car. "Yeah I'm glad to be here too bud."

Amethyst turned to him, she was obviously half asleep because a snore started to escape her mouth. Then with what little consciousness she spoke.

"Where is… Pearl?"

It was at that moment Shadow knew he had adopted two children.

Shadow fit the rest of Amethyst into the car and slammed the door. Pointing at her through the window he yelled. "Stay in the Car! Don't you move a muscle."

Amethyst in childish retaliation started to flail around in the car as if she was being electrocuted. If he could he would have grounded her.

Shadow walked around looking for his friend in the crowd. Even with all these people he should have been able to find her she a pale girl with a damn rock on her forehead. To the right of him something rustled in the field. Shadow then realized the parted plants. His heart took a sudden dive. No way she was in their.

"Motherfucker" Shadow cursed in his head. Just the thought of her with that guy made him mad. Pearl wasn't like that though she wouldn't just be with another human, right? Then he remembered their night a week ago. What he had told her and the intimacy they shared. Even if he did tell her how he really felt he could not stop a nasty burning feeling in his chest. A feeling of jealousy. Shadow wanted to walk away. To leave her to her own and just forget it. By the time he worked up the balls to do just that he was already walking through the creepy fields to find her.

Another few feet and he could hear crunching from someone else's footsteps. A man's cursed followed by a groan.

Shadow didn't even bother to be stealthy at this point he bursted through an opening.

That guy chad turned around to look at him. His eyes wide open like a criminal that just got caught, and in his arms was her limp body.

Shadow didn't even say anything. Everything around him was drowned out including Chad's angry yelling. Shadow pushed his face out of the way and at the same time grabbed his friend. He set the gem on the ground to inspect her. Her breath smelled of alcohol she was obviously drunk or something worse.

"Pearl? Pearl can you hear me?" Shadow slapped her face slightly to get a response.

When he tried again Pearl moved grabbed his hand tightly. Her eyes opened in shock then started to dart back and forth rapidly. "Shadow he slipped- I can't move." Pearl started to cry and shake in his arms. "Please help me."

In that moment another feeling filled his entire being.

Shadow moved closer to Pearls ear. In a gentle whisper he whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes baby girl. I'll fix this." Shadow took his coat off to rest her head on it. "I'll fix this." He reassured her one more time.

Shadow looked up to look at the man who was about to hurt her. Chad knew what was about to happen and decided to strike first. Just before Shadow could even get to his knees Chad had a rock in hand. Shadow had no time to restep act the rock smashed against the side of his head making him sprawl on the ground. Chad was already on top of him before he could move. With his fists he smashed beat him like a step child.

With each blow he could feel his powers dance in his fingers. Electricity pulsated more and more with every hit. The blows stopped coming and he wrapped his hands around Shadow's throat.

"I was going to rape her! I was going to do it right in these woods till you came along! But you know what?" Chad pressed down harder on his throat. "Once I kill you there's nothing stopping me."

That was the climax of the assault upon Shadow. Everything just went red. Their was Chad choking him, the star lit sky behind him, then his world turned red. He didn't know how long it had been or how he had gotten back to beach city. His eyes were open to the darkness around him. The silhouettes of arcades and a roller coaster in the distance. An empty space in his mind indicated that something was wrong. On his hands something was wet, warm and metallic smelling. With his right hand Shadow snapped his finger. A spark of electricity lit up his surrounding momentarily. It was blood on his hands and shirt that was so wet. Then the memory of what happened hit him.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. His hands went to his face as if they would block the memory if he covered his eyes. Now the blood was on his face and it drove him even more crazy. Shadow didn't know how long he just sat there clutching his knees to his chest. Time had went on and on. He was so out of it he even thought he heard Connie and Steven.

Another hour passed in the night. A flutter like the beatings of wings filled the air. Heavy footsteps mixed in with the sound. Shadow didn't care for it he stayed laying down. Then when the sounds grew closer and suddenly stopped he looked up. A tall woman and little girl stood in front of him. Something seemed familiar about them. Shadow didn't immediately realize it at first, the tall orange one had an orange visor over her face, the little one a teardrop like the one on Lapis's back under her left eye.

The little one moved closer to him. Four simple words that made a question was what she spoke to him in her accented voice. The last words before once again his life was thrown into dismay.

"Are you my dad?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Yo its November people, the month of the Scorpio and the best time to get my writing electrolytes flowing. I'm back from my home ready to type and continue this amazing story. I do apologize for the long wait though I've been meaning to finish this one up for a while now. Alas I did and am leaving our hero to yet another new chapter in his life. Please stay tuned for more chapters to come.

A little change will be happening though due to another story I will be typing and posting tomorrow. Since I really don't know what to categorize it under It will be under SAO since it has some similar concepts. Please if you like my work go ahead and check it out. I will be posting to chapters to get the ball moving with that story. As always thank you everyone for reading this story. I love seeing the reviews I get from readers, the most recent one from Linusatari asking when the next chapter was coming out that made me laugh. Since I'll be bouncing back and forth between this and my other story I'll be a little bit busier so will see. For the reader who tried to send a picture or image to the review I don't know if it worked because I am not seeing anything. If you have an account and want to PM me I would like to see what you made. With that I hope everyone has a goodnight, stay classy.

Shadow...


	10. Chapter 10

La Résistance

Shadow always wanted to be the main character of his own story. When he was a kid he would remember laying off the side of his bed reading about samurais and knights of the old till his arms went numb. The protectors of the land and people against all who would do wrong. It was only until he got older that those same heroes were the ones who murdered civilians during the crusades. Samurai warriors would kill Christians for their beliefs during the sixteenth century. When he found out that maybe the heroes he once admired so much weren't what they were made it to be it changed his own story.

Yelling, fighting, crashing, crying then a moment of complete silence. From the back of his eyelids he couldn't see much. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't open them. It reminded him of when Holly Blue Agate blinded him. He didn't even notice the feeling of complete numbness that made him feel like he was having some sort of out of the body experience. When Shadow finally managed to get feeling to his body he could make out that he was still standing in the field.

"Please kill me!"

A voice… Chad's voice echoed through the reaches of his mind. Rippling the waves of his memories. Pearls unconscious body in the arms of that man st him off worse than any bomb in history. Chad had the audacity to try and kill him for stopping what he was about to do then Shadow blackout. Now here he was.

Shadow stood over Chad or what may have been him. He looked down, his hands shaking. Blood that wasn't his stained his clothing and hands. Once again Chad's broken voice hit his ears making him jump. When his eyes looked upon the masterpiece he made Shadow almost wished he was blinded again. The smell of burnt flesh coming from his missing arms made him want to vomit. Shadow could see the arms he torn off from the sockets right next to him. One of his legs hyperextended like a damn folded book. His ankle blown looked like a split banana.

"Kill me!" Chad screamed again from the top of his lungs.

At this moment Shadow knew he was at the point of no return. Shadow ignored the smell of his cauterized flesh, ignored his limbs he tore off. His own mind protected him against that by blocking it out. His mind blocked out the screams all the way to the point where he snapped his neck like a twig. In his stupor he walked back to Beach city all the way to funland leaving the body to lay in the field.

Someone screamed for his name he knew it. He knew someone was begging for him to wake up but he didn't want to. If this it death he would happily accept it. Because what Shadow did made him no hero.

It was his friends voices that were calling for him. All of them begging for him to wake up.

"Shadow!" Pearl yelled for him.

The man didn't stir.

Steven could feel the pressure of his past mistake crushing him. Onion, Jerome, Sadie, Connie, Lars, and even Shadow! All of them at the mercy of these new gems. His friends and family were in danger because of him. No matter how he looked at it things weren't looking so sunny side up. His brain raced with a million ways of trying to fix this.

Aquamarine flew to Topaz. "Topaz please do remind me. When we were sent to this awful planet with the mission of finding six humans, they said nothing about a seventh did they?"

Topaz gripped the unconscious Shadow by his throat. It wasn't that hard since his head and one arm poked out from the side of her ribs. She began to squeeze slowly.

His body reacted to the lack of Oxygen from his head and Shadow snapped awake. His bloodshot eyes searched the faces of this new gem that was choking him.

From the sidelines his friends called for him.

"Shackster we need your help!" Amethyst screamed. She launched her whip towards him to get his wrist but Topaz was ready and knocked the weapon away easily.

Aquamarine laughed at the attempt. "Seriously? You think you Crystal defects are going to get past us?" She looked to her companion, a gleam in her eyes. "Topaz why don't we show them we mean business."

Shadow couldn't even shout in pain. The meaty grip Topaz had around his throat tightened like an anaconda constricting it's prey.

Pearl screamed for her to stop. Garnet and Amethyst tried to attack and were met with failure from Aquamarines overpowered wand. Shadow just closed his eyes to the sight of it all. He blocked out the sound of Connie yelling for him to hold on to Aquamarines sadistic laughter.

Shadow felt his mind slipping once more.

A time of when he was a kid. He was in elementary school. Recess time was always the best time to get out of the boring classrooms he was forced to go to. Kids played and laughed, joked around about their crushes and how they pass note. For Isaac Shadow this was the worst time for him. His shy nature when it came to talking to other people put them off. He was bullied by other classmates and ridiculed about his glasses. When he first introduced himself to the class they made fun of his name.

Shadow sat at the swings reading his book. The book of five rings by Miyamoto Musashi. A man of sound virtues and a walking pillar of the way of the warrior. This book helped Shadow get past all the negativity that was thrown at him. This book that put martial arts and philosophy hand in hand.

The sun was blocked out in front of him. When he looked up it was his bully and his lackeys again.

"Well look what the nerd is reading. What you reading nerd? Probably some gay poem stuff huh" His four lackeys laughed at his halfass insults.

None of this fazed the young reader. Instead he took a quote from the book of void.

"By knowing things that exist, you can know that which does not exist." Shadow finished the sentence with a soft smile.

All them held a blank expression at the quote. The leader shook the confusion off his face and grabbed Shadow by the scruff of his shirt.

"Nerd if you don't tell me what that means I'll beat you!"

He scoffed. "I don't know. This is a secret from my book that has been passed down through generations. Only the smartest of minds can comprehend such awesome knowledge. It's pretty cool poem stuff."

The group didn't find that funny.

Shadow closed his book. He took his glasses from his face slowly and put them in his pocket. His mom would beat him worse than these kids would if he broke them again.

"Do you really want to know?" Shadow asked calmly.

Now all of them moved closer.

The leader shook him again this time raising his fist. "Hurry up!"

The young philosopher took a breath. His sweaty palms squeezed around the book tightly and the hawk in his eyes grew with the suspension from his silence. When he opened his mouth he swore everyone sucked their breaths in.

"It means you're all a bunch of african booty lickers!" His insult didn't really seem like much to an adult but to a bunch of elementary students it was the worst insult EVER (Alaskan thing).

Shadow headbutted the leader in the nose. His head recoiled from the pain giving Shadow the opportunity to strike another one. Or at least he tried before they all beat him down into the dirt.

Even with a busted lip he still laughed. "... No matter how many- h-how many times you beat me I'll always bounce back." Shadow hoped his words would be remembered in their hearts for time to come.

Another kick to the stomach of taking the air from his lungs.

"So you think you're some hero huh? Well let me tell you something." All of them grabbed him by the arms to force the book from his hands.

Shadow tried to fight back but that just earned him another kick.

The leader dangled the book in his face before laughing. "You think that this man got his butt kicked?"

The realization of his words hit him in the gut worse than any kick.

Then in front of his face he started to tear his book page from page. Spitting on every page that fell until it looked like mache in front of him.

All of them laughed at this humiliation. From where they stood they were the strongest wolves on the playground. Shadow was just the smart mouthed black sheep they could play with.

"So tell us Shadow. Do you think the hero who wrote that book would have let someone tear his book like that?"

Shadow couldn't remember if he had given that kid an answer. All these years later and he still would have wanted to meet that kid and kick him in the nuts. No matter how much he tried to deny it the kid was right. If Shadow had been stronger his book wouldn't have been torn to pieces. Now he wished that he didn't have the strength he know possessed. What he did to Chad…

Steven was done with this fight, if he was going to get his friends he knew what had to be done. "Aquamarine that's enough! You don't have to hurt him anymore."

The blue gem gave him a look of confusion.

Steven stepped up to the plate. He was done hiding behind the shadow of his mother. "Take me instead. I am my mother! You're looking for me."

Instantly Shadow could feel the life oxygen fill his lungs from the release of Topaz's grip.

"S-steven don't-" Shadow tried to talk between his breaths.

Aquamarine floated next to Topaz. "I know what you're thinking Topaz. How can he be both Steven and my dad. I guess on Earth everybody can be the same person. Now I remembered why we didn't check the south." Aquamarine clapped her hands. "But if it means we are done with this planet I'll believe it."

Orange light grew from Topaz's body then split into two. This damn huge thing was a fusion! No matter how many humans it was holding it was still able to hold on to them. Shadow tried to draw some of his powers but he could only manage a spark. His mind was all over the place he couldn't concentrate.

"Steven do you know what you're doing?"

Steven turned back to Pearl. A thumbs was extended to her. A answer without words as Topaz fused back around Steven, enclosing him into the body prison this gem seemed to be.

Steven reassured Lars in the back that things were going to be okay. He had a plan that would get them out.

Shadow could feel Topaz jump into the air. His friends on the ground calling for them. The blue neon light that rose up from the carousel shocked them all.

"Steven I can't do anything." Shadow snapped his finger, only could get a spark.

Everyone else started to panic as well. Steven sweated from effort it took to form a bubble. Being inside of Topaz like this plus the sounds of everyones elses voices made it more difficult.

Then Topaz started to swell up then pop, everyone was falling on the ground.

Shadow was the first to attempt to get on his feet. He barely made it two feet before the other half of Topaz threw a punch at him. Shadow put his arm up to block the attack and was sent sprawling.

Steven had summoned his shield protecting Connie from a swing of Topaz's mace. The strain from the concentration and the blow exerted his strength faster than he thought.

Connie wielded Roses sword with her two hands. Connie fell on her back from blocking a strike. Before Topaz could crush her under the weapon Connie back rolled next to Steven. This battle wasn't looking so good.

"Steven lets fuse!" Connie suggested. They really didn't have a choice.

Steven was too distracted to say anything. He mumbled under his breath about how not being able to get back. Topaz twirled her baton and spun around with a strike that would have taken him both if it wasn't for a bubble he summoned.

"Watch out!" Connie yelled before Topaz came around with another strike that popped it.

Shadow rolled out of the way before the other one could flatten him with her mace. He came to his feet wobbily. Shadow did his best to avoid the attacks just enough for him to finally come back with a punch. He had tried to focus some lighting into his fist before his fist made contact but he still couldn't do it. "Shit!" Shadow yelled before the mace slammed into his side sending him flying again. His body hit Sadie who was trying to get Lars to his feet.

Sadie fell on the floor between them. When she turned around Shadow was curled up on his side gripping his ribs. Sadie tried to get Lars to move again. She shook his body, "Come on Lars you got to get up he needs help-" Sadie turned to see the huge gem standing over them with her mace above her head. Sadie dove on top of Lars avoiding the strike. Before she could get up Topaz grabbed her.

Lars still lay on the ground paralyzed by fear. Everyone where he looked violence seemed to be. Connie and Steven fighting the other Topaz, Shadow still unable to recover from the blow he took, and now Sadie pleading for him to save her. This was his moment. Even as his heart beat out of his chest, he rose up with fists balled and a look so determined you thought he was Rocky… and turned around running and panicking to hide.

Shadow couldn't even fight back when Topaz had grabbed him he was still trying to get his mind straight.

Connie swung the sword at Topaz but she blocked the strike. Sadie used the moment to bite the thumb of the gem making the gem drop her. When Connie tried to come back to help Shadow the gem reeled him tossing him at her. Connie ducked and Shadow flew threw the air towards Jerome and Onion at the entrance. The man slammed against them but not hard enough to do damage.

"Oh Topaz! Pull it together and finish this!" Aquamarine ordered from her floating throne.

Steven let his spiky bubble fall as Connie approached him.

The two Topazes closed in close to each other until they were holding hands. It took them all but a second to form into their larger form except this time the two maces they wielded became a two sided pugil mace.

Connie and Steven split up to work either sides of the gem.

Steven threw his shield to deflect her mace. He tried to throw the shield at her, it bounced off easily and Topaz swung around striking his shield be brought up to defend himself. Steven was on his knees. "I'm sorry Connie. If it wasn't for me the diamonds wouldn't have come for my friends. If it wasn't for my mom, they wouldn't even be trying to destroy the Earth!"

Connie blocked the mace in time before Stevens head was smashed in. The little girl knew their was no time for this. Suddenly the ship rocked knocking everyone over.

They ran to the door. When Steven jumped up to hit the unlock pad Alexandrite was waiting on the other side in all her scary freaky face glory. Also holding the ship in place.

"Take us closer to the ground. We're gonna jump!" Steven yelled to his guardians.

Alexandrite lowered the ship just enough to allow them to escape.

After Onion pulled off a ten point flip and dive Sadie and Connie gripped each other hands and jumped. Jerome tried to protest but Steven picked him up and tossed him. Shadow was about to get to his feet when suddenly everyone froze. A blue shield formed around them, stopping anyone from moving a muscle. Even Alexandrite couldn't move or speak.

Aquamarine had a cocky smile on her face and the wand in her hand that was doing this. Steven turned to see her and Topaz, the bigger gem holding Shadow by the back of his neck roughly.

"Oh no no no we can not have this. If I was to return empty handed without my dad then that would mean the end of my reputation." Aquamarine smiled in Stevens face.

Steven looked back to his friends then Shadow. The look on his friends face to hard to look at. Steven closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I'm, not my dad."

An aggravated look fell on her face. "What?" She exclaimed.

More loudly now Steven shouted for her to hear. "Yes! I'm someone who the diamonds want for than any human on this planet."

"What are you going on about!" This time Aquamarine shouted.

Steven stepped up towards her. With her word he spoke confidence was building to a boiling point. "The leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion," he grabbed his shirt, "the gem that shattered Pink diamond. Steven pulled his shirt up for them to see his gem. "I'm Rose Quartz!"

Like a mic drop everyone went dead. Aquamarine released her hold on the others in her shock. Alexandrite de-fused and fell into the water with the rest of the humans, and Onion.

From the water they protested and questioned what he was doing.

Steven turned to his family and friends. "I get it now what needs to be done. I'm sick of seeing you guys hurt. Someone has to answer for my mothers crimes, who else better than me? Please understand this is best for everyone."

Shadow struggled to get out of Topazes grip. He swung his elbow back catching her in the side. Topaz dropped him from the repeated strikes. Before he could be grabbed again Shadow faltered forward till he was next to Steven on his knees breathing heavily. "Steven stop…" Shadow could barely talk he was so exhausted. "We need to get out of here."

Steven gave who he felt like his older brother a grin. "Trust me Shadow." Was all he asked. The only thing Steven has ever asked of him.

"Grab him Shadow he's wrong don't let him do this!" Garnet shouted.

Amethyst beat the water. "If you two don't come down here I'm going to beat your butts." The sadness in her voice hit them before she could.

Pearl couldn't believe what was happening. Her godson that she had raised since birth was in danger and she could do nothing about it. When he turned Pearl put a hand to her mouth and let the tears fall down. Pearl looked to Shadow with those big blue eyes. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. Shadows couldn't do what she wanted though. He wanted nothing more to grab Steven and throw him over to his family like he should have. Shadow knew by now that lack of trust is how he had lost an eye. Shadow was going to place more trust in him than Jasper did him though. Steven deserved that from him.

Shadow struggled to stand but he did it. When he turned Topaz was looking down on him. Her mace risen over her head to turn him into a Shadow sandwich. She brought it down just a few inches before Aquamarine called for her to stop.

"Topaz! Bring him with us, nothing is wrong with a couple more prisoners." Aquamarine flew back inside.

Shadow let out a deep sigh in relief. He followed in suite, not even looking back to see the tears from Pearl's face again or to hear Connie shouts.

Steven did though as the door was closing. He tried to memorize their faces, especially Connies.

"I love you." Steven said to her before it closed sealing them inside.

Shadow just prayed that he did the right thing. He hoped he did the right thing.

* * *

Author notes:

Hey whats going on people? I do apologize for the long wait I have been more busy than I would like to be. Honestly the only reason why I was able to bust this chapter out is cause I'm on 24 hour duty. Can't really complain this is a golden opportunity to catch up with the flow of this story. I have not forgotten I promise like I said just really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to do a few more before I get off. Should be easy since I still have like ten hours to go… yay! In all seriousness though thank you for taking the time to read and as always stay classy.

\- Samurai scrub out


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere in the Stars

Topaz held both Steven and Shadow under her arm. Shadow was glad that gems didn't really have body odor cause damn a gem this big would have been kicken.

Aquamarine sat on her throne. The small blue gem was enthused at her catch.

"Rose Quartz. Can you believe it? And she just handed herself in." Aquamarine was more happy than a kindergartener getting a limited edition power ranger.

Shadow made a farting sound in mockery. "You keep sitting up their tiny blue. I've picked my teeth with gems bigger than you." Shadow laughed when Aquamarines happy face was turned upside down.

Aquamarine floated down to grab Shadow by his face with those tiny hands. "For a human you are surprisingly resilient. I saw Topaz hit you with her mace and somehow you're alive. What are you?"

Shadow wrenched his face away. "I'm the one that tried to attack blue diamond." He said in a haughty manner.

"Tried?" Aquamarine laughed.

This time Shadow was blushing. "I would have if it wasn't for her Pearl!"

That just made her laugh even more this was all just a joke. "Well it seems like you're only human after all. Weak and pathetic just like the rest of em."

To the left of them Topaz was dragging someone who was kicking and arguing. When he looked up he looked straight at the young boy. "Steven!" Lars shouted.

Steven was more shocked than Shadow was. Even though he was rolling on the ground from the pain he was in he saw Lars make off like the yellow belly coward he was.

"Now we have two humans and THE Rose Quartz. Well I guess if we take an inch will take a mile as well." Aquamarine couldn't hold in the laughter from her own maliciousness.

Steven wasn't too happy about that. "No Aquamarine the deal was only for me. Even Shadow wasn't suppose to be here."

"Hey I chose to be here little man. I got your back don't worry about that." Shadow would have given him a thumbs up if his side felt a little better.

Steven as tired as he was actually smiled. "Thank you Shadow." His angry glare turned to Aquamarine. "Lars wasn't apart of the deal, take him back."

"Ohhh is the wittle wosey upset because her little deal didn't work out? How touching, I can almost cry." Aquamarine mocked him.

Topaz formed together to lock the three humans together in her body.

Shadow tried to make light of this situation. "At least I'm conscious this time. I don't think my last time in space was memorable."

Steven wasn't happy about this one bit. Now that things were calming down Steven finally noticed the blood on his clothes. Steven licked his hand and tried to reach for his chest. When Shadow noticed he grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Steven let his hand fall. "Aren't you hurt? You have blood all over you."

His heart dropped like an anvil. He couldn't even muster the courage to look him in the eye. "I'm fine my wounds healed up."

Steven didn't want to doubt him but he was worried. "You were gone for two days Shadow. We looked for you but couldn't find you."

Shadow didn't say anything he remained quite.

The tug of the ship meant that they were moving again. Lars was pinned up against a control board Topaz was working on. Shadow wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes Chad's face would come back to haunt him.

Lars muffled voice was just as annoying as his lack of sleep.

"Steven this is all your fault. All this weird alien stuff is because of you isn't it?"

When Shadow looked to see Lars pinned under Topazes ass. "Why don't you shut up. You ran off when you friend needed you the most."

"Shadow please. Yes this is my fault, that's why I turned myself in. To save all of you."

Despite Shadows outburst Lars needed someone to let his frustration out on. "Well la-de-da look how well that turned out."

Steven tried to suppress his own frustration. "Everyone else managed to get off the ship. Where were you?" He looked to Shadow for the answer.

Shadow turned his angry eyes to Lars. "Oh this punk ran and hid like a little girl."

"I'm am not a girl! I ran and hid like anyone other sensible person who wants to… get stuck on a ship… oh." Lars didn't take long to realize the error of what he had done.

"So you admit you just left your friend?"

Lars wanted to argue with Shadow, he didn't have it in him. All his words were warranted. "I did. Sadie needed me and I just tucked tail and ran. I'm scared Steven. Everytime I'm scared I run just like I did the pot luck. If I just came inside with my roll I wouldn't be here."

This time Shadow shut his mouth. It was hard to forget that Lars was just a regular kid. Shadow was the same as him two years ago and now he was something else. He swore he would try better to understand where Lars was coming from. Their was nothing wrong with being scared, it was all apart of being human.

Steven was more empathetic than him. "We just need to get you out of here. Here." Steven looked up at Topaz. When he tried to communicate with her Topaz acted like she didn't understand anything they were saying. The ship made a lurching movement.

Aquamarine wasn't so pleased about this new dilemma. "Those Crystal Gems must have damaged the ship on takeoff. Topaz go check it out."

Topaz made her way downstairs. A large blue sphere attached with multiple blue tendrils connected to various parts of the wall.

"We need to find a way to get out of this." Steven looked to a table with what just they needed. Gem stabilizers were secured to the table about twenty feet away from them.

Shadow wished he could have done something. One of his arms were free but still no matter how many times he tried he couldn't summon his power. Not a shield, a whip or a zap to help get them out. He was more useless than a box of rocks to a gold miner.

Steven could see that he was trying. Their was only one other option left. "Lars… I'm going to need you to pull my pants off."

Both Lars and Shadow were shocked at what he had just said.

Shadow was almost to shocked to speak. "Steven you know I love you no matter what your sexual preferences are but I don't think now is a perfect time."

"What no Shadow. Lars I'm trying to save us so please hurry."

Lars didn't budge. "Why should I you weirdo? I'd rather just be lost in space."

"Just do it!"

The teenager didn't want to do anything until Shadow grunted at him. "Fine"

After a few seconds Lars finally complied.

"I did it."

Steven was happy about this turn around. "Good good now tie the legs together."

"I can't?"

"Why not?"

Lars looked down at the pants. "They're on the floor."

Shadow had just enough reach to punch Lars in the head. "Would you stop being a punk!"

Lars rubbed his head in pain.

"I'm sick of this!" He shouted. Steven and Shadow were silenced by his outburst. "I don't know why you think I can do all these things. You can create a shield from thin air. Shadow even fought back against them while I did nothing!" Lars couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes. Those eyes looked at Shadow. "You were right. I am just a coward. I'm just afraid. Look at you two, you're never afraid."

That's what they all were. Afraid of sins of his mother's past that Steven was now trying to amend. Shadow, with his sins of love and rage he had committed. Or just simply being afraid as Lars was.

Steven didn't understand how his friend could think of that. "Lars I'm afraid right now. I've been to space, seen stars and have been on the moon. But not like this, I'm being taken to an alien planet to see terrible leaders that want to hurt me. Destroy earth for something that happened before I was born." Steven couldn't stop his own emotions from running.

"Steven you don't have to-"

"No." Steven interrupted Shadow. "I just wanted to save everyone. I couldn't even do that because look, you're still here. I'm sorry I don't know how I'm going to get you out of this."

Shadow wanted to give words of encouragement like he had always done. This time he didn't. Hell his hands were shaking a blind man wouldn't believe him. Shadow was afraid that he would end up in a dark room again with Holley Blue Agate. The thought of being at the end of her whip again terrified him more than anything else.

Lars on the other hand was different. Lars spoke up, told Steven the right things he needed to hear even if his tone still wasn't so convincing. Steven even pointed it out that Lars was normally more real with him no matter the situation. Guess when times are desperate the real you comes out or something more. When Steven confessed that he didn't want to be alone and that he was glad they were here with him Shadow felt weak again like he had in elementary school. Shadow wanted nothing more to be in his old apartment sitting in the darkness. To just let the world crush him under his weight. Anything had to have been better than this. Shadow couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in his own bed.

That was the problem with wanting though, seldom do we get what we want unless we put work into it. The problem with that though is that sometimes when we get it their are consequences. The the thing that was eating away at Shadows insides is that when he had saw Pearl and Chad dancing he wanted nothing more than to kill him. It didn't matter if it was with his bear hands or in front of all these people.

One thing for sure he wanted that man dead because of his pittiness. Shadow wanted to justify what he did, wanted to believe that maybe he was the hero of the day getting the girl and wearing spandex. All hopes of that went out the window when he ripped his arms off. So he let his head fall, let the shame of what he'd done weigh heavy on his heart. See Steven wouldn't be the only one judged when they arrived on homeworld. As they were flying somewhere in the stars judging himself Shadow would make sure that when they arrived on homeworld he would be too. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Author notes:

Sorry for the short one this time, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Linusatari… hold onto your knickers, believe me when I say ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. Or at least that's my intent. You'll see, I won't disappoint..

\- Shadow


	12. Chapter 12

Lest Ye Be Judged

Feels- xxtentacion

Shadow wanted to think things were going to start looking up for them. Topaz had tried to get help them out. Steven and Lars's sentimental talk really struck something inside Topaz. They would have gotten away too if it wasn't for Aquamarine coming down the stairs to see them in the act. It wouldn't even of mattered if they escape. The ship was already on the homeworld.

Aquamarine froze him with her wand. He watched as the two halves of Topaz took off taking Lars and Steven in opposite directions. Shadow couldn't even call for them the stasis field suspended around them rid him of even that. It was to bright for him to even attempt to get some sleep. Even with his knees, he hugged to his chest, with his face in his lap Shadow couldn't. The surroundings of this white prison with no entrance was maddening. Time went on and on or at least he thought it did. Could homeworld gems stop time? That prospect of that blew his mind.

The door to the prison opened up across from him. Shadow lifted his head to see two Amethyst soldiers walking in.

"Thing. You are to come with us to present yourself in front of the mighty Diamond authority they-"

Shadow let the soldier drown on and on about what was about to happen. Shadow offered no resistance. Shadow couldn't even if he wanted to. One of the Amethysts hit a display board on the wall. A prism field dropped over him. One second he was looking at them then the next he was on his knees in front of them.

"Shadow!" Steven sat next to him with his knees to his chest. He was glad to see that his friend was doing all right. For now.

A dark figure cast down a shadow over Shadow. When he looked up he saw that it was Blue diamond that rose to her feet. Inside he secretly prayed that homeworld had a bathroom around cause he might have just dropped a brick.

"This is the human that tried to attack me and my Pearl!" Blue diamonds eyes could cut glass the way she was glaring at him.

Yellow diamond looked just as furious. Really she looked like a giant bitch. Shadow thought she looked like the most annoying soccer mom known to the galaxy.

Two other gems, one yellow and blue-eyed him up and down. They were a type he's never seen before.

Shadow didn't really know how to react to seeing the giant woman again. He gave a half-assed curtsey and nod. "Greetings my big blue lady. Nice to see that your figure is umm." He tried to see past the robes she was wearing. "You been dieting?"

Yellow diamonds fist slammed her throne scaring everyone. "Enough! Let's get on with this trial." Her words were the law and the law her words. Shadow kept his mouth shut in fear that Steven would be punished.

So as it was commanded the trial be continued. Accusations were thrown around by the opposing Zircon. She even used Lars as an example that humans were useless. A Ruby was also brought to the "stand" and wow, that little thing had some issues.

Blue Zircon was called to speak for Steven. She tried her best under the pressure of Yellow diamonds don't give a fuck attitude. No one could really blame the alien lawyer the diamonds were taller than almost everything on this planet.

Blue diamond was growing tired of the tippy-toeing around. When Steven confessed that he was the one who did the crime he had almost zero confidence in what he was talking about when she questioned the events that went down. She grew so emotional the diamond started to cry. Some sort of power of hers made almost everyone else in the room tear up.

The trial was called to a short recess before continuing.

All this law and order drama worked up an appetite. Unfortunately, gems didn't need sustenance like humans. Still, it was annoying they couldn't provide something for him. This was totally against the Geneva convention. Shadow beat his fists against the wall.

"You assholes could at least bring me something to eat!"

The door next to him opened. In stepped three guards all holding destabilizers.

Shadow took a deep breath. Looks like Blue diamond had a grudge against him. He couldn't blame her, he'd tried to kill her too if he had a chance. Unfortunately, they had just given him one.

The first Amethyst ran at him. Shadow took no time to meet the attacker. Just because he couldn't use his powers doesn't mean who was harmless. It swung at him in a downward strike. Shadow simply stepped out of the way and slugged the gem right across the face then spun around and threw his leg out. The back kick hit the gem on the side of the neck causing enough to poof her. The other gems just stared at him wide-eyed.

Shadow picked up the stabilizer. A grin spread across his face. Oh yeah, this was about to be good.

Yeah, it wasn't that good. He managed to beat the two gems at the expense of being shocked multiple times. Blood from a cut above his head stained his shirt more than it already was. Shadow proceed down a long white hallway. There were no windows so he couldn't see what made homeworld so great to Peridot who obsessed over it. Shadow was just about to pass another corner when something slammed into the side of his face. His head slammed against the wall. He sort of collapsed on the floor for a moment. A pair of hands grabbed him by the arm. It spun him around and tossed him against the wall. This time the back of his head hit the wall. At least it wasn't his face again he thought.

Shadow looked up to see the last gem he wanted to see. "For fuck sake," he growled through clenched teeth. "I'm really getting sick of you beating my ass!" He shook his fist at her. The only thing he could really do, she knocked the air out of him.

"Please human. Return to your cell, I would rather not have to hurt you." Blue diamond's voice was so sweet she could have past for an innocent school teacher or something. Yeahhhh right! This little blue walking stick was evil.

Shadow stood up straight. He tried to look strong and that it didn't hurt. The tears in his eyes gave it away.

"Well well, Pearl if you think you can hurt me then try!"

Pearl took a step and Shadow flinched. "You told me to come hurt you human. Why do you move back?" By the tone of her voice, you couldn't tell if she was taunting him or legitimately confused.

Shadow guffawed at the question. "No no no… you just startled me." Shadow could only look sideways to avoid her gaze. Or at least he thought she was looking at him, hard to tell with all the hair over her face. Shadow threw his hand out to the side. "Well if you think it will be as easy as last time you got another thing coming to you." Shadow concentrated energy in his hand. Pearl, on the other hand, was in no mood for games. Faster than a speeding bullet Pearl ran at him. Shadow couldn't even run away before her hand gripped his face and she yet again manhandled him.

Bits of the white marble wall splintered from the impact of his skull. Pearl stepped back to let him fall to his knees then his face to the ground. Yet again he was getting the tar kicked out of him by the gem. The last time he had squared off with the devil she broke his arm, did some internal damage, then choked him out like Ronda Rousey. Things were different now. The pain the homeworld gems caused him made him into what he was today.

Just like everytime he about to lose control something clicked. The switch was off and Pearl flipped it on.

Pearl brought down her fists on his back when he tried to rise. You could feel the concussion from across the room. Yet he didn't fall. His head turned to look at the gem who made him this way. The monster that took him to that station where he was tortured. All Shadow wanted was to be alone with Jasper. Live a good life with the gem he loved that's all he wanted.

Shadow knew by Pearl's expression that the look in his eyes was one she would remember. The anger in his eyes that could burn down this whole planet. Shadow could feel it in his bones, the power he was cursed with. It felt so good, to feel it coursing through his veins. Pearl could feel it in her gem that this was no ordinary human. Not with the way his eyes turned an amber so bright she thought they were on fire. Whatever he was before she had met him on Earth he wasn't the same man anymore. too to them.

This time Shadow grabbed her throat. With his strength, he lifted her off her feet. Pearl didn't bother to try and fight. Fear took over any other feelings she had a moment ago. When Shadow plunged his hand into her chest she could only feel relieved that he wouldn't have to look at those eyes any longer. Shadow held her gem in his hand. He was the difference between her immortal existence and being dust. All it would take was a spark to end such a fragile thing as a Pearl. That wasn't his goal today. Steven was the number one priority. So he let the Pearl slip out of his hand on to the floor. Time to be the hero Steven thought he was.

Two more gems tried to stop him. With his hand raised he unleashed a bolt of electricity. It made short work of the gems they stood no chance and retreated back to their gems. Those soldiers guarded double doors that reached up to the ceiling. No time like the rest he guessed.

Zircon was speaking more truth than anyone in the entire room. She knew better than anyone else that things weren't what they really were.

"-Someone who had the authority to ask for Pink diamond to step out of her palanquin.." Zircon spun around pointing her fingers at the diamonds. "Someone like one of you." Wow seems like Zircon grew a big pair on her little streak.

Blue diamond gasped, Yellow diamond stood to her feet. She would not sit here and take these accusations. Yellow diamond raised her hand to simply squash the gem.

Something beat on the door. Everyone froze for a moment. Another bang hit the door, this time light spilled in from the crack he was creating.

Shadow had just enough space to stick his head in.

"Hey uh give me a second please."

"What is this!?" Yellow Diamond yelled. This day was getting more frustrating by the minute.

With another hit, the door cracked wide open. Shadow took no time to wait. He flipped through the air to land right in front of Steven.

"Boom baby!" Shadow didn't really have any other clever things to say. Remember there is nothing wrong with settling for less.

"Shadow!" Steven ran up next to his friend with his shield summoned. "How did you escape I thought you couldn't use your powers?"

Shadow smiled at the little man. No matter what situation Shadow knew no matter the situation Steven would smile through it all. That gave him hope.

Shadow summoned two electric shields. Lars cowered behind them next to the palanquin. The palanquin!

"Steven you need to get out of here." He took a deeper stance to get ready for the attack.

Steven wanted to argue with him. Shadow stepped in front of him. Instead of the angry look, he had a moment ago he was happy.

"Shadow you are not your mother! These gems don't know you like we do. Whatever your mother did does not make it your crime." He kneeled down in front of Steven and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You will better than anyone of us Steven. So get out of here and prove to them what we see in you. Show them Steven Quartz Universe." Shadow stood to his feet before Stevens tears could stop him.

Steven hugged Shadow. This probably wasn't the best moment for one but he didn't care. This might just be the last name he'd be able to see him again.

Shadow spun back around to see Yellow diamond charging with energy. A yellow sporadic energy filled the air. It was about to begin.

"You will not escape!" Yellow diamond let out a bolt of energy strong enough to take them all out.

"Get down!" Shadow combined his two shields into one greater one. Steven had just grabbed Lars and jumped into the palanquin. When he turned around he could see the attack and Shadow.

Shadow put his weight behind the shield. He knew that no matter what he needed to stand his ground. The attack slammed into his shield. Just the hit alone was enough to rattle his bones. He could just barely make out Yellow diamonds face as she poured more power behind her attack. Shadow heard a crash behind him. "Good. At least I kept my promise," he thought to himself. Shadow kept his promise to everyone back home. If anyone was going to make it off this planet it would be Steven.

He pushed on through her attack. Shadow could feel the blood running from his nose from the exertion. No matter what he wasn't about to be killed without at least giving them a fight. With a powerful warcry, he beat back her attack. The diamond didn't even falter, she was impressed that this thing was even still standing. Shadow summoned a sword and ran at her as fast as his legs could go. Shadow leaped through the air at her. Yellow diamond just laughed at the effort, with her hand she backhanded the human.

All of the fight he had in him was gone from that one single hit. His body hit the ground a few times then came to a stop when he hit the wall. Shadow sat up straight. About the only thing, he could do his body wouldn't listen to him. Shadow sighed when yellow diamond cut a hole in the wall. The palanquin Steven was in was still falling. Steven could see Shadow and he Steven.

"knock em dead," Shadow gave him a salute. The only person he would consider his little brother was on his own now. A whole planet that would hate him and Lars was the only other human with him. Shadow would just have to pray that Lars would be there for him more than he was. Shadow didn't even bother to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh man," he chuckled. "Even now I can't stop myself from crying like a pussy." Shadow kept laughing until he started to choke on the tears. Guards shortly surrounded him.

Blue and Yellow diamond stood over them.

"I say we just kill him now." Yellow diamond reached down to grab him.

Blue grabbed her hand before she could crush him. "No yellow. There has been enough violence today." Blue turned her face to him. Her words weren't the same as her expression. "He will take the punishment I had in store for Rose Quartz!"

Shadow said something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Yellow diamond asked she sounded annoyed that Blue wanted to keep him alive.

With what defiance he had left he held his head up. "His name is Steven… Universe!"

Blue diamond reached down and picked up Shadow. Her grip was crushing him. Shadow yelled in pain, it was the only thing he could really do. "Names won't matter to you any longer human. Once I'm done with you you'll only say one thing. Death."

"You know I coulddddd," he dragged the word on. "I could show you the reason why they call me the shackster instead. Believe me when I say these hands can make you feel like a new gem." Shadow winked at her with all the fake confidence he had. Blue diamond squeezed him harder to the point where he was about to pass out again.

It didn't matter what happened next. Shadow had been at the mercy of these gems before. He knew what they were capable of doing. Did that make him any less scared? It didn't, he was terrified. Steven was safe though, that's the only thing he could ask for. Besides he needed to pay for what he did. Someone like him deserved to be punished. Blue diamond summoned another palanquin. Her Pearl had come back, when she looked at Shadow she quickly looked away.

Shadow closed his eyes. Tried to let the pain in his bones subside. That's when a smell hit his nose. A familiar smell that he would never forget. From the ranks of soldiers now kneeling in respect for Blue diamonds departure, one stayed standing. A Jasper to be exact. Hair of a grayish tan complexion, animalistic eyes that would scare the normal man. Even from this distance, he knew who it was. The look on her face as the curtains to the palanquin gave it away. He bet she was probably asking herself. How did he get here? Why is Blue diamond about to turn his life into hell? If she'd ask he would say that he didn't know.

No one would get answers to wordless questions today. Because dead men have no need for it. So as the palanquin curtains closed he burned the look on her face into his memory. Maybe it would be the last beautiful thing in this world he would see before the end. Maybe…

* * *

Author notes:

Hey, what's going on people? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please stay tuned for more to come since I'm already on a roll I don't wish to stop. We see our protagonist once again in the custody of homeworld. On a planet that wants to destroy Earth will he survive this new chapter in his life? So many questions, not enough chapters. So keep on wondering cause what's coming next will be the bomb. Happy thanks turkey day everybody! Stay safe and stay classy.

-Shadow


	13. Chapter 13

Bear My Pain

Escapism- Rebecca Sugar

He didn't know how many days or weeks it had been since his capture. Every day seemed like a blur inside this cage. Shadow thought he knew darkness. Every night when he mourned Erica he was living in it. This was something different though. Alienated from everyone, constantly in pain from what he was being forced to do. Again and again, someone would come pull him from the darkness to fight for the entertainment of these monsters. At first, Shadow tried to fight them, he quickly learned that this was rewarded with being beaten and starved. His clothes gradually were reduced to ribbons then just his pants. Well not just his pants, they put a metal clamp around his neck that acted as a leash.

Shadow didn't think being in darkness so long then being introduced to the light would hurt so bad. Being out of the cage and into the light was worse than being in the cage. Blue diamond didn't torture him the way he thought she would. Instead she forced him to fight gem warriors of all size and make. Tanzanites, Amethysts, Carnelians, it didn't matter. Shadow didn't want to fight them, he wanted to be defiant and lash out against these tyrants. Not much he could do anyways his powers were being faulty. They didn't give him much of a choice in that matter.

Shadow tried to hide the light from his eye. Being paraded out here for all of them to gawk at was humiliating all he wanted to do was be in his cage. The only place where the noises wouldn't reach him.

"Shut up!" He screamed at them.

The audience in the stands roared in louder. They were here for him. The half gem half-human abomination that was all over the news. None of these high tier gems thought a thing could exist in this world, so when Blue diamond announced there was going to be a special event happening everyone was confused. None of these gems even knew what a human was. Just that they were weaker than their own race. Just things made up of skin and bones. He was a man amongst gem. Shadow was the freak in their eyes.

The gems exploded in cheer. Another day another fight. They watched the guards drag him out by his leash with a hooked pole. One of the guards tried to pull his hands from his eye and Shadow lashed out at them. That earned him a hit on his back with a de-stabilizer. This dome served as an arena for the fighter to fight gladiator type fights. From below he could see all the gems sitting in the stands above cheering for some action. They wanted to see him hurt, to see the blood run from his body and watch him suffer. Shadow was the most alien thing they had ever seen. The one-eyed man who tried to attack the diamond authority.

From across him a trap door hidden beneath the sand opens. From below rose two Amethysts.

Shadow wanted to curl up in a ball. Let those Amethysts stab him with their swords till his life withered away. The red sands of this arena would be a good resting place as any. If he was home Shadow would have liked to have been buried on some beach somewhere. Next to a coconut tree wasn't to much to ask for. Those calls for his blood fueled him every time though. No matter how long he was in the darkness, cold and starved. He remembered that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That's what he tried to think at least. How did he get here in the first place? Oh yeah, that's right, he murdered a man. Tore his arms from his sockets like a child to a spider. Shadow was no better than Yellow diamond who crushed blue Zircon or zapped yellow Zircon. The man couldn't even complain about what he was going through. This was the punishment he deserved. It would be easier if there wasn't cheering is all.

How long had it been since she was this close to him? It was the beach. The last memory of being with him was when she pummeled his face into the sand. If she had just waited to listen to his story. Then instead of staying to help him, she left him on that beach alone.

Jasper wanted to scream at him for being here. No matter what she did he would always find her. She probably guessed at this he wasn't actively looking for her, regardless he was still on this planet where she was. If homeworld wasn't far enough then nothing else could be. Her orange hand touched the glass of the dome. So close yet so far away. It wouldn't take much force to break through this glass and hold Shadow in her arms. Was it probably going to go like that? No, probably not.

She could still remember the first time she tried to get away from Shadow. It was a few weeks after he was put in the hospital after a gunshot wound. She was new to this whole caring thing back then. Shadow had gotten shot and ended up in the hospital, he recovered but she left him in fear of what she was feeling for him. Behold and come true Shadow found her months later. Jasper knew that no matter where she was Shadow would find her. She wasn't the type to believe in fate but him being here made her believe otherwise.

Shadow was down to the last Amethyst. Despite being tired and wounded he was still putting up a strong fight. Shadow fell back when her blade cut his arm. Blood ran down his arm setting off a frenzy in the stands. This was just pure gold to them. Jasper had no pleasure seeing him like this. Who was she to wish for something better for him though? Still, she couldn't help but stand on her feet and pray that he would be fine again. And he was. Just before the Amethyst went to plunge her sword into him he rolled out of the way and grabbed the other one's sword and came back with a horizontal slash. Cut the head from her neck cleanly.

Everyone went wild, whooping and hollering like a bunch of animals. Shadow laid in the sand hoping it would calm ache in his body. He just wanted to be away from the light and noise.

Blue diamond rose to her feet. Everyone went silent and kneeled to her. Being one of the strongest gems did that.

"The abomination won yet again," she spoke with her melancholic voice that could put anyone to sleep. "This thing has outlived his purpose for me so I will be granting a new reward for anyone who would accept the challenge. The human as your slave."

Blue diamond had the mic, she dropped it.

No one said anything at first, the prospect of having a human in their homes was outrageous. Whispers of confusion and questioning filled the air. There had never been something like this.

Out of all of them, Jasper was more shocked than anyone. She knew Blue diamond had to have a grudge against Shadow. To think that she would go further than what she had already done was just overkill. Knowing him he wouldn't last a day with one of these gems. What Blue diamond was doing to him now was icing on a cake compared to what they would do. This was her second chance to make things right. The thought of being close to him again made her hands shake. Was it fear or anticipation? If she was a bomb she would have blown up by now from all the pressure. Jasper tried to convince herself that what she would do tomorrow was for his benefit. Anyone could take one close look at the gem and know it was a damn lie.

Jaspers train of thought derailed when she heard his voice.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. Three Amethyst guards appeared with whips and a metal hook. The sight of the whips terrified him more than the swords. She could see him trying to summon his powers. She had almost forgotten that he had the ability to create lighting. The last time she'd seen it was when Lapis had tried to attack them. They were almost about to die then zap! Shadow's powers manifested.

Shadow threw his arm out palm open, nothing. It didn't take them long to beat him into the sand. With the hook connected to a loop in his leash, they dragged him back into his cage somewhere underneath the Coliseum. A perfect time to sneak in and speak with him.

Everyone disappeared the excitement was over. Jasper waited for the lights to go out to sneak in. She knew no one would be guarding him. A broken wounded human posed no threat to anyone in his cage. She made her way down a long flight of stairs. The further she went down the quieter it got. Gems were immortal beings that didn't need food or sleep. If you thought New York was the city that didn't sleep try a whole planet. No coffee required.

"What do you think he looks like?" A question her mind spawned up.

Jasper growled at her own expense. As much as she tried to block out the question they came in droves the further down she got.

The gem took a right down a long hallway. She knew she was going the right way, the smell of his blood filled the air. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity walking through this darkness she reached a metallic door. On the floor she could see spatters of his blood.

"Please be okay." She muttered under her breath. Jasper could still remember the first time she did this. On Pink diamonds zoo. They were in Korea for a vacation. Of course, Jasper had ruined it. Shadow ran away and that was the first time he met Steven universe. Wherever Steven was going Shadow had tagged along. Blue diamond was their and kidnapped him and Greg Universe. With the help of the Crystal Gems Jasper was able to save Shadow, she just wishes she had found him earlier.

Just like then Jasper walked through the darkness. No light guided her path to him though. Only the smell of his blood helped. She was a few feet from the cage when she saw him. Jasper could only tell that he was alive by the subtle beating of his heart. Shadow was curled up in a ball. His arms wrapped around his body to hug himself for warmth. Everything around him was made out of metal even the floor. Jasper could finally see the bruises that formed on his side. Jasper wanted to cry when she saw the lashes on his back from a whip.

Finally she was here next to him. Even if he was locked up in a cage it was better than nothing. Being this close put a fire in her body that she hadn't felt in a long time. Jasper reached through the cage with a hand. When she was inches away from him she pulled back. It didn't matter how long it had been he wasn't the same person she once knew. Jasper was the one that did this time to him. She was determined to fix it. Her fingers only brushed his body when he scampered backward frantically.

"No more I'll listen to y-" Shadow's word caught in his throat. He expected those Amethysts to go for another round at him. Instead, he saw something worse.

The one woman he thought he could depend on for anything. The one he came back to life for and bled for. Shadow glanced down, her hand extended out to touch him.

Jasper pulled her hand back. She didn't know what she wasn't expecting.

"Oh my hero? I've been waiting for you to save me from this dungeon. Please take me from this wretched place."

Or at least that's what she wished he said.

"You motherfucker."

Yeah that seems about right.

Jasper took a deep breath. She knew this was coming, it had been a long time since she heard him curse so shock settled in quick.

Shadow slammed the bars trying to grab her. Jasper quickly stumbled back out of his reach. Just like it did when he fought blue Pearl his eyes glowed a fiery amber color. He opened his palm and lighting sparked out.

Jasper rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it. When she came back up Shadow was on his knees breathing hard. He was putting too much pressure on his body.

"Shadow… I just," Jasper was at a loss for words. How could she saw anything with the way he was looking at her. Hate was the simplest way to put it. Shadow never looked at her the way he did.

When she thought he was doing better he reached up and grabbed her by the collar. He pulled her head in and at the same time headbutted her right in the nose. Since he was so weak he wasn't able to put enough force behind it to shatter her but enough to stun Jasper.

This time she did get mad. Jasper punched the cage bending a couple bars awkwardly. "Shadow I want to save you." When she spoke she did it calmly. No use in getting mad when she had no right to.

"You want to save me?" His voice started to rise. "YOU WANT TO FUCKING SAVE ME?" Shadow was so loud Jasper thought someone would hear them. The human slammed into the bars and gripped them so tight his hands turned white. One hand pointed to the strips of clothing he once had to wrap his right eye. "Look what you did to me Jasper!"

She tried to look away from what she had done. Jasper would never forgive herself. When he reached out to grab her by the face she flinched.

"You destroyed my eye Jasper! Left me half dead on that fucking beach," his snarl turned into a frown. "You pulled me out of a darkness I had known for too long just to put me back into it. Well, look at me now, straight thriving in it!" He let her go with a shove and took up his place back on the floor.

Jasper wanted to scream and cry out for him. Was his hate for her so strong that he didn't want to be saved?

"Blue diamonds going to kill you tomorrow."

"You've done more than she could ever do to me."

She guessed that really was it then. He didn't want to be saved. Shadow would rather die in this cage than try to escape. The orange gem didn't want to believe the strong man who had braved more than any other human she met would just die like this. The same human who almost got himself killed fighting an entire biker gang for her. He fought gem monsters to try and find her. Jasper destroyed the man she loved. All because she wouldn't listen. This time she would listen.

Jasper stood to her feet to leave. She looked back over her shoulder, he didn't move a muscle.

"By all that I am I will get you out of here." Jasper knew her promise sounded like shite to him. Whether he needed her or not she wanted him to know.

Shadow scoffed, he really didn't want to hear her voice anymore. "The problem with that is your not God Jasper. You can't save a dead man."

This time when they pulled him out to the light he embraced it painstakingly. The sounds of the gems in the stands were a distant noise. The Amethysts guarding him were shocked that he wasn't putting up a fight. It was almost boring to watch him like this. It didn't matter how he was acting, the show must go on.

Once again the crowd went quiet when Blue diamond rose to her feet. "Gems may I present you the abomination!"

The crowd went nuts seeing the matriarch.

"Today we have a special event. One of our own has volunteered themselves to take on the abomination. The prize will stay the same no matter the outcome. Watch this match and know the strength of the gems in our armies."

Shadow could hear the floor hatch opening up. It was no surprise at this point, he just wanted to get this over with.

Blue diamond waved her arm to the gladiator to fight Shadow. "I give you General Jasper of Yellow diamonds court."

Shadow lifted his head to see her. The last person he would think would be in this fighting ring with him.

"So you come here to finish me off." He growled between clenched teeth.

A statement she was expecting. Jasper didn't have much of a plan. All she knew was that if she didn't volunteer to this then he was as good as dead if someone else had.

She spoke in a hushed voice. "Shadow I'm going to get you out. Just trust me!"

Shadow opened both his palms. Lighting exploded from out of his palms striking the red sand. His anger fueled his powers to a point that when the lighting hit the sand it instantly turned into glass. "I did trust you!" He walked towards her slowly. With every step he his lighting struck out into tendrils that would reach her soon enough.

"Look where my trust got me Jasper." Shadow raised his hand slowly.

Jasper rolled out of the way. She knew his intent, the look in his eye gave it away. She summoned her crash helmet as she came to her feet. Shadow was already in front of her. She could barely bock all of his attacks. Shadow hit her in the gut with a punch that doubled her over. Shadow didn't let up and grabbed her by the helmet. His knee smashed into her visor creating spider webs in her vision. With her hand she shoved him backward.

"Shadow please-" Her head snapped back and her mouth opened to yell in pain. His lightning bolt wrapped around her body worse than any vice. She didn't know how she did it but jumped into the air infused with energy. With her comet charge she launched at him. Shadow didn't bother to evade he met her attack head-on with a lightning shield. Even if he had enough strength to summon a shield much less his powers his body was still too weak to hold back Jaspers attack. She broke through his shield and smashed into his chest.

Jasper breathed in heavily. The lightning bolt that hit her before still did enough damage to drop her on her knee. He was so strong. His hate for her was strong enough to charge his powers. Jasper felt sick to her stomach to be doing this. She knew that this was the only way to get him out of here though. If she could just beat him into submission Blue diamond would give him to her.

Shadow got to a knee himself. As hard as it was he wouldn't give up. "You broke my heart, Jasper. Broke it worse than anything else in my life." As painstaking as it was he got to his feet. His eyes didn't have a glow his juice was running out. It was just a spark in his left hand but from the looks of her, it was enough to finish her off.

Jasper let her beaten helmet disappear she wanted him to see her eyes.

"Don't do this Shadow. I know I messed up," Jasper walked towards him. "All I ever did was want to love you. We went through so much together in the span of time I was with you." Jasper was only a few feet away from him when she stopped. "You changed the way I saw things about Earth. Gave me a reason to believe in something more than the destruction of it. I'm torn every day by what I did. I know you'll never forgive me but I beg- Shadow I beg that you let me get you out. Let me do this for you."

Shadow looked up at the gems that plagued him every single day since being here. He was forced to fight for their entertainment. Blue diamond just sat on her throne eyeing him with prejudice, or sadness he didn't care. The man just wanted this to end. Shadow closed the distance between them. His final attack prepped to finish the fight. With his last tired breath, he let out a roar that echoed through the coliseum.

"No wait!" Jasper through her hand out to him. All was silent after that. For a moment she thought Shadow had poofed her. It was only until the audience exploded into cheers that she knew otherwise. When she opened her eyes Shadow was staring at her. He coughed and blood hit her face. Her hand had pierced right through his chest. When she saw his hand she noticed that he let his power die out before she even struck him.

"Why did you," Jasper didn't know what to do everything seemed to freeze.

"You wouldn't understand Jasper. Someone like you who has never felt death." Shadow gripped her by the arm and pulled it out of his chest. His body fell against Jasper, blood stained the diamond on her chest till he hit the ground.

"You know I don't think I told you I loved you," Shadow coughed up more blood onto his chest.

Jasper tried to grab him but he swatted her away.

"Why Shadow? Why did you do it! I could have gotten you out!" Jasper beat the sand with her fists in pain. Tears that she cried fell down on his face.

Shadow wanted to laugh at the irony. "Do you think that if I told you I loved you sooner that we wouldn't be here now. We could be in my apartment cuddled up on the couch. Laughing at the holes you keep putting in my walls. I would eat your horrible cooking and we could sleep all day."

"Let's go Shadow. We can leave this place just you and me. Start over and live happily," Jasper took his hands to her lips. "Please, Shadow we can do it."

Shadow had no more strength to argue. He was feeling sleepy now and there was nothing he could do to keep himself awake. It was time to go and he knew it, at least her face would be the last one he would see.

"Yeah… that would be nice wouldn't it? Maybe… just let me sleep on it- I'll give you an answer later." Shadow closed his eyes. All he needed was some sleep, that shouldn't be too much to ask for.

Poof!

Shadow was gone just like that. A puff of smoke. Jasper couldn't say anything. Blue diamond spoke and the crowd cheered for the victory. Jasper remained silent she was in shock. When she rose to her feet that was when she noticed something sticking out of the sand was a jagged crescent-shaped gem. Without question, she picked it up and hid it behind her back. No other gem had a shape like this. For once she actually felt hope. Jasper was getting another chance to make this right. This time she wouldn't squander it, she would save him no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

Our Discord

I know you so well- Shiloh Dynasty

Shadow was back in those fields again. The same ones he was in when he was shot in the theatre a year ago. Shadow was excited, maybe he would be able to see Erica again. Then he remembered that she had gone on to the other side. He had made his choice to stay with Jasper instead of going with her. Look how that turned out.

Shadow laid on the field taking everything in. The skies of this place were as black as the night sky. Stars twinkled across it. If Shadow paid attention in astronomy maybe he could have figured out which one was Earth. He wasn't very good at school unless it pertained to history or mythology. He could remember always having an argument with Jasper about how mythology.

Jasper growled at him. "I don't get it Shadow."

Shadow leaned back on the couch. It was late and he didn't know why they were even still up. "What's to get about it. Mythology is just tales told by people to explain the unexplainable or nature. Sort of like you."

"You have myths about Gems?"

"I guess, aliens maybe? You know if I searched it up I bet I could find something." He laughed at her. "Actually I don't need that kind of a headache," Shadow rolled over on his side to look at Jasper still searching up another myth she could pester him about. "What are you looking at now?" He asked softly.

Jasper didn't answer at first. She was still trying to memorize the different signs. "I want to know what kind of sign I am. What do you think?"

Shadow rolled himself off the couch and laid down next to her with his arms folded behind his head. "I think you're a pain in my ass girl."

She punched his arm playfully. Shadow chuckled between clenched teeth. It hurt.

She closed the laptop with a sigh and laid down with him.

"You know on homeworld we don't have anything like this. I was created here I should call this place home. I hate it," the orange gem sighed again. Shadow couldn't understand why she got so depressed when she talked about homeworld.

"I mean basically you are just a walking orange rock tank. I couldn't blame you for hating a place that made you be like that. "

Jaspers growling made him knew that he was treading on thin ice. He didn't stop, he grew accustomed to her crybaby attitude. He wouldn't call her a baby out loud, he didn't want to be tossed out the window.

"Things are different now. This is a different planet than what it was before. Let your new experience be different as well. Mythology and zodiac signs won't help you with that trust me." Shadow closed his eyes after he finished talking. He had given enough advice for two days.

Jasper was quite. She thought of his words, he was right. She still didn't care for it, only him. The only one to see past her anger. He saw something in her that no other gem had. Jasper didn't know what it was she was feeling but it felt, good.

Ooh, she knew what he was doing. Jasper tapped on his chest with her knuckles making him cough in pain. "Hey, you still never answered my question.

"Which was?"

Jasper hit him again.

Shadow shot up laughing at her. "Okay okay," he took a moment to think about it. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I think an Aquarius would suit you." Shadow was about to lay down when he noticed the stars in her eyes.

"That's a water sign like your sign right? Isn't that a good thing since you're a Scorpio?" Jasper was getting excited about this new topic they'd begun.

He, on the other hand, didn't really want to talk he just wanted to sleep. "Jasper you don't need to look at the stars to figure out whether we would be good together or not. Like I said before make it what you want it to be."

"Soooo… you still didn't answer my question." Jasper leaned in closer to his face making him uncomfortable. You could just see him sweat from the pressure. "Are we compatible or not?" She asked again.

He laughed it off though it was too late for questions. Shadow pulled her into his arms. Luckily the beast was in the same mood as him and just let the rising and falling of his chest lull her to sleep.

Shadow chuckled softly before letting sleep take him. "You're so gay." He whispered one last time.

"M-master Shadow?"

The human didn't stir.

The gem didn't really know what to do she had never met a human. This was so weird.

"Master Shadow are you awake?"

Shadow finally began to wake from the soft voice calling for him. Why did they call him master?

He crept one eye open. Rather his only eye open. The figure was fuzzy at first then focused into view. It was a Pearl. Well, not the Pearl he knew a different one.

"Ummm you're not about to try and kill me are you?"

The Pearl gave him a soft smile. "No master Shadow. I'm here to take care of you." Her voice was so soothing he thought he would fall asleep.

Shadow sat up slowly. He pushed the silk covers to the side and realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Feeling insecure he held put them back to his chest. "I feel better. Did you do something to me?"

Again the Pearl just smiled. "You retreated back to your gem master Shadow. You came back to form last night." The Pearl walked to a bronze colored table and picked up a basket full of what looked like fruits. "Please, eat."

"I'll eat as long as you stop calling me master. MLK would not approve of that one it."

Now the poor gem was confused. His words didn't make any sense to her. On a planet that used Pearls for nothing more than slaves she knew nothing other than being told what to do and to always obey. She only nodded in response.

Shadow took one of the fruits. It looked a mix between a pear and lemon. A pearmonade, literally a fruit fusion. When he took a bite his taste buds exploded from the mixture of both sourness and sweetness. It had been awhile since he had eaten anything so that one fruit didn't cut it he ate the entire basket. When he was finally done gorging himself he turned to look at his surroundings. Shadow himself was laying down atop of a giant pillow in the middle of a giant room. To the right of him structures that reached the sky and past the clouds dotted everything within sight. Flying cars raced by and tubes that stretched to and fro lit up every so often. It could have been another mode of transportation for all Shadow knew.

The Pearl was still next to him waiting in silence. When he noticed that she was still here he jumped in shock. She was just there, like some pretty little statue. She was dressed in a skin-tight leotard. Her long silver orange hair reached all the way down to her lower back. Shadow felt kind of bad she looked so slim and frail. Were all the Pearls made to look this pretty? It was weird he only met one other her and she was also beautiful. He guessed that Pearls were made to be easy on the eyes not just slaves. The thought of what else they were used for was sickening.

"Master Shadow do you need anything else?"

"Stop calling me master," Shadow growled in annoyance. "Just call me Shadow."

She bowed her head in fear, she didn't mean to anger the human. "I apologize mas- Shadow."

Her reaction kind of stunned him. He didn't expect that. Maybe a conversation would help.

"So Pearl can you please tell me where I am or what the hell happened please? The only thing I can remember is," he paused. He remembered he was fighting Jasper the complete than being in the field. "Yeah please help me." He asked politely.

She wasn't really used to this sort of kindness. Well, Jasper had always been kind to her since being made to serve her. That was the only person besides this human. It was odd. "You were killed by master Jasper."

"Ummm I think if I was killed Pearl I would know it."

The Pearl bowed her again. "I apologize master Shadow please forgive me."

Shadow slapped a hand over his face. This was getting him nowhere. Shadow hopped out of the bed and headed towards the door. The floor was cold beneath his feet. There was virtually no sound except for his feet slapping against the floor.

Pearl followed behind him, not to close but still following him was annoying. He spun around on her startling the pearl.

"Please master Shadow she doesn't want you to leave."

"WHO? Who doesn't want me to leave Pearl?" When she didn't speak he gripped her by the shoulders.

"Why don't you stop harassing my pearl Shadow."

Shadow did a complete 360 to see Jasper standing against the wall. Though she stood six inches taller than him and had more muscles than half the people he knew he wasn't scared of her. Even when they first had met the two went toe to toe in the living room of his apartment. The both of them really knew how to work each other's nerves back then. Now things weren't as easy as just arguing.

"Why did you bring me here Jasper?" Shadow didn't have the energy to try and hide the anger in his voice.

Jasper could sense the situation was only going to get worse if she acted on his attitude. "You were dead. You retreated into your gem."

Shadow knew he should have been shocked to hear this. Really the only thing he was surprised about was that he was here and not in hell or something.

"Don't I need to have a gem or something. I don't want to sound like a narcissist but the last time I checked out this sick bod of mine I didn't have a rock attached to it."

Jasper snarled at him, now she was getting annoyed. "Don't be stupid. If you didn't have a gem you wouldn't be here. Look on your back human." Jasper clapped her hands and a silver orb rose up from the ground. It looked liked liquidized mercury. The orb flattened out in midair then expanded to form a reflective mirror.

Shadow looked himself in the mirror. The scars from the fights he had were gone and in the center of his back was a crescent-shaped gem. It looked exactly like the color of Jaspers gem, it could have been the same gem as well for all he knew. He couldn't even remember the last time he looked at his back. That probably explains the itch he had been feeling.

"Honestly I feel like I should have seen this before."

Jasper couldn't decide whether to be surprised or not. "You'll be safe here the diamonds-"

Shadow put a hand up to stop her. "Pump your breaks right now. If you think I'm staying here any longer then you're high."

Jasper glared at him with an anger she hadn't felt in a long time. "First," just to be sure she looked at the ground to be sure. "First I am not high, my feet are still touching the ground. Second," Jasper slowly walked towards him till she was face to face. "You are my slave. I will do with you whatever I want however I want."

Shadows hands lit up with electricity. Jasper jumped back to dodge his punch. Shadow didn't bother to try and close the distance, instead, he punched the ground creating a static field on the ground that reached her. Jasper convulsed from the shock till she dropped to one knee in pain.

She thought Shadow had run but instead when she looked up he was stumbling against the wall.

Shadow crashed and fell on his back. His nose was bleeding worse than a teenage girl. "Oh man, I don't feel so good." Shadow didn't even bother to try and get up his head felt like a balloon. Shadow just laid there till Jasper was standing over him. Oh yeah, it didn't take a genius to know that she was angry. Angry and sad really.

"The diamonds don't know you're alive. You have to stay here until things die down."

The human closed his eyes to her. For some reason when he used his powers it drained the hell out of him. When he spoke it made him even more tired. "You know sometimes I have to put the toilet seat down. I have to take out the trash when Garnett tells me cause she'll kill me. Staying here is not something I HAVE to do."

Jasper smashed the ground right next to his face. This really was getting old. "Shadow if you leave I will kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time Jasper."

There really was no winning with this guy. She was too tired to get mad and had no patience to force him into submission. "I never meant for this to happen."

He didn't say anything or looked at her.

"All I ever wanted was for us to be together," she looked at Shadow. She had teared up when she had seen what damage she'd done to his eye.

Shadow still didn't want to look at her but he talked. "We could have been Jasper. We were. Then you went and smashed my face in."

The gem couldn't beat herself up more than she already had. For months she had contemplated just destroying herself to be free of this shame. As sick as it was she was glad he was here. Jasper knew she didn't deserve this time with him, still, maybe she could make things better.

Shadow tried to get up. That resulted in him stumbling then smashing his face into the wall. He was breathing really hard and could barely lift up a hand to try again.

Jasper didn't know what was wrong with him. He was a human, half gem too. There was no one like Shadow on this planet. Him being weak or even alive after he died was a surprise.

"How do you feel?"

Shadow chuckled between breaths. This really was hysterical. "I feel like shit Jasper. Like walking doo-doo with noodles for arms and legs."

Once again Shadow had managed to shoot Jasper down. She really was trying.

"Do you really want to help?" He asked with a light tone.

Jasper arched her brow at him but she couldn't hide her excitement. "Of course I'll help Shadow tell me."

He inched closer to her. "Okay. Go outside."

"Yeah?"

Shadow leaned in closer. "Get a huge rock. I'm talking boulder size."

This was weird but she listened. "Uh huh what else?"

When he got close to her ear she could feel heat flush to her cheeks. He was really close to her.

"I want you to bring it in and just smash my head in."

Jasper slapped herself in the face so hard she thought her gem cracked. This really was getting old fast. "Pearl!" Jasper shouted. It was like she was already on standby cause as soon as she heard her name she was already in the room. Were Pearl's ninjas too?

"Yes, lady Jasper?"

Jasper pointed at Shadow. "Get him to his bed. He needs to rest.

"And if he tries to leave?" The pearl asked. Though she could have guessed the answer.

Shadow gulped when Jasper stood up to look down on him. "Tear his legs off and make him eat them."

That was all it took for Shadow to not say another word. He held his tongue when Pearl lifted him up princess like. Being a lady in distress was not his role.

Shadow laid back on the comfortable bed. As much as he wanted to try and escape he didn't have the strength to. Just thinking made his headache. So he would bid his time, rest, and try to find some way of getting back to earth. For now, he would play nice. Maybe tomorrow he would feel better enough to escape.

* * *

Author notes:

Heyo! Whats going on party people? So for those who don't know the reason. I like to put in song names and their artists just below the title of the chapter. Reason being I feel like it's the best song that's suites the chapter really well. In this case "I knew you so well" by Shiloh Dynasty. If you want me to add the link of the exact video I can do that as well. Since I'll be busy this weekend they're probably won't be a chapter next week unfortunately. I'll make it up later though so stay classy and stay safe.

Shadowsamurai...


	15. Chapter 15

Give Me A Sign

Icebox- Omarion

It never truly felt like night here. Yeah, it would get dark outside but the noise still continued. From inside here you couldn't hear the sound of flying cars as much, the windows really dampened the noise to just a constant low vibration. The vibrations were always soothing to his mind. Put him in a state of zen he guessed, helped him when his anger would start to rise every time he saw her.

With his eyes closed, he imagined his life without Jasper in it. Back in his two-bit apartment, probably contemplating whether to wake up or not for another boring sad day. Too much of a coward to end it all, too broken to break himself out the loop he put himself in on a daily basis. Yeah, maybe missing an eye and being stuck on a planet with an alien that you thought cared for you wasn't so bad but that would beat being with someone you wanted to kill.

From the doorway of the room, Jasper watches him as he slept. He must have been having a nightmare cause every so often he would toss and turn. Jasper wanted to slowly set herself beside him and hold him closely. No matter what she did though he wasn't going to let her touch a single hair on his head. A man so wounded such as Shadow she was still surprised he could continue to yell at her.

For three days now all Shadow did was sleep and eat. She didn't know if it was because he was still recovering or that he didn't want to see her. Jasper could remember when she would just stay up staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She would watch as his chest rose to when it fell. She loved the scars on his body before she knew how he got them. More than anything she missed holding him.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

Jasper almost leaped out of her gem. Her damn pearl was so damn sneaky.

With a finger to her lips, she gestured for the pearl to wait before speaking again. They stepped away just out of earshot just in case Shadow woke up. Even when away from the door Jasper stepped into the other room with Pearl.

Pearl bowed her head before speaking. "Jasper, don't you think it's about time you said something?"

Jasper could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. To think she was stalking Shadow and the gem her. She stuttered at first then spoke clearly. "H-hey! I don't need you judging me."

"I'm not judging you."

Now she was even more flustered. "Yeah well, you were thinking something judgy like," She spoke under her breath. With a silent sigh, she took a deep breath to calm herself. When she looked at her pearl she saw that she was sitting cross-legged in her chair and patting a spot next to her. Jasper grumbled like a child, still obeyed though.

As soon as she sat down Pearl wrapped a hand around her head and lowered her on her lap. Amongst the gem society this would have been seen as a crime, a sin so great it was punishable by being shattered. Pearl stroked her hair as she talked.

"Jasper I know he hates you but you should really try again."

Jasper sighed so heavily the room shook. "... he hates me Pearl."

"Yes, he does."

"Way to throw salt on the wound Pearl," Jasper growled.

Pearl was unmoved by the warrior gems attitude. "We know he hates you but you need to try to accept the way he feels," Pearl couldn't help but chuckle behind her hand at a thought. "Give him some time to breath and maybe he won't shock you. "

Jasper let the thought train run wild. From the moment she stepped on to that beach and saw Shadow with Lapis she regretted everything. Not giving him the space that he needed, not listening to him, not trusting him. When she saw him again in the cage under the Coliseum she knew that she killed him. When he looked at her with one eye and the other wrapped with pieces of his torn shirt it killed her.

Pearl could sense Jaspers hesitation. "You can't give up Jasper," Jasper continued to run her hands through her hair, a hobby that she was very fond of whenever she was given the opportunity. "Don't give up. You have to show him that you are sorry. Give it to him."

Jasper arched a brow at her last words. She looked up at Pearl. "What do you mean give it to him?"

Pearl smiled at her. "Just give him all of you. Lay it out so that he can understand Jasper. The full monty."

"You learn to talk like that from Shadow?" Jasper asked.

The little gem nodded with a grin. "I think he's starting to rub off on me. Even though I don't understand half of what he says they are interesting."

Jasper sat up on her lap. She wanted to be irritated that Shadow talked to her pearl more than her. She knew that the only person she could really be mad at was herself.

From the crack of the doorway, she could still see that he was asleep. She knew that she had to make things right. How she didn't know yet. Shadow wasn't going to forgive her so easily no matter what she did. With as much grace as a three-legged flamingo Jasper stealthy walked into the room closer to the sleeping man.

"Jasper, what do you want?" Shadow sat up on the bed. A wary eye trained on her.

The way she looked at her stung. Jasper took the wall to steady herself. With her arms across her chest, she tried to meet his steely gaze. "Shadow I-" when she said his name she could see a scowl coming. "I need you to give me something to work with." She finished.

Jasper waited for him to start yelling and shouting like he had done before. If she was any closer he would probably try to attack. Nothing came through. When she looked at him all she could see was a tired face looking down at the bed. He took a deep breath, a long dragged out sigh passed his lips and into the air.

"I don't know what you want from me, Jasper? I really don't." His voice was quiet when he spoke. She couldn't decide whether he was done with fighting or just tired.

"I want you to tell me how I can fix this Shadow. I would do anything to make things right." By the time she was finished talking Jasper had walked towards him. She was only inches away from being able to touch him. She was close enough to touch his hand if he'd let her.

Shadow reached out slowly towards her. She flinched at the movement until his hand touched hers. It took him a moment to get ahold of himself. It had been so long since he had felt her hand in his. No matter how many times he touched her he still couldn't get over the fact that someone of her size had hands so soft. He moved her hand to his chest.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked.

Jasper waited a few seconds. "I don't feel anything." She admitted.

His hand wrapped around her wrist hard enough to cause bruisings if she was a human. "You should feel a beat, Jasper. My heart in my chest, You should feel it beating. You killed me when you left me, Jasper." Shadow let her hand go when he was done with his point. "If you really want to make things right let me get some more rest." Without even waiting for a response Shadow rolled over away from her.

Jasper wished she could say more to him, she knew it was useless to try. Jasper left him to sleep again.

Once she was away Shadow opened an eye. He kicked his feet up and took a second to calm himself. He was sick of laying down and eating fruit all day. Steven was somewhere on this planet or… he didn't want to think of anything else except the positives of Steven being alive since he escaped. Shadow crept to the doorway. Slowly, he made his way through the building. Shadow passed by another room then backtracked. Laying down on a reclining chair was Jasper. Before he could even think of whether it was a good idea or not he walked into the room towards her. Without even trying he could feel electricity running sprints between his fingertips. Usain Bolt like. When he was only inches away from her, the purple hue of the electricity danced across her face. Still, she stayed fast asleep to the danger that was only a breath away from her.

Even a beastly gem like her looked so beautiful. Her long hair pillowed under her head. Her sharp vampiric like teeth hidden behind her soft amber lips. Once upon a time he would have wanted nothing more than to ravage those lips with his own. Now here he was contemplating whether or not to destroy this beautiful creature with the power she had given him saving his life.

Shadow couldn't do it.

The electricity died from his hands as did the lingering hate he thought he had for her. Shadow tried so hard to hate her for what she did. He almost killed himself because of her, hurt people to alleviate the pain and alienated himself from the people he called family. Shadow could've killed her like he had thought of doing so many times. The same heart that he told her was dead was aching for him to not do it.

Shadow had to grip his hands together to stop his hands from shaking. "I'm giving you what you didn't give to me. A chance," he said quietly. "Much more than what you gave to me." A thought of his final time on earth hit him like a sledgehammer. "More than what I gave to him." With that Shadow turned around to leave. He could feel his throat choke up and the tears swelling in his eye. Wit a ragged deep breath he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. This might just be the final goodbye this time.

"I brought you something to wear master Shadow."

He wasn't even surprised that the gem servant was waiting for him. When he turned he saw the little gem holding out a grey colored poncho and a pack of what he could only assume was food. Shadow took them with a slight grin.

"You know for a homeworld Pearl you're alright."

The gem blushed at his compliment. "Thank you master Shadow," the Pearl took him by his hands and looked into his eye. "Thank you for making Jasper happy. Ever since she has been back she has done nothing but gazes out of the window. I know what she did was wrong and it's not my place to say this but, one day I hope you will learn to forgive her."

Shadow didn't want to burst Pearls bubble. She gave the gem another nod an patted her soft long hair. "Thank you Pearl, for watching over me when I was weak. I would say to come with me but-"

Pearl was honored he would ask. "I would never abandon Jasper." She simply said.

The man chuckled softly. "Had a feeling you would say that." Shadow walked with her to a door. With a hand to a panel, Pearl opened the door. The wind hit him so hard he took a step back. Even with the long sleeve shirt and poncho, he could feel it chilling him to the bone. White flakes fell from the sky blanketing everything around him. Shadow was so hypnotized by this he walked outside gazing up at the sky. The last time he had seen snow was almost two years ago on Christmas eve. Was it already that time?

Pearl watched as he leaned his hands against the railing of the pad overlooking the city.

"There have been rumors that the Diamond authority failed to find your friends a few weeks ago. They had tried to keep all of this hidden from the public but an unusual human has been causing havoc for homeworld." Pearl stopped next to Shadow. She could tell he was tired by the bags under his eyes. The man had gone through so much cause of gems. She didn't want to be one of them.

Shadow turned to give Pearl a hug. "Like I said before, thank you for helping me."

The odd physical contact made the Pearl scrum for a moment. A warm feeling set in her chest, she didn't even realize her cheeks were warming up neither. When he pulled back Pearl thought her legs would collapse under her.

"Please be careful master Shadow."

Shadow turned to the shuttle tubes stretching out further than his eye could see. The increasing fall of snow wasn't making things better neither. He turned back to Pearl with a nervous grin. "I never make a promise that I can't keep. Or… well… any promises that pertains to me being safe. Kind of hard to when you're a human taser with a naughty mouth." Shadow gave her his two-finger pistols with a horrible smile.

Once again Pearl had no idea what he was talking about.

With that, the human jumped over the lege. He was scared but he didn't want to look like a scrub after dropping that last bit. The rush of wind and zero-G made it feel like his guts were in his throat. It was an awful feeling that didn't last long when his body hit the tube. If this was a movie he probably would have hit it with a dropping elbow followed by a quadruple black flip and land with a fist to the ground superman style. Unfortunately, this wasn't a movie and when he hit the tube his body instantly bounced off, ping-ponged off three more tubes then crashed through the glass of a roof. Luckily for him, they had a couch that caught him.

"Nailed it." Shadow groaned before letting the pain that racked his body fall over him. As much as he wanted to fight it he felt weaker than he had ever been before. So he let his eyes close shut to the world once again. Not really a good first day but couldn't really argue with it.

Being knocked out and all.

* * *

Author Notes:

Took me a long time to get it out since I've been busy. I am hoping I will try to get a few more out before Christmas so that I could do a special or something of the sorts. Will see, the future is still far. As always I hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying the excess of Christmas music, eggnog, and ugly sweaters. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please drop a review or PM me whatever.

Shadow out...


	16. Chapter 16

You, Me, We

Panic at the disco- This is Gospel

Shadow didn't have to look at the warm feeling between his fingers to know what it was. The poncho J-Pearl (Jaspers pearl) had given him had a giant gash across its midsection from the gems attack.

The gem propelled itself at him with her water wings, its jagged ice knife poised to his face. Shadow rolled out of the way and stumbled onto the stone table. He gripped it with his hands then threw it upright just in time for the ice projectiles to puncture through it just inches away from his face.

"Oh you really are a clever human aren't you." Her childish taunting voice pissed him off more than how he even got into this situation. Granted, he did crash through the roof, and land on the couch of the very person who brought him to this horrid planet anyways.

Give it up for Aquamarine.

Shadow tried again to summon some of his powers. After the one electric knife that was it for his powers. Luckily enough when he tossed the knife it struck her bow that she used to hold people in a stasis field. Now the small blue tater tot was pissed and really trying her best to kill him.

Shadow leaped back as she flew around the table with a knife.

"Stop moving!" She screamed at him.

Shadow came to his feet and spun around, he threw his leg out in a hook striking Aquamarine from out of the air and into the wall behind the couch. Shadow looked around frantically for an escape route. A door that looked like it led out to another roof, then a window directly behind him. Not really a whole lot of options when a flying midget was trying to gouge your eyes out.

Shadow waited for something to happen. "Hey, their Tinkerbell! We can do this two ways," he said as he walked slowly towards the couch. "I swat you like the little bug you are. Or we can have a cup of tea, some snakes, maybe a massage if your…" Shadow was nearing the couch. "LUCKY!" Shadow jumped into the air with a flying elbow from hell. He wished his elbow slammed on top of her but instead he found himself rubbing a bruised elbow from striking the floor.

Aquamarine came flying over and got him right in the shoulder. "I… got," she dug deeper with the blade making him roar in pain. "YOU!"

Shadow swung at her but she flew out of reach. Blood now dripped down his arm onto the floor of her humble abode. This was not at all how he thought his day was going to go. Someone above must of really hated him to have always put him in these situations. Okay maybe not God or anybody, he just wanted someone to blame for this ridiculous streak of his.

With no warning, the door that led outside exploded sending both Shadow and Aquamarine in different directions. Shadow coughed from the dust that filled the air. As if he wasn't already having a shitty day two carnelian quartz soldiers stepped into the fray. Standing about eight feet tall, outfitted in heavy knight-like armor and wielding hammers that had an explosive substance at the head of it that make things go boom. You didn't want these soldiers coming at you unless you had at least a hundred men or rocket launcher. Shadow had neither in the colosseum and somehow did it.

Aquamarine floated through the dust screen between the two warriors. A creepy Aquamarine smile was plastered on her face. "It looks like our fun has come to an end human."

Shadow used the wall to help him up and as he did he chuckled. "Fun?" He asked. "If you think stabbing an unarmed man is fun then girl we have two different definitions."

The gem was taken aback by the way he spoke to her. "Human. You crashed through my roof."

Shadow made a horse noise with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Trust me when I say this, duct tape works wonders."

She had enough of this nonsense. They walked towards him to snuff out this abomination.

Shadow tried again to summon and again nothing happened. Just more exhausted than he was before. His eyes glanced sideways towards the window. He groaned, rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath. If he was lucky another couch would catch his fall.

Jasper remembered Shadow saying a human phrase one time that she didn't really understand.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Shadow said to her one time. Until today she didn't understand what he meant.

Jasper picked up a vase from the corner and chucked it at the wall. The poor ornament was destroyed upon impact. Pearl stepped into the room to see the damage she inadvertently caused. As scared as she was of her master's rage she knew she wouldn't hurt her.

Jasper spun around on the pearl with rage so visible in her eyes Pearl thought they were on fire.

"You let him go!" Jasper roared so loud the glass reverberated. She picked up the couch over her head and tossed it into the wall next to her. "You betrayed me and let him go Pearl!"

Pearl walked towards her master with a bowed head. "Look what's going on," she couldn't help but smile at her. "I've never felt it before. This planet has never given me the opportunity to have what you had." She stood face to face with Jasper. "Love." The word didn't sound like much coming out of her mouth. There was no use in using a word meant for something you've never had.

That one word was enough to help soothe her rage. All she felt inside when the rage slowly died down was hurt. Jasper fell against the wall to try and steady her world. "I love him so much Pearl. I would kill for him, I would die for him, run away just to protect him," her hands shook with the weight on her chest. Those flames in her eyes were gone when she looked Pearl. "I need him back Pearl."

That was enough to convince her this wasn't just some obsession with an alien. Jasper, the general of Yellow diamonds army and veteran of the great earth was in love. Cue the music people this tragic love story may just get solved.

Pearl pulled a small device from behind her.

"I put a tracker on him. You will be able to track him with this master Jasper." Pearl set the tracking device in her hand. Jasper clicked a button at the top. A gridpoint appeared then a small red blip surrounded by some sort of structures. It wasn't that far away. Maybe five to ten minutes if she really hauled it.

Jasper closed her hand around the device then turned to run. Pearl had to use two hands to wrap her wrist. "Are you really ready to leave this world behind? If you go after him you'll be branded a traitor." Her voice was a mix of sadness and regret.

They both knew the answer to that. Jaspers arms wrapped around her only friend on this entire planet. "Thank you Pearl. One day I'll make up for this." Jasper let her friend go and took off outside.

"Goodbye master Jasper," Pearl whispered to herself before watching her leap over the railing.

Jasper landed superman like into a crowd of unexpecting gems. It wasn't every day you would see a quartz soldier falling from the sky. Jasper stood to her feet, her eyes focused on Shadows location on the tracker. It looked like he was moving slowly between an alleyway just a few blocks away. Jasper prayed in the back of her mind that he was safe.

Shadow looked up at the window he crashed out of. A straight two story drop on top of a pile of snow. Still, the impact agitated his stomach wound and he was decorating the snow with blood.

"Get him!" Aquamarine screamed from her window.

He looked up frantically towards the gem awful voice. There was a crash than an explosion of rubble that rained down on him. Shadow cartwheeled out of the way just as the two carnelians came jumping through the air. Shadow came to his feet at the same time one of them swung its hammer through the smoke. Even though he managed to evade it the hammer struck the wall. The explosion sent Shadow flying backward. He flew ten feet through the air before landing in the streets. His ears rung with the force of a thousand Catholic church bell. The gem pedestrians around him panicked when they saw the alien.

It looked like a typical downtown in a city. Minus restaurants and cafes. Just buildings for gems to do what they were made for.

Out from the alleyway they came. Aquamarine resting on the shoulder of one with a smug grin on her face. "Human you really are not having the best of days," she looked towards the other gems that were standing around in shock. "If you don't leave now I cannot guarantee your safety-" she paused, then her smile grew larger, "Actually I won't guarantee your safety. I'm going to just destroy you if you don't leave now!"

The was enough to send everyone scattering. Shadow got to his knees. Some of his power must have been returning because he could feel a tingle between his fingertips. Not wanting to let this moment go by Shadow smashed his fists on the ground creating a static field. It wasn't enough to send them off their feet but he managed to knock them over or at least one of them. The second one charged him with its hammer raised. Shadow couldn't even summon a shield to protect himself. Even though he got out of the way the explosion from the hammer sent him flying through the air. Shadow didn't even know his body hit the wall till he was down on all fours with a large crack in the wall.

He scrambled to get to his feet. "Come on get up damn it." He tried to will his body to move faster. It was too late to do anything when the cornelian stood over him. Its hand's fist slammed into his chest knocking him over. Armored hands gripped around his throat to raise him off his feet. Shadow kicked and punched, nothing he did loosened its grip.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange in his view. The cornelian knight was launched into a building. Shadow was too weak to stay on his feet and started to fall. His knees crumbled under the weight of his own body for a second before she turned around and caught him.

Shadow looked up to see Jasper. As hurt as he was, inside he was happy that she was here.

"You came for me." His words sounded like both a statement and a question.

Jasper helped him up to his feet. Her toothy smile was still a working progress but Shadow always loved it. She held onto his hands when helping him up, it wouldn't be the first time she had to save this human. If she had to she would do it again and again.

Aquamarine and the other cornelian walked down the street to the right of them. The knight Jasper knocked into the building began to pull itself from out of the rubble.

Jasper pulled Shadow behind her. "Shadow I'll distract them you make a run for it!"

His stomach did a backflip. For this brief moment he forgot what she had done to him. In fact, he was scared for her. "I don't know about you but I can barely stand much less run," he tried to snap his finger and could only get a spark. "I couldn't even light up a bulb!" He shouted in frustration.

"Shadow if you don't leave you'll die!" Jasper spun around to grab his shoulders. When she spoke her voice was wavering with emotions. "Shadow I can't lose you again. Please just do this for me."

"No. Fuck you!" Shadow grabbed her back instead. "I'm sick of you trying to leave me Jasper." Shadow couldn't hold himself back when he talked. The months of loneliness he felt when she had left him began to catch up all at once. She was surprised when he forced her against the wall. "Why is it that when I give my all to you, you beat me to the ground," he slammed his hands on either side of her head when she tried to push away from him. "Things have changed between us Jasper there's no denying that, but if we are going to get off this planet, live to see another day, then we are going to have to do it together." Shadow was hesitant a little bit but he had to get his point across.

"What are you-" Jasper gasped when he grabbed her by the waist forcefully. Her cheeks heated up with the temperature of a thousand suns when their lips touched. It was a slow fire that begun to catch flames when he pulled her by the back of the head to taste her better. That dark pit in her chest was alive again. His kiss gave her a craving that she hadn't felt in a long time. Jasper wanted more, she needed more of him. "Shadow please…" Her voice held a yearning that she couldn't explain, between his kiss she tried to speak. "I'm so sorry."

Shadow was done with sorrys. The only thing he wanted was for them to live in a home on the beach somewhere arguing about UFC matches and eating ice cream. The combination was perfect, the execution not so much considering their circumstances. Maybe if he stopped being an asshole for just a second he could die without regrets. "You have any last words before we meet a horrible death?"

Jasper pulled himself from her to look him in his eyes. "I love you Isaac Shadow." Was the one thing she always wanted to say to him. It shouldn't have taken so long but better late than never.

His cheeky tired smile was the icing on the cake. With her arms wrapped around him, she pulled her body close to his. Shadow chuckled against her neck at first that sent a shiver down her spine and her gem aglow.

"You are so gay." He said smoothly. Shadow let his defenses slip to let his mind relax. That was when he closed his eyes to the brightness that came from around them.

The light seemed to wrap itself around them. A crimson red and black cloak of light took them into a swirl. The energy protruding from their gems was enough to send a column of light into the heavens until it didn't. A darkness from the center of them touched the entire block. All the light surrounding them just disappeared swallowed up by the thing in the middle of this void. It wasn't Jasper or Shadow. This was the best of them, and the worst.

Aquamarine could only see blackness all around them. Even the knights whose armor was the color of blood red lost its color to this new phenomenon.

"So this tiny thing is what gave him such a hard time? This is just sad." A husky voice whispered next to her ear.

They spun around to face it. Nothing was there but darkness.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. I wanted for them to fuse around humans. Unlike humans, you don't bleed which is most unfortunate."

It appeared in front of one of the knights. With one hand it managed to puncture through its armor and grip its gem in its hand very easily. The gem poofed into nothingness as did its gem that it crushed in its hands. Aquamarine could hear it laughing in the darkness somewhere. A haunting laugh that put a fear in her that she had never known.

"He is so scared of what he can do. She gave him a power that he still doesn't know how to use its full capabilities. And don't even get me started on Jasper," she made a disgusted sound. "How could somebody be so weak? The things she's done for him and to him just blow my mind- I mean who kills a gang for someone then beat their face in over jealousy. Quite frankly these two lovebirds are disgusting."

Something began to stir in the blackness ahead of them. A red spark like a glow stick twirled out. The sight was beautiful till it was let loose towards them. Aquamarine floated out of reach but the last knight wasn't fast enough. The electric whip wrapped around the knight so tight the armor started to crush from the constriction. The new gem whipped her wrist back yanking in the knight. With its other hand, it summoned a giant broadsword. With a swing of the arm the gem was cut in half, its gem landed at its feet. She leaned down and picked it up with a sneer. "Such useless things these are," it didn't take much to crush it in its hands. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Aquamarine pulled multiple daggers and tossed them in the direction of its voice. For a second there was nothing but silence. A hand latched around the back of her neck.

"Get off me!" She kicked and screamed till its grip pierced its skin silencing her protest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the gem.

A scar ran through one of its blood red eye that glowed with fire. Its skin was a dark caramel color hidden under a black cloak that blended in with the surroundings. Long white hair swept across her face covering her left eye that was as black as a pearl.

"Hmm," its husky humming filled Aquamarines ear. When one of its claw fingers taped against her gem. "You are feisty for a gem of your size. I can see now why Shadow was having a hard time. Though a man who could summon electricity he's very pathetic isn't he." A statement, not a question.

Aquamarine spoke between the pressure from her throat. "What… who are you?" She asked.

Its eye glowed from the question. Kind of hard to answer when you've only existed in physical form for about ten minutes now. Though she has always existed behind the scenes in both of their consciousness just waiting. Tighter and tighter her hands squeezed when she spoke.

"Since I came to be I never thought of a name for myself. Murkey Quartz? That doesn't really deliver though because baby I'm so much more."

Aquamarine was on the precipice of poofing any moment now.

"No I don't think that will do. I'm thinking something less colorful, something with a darker taste. Fury… yeah, fury has a nice ring to it." The small gem popped into her hand leaving behind its teardrop gem. When she tried to crush this one he was stopping her. The mental strain from trying to fight Shadow made her sluggish.

"Why do you resist Shadow she tried to kill you!" Fury tried to fight but Shadow was giving her a run for her money. "Stop!" She roared in pain. Her form began to de-form. Fury spun around with an outstretched hand. She focused all her power to her fist then cut a hole through the air. An interdimensional portal. Fury walked through the portal. It only took a second for them to end up back where it all began. Fury did her best to fight back against Shadow but she still wasn't strong enough yet. The gem fell to her knees holding her head.

"You two need me! You're weak without me so just let me run the show!"

From deep below Shadow fought back against her. The seeds of hate that clouded them was suffocating. Shadow could barely pull himself together much less Jasper. Somehow he did it and he was fighting back. "You won't take us down with you Fury. If you think I'll stand around and let you kill innocent people you're wrong!"

"Innocent?" Fury laughed in pain. "That man you killed was innocent to huh? You don't even remember his name but you can remember the way he screamed that night."

Shadow tried to ignore her words. He knew she was just trying to get in his head. "I killed him to protect Pearl! He wasn't innocent, he was a monster."

"And you think your not?" Fury began to de-form, she knew she couldn't fight back against him, for now at least. "One day you are going to need me again Shadow and when that time comes will see what kind of monster I can make out of you." Furys laugh echoed throughout the room till she finally poofed.

All was quiet now. Shadow and Jasper sprawled out on the floor. Too exhausted to move from the strain Fury put them under.

"I'm not a monster." The man had just enough strength to grip Jasper by the hand. "I'm not a monster." He said the mantra again before closing his eyes to a well deserved rest.

* * *

Authors notes:

Happy late Xmas. Sorry about the weird upload don't know what happens. Thank you Chena and Linusatari for the heads up. I guess something is going on with uploads and the issue still may not be fixed.


	17. Chapter 17

Home Is Where the Rents Due

Again (ft Shiloh)- Timmies

A blanket was on top of him. That was the first thing he noticed when his blurry vision began to clear. Something in the air smelled unpleasant, it made him cough then it hit him that something was burning. Without hesitation, he jumped to his feet a bit wobbly.

"Good Morning sleepyhead!" Jasper stood in the kitchen with an apron around her neck in front of the stove.

Shadow looked around. "Were back in my old apartment." He stated with confusion in his voice. It was no mistaking he was back in the last place he wanted to be. What has it been? Probably close to a year since he had been back here. The last time he had seen this place was before him and Jasper had left to Korea. That just felt like yesterday with the way his mind was feeling, scrambled.

He looked back to the kitchen at Jasper. The large gem was humming some song he couldn't quite make out, the way she hummed sounded like the equivalent of someone dragging their nails across a board. You have to be someone of great skill to be bad at humming.

After a few more seconds of breathing in that god awful smell, Shadow started to really lose it. "What the fuck is that god awful smell?" He cursed.

Jasper looked at the masterpiece she was whipping up in the skillet. "I think its eggs. I decided to cook you breakfast when I woke up."

"Jasper…" Shadow had to pause to calm himself down. "I haven't been here for almost a year. You don't suppose that anything that has been in that fridge is probably growing some sort of third arm do you?"

Jasper had to think before she answered. "I mean I was hungry too but-"

"THROW THEM AWAY!" Shadow screamed in annoyance.

It took ten minutes for Jasper to get rid of that fungus she was whipping up in the kitchen and another to get the stench out the air. Now the two were in the living room. Shadow leaning against the wall brooding, Jasper on the couch trying to not get annoyed at his attitude.

Shadow spoke first. "So we fused…" he was trying to figure out what to say next. "We-" Shadow paused when he thought of what happened. "Fury killed those two knights like they were bugs. It felt-"

"Good?" Jasper interrupted.

Shadow hissed. "No. It didn't feel good! Feeling good is finally taking a shit after holding it for an hour. Turning gems into dust isn't one of them."

Now the giant gem was angry. She stood to her feet pointing at him. "Fusions are the mixtures of us Shadow. If you think Fury saving us by taking out those two knights were all me then you're wrong."

He knew that already. When they fused and Fury had taken over the wheel he could feel everything that she was doing. A part of him was exhilarated by it, another side wanted to puke. He knew he probably shouldn't have felt that way, especially since they were going to kill the hell out of him. It was the way Fury toyed with them that made him tremble with regret. If he knew that when they fused they would create something like that he would have just found another way. There wasn't one but…

"Shadow when we fused we created something powerful. Fury made some sort of portal and got us home. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jasper lowered her voice.

Shadow sighed. "Home?" He looked around at his prison for four years. "Some of the worst years of my life have been in this place. So why did Fury send us back here instead of the beach city? With Steven and the rest of the Crystal gems?"

Jasper went quite. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she said she didn't want to go back but… when they fused she could feel what Shadow had felt. When they were together a spot in the back of his mind was murky. A black veil that she couldn't get past. Jasper could tell he was trying to hide something. Whatever it was must have hurt him to the point where he couldn't use his powers.

He was too tired to argue with her at the moment. Shadow turned to the door to his old room. To anybody else, it seemed inviting. To him, it was a dark pit he hoped he wouldn't have had to stay in again. "I'm tired, Jasper. If you don't need anything then I'm going to sleep."

"But," she moved around the table towards him. "We missed Christmas already. It's about to be a new year Shadow." Her voice had a warmth tone to it he wasn't expecting.

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen but I'm not going out. I have a headache for days and it's like ten o'clock." Shadow turned again to enter his room when her hand clamped down on his wrist.

Jaspers' eyes darted up and down "Don't leave me out here all alone Shadow. It's cold."

He ripped his arm away from her. "Get a blanket." Shadow slammed the door in her face. Just as he expected when he walked in. A crippling darkness awaited him. The kicking bag he would hit to keep up his skills hung in silence. It had been so long that he used it that the dust glowed from the starlight that came in through the blinds. Bed, unmade, just as he left it. A silhouette of when Jasper and he slept in the comforts of each other's arms deformed the mattress. Mostly her side, which was half of the bed. Shadow didn't really care for the memory of what he and Jasper use to hold though, he cared about someone he had loved long ago.

Shadow knelt down on the side of his bed and pulled it out. A box containing some of his best memories with Erica Iris Killjoy. His ex-fiance would have thought him weird keeping mementos like this. She never really cared for sentimental objects unless he was the one giving it to her. The old picture frame of her and him after a martial arts tournament made him remember why he didn't like coming back.

He could feel pain slowly seeping into his heart. It wasn't as bad as it used to be but still, pain is pain. Shadow let his hand graze over her face. He felt bad that it had missed seeing her. Every year on her death date he would go to see her with fresh flowers and some sort of story to tell. This year he wasn't on Earth so she might just forgive him.

"Hey Erica," Shadow whispered softly. "So I probably know what you're thinking right now. Oh, you baby look at your face! You trying to be a pirate? All that martial arts training and you get your but kicked." Shadow chuckled when he was mocking her. She would have said it better than he did. In a more serious tone he talked.

"I'm sorry that I missed seeing you. I know that your not the one for excuses but get this, I was on another planet totally kicking some alien butt-" Shadow went on and on about his new friends. Steven, Connie, the gems. Him getting his powers to him ending up on homeworld. He left out the gruesome bits but if Erica was alive she would be able to tell his bullshit before he had a chance to lie.

He cringed at his last night in Beach City. "So," Shadow tried to brace himself for the words about to come out of his mouth. "I killed another man Erica." The sucker punch to his gut hit him hard. When he said it the face of Chads terrified face sprang to thought. "I killed this man Erica. He was trying to rape Pearl and I killed him." It wasn't so simple as that though, he was lying to himself. "I tortured him. I ripped his arms off like a child playing with a spider. The worst part is I think I enjoyed it Erica. I can't even blame Jasper for what Fury did because I know it was all me."

* * *

Jasper sat criss-cross in the middle of the living room trying to think of anything else but him. Since she woke up in the living room of this place she thought of nothing but Shadow and how things might be better. That was quickly shattered when he slammed the door in her face. Jasper got sick of doing nothing and moved to his door. It took an hour to muster up the courage to even get off her butt. She was just inches away from the door. When she lifted her hand to rap on his lightly Jasper heard his voice. She got a better listen when she put an ear to the door.

"I know why Fury sent us back here. It was because I wanted her to. I forced her to send us back, I don't know how but I did when we were fighting for control." His voice broke. "Despite what she did to me I still want to make things work Erica," Shadow chuckled. "You always told me I was a masochist."

Jasper knocked on the door. Before Shadow could say anything she stepped in, at least she knocked first. She watched as Shadow scrambled to put the frame back in the box and back under the bed. The resulted in him sliding off face first into the floor.

"Ummm are you okay?"

Shadow put a hand up as if to silence her. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Might of broke my nose but it would probably go along with my one eye." Funny how his tone had no sense of humor to it when he said that. Though he didn't sound irritated either. Jasper stood at the head of his bed. Watching him as he put the box of mementos under the bed.

"You know I honestly think you look ten times cooler with just one eye." Jasper couldn't help but smirk at him. "I think it really builds character."

Shadow actually laughed at that. A genuine one nothing fake. His hand brushed over the eye patch. "Momma told me I could be anything. I guess missing an eye checks off being a pirate, she really was pushing for a lawyer though."

Now Jasper was laughing. "You are the funniest half gem half man I've ever met Isaac Shadow." She couldn't help but give him a toothy grin.

When they were both done laughing the two were silent. Being back here things seemed like what they used to be. Minus a few missing bits.

"You know I remember the first night that I met you. Bag of ice on my head cause some punk busted me with a pipe. Then you go and try to kill me."

Jasper smirked again. "You hit me in the face with frying pans."

"Oh wow. Invincible cheeto puff versus the wee little hooman, I wonder who would win." He said, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

The gem got so comfortable that she sat down on the bed next to him. Jasper didn't look at him, instead, she kept her eyes on the punching bag. "I wouldn't admit this to anyone but you might just be able to beat me now. Those powers you have are no joke. I heard from other gems that you escaped with just your fists until you reached the diamonds. Did you really really try to take them on?"

"Yeah," he remembered getting his butt kicked up and down that hall. "I doubt I would have beaten them. I'm just surprised I made it past blue diamonds Pearl. The damn gem smashed my head into the wall." Shadow laid back down on the bed. When he half rolled into her waist cause how much weight she was putting on the bed.

Jasper looked down at him. "Thank you, Shadow."

He rolled over with his arms rested under his head. "For what weirdo?" He asked with a tired husky voice. Not so much tired as suppressing an inner desire that had been starting to rise with every second she was with him. Every time he was close to her he had this innate yearning that couldn't be settled with just her sitting here.

"On the day that you died I asked you if we could just restart our lives together. Now we're here and it may not be what you want-" Jasper stopped talking when Shadow put a hand over his mouth. The look in his eyes was furious.

"I know exactly what I said," He stood up from the bed to in front of the wall. "You already know what I want to say Jasper don't you?"

She didn't say anything.

Shadow punched the wall in frustration then turned around and dropped to his knees in front of her. When he grabbed her by the hands she flinched. "Jasper!" Shadow had to pause to calm the tidal wave of emotions hitting him all at once. "I want to forgive. I can forgive. It's sick, its so fucking sick that I know if I just push past this anger I have for you then I would love you like I did before."

"Then just do it," Jasper gripped him by the shirt roughly. She was sick of holding back for him.

Shadow knew right then and there that it didn't matter how hard he tried to hate Jasper that he couldn't free himself from her. No matter how much of a monster he was becoming or how many limbs she took from him or eyes she took Shadow was addicted to this gem. He really was messed up.

Shadow gripped her hair and forced her lips to his. A bomb that rivaled all other bombs went off in her mouth when he forced his tongue into her mouth. Jasper couldn't even moan with the way he was being so aggressive. They had kissed a few times before but this was different. Jasper could feel her body heat up, she thought she was going to explode. Shadow parted his lips just for a moment before he moved down to her neck, nipping and biting every bit of her skin till he came back up to playfully bite her ear. That got a cute chuckle out of her that made the gems cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

Jasper pulled onto his shirt. A moan escaped her lips when he bit a part of her neck that filled her with ecstasy. She pushed back with equal vigor though. With a simple yank, she tore his shirt off of him and threw it aside. His chest and abs were bare for her to see, to do with what she wanted. Her hands cupped his face, danced down the straps of his eye patch down his chest to his pants.

"Off." She commanded in her usual demanding tone.

Now Shadow was the one blushing. When he didn't move fast enough Jasper grabbed him by the wrists and forced him over on his back. It didn't take much to pin his arms over his head to force him into submission. With her other hand, she reached down to his pants.

Shadow bit his lip when her hand danced over his crotch. "Stop teasing me asshole." He groaned between his lips.

Jasper really outdid herself when she changed into nothing. No clothes no anything, she was naked.

"What do you do next from here?" She asked. Still, her hand gripped his wrists so that he couldn't escape. Jasper wanted to be the dominant one not him if she let him touch her the way he did again she swore she would lose her mind to the lust.

That was all Shadow needed to have the strength to get things under his control. Shadow bucked his hips upwards off balancing her then wrapped his legs around her waist. With sheer strength alone he was able to flip her over and get on top. Through his urges he was able to finally get a thought or two together.

"Are you sure you want this Jasper?"

The question confused the gem. She wanted him to shut up and give her something she's had before but she was grateful that he asked. "Please Shadow-" Jasper couldn't say the rest, to embarrassing but he got the message.

That was all he needed to finish their night on a good note. Was just a simple please before he gave Jasper what she wanted. What they both wanted.

* * *

Author notes:

Hey happy new years everybody. First I want to thank you for your patience it took me a little bit to type this one up. Mostly with just the way I wanted to go about things since I really don't know how you, the readers, would react if I wanted to write about explicit content between the characters. Later I will probably draw out the actions between the two when the lights go down but will see. If anyone would be offended by that then please just PM me or drop a yay or nay in the reviews. Again thank you and I hope you enjoyed.

Shadow...


	18. Chapter 18

Outbound

He awoke in a coat of cold sweat. Chest raising and falling like a stormy oceans tide. Light that wasn't there last night peeked through the blinds warning him not to open them so hastily. His hand brushed against something. When he looked down he saw her, Jasper, fast asleep in nothing but her birthday suit under the blankets. Last night activities played on rewind over and over again till his face turned blue. No wonder why he felt so sore.

He couldn't believe what they did. When was the last time he had sex? Years. Shadow wanted to say it felt a lot like fusion. Two becoming one, no worries, no hate or anger. Just complete harmony.

Shadow let his hand run over her face through a few strands of hair. This really was perfect.

The reason Shadow had woken up the way he did was that of a nightmare. You can never have a piece of heaven without a little rain to dampen it. Of course, it was of what he had done in Beach City. The reason why he couldn't use his powers. It was agitating that he couldn't use them but he wouldn't fret. Shadow was human before he had the power or electricity, he felt more like a human without them. Shadow left the bed to let Jasper sleep without him bothering her any further. Before he left the room he pulled the blankets just in case she got cold.

Shadow started to make the necessary calls to fix the remaining issues in this past life. Paying six months worth of bills, quitting his job properly, calling the police to tell them he wasn't dead since Antoine's wife put a missing person report on him. She really did love taking care of him. By the time Jasper had woken up he had already packed a bag and gotten dressed in a button-up and jeans, over that he wore a black military type jacket. The landlord would be on the way in a few hours to start getting the value of everything he owned to sell it on his behalf, of course he would get some money but she was going to get a cut of it as well. Calling his old job and his landlord made him remember that not everything about this place was so bleak. Home might have been where the rent was due but the rent doesn't define it.

"Why do you have bags packed?" Jasper stood in the doorway, blanket clutched in her hands to her chest.

Shadow could feel his face warming up. "Hey weirdo why don't you put some clothes on!" He shouted. He was about to cover his face when Jasper started to chuckle.

A light appeared around her. Once the light dissipated Jasper now looked at him with her arms crossed a red button up shirt and black dress pants with suspenders. "Is this better?" She asked knowing the answer.

Shadow humphed at her before sitting down on the couch. Not even two seconds on the couch did Jasper come over to straddle him. The weight of her on him made the man groan. The creeping grin on his face told her that he wasn't going to object to it.

"Hey, I just want to say-" Her finger pressed against his lips. Shadow crept open one eye to see her giving him an annoyed look.

Jasper cupped his face in her hands. "I know it's going to be weird going back. Honestly I don't want to go," Jasper took a breath to get situated. Before she could continue Shadow grabbed her face in return.

"Your right it is going to be weird." Shadow laced his fingers through her hair to the back of her head. "I'm still mad, I'm still missing an eye but…" he started to pull her closer to his lips, so he could get a taste of that sin he craved since he saw her standing naked in the doorway. "I told you already I'm sick Jasper, and I'll be damned if someone finds a cure for it cause baby… I don't need no healen for what I'm feelin."

Jasper couldn't even protest his words before Shadow pulled into a kiss. "Oh no, he got me again." Jasper thought to herself with a smile between his kiss. "Damn you Shadow." The last words she could say before he let her pull him down for a few more hours of sin. At least before the landlord shows up.

* * *

Authors notes:

Hey sorry this chapter was short as hell. Been trying to watch all of Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood all night without crying cause this shit is sad. Of course that's not only the only thing that kind of made this chapter short. I had just recently finished season two of my hero academia and kind of gotten pumped watching it. For the past three hours I've been thinking of typing a fanfiction and I may just do it. With the way things have been going with season 5 of Steven Universe I want to wait for a few more episodes to come out so that I can get a sense of direction for the duration of the story. So please, if you enjoy my work then keep an eye out for a new story involving the MHA universe that I'll be coming up with hopefully within the next few days or sooner. With that, I hope everyone enjoys their day and as always continue kicking ass.

Shadowsamurai out...


	19. Chapter 19

On the Road

Jasper had the bags packed up and ready to go outside. The sun was in the sky beaming down its radiance over the town. Shadow was getting the car from around the corner. With what little money he had left he got a little beater car. Nothing to fancy, simple and nice. She couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness every time she thought of him. They were together again! Bonnie and Clyde, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Peanut butter and Jelly.

This was a second, or third chance that she didn't deserve. This time she would do right by him. Do better than she had done before. She had too, needed too! It would be hard with what she did but she would do everything in her power to do everything right.

Despite this oath, she swore to him she could still see it in his eye sometimes. A scared look on his face when he would wake up in the middle of the night. Screaming something inaudible. Then he would look lover to see her still there except this time with only one eye. A flash of anger would pass across his face then disappear just as fast as it came. He was trying his best too. Doing his best to move past what she did to him. It wouldn't be easy, he wouldn't forget, forgiving would be the first step.

Jasper could hear the car coughing and sputter down the road. An old jeep that he bought off some cheap car dealer. When he pulled up next to her a grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey girl You live around? I think I would have noticed someone so beautiful." His voice had a charm to it that she loved.

As confused as she was her cheeks reddened from the comment. "Shadow stop playing around you know it's me." She picked up the bags to put them in the trunk.

Shadow chuckled at her, all this time and she still was naive to the ways of human speech. You would think a species as old as they wouldn't take everything so technical. When she got in the car he pulled out a pair of dice that he laced over the rearview mirror. When she looked at him in confusion all he said was that every cool car had to have a pair of douchey dice. Wouldn't be right without it.

Jasper leaned back in the seat. The clouds raced by through the sunroof. On the radio, a man was singing about the beginning. She was confused until Shadow started to sing along with the man.

"It's the beginning of forever!" Shadow sang away as he gripped the wheel. A certain emotion behind the way he sang awed her. She only heard him sing a few times. It had been a long time since the last time she heard him. Whose fault was that she thought.

Her hand touched the back of his head.

Shadow flinched from the touch. He relaxed when it was just her caressing his hair. He knew that when she stopped she had noticed his reaction.

He coughed before he spoke. "I'm sorry…" he felt like something should be added on but couldn't figure out what.

When she touched his arm he didn't flinch this time. Her face held a concern for him, made him want to get mad but he took that emotion and bottled it up. Conceal, don't feel.

Jasper sat up to look him in the face. "Don't say you're sorry when you've done nothing Shadow," she turned her head to look out the window. "You have every right to react the way you do."

When he didn't say anything at first she thought he was mad. Hesitant at first she turned to look at him. Just like before he had a tired expression she wouldn't forget.

His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles began to turn white. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke. "Jasper, do you remember that night when you found Lapis and me on the beach?"

The question was odd, she thought he wouldn't want to speak of it. "Yes, I do." She said quickly, not really wanting to stay on this topic.

"That night I kept thinking about us. And you know what happens when I get to thinking." Shadow took a deep breath before continuing. "I was just scared. Everything was going so well. I had a family that I felt like I didn't deserve. A love that I thought I wouldn't have again in this lifetime. Things were okay. I've grown so pessimistic about life that I was scared that things wouldn't last."

"Shadow please." Jasper tried to plead.

His hand hit the wheel in a burst of frustration. "Just give me a second!"

She stopped talking after that. "I was mostly scared that you would leave… and you did. My worst fear came true. Now we're here. A year later, back at it again despite what my brain keeps telling me. I'll do anything to make things work. All I'm asking is that you give me some time."

Jasper crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't angry or anything the complete opposite actually. Relieved that he wasn't having any second thoughts. At least none that he said verbally.

Jasper was happy so she wanted to show it.

Though the gem was still unaccustomed to human affection she studied a little bit on the internet. She leaned over to him. Her mouth parted slightly than on his neck she started to bite and suck at his neck. The car suddenly jerked and a car ahead of them honked when the car veered into the oncoming lane.

"Shit!" Shadow cursed as he turned the wheel correcting the car at the last second before the collision. When he was done breathing hard Shadow glared at her. Even with his dark skin, she could tell that he was blushing. His eyes wider than a can of the tuba.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

Jasper replied back with a toothy smile at first. "So you do like that huh? I read that some humans like to be bit. I didn't take you for one of those humans Shadow."

Shadow scowled at her and turned his eyes back to the road. "I do not," he grew quiet. "You just caught me off guard is all."

Now she laughed. Jasper leaned back over to whisper in his ear. "You….are a...terrible liar." Her voice was low and came with an animalistic growl that rolled down his neck giving him goosebumps. This time when she bit him he didn't move. He sucked in a deep breath from the feeling she was giving him. An elated feeling that ran through his neck making his skin crawl. When she pulled her face away from his neck she could see her work marked on his skin. Something about it made her want to bite him all over his body. She liked to think that she was marking what was here. He certainly had no objections to it.

Hours had passed since they started driving. In the distance, the sun began to set. The dying light ran through the crops that they passed making it look like the field was set ablaze. Beautiful to say the least.

"Do you want to pull over?" She asked. He looked like he was tired. They had driven for a long time.

Shadow humphed like some old man. "Are you asking or telling me?"

Jasper growled. "I'm telling you." Her voice dangerously low.

He got the hint though. It was about that time anyway. Shadow began to pull into a gas station so they could fill up and get directions. It was an old style station. Two dings went off when they ran over a cable along the ground. Shadow was hit with a feeling of nostalgia. The peeling paint of the building gave it a vintage charm. A rundown Coca-Cola machine flickered on and off when the two-way door opened. Out came a boy, maybe 8 or ten dressed in a pair of overalls came out. His dirt covered hands and oil ridden hands gave the impression that he must have been working on something. Before he spoke he started to clean his hands off on a red bandana he had around his neck.

"What do you want mister?" He asked with a southern drawl. His tone, on the other hand, irked Shadow.

Shadow squinted his eyes in irritation. "I just want to know where the closest hotel is."

The boy put a handout. When Shadow didn't move he beaconed him to hurry up.

"You apart of the make a wish foundation? His attitude slipped into his words. So much for being the adult.

The kid leaned up against the car to look the man dead in his face. "We don't just give information to whoever around here. Money talks and if you don't get it then you best be getting on."

Jasper leaned up in her seat to see the little human. "I think I like this kid." She said.

Shadow growled at her. "Shut up."

He turned back to the kid. "Listen kid I'm not paying for squat until-"

The door of the station opened and a man came out dressed in overalls as well. Just as dirty as the kid he was. A mustache on his face and wrinkled skin told Shadow that this man was older than him.

"Son are you giving these folks a hard time?" The man asked as he stepped next to his child. He ruffled with his hair making the little boys head shake. Clearly this man was his father.

He leaned down to look in the car. He tipped his hat to them, a warm smile on his face reassured Shadow that he didn't have the same attitude as his spawn.

"What can I do you folks for?" He asked with a chipper tone.

"Just need some directions to the closest hotel sir." Shadow smiled back.

He stood up for a second then pointed North of where they were. "If you keep heading down the road you'll come across a four-way. Take a right then the immediate left. Harriot's rest stop will be on the right-hand side."

Sweet now they were getting somewhere. The thought of a nice warm bed made him happy. "Thank you sir for your help," he glared at the little boy. "Eat your veggies kid or you'll be small forever."

The boy blushed at the insult and glanced sideways. His father laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"I told you Joshua, other people think you're small too you know." The boy smacked his father's hand away making him laugh.

Shadow couldn't help but smile again. The father and son moment he never had for himself.

He turned back to turn the car on. The engine made a rapid coughing sound before shutting off. When he tried it again the car didn't even try to turn over.

"Ha-ha well look at that. My new car is dead."

The old man scratched at his head. "New?" When he said that both he and his son began to laugh.

Two peas in a pod. Pair of assholes Shadow thought.

Before he started to grow more irritated at this new dilemma he got out of the car.

"Looks like this night just grew longer," Shadow glanced sideways at the father. "You think we could use your phone to call a mechanic sir?"

The man put a dirty hand in Shadows shoulder. "Son I can do you even better. This is actually my mechanic shop. I can get you fixed up and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon."

Now he was speaking his language. "Wow." Was all he could say. Then his eyes squinted at him. "This isn't gonna cost me an arm and let right?"

"No certainly not. Seeing as how you don't even have a place to stay how about you come stay with me and my family tonight."

Jasper was now out of the car. She looked more skeptical than he did. Well, Shadow wasn't really skeptical, just shocked.

He had to bite back a laugh when the man's face looked shocked. He wasn't expecting Jasper to be so tall. His son's face was just as priceless.

"If you are willing to have us then my-" Shadow glanced back to Jasper then back to the man. "My girlfriend and I would be in your debt."

Jasper got back into the car before Shadow noticed her blushing.

Since business was so dead the man who introduced himself as Matthias closed up the store. Shadow and Matthias rolled the car into the garage then locked up.

It didn't take long to get to his home. He owned a few acres a few miles west of the gas stop. A house that he had built with his wife before Joshua was born.

The lights of his truck shone through his podunk home illuminating a few chairs and some furniture on the inside. Standing just a few inches taller than Shadow was a woman. She wore a yellow apron decorated with various fruits. Her hair was up in a messy bun revealing a beautiful face with a few wrinkles that you barely even noticed.

"Momma we have guests!" The boy practically screamed. From earlier, his attitude seemed to change real fast when seeing her. He hugged his mother before disappearing into the house.

Momma came out from behind the door to greet her husband with open arms. A smile plastered on her face.

Jasper and Shadow stood side by side kind of awkwardly. It was kind of weird just being here with a family so bubbly. Minus the son.

The wife peaked around her husband. "Why Y'all just looking like a peachy bunch." Her southern drawl was worse than her son's. At least she didn't have an attitude. She stepped around Joshua to head towards them.

With his hand out he waited for her to shake it, he always stressed good manners whenever he met someone new. "Hi my name is Shadow."

The woman just kind of scoffed at him and bypassed his hand. "No honey we don't play those city games around here. If your gonna be in my home then I need to know were family."

Before he could even say anything she hugged Shadow. Fear broke through his body when he turned his head to Jasper. Surprisingly, her face was blank. Not a single muscle in her face moved. Whether it was a good sign or bad he was just glad she wasn't trying to take his other eye.

"Marybell Blume please," her husband shook his head but he wasn't mad or anything. "Let our guests sit down before you suffocate them."

Marybell shook a dismissive hand at him. The housewife looked up at Jasper. Both of them glared at each other like old rivals. Suddenly an amused smile spread across her face and she suddenly got into a semi-squat, wrapped her arms around Jasper then lifted her up a few inches off the ground in a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness, you are heavier than all getup." Marybell put down Jasper and laughed in good spirit.

Jasper herself chuckled at the woman. She was not expecting such a strong woman to exist on this planet or someone so bold as to pick people up off their feet. "It is nice to meet you," Jasper said simply. A few words but she actually meant them. Marybell could see that.

Marybell took both of them by the arms and escorted them inside the house. Shadow didn't know whether to make a run for it or just be grateful they had a place to sleep. It was a simple home. Box television, some furniture here and there along with some heads from various animals in different parts of the house.

Joshua was sitting in front of the TV watching an old Clint Eastwood film, Dirty Harry Shadow had guessed.

The little boy saw Shadow and stuck his tongue out. This made Jasper laugh and jab him in the side.

"This kid really has it out for you."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the obvious. "I can tell." He said grumbling.

Matthias and Marybell directed them to sit down and relax. Marybell handed them couple glasses of lemonade along with some snacks.

"So give it to me straight," Marybell came back from the kitchen and sat down in a recliner across from them. "How long have you two been together.

The question was so sudden Shadow choked on his drink. Jasper still had the same blank expression as if nothing bothered her.

"Well…" Flashbacks of when they met popped into his head. Two years minus he would have to guess. "We've known each other for quite some time." Jasper noticed his hesitation cause she put a hand on top of his. When he looked at her she was grinning, a sad but not sad expression on her face this time; if that made sense.

Marybell just looked at them confused. "Did you lose your eye before or after you met?"

Now that one really made him cough. This lady really did ask then spot of questions. It was their household though and he didn't want to be rude. Jasper squeezed his hand, he ignored her.

"I got into a fight. I lost and now," he pointed at his eye patch. "I'm the greatest pirate I know."

She didn't seem to find that funny instead she looked sad. Before she could ask another question Matthias came, freshly dressed in some new clothing and all cleaned. Under all the gunk that covered his face earlier he was a handsome man.

Matthias stood next to his wife with one hand on her shoulder. "Honey stop harassing them. I'm sure they want nothing more than a good meal and rest."

Shadow shook a hand. "Oh no it's fine we're perfect-" his stomach growled from the thought of food.

Both of them laughed. "Looks like your lips can lie and not your stomach." The husband joked. "Please relax, we aren't going to cut you up into pieces and eat you or anything. We're just a humble family that love to help anybody we can."

Him saying that wiped away any worry he had in the back of his mind. Besides the old French couple, Steven and the gems, he hadn't met a lot of nice folks.

Shadow and Jasper joined the family at the table. Beef, salad, some mash potatoes among other food was laid put on the table for them to eat. Marybell must have taken a lot of time to cook it.

Under a single bright light, they sat. Marybell waited for everyone to settle in before she looked to Shadow. "I don't know what your religious preference share mister Shadow, but would you like to say grace?"

Matthias, Joshua, and Jasper turned their heads towards him.

"What's grace?" Jasper said aloud. The way she sounded he thought she was thinking it and instead blurted the question out.

Matthias grinned at her. "Grace is sort of a prayer thanking God for all he has given us."

"God?"

Shadow jumped in before the conversation could continue. He knew Jasper still didn't know much about human culture especially not religion. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

Shadow didn't want want to say no. He was raised a Christian himself. After Erica's death, he sort of strayed away from his beliefs. The request was easy he just felt ashamed.

"Yes I don't mind…" his voice trailed out and his eyes closed. When he felt a nudge he opened them. Jasper had grabbed the hands of Matthias and was waiting for him to grab hers. She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. Grabbing her hand he closed his eyes to say Grace.

"Lord we are here today to thank you for all you've done," he opened an eye to see if that was good enough. Everyone still had their eyes closed, damn it. "I want to thank the Blume family for having us here with them in their home. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said except the gem.

Food began to be passed around and the conversations began.

Shadow laughed at something the kid said about Jaspers gem. He asked her if she could sneeze and she was offended beyond belief.

Matthias looked up from his plate to Shadow. "So son, not to pry. How did you lose your eye? I know if your uncom-"

"No, it's fine." Shadow blurted out. He didn't mean to sound rude if he did. Everyone stopped to pay attention now. Even Joshua was leaning forward in his seat.

Shadow seemed to gaze at the center of his plate when he spoke. "I'll be the first to say that I'm no saint. Some of the things I've done in my past weren't always good," he cringed when he thought of killing Erica's killer and Pearls would be rapist. "When I lost my eye though it was from someone I loved. A lack of trust and pure blind rage was all it took to turn my world upside down."

Everyone sat silent for a moment. Jasper was about to say something when Marybellspoke.

"Do you still love her?"

Shadow chuckled with a shake of the head. "I didn't for a very long time. I almost destroyed myself in my anger and sadness. With the help of some very good friends, time and patience, I slowly began to heal."

Matthias clapped his hands. He hoped to get there attention so that they could quit the conversation. Marybell wasn't having any of it.

"That doesn't answer my question," a little more force was put behind her voice. "Do you, still love her?

Shadow couldn't find himself to look up. To see Jaspers face. His eyes darted back and forth across the table. Words and explanations that he tried to think up raced through his mind. Yes and no, anger and forgiveness, regret. A headache came on him that ripped through his missing eye.

Lights from five vehicles pierced the house. All of them blinding the family and guests.

"Matthias! You get out here now!" A man's voice shouted.

Jasper and Shadow turned to the man of the house. You could see a bead of sweat roll down his face.

Marybell tried to whisper something to him but she spoke loud enough. The fear in her voice apparent. "Honey don't go. You know what he wants." This wasn't the same woman that picked Jasper up off her feet before. This was a wife filled with so much fear her hands shook when she grabbed her husband.

Matthias forced her hand from him and stood to his feet.

"Please Jasper, Shadow, if you could-"

"Who are they?" Shadow almost growled when he spoke. Another jolt ran through his head. This time a rush of energy filled his body.

Matthias was shocked by the question but answered. "Local bullies that want my land and gas station. For months they have been trying to buy it. That station is how I feed my family, this land we built with our own hands."

That was all Shadow needed to hear.

"Shadow." Jasper touched his hand then pulled back quickly. Something shocked her.

By the time she could think about what happened Shadow was already outside on the porch. All the lights dawned on him. A lone man holding himself ready to fight the tide.

Sporting a pair of six-shooters on his hips and a jeweled leather jacket his eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviators. When he looked up from his hat the man grinned, then spit tobacco from his lips onto the ground.

"Well look what we have boys. A nigger amongst our fine community!" He spread his arms out as he spun around to at least ten men who stood in their pickup trucks laughing at his racist jab.

Shadow kept forgetting trash like these men still lived in the world. A disgusted scowl grew on his face. When he took a step forward the man drew his revolver and fired off a shot that went hit the wooden steps of the Blumes home. Shadow just stared at where the bullet hit.

"Woah there boy," he drew his other revolver out and pulled the hammer back. "I don't know what you think this is but if you don't leave right now. I can't promise I won't kill ya." He spits again then laughs.

Jasper came running out with Matthias who had a double barrel shotgun in hand.

"Mr. Kraus I told you plenty of times that I ain't selling my property. Now why don't you and your boys leave and have yourselves a fine night." Matthias shouldered his weapon but didn't aim. He didn't want to set the man off or have to shoot anyone tonight.

Mr. Kraus, on the other hand, didn't like the sight of that weapon. He did like what he was looking at now. Jasper.

"Boys look what we have here!" He pointed one of his revolvers at Jasper nonchalantly. "Have you ever seen a bitch like her?"

Another burst of energy ran through Shadow like cold water. His hands started to burn with a power he thought he couldn't summon anymore. Jasper noticed and tried to touch his shoulder. Again she was shocked and stepped back. Even Matthias stepped back when the hairs on his body began to rise. You could feel the static electricity in the air.

The man continued. "I have a proposition for you Matthias. You let us kill this monkey here. Let us run through big girl there and will leave your family alone." All sorts of hollers came from his men. "Or," he continued. "Will kill him anyways then you, and will fuck her and your wife."

Shadow was done hearing it. He turned his head to Jasper slightly. "I know I told you I'll do better Jasper. I told you to just give me some time-" electricity erupted from his fists. This was different than any other time he used his powers. This was menacing and more destructive. Shadow let this new feeling wash over him like a shower. "She might have been right. I am a monster."

Mr. Kraus pointed his weapons at whatever this thing was. He fired multiple rounds. Shadow just flicked his wrist and tendrils of electricity formed spider-like arms that reached out to stop the rounds. He flicked his wrist again and a bolt of electricity struck him. The flash from the man exploding blinded his friends. In place of where he stood was chunks of Mr. Kraus in a burnt crater. If he was in the right state of mind Shadow would have vomited from what he'd done. A The truck was lifted off the air from the explosion and sent tumbling down on another one. A man who was crushed underneath the two screamed for all but two seconds before Shadow pulled a bolt from thin air. Like a javelin, he reared his arm back then tossed it at the man. A heavy thunk replaced his screams. The others tried to run away from this unholy creature. Shadow knew what would happen if he let them, what would happen to this family if he let them live past today. What he was doing had to be done.

Both of his hands rose, fingertips spread apart. Suddenly everything vibrated around them. Like an earthquake then, when he let his hands strike against the ground with his palms. A barrage of lightning rained down on the men in the field. Screams of pain and death filled the air then all was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the raging fires and Shadows heavy breathing.

When his high began to run out Shadow collapsed on knees then fell over on his side. His body felt so drained. It didn't matter how hard he tried to will his body to move he was just done. Footsteps from behind him came rapidly. He was happy to see that it was Jasper. Her face written with panic. When she determined that it was safe to touch him she scooped him up in her arms.

"Please don't do this to me Shadow." She begged him. The last time he had fought humans he almost died. She couldn't handle that again.

He wanted to nod but couldn't. Shadow fell in and out of consciousness. When he opened his eyes again he found himself on the floor of the Blume home. Jasper was standing in front of him protectively. Her crash helmet was summoned and Matthias was aiming his shotgun at her. He screamed something that he couldn't understand. Demon, he thought he heard him yell. Shadow groaned catching their attention. Jasper spun around and dropped to her knee to hold him.

She said something, a worried grin on her face than black again.

When he opened his eyes again he was looking up at the sky. The clouds were racing them again. He turned his head, Jasper was driving. As scary as that was he found he had no strength to argue.

"Jasper." Saying her name gave him some strength.

Jasper turned around to see him then looked back to the road. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." She didn't sound so happy.

Shadow turned back to the clouds. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Long enough for you to finally wake up. If all your gonna do is try to get yourself killed then I outta just run this car into the ditch." It was an empty threat that still made him grin.

He could still feel the tiredness behind his eyes. "So they called me a demon huh?"

She opened her mouth, a lie was what she was about to tell him but she didn't have it in him. "Mary-bell did. She was just afraid of what you did to protect them. I cleaned up the mess as best as I could. Joshua fixed up the car and after that we left."

"Demon," Shadow was caught up on the word. "I'm sorry for making you work so hard Jasper."

"Shut up fool. Go to sleep before I really kill you."

Shadow closed his eyes. He was done trying to beat the clouds. So he let them win and rolled with the consequences. The sounds of screaming from the men he killed and the look of fear on that families face.

It took him a few hours before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi everyone how have things been going? I apologize for the long transfer I was doing some military things that kind of put a damper on getting this chapter out. Not only that I bought monster hunter world and… let's just say I have a lot of things distracting me. Speaking of distractions, I have uploaded a new story. A fanfic based on roosterteeth's animation RWBY. I will be working both stories as best as I can. Now that I'm back home I'm hoping to be better at getting more chapters out. As always thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for your patience. Stay classy people.

Shadow...


	20. Chapter 20

You Gonna Eat That?

Tennyson- Body Language

How long would it be before he would wake up and not be on this field anymore? His body was so exhausted from the exertion of power he used to kill those men, that he had been sleeping for almost two days straight. Instead of dreaming of an island of virgins or something of the sort Shadow found himself in this field. The same one he found himself in every so often. At this point, it wasn't surprising anymore. Really nothing should surprise him with every thing he's seen and done.

It must have been time to wake up again because everything started to turn black again. The stars were out tonight in full view. Small white dots that twinkled light years away. The car wasn't moving this time when he woke up. He was scared that Jasper had crashed. Then he heard the sounds of laughter and the rumbling of steel not far away. Shadow leaned up to see where the gem was at. Jasper was sitting on the hood of the car. She was staring at a distant amusement park. She must have been thinking about being on one of those rides. Hands stretched up while they dropped a hundred feet into crazy spins and flips. Jasper was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Shadow was awake till his arms wrapped her waist. He nestled his face in between her neck. Shadow took a deep breath and smiled. The natural smell of cinnamon on her skin always put a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I slept so long," Shadow said. He kissed her neck to try and alleviate her annoyance if she was annoyed at all.

Jasper turned to rest her head against his. She was glad to hear his voice again after two days. Every so often she would stop the car to check on him to make sure he was alive. Jasper was never really good when it came to worrying. She didn't really know how to without overreacting. Him being asleep as long as he was didn't help either.

Shadow pecked her on the cheek and moved to stand. He felt like his head was filled with clouds and almost fell over if it wasn't for Jasper.

"You're still tired?" She sounded disappointed, she didn't want him to go back to sleep.

Shadow took a deep breath to clear the fuzzy feeling in his head. "No no I'm fine." A lie. Shadow stepped into the passenger seat of the car. Jasper sat down in the driver's seat. This was the longest he had been up without falling back to sleep instantly. What had happened the other day still plagued him. The look on that families faces when he killed those people. Shadow didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help but too. When he looked at Jasper he wanted to talk to her about his inner turmoil. He was worried she wouldn't understand, how could she? Jasper was a gem warrior and was a military general. Maybe he was doubting her too much, either way, he wouldn't talk to her about it.

"Do you think it will take us long to get back to the city?" Jasper asked.

Shadow was looking at the map. When he figured out where they were at he sighed. "At the rate, we're going we should reach beach city in about two days. Maybe longer." Shadow noticed how tired he sounded when he spoke.

Jasper reached behind the seat and drew a hamburger from out of thin air. In reality, it was a bag of wendys. Shadow took it with a thank you, took a bite, and a single tear fell down his cheek from how good it was.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten in days." She laughed at how he devoured the burger.

He finished the burger with a wipe of his face. He was almost disappointed with how fast he finished it. Shadow leaned back in his chair to think about the days to come. What the gems might say when they see him again. That's one thing Shadow didn't take into account. Specifically, one person, he would have to worry about when going back, Pearl. She was the only one who knew what he did before the night he was kidnapped. There was no way she didn't wake up and see the remains of that man. A shiver ran through his body chilling him. Shadow leaned his head against the window. All this thinking and worrying made him tired so he closed his eyes, let his worry wash over him. Soon he was asleep again.

This time the sun was what he woke up to. His body was covered in sweat from head to toe. When he looked over Jasper was dressed in something different. She wore a pair of tight booty shorts that hugged her lower half so perfectly. Her breasts could barely be contained behind the loose fitted tank top that still outlined every curve.

Jasper turned her head to see him gawking at her. "What are you staring at?"

Shadow didn't turn his head. He bit the corner of his lip thinking of dirty things that would make a priest shun him. He didn't care, he was a man with urges and it had been a long time since he felt her skin against his more intimately than just a kiss. The last time they had something more x-rated was probably a week ago. Might not have been long but he didn't have a woman for three years.

"I'm staring at perfection." He said camely.

Her face flushed a shade of red. "Stop it Shadow. I don't need you staring at me while I'm driving." That's what she said but not what she wanted. Jasper gripped the steering wheel harder. It could have just been the heat that was making her feel like this or the way she was staring at her. His eyes seemed to undress her. Jasper sucked in a deep breath of air when his hands gripped her thigh. Slowly, like a spider creeping up on some unexpecting prey, his fingers moved towards her inner thigh. Anticipation filled her chest with elation. At the same time, he leaned over to nip at her neck.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath. "Shadow I am driving," she couldn't stop him from assaulting her. She wouldn't if she could have.

"Shut up," Shadow hissed between her neck and ear. His teeth nipped her ear gently while his hand teased her love.

She could feel the steering wheel give under her grip. It was getting to hard to concentrate on driving and less on how he was making her feel. Jasper cursed the way he made her feel. It was almost too painful to feel this way. Jasper couldn't stop a moan that slipped from between her lips. Shadow gave a dry chuckle, it amused him to see such a strong being turning into jello like this.

Shadow didn't even know when she parked the car. It just kinda happened.

The two made their way to the back seat. They couldn't say a word to each other as they tried to overcome one another. With a hook of her finger, Jasper cut the shirt from his body. He hissed at the cut she made on his chest and didn't mind the pain. It made him remember, that pain once a long time go when he was more human. Isaac Shadow is still a human and not a monster that Fury thought he was.

In a whisper, he commanded her, "Lean back." Shadow took no time to crawl his way up on top of her body. If he had to thank homeworld, for one thing, it would be for making such a sexy gem.

Jasper tried not stir from his touch. Every time he squeezed her breasts with his hands it sent a wave of pleasure through her. She felt like her body was out of control and leaned closer to him. She needed more than these childish games of teasing her breasts and biting her neck. Her prayers must have been answered because slowly his teeth, made their way from her neck down between her legs where she could feel his breath against her thighs. Delicately he began to unbuckle and unzip her shorts as she arched her back. The way he looked at her skin made her shudder. He seemed so focused on her so that every move he makes would make her question whether they should be doing this or not.

"Just relax Jasper," as he parted her legs like Moses parted the red sea.

Jasper could feel his tongue. She couldn't explain how it felt if someone ever asked her, she wouldn't if she could anyway. Warm? It definitely felt wet, a tingling feeling against her walls that sent a jolt through her. She tried to tell Shadow to stop, but every time she opened her mouth nothing would come out except for a gasp of air. She reached down to grab his head, to push him away before the rush of pleasure could reach its climax. It didn't take much for him to swat her hand away and pin it to her side. Shadow was in control, he had something to prove but didn't know what. All that mattered was how he made her feel.

It was too hot now. She would have forgotten how hot it was if it wasn't for him doing this to her. Everything was on fire in the car. They might as well have been outside doing these things. Reality came kicking back when she couldn't take any more. Jasper couldn't stop the bucking of her hips and the strength of how tight she gripped his short hair. An explosion went off between her legs so powerful she thought she would pass out. Her head fell back down on the seat, she wanted to ride out this high for as long as she could.

"Stop it Shadow." She could finally say. The greatest achievement all day besides not screaming.

He didn't care for anything she said. Shadow was too lost in his lust to even try to turn back. Again, he crawled back up on top of her. Clawing at her skin as he did, letting his fingers grip at her every curve. He felt like some animal that was let out of some cage to ravage the world. If Jasper was the world, then he was doing a pretty fine job.

With a thrust of his hips, he was inside of her. Both of them gasped from the sensation. Shadow bucked his hips faster and faster. Taking in everything from the way she moaned to her biting her lips even the pain of her digging her nails into his back. "Jasper," Shadow called her name between her neck. The gem couldn't respond again, she found that every time she did try to say something a cry would answer him.

"Give me more!" Jasper practically screamed. She wrapped her legs around him driving him deeper inside of her. The windows of the car began to fog up from the combined heat now. You could smell the sex in the air. But neither of them cared, it was shared chemistry that they were putting their all into. Every time he drove himself inside of her she would feel more complete. Not like the way they did when they fused on homeworld. This was different, almost on the same plane of intimacy as fusion but even better. She really felt like she could die right now a happy gem.

They began to reach their climax. Jasper didn't bother to try and suppress her voice anymore. Who cares? If she moaned or screamed from this pleasure it was because of how good it felt. Damn her ego. So she let it all out. With every pump, a loud moan came out, "Shadow Shadow Shadow!" She would call his name as if any moment now he would just disappear. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close. His tongue entered her mouth then the both of them were back at it again. Fighting for control. Jaspers last ditch effort to save some face and win back some dignity. It didn't matter who came out on top though, both of them were going to win this one. At the same time, they both climaxed. Through their kiss, she let out a scream and Shadow out of exhaustion.

Shadow held Jasper close in his arms. It didn't matter how hot it was, he didn't want to let her go.

"We need to start driving eventually Shadow."

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her back. "Baby I need a shower and a steak," he started to close his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was until he spoke. "But yes eventually we need to start driving back. For now, let's just relax… steaks later."

Jasper pulled him closer so that she could feel his chest against her back. "Then let's just lay here. I don't want you to go back to sleep anyways."

Shadow could barely roll his eyes without slipping off. He didn't know know how to tell her he was already slipping away into another coma. At least this time he had a happy ending.

Jasper wasn't mad at all she knew he was going to be too tired to stay awake with her. So when his grip on her hand started slipping Jasper slipped out of his grip and put her clothes back on. Shadow was asleep, covered in a blanket she laid on top of him. With a twist of the key, the engine turned over. She turned the wheel back onto the long stretch road towards god knows where.

She didn't care where they would end up at this point. As long as she was with Shadow she would go to the moon and beyond.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Author notes:

Don't judge. Thanks for reading. Deuces.

Shadow out...


	21. Chapter 21

Before the Storm

This would be their last night on the road. Beach city was just a few hours away, four or five hours, fewer if they broke the speed limit.

Jasper was on edge. Everytime he brought up something related to the Crystal Gems she would growl or curse under her breath. Shadow didn't press the issue anymore than he needed to. Jasper was just worried she was going to be met with ridicule. If she didn't complain out loud she certainly did in her head.

One more night and they would be back.

Shadow was a little bit worried about the car right now. Him laying on the hood, not a problem. Jasper, well, that was a insult he kept to himself.

Another night where the stars blessed the two with their twinkle. The air was still tonight. The trees whistled a tune he didn't recognize and the grass beneath the car stirred like a child who couldn't sleep.

"You know they say that the night sky is made up of Greek heroes who the Gods thought were worthy enough to be amongst the stars." Jasper reached up towards the heavens. Her reach wasn't great enough to grip a star but nevertheless, she tried.

Shadow smirked at her. "I didn't think you would remember all of that."

Jasper shot a look at him, she couldn't decide whether to be mad or smug so she had an expression of both. "I memorize only the things that interest me," she put her mouth in her hands and turned away. "Like bagels and ice cream or…" at the moment she couldn't really remember what else might have been interesting but some things did.

Shadow pulled her head into his chest. Tightly he wrapped his arms around her so tight she thought she would pop. "You think if I died one day I would be with the stars?" Shadow asked her.

Jasper squirmed in his arms to get up but he wouldn't let her. She gave up shortly, something was disturbing him and he held her close to anchor himself. _It's one of those nights_ she thought to herself. He got like this sometimes.

"Homeworld gems don't really have a concept of death Shadow. We're immortal beings."

"I'm not," he paused again to correct himself. "At least I don't think so. I know I'll die eventually with my luck. The thing is what will happen to me after." Shadows grip on her started to loosen without him even realizing it. "I could go to hell or everything could just end. A black void where I'll remain for the end of time. Honestly, I'm kind of scared."

Jasper leaned up and pushed Shadow over lightly enough to not hurt him. She leaned over him and covered his eye. "You talk to much," Her lips passed over his slowly and she planted a kiss on him. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Shadow didn't say anything and just nodded. Closing his eyes like this made him tired. He felt so relaxed. Better than he was when he first started this trip. Maybe it was coming to an end or just because he was so tired.

"I think that we all return to the stars. I think that the ones that shine the brightest are the heroes the old Greek Gods picked out to be in heaven because of their memorable deeds," Jasper lowered her voice to a whisper when she spoke again. "I think we haven't done the most memorable things in this life, but we're trying and that's what matters the most. As long as we have time, and each other will make it." Jasper moved her hand from his eye and he blinked at her. Those dark eyes were decorated with stars when he looked at her.

Shadow just took a long deep breath that never seemed to end. Only when he spoke did the long drag finish. "You still worried about going back?" He asked suddenly.

The question took her off guard and she clicked her tongue in irritation. "You know just how to ruin the mood Shadow."

"What?" He leaned upwards as she was getting off the car. Shadow put a hand on her shoulders and pulled her close into his arms. Jasper tried to wiggle him free but he didn't let go.

Jasper spun around in his grip and shoved him. "You want to go back so bad Shadow and i'll be honest with you," she gripped him by the head and looked dead in his eyes, "I don't want to go."

"Then what Jasper?" Shadow swatted her hands away and pushed her back. "What do we do when the diamonds come to earth and attack this planet, YOUR planet? I don't know about you but if I have the strength to fight I'm going to." When she turned around again Shadow grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"What about me Shadow?" She asked forcefully. Jasper sounded like she was holding her anger back.

"It's not about just us anymore Jasper! No one knows what we know. The threat thats coming. You, me, the Crystal Gems. We can protect this planet, our families too." Shadow grabbed her into a tight embrace. "I need you to do this with me Jasper."

Jasper hugged him back tighter than he could have. "I told you I'll do better Shadow. I'll do it for you but if you die, if you end up amongst those stars and I can't reach you then what do I do?"

Shadow chuckled to himself. "Just look up." Jasper shoved him away and he laughed.

Jasper got into the car with a slam of the door.

He looked up himself at the stars. The heroes of old, chosen by the Gods themselves. All he had to do was be a hero.

Easy enough right?

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey sorry for the long absence. As usual I've been busy, but not without a little bit of thought of where I want to go with this story. A third story for the series? Mehhhhh maybe, I definitely wouldn't mind continuing. If the cards are in my hand will see what the future might hold. Without further adieu I hope everyone is doing good. I look forward to the future of this series and everything else that might come.


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome Back

Good Vibrations- Ricky Reed

"Welcome to Beach City." The side read as they passed by.

Shadow could feel the excitement running throughout his body. Literally, as he was gripping the steering wheel his hands were shaking. He was back! Who wouldn't be excited about that? Well, there was one person.

Jasper had her arms crossed over her chest and her thousand yard stare like she had tunnel vision. Hours ago she seemed to be doing fine. Now she was fuming. You could practically feel the heat coming off her body. Or maybe that was just Shadows imagination getting the best of him.

The ocean's breeze swept through the car bringing its salty smell with it. Taking a deep breath almost made it feel as if you were on the beach. Beach Cities inhabitants were out in full force today. Pete sat in the window of his dad's fry shop daydreaming of whatever kids dreamed about. His older brother Ronaldo throwing fliers of what he could only assume was some alien conspiracy propaganda he made up in his basement. Onion was running out of Mr. Smileys arcade with a bag of coins while the man tried to chase after him. Sour Cream scratched at some invisible record as he walked down the boulevard. Yeah, it was good to be back.

Shadow chanced a glance at Jasper. She was staring right back with aggravation written all over her face.

"Jasper everything is going to be alright."

The gem threw her arms in the air before crossing them. "How do you know huh Shadow? You gain some sort of Sapphire like abilities that I don't know about?"

Shadow smiled at that one. Seems Jasper was getting better at being a smartass cause of him. "No. Dick. It's just a feeling that I have. Everything will be alright."

"Shadow," she said his name quietly this time. "The last time I left this place I left you for dead on the beach. You really think the Crystal Gems, you know, the gems who fight for justice and all that, are going to forgive me?"

"Yes," Shadow said simply.

Jasper took a fist to the top of the glove compartment putting a noticeable sized dent in it.

Shadow could only chuckle at the gem-child. "Way to go and ruin the resale value Jas," he let his right hand off the wheel to grab her hand. "I understand your worried I do. Getting aggravated won't fix nothing and certainly not smashing the car will help."

"It makes me feel better." She said with a pout.

"Well don't, we still have to make it to the temple and I would rather not have to walk all the way there. I swear Jasper will explain to everyone what happened. No one is going to attack you… maybe."

A slug to the arm straightens him out quickly.

Shadow parked the car right around the corner of the cliff that overlooked all of the city. The sand crunched underneath his shoes and the wind went through his white long sleeve shirt. Now that he was out of the car Shadow took a long deep breath. To be honest he was nervous too. He felt like he failed to protect Steven on homeworld. Shadow helped him escape but after that, the boy had to fight for himself with Lars. The last time he saw Steven was when he sacrificed himself so that the two could escape. After that, he only heard rumors of what might have happened.

Jasper trailed behind him, silent and awkward like a three-legged cat. Shadow wanted to console her but so many things were running through his own mind. Would Steven be mad at him for doing what he did? How would the gems feel about him coming back after weeks with Jasper? All the questions they could possibly ask him was giving him a headache. Then the cabin came into view and everything was washed away. The arms of some great gem stretched out as if to welcome him. Though it was cracked and falling apart it still made a beautiful sight. The cabin below it was the same as always, a home where he could really call home. If it wasn't for Jasper he would have sprinted. The stairs couldn't creak any louder he swore as the two made their way to the front entrance.

Before Shadow could take one more step Jasper tugged on his shirt.

"I can't do this." Worry was glued to her face.

Shadow turned around to hold her by the face. "Hey hey it's alright, just take my hand."

When he reached down to grab hers she took two steps down the stairs.

"No Shadow lets just go! They don't want me here I know it. Their gonna attack me and I swear i'll-" Jasper put a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

Shadow felt a tinge of anger cause he knew what she was going to say. "Baby come on it will be fine."

"No it won't," Jasper turned around. "Find me when you're ready."

"Come on Jasper just take my hand." Again he tried to reach for her. Jasper didn't bother to wait for him and leaped into the air over the cliff. She was gone, again.

The door upstairs opened up with a slam and at the top, a spear-wielding gem pointed the sharp end at him.

"Halt human your-"

Their eyes locked on each other.

Shadow blushed in embarrassment when he fumbled with his words. He couldn't say anything funny or clever, just babble like some baby trying to talk. The last time he saw the gem was before they were taken to homeworld and before that the party.

From the top of the stairs, Pearl jumped at him. Shadow opened his arms to catch her and he did. Her soft body collided with his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as the weight of her took him off his feet. Shadow didn't feel the sand came up to meet his body, only one of his best friends holding onto him like a vice.

"Your alive, I can't believe you're alive." Her voice choked with tears she didn't bother holding back. Her face tucked into his neck and her arms squeezed him tightly. Shadow could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes. A happy feeling washed over him the longer they stayed like this. All the doubt he had about come back disappeared. "Shadow I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. I'm so so sorry."

She was talking about that night. Pearl wasn't stupid she knew who had done the deed on the human that tried to assault her. Pearl felt like it was her fault. If she didn't get mad and trusted him when he tried to get her away from him then he wouldn't have had to do what he did.

Shadow pushed himself up on his hands with her still on him.

"Hey P you gonna be alright? You're not gonna poof, are you? That would be one awkward return."

She half sniffled half laughed. "I won't poof Shadow. Only when our bodies take much physical damage do we retreat back to our gems. You should know that crying won't cause us to poof."

Shadow chuckled and pulled her in for another surprise hug, this time she was caught off guard. "Pearl never let anybody change that genius mind of yours, I love you just the way you are."

He didn't see it but her face was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Is everyone else inside?" He asked with a hand outstretched.

Pearl took his hand and swept the sand off of her. "Of course let's go they probably can't wait to see you."

Shadow trailed behind her awkwardly up the stairs. Pearl turned around to look at him just before she started to turn the doorknob.

"Welcome home Shadow."

The door opened and he stepped in with a light heart. Before he could look around a loud crash made him turn his head to the kitchen. Garnet had a sponge in one hand and glass all over the floor beneath her.

"Hey girl you getting butterfingers?" Amethyst who was on the couch, looked up from the book she had glued to her face. When she turned her head she saw what had Garnet so perplexed. The book dropped on the floor now.

Shadow stepped inside to look at the two. "What does a brotha gotta do to get a hug around here? Don't say disappear towards certain death cause I might scream."

"Shadow!" The three gems yelled as they rushed him.

The man laughed as they took him to the floor in excitement. Amethyst squeezed the life out of him worse than Pearl did. Garnet settled for a wrapping her arms around his waist. Ruby couldn't contain herself and squeezed a little bit too hard.

Shadows eyes started to pop out of his head. "Killing… me," he could barely say.

"Oh sorry sorry." Garnet let go. When Amethyst didn't she reached down and pulled the small gem from him.

"Let go he hasn't felt enough love yet!"

They all laughed at her.

"We thought you were- when Steven came back and told us what happened we could only assume the worst." Garnet looked him up and down with a smile. "Clearly we were wrong your very much alive."

Amethyst looked up at him with stars in her eyes. "Yeah tell us how you got back Shadow. I bet it was cooler than how Steven did it."

Shadow rubbed the back of his head with a grin. He tried to hide his memories behind a facade. He would tell them later, maybe not the whole truth, just what they needed to hear.

The man looked around for the one person he thought would have been the first one to greet him. "Where is Steven?" Shadow asked nervously.

Garnet answered him. "We recently got back from a vacation and Steven has been kind of down."

"Why?"

Amethyst bumped up to Shadow to whisper. "He and Connie are kind of fighting. Like boyfriend and Girlfriend you know?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl shrieked. "Connie and Steven are not that intimate," she turned to Shadow. "But yes Steven is very much down about Connie not responding back to any of his messages. Plus lion is missing, he should be in town putting up flyers."

Shadow sighed. The poor little guy having his heart broken so young. "I guess I'll just wait for him to pop up. In the meantime," Shadow stepped over to the couch. "I might as well get this out of the way so please sit."

"You gonna tell us about how you got off homeworld. Your epic adventure?" Amethyst sounded like a kid waiting for their grandparent to tell them a bedtime story.

Shadow rubbed his face tiredly. "Yes… sort of please just plant your butts."

Pearl took up a spot next to him, something that Shadow took notice of. Amethyst on the floor and Garnet leaned against the wall with a subtle grin on her face. Now that they were all paying attention he could feel his face warming up. Damn this was so weird.

Stop being a pussy and tell them! A voice in his head shouted. Well, not so much as shouted, have you ever tried to scream in your head? Seriously try it, all your doing is shouting at a weird constant volume. Now I'm just stalling with unnecessary author rambles. Let's continue.

He ran a hand over his eye patch. Pearl shifted nervously and reached out to touch his hand. Shadow ignored the gesture and spoke clearly.

"Jasper is here with me."

The three of them were silent. Amethyst tried to think of something to say and quickly gave up. Garnet was trying to figure out why she couldn't see this possibility and Pearl. Well, Pearl wasn't too happy.

"What do you mean Jasper is here?" She said her name with distaste.

Shadow took a deep breath. "Jasper helped me get off of homeworld. Honestly, if it wasn't for her I would have never of gotten off." Shadow held his hands together to stop them from shaking. He didn't like the look Pearl was giving him.

"Explain." She ordered.

"Pearl it doesn't matter." Shadow turned his head to look at her. You could see the storm raging behind her eyes. Was Pearl really that angry with him? He didn't know if he could take it right now.

Pearl got to her feet to distance herself from him. "I- we," she corrected herself before her emotions got herself in trouble. "Want to know what happened Shadow. Help us understand how Jasper saved you, did homeworld brainwash you?"

Shadow stood up in a sudden flash of anger. His eyes betrayed how he felt but as fast as it came it disappeared. A taste of shame filled his mouth. He couldn't feel anger to the only family that helped him when he was so weak. Especially Pearl, when he tried to kill himself she had saved him.

Shadow couldn't recall a time when Amethyst words sounded so sweet. "Shackster you can tell us anything. We're your family."

"We will all understand. You just have to open up and will take it from their." Garnet was next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He almost wished she would take off her visor so that he could look her in the eyes. Pearl stayed where she was. She wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. Not with this.

It was going to take time to explain. Even longer to make Pearl understand. So Shadow sat down to get on with it.

It took him almost two hours to explain everything that happens. He had tried not to tell them everything but Pearl wasn't having any of it. The gem would call him out when he got to the gruesome parts. When she tried to call him out about him dying he pulled his shirt off to show her that he did, in fact, have a gem on his back. After that, she seemed to calm down a bit. Until he brought up Fury.

"You two fused!" Garnet got excited and clapped her hands together.

Pearl hid a blush behind her hands but Shadow still noticed. He knew he hurt Pearl, he could see it behind her eyes.

"It's not that exciting Garnet," Shadow said.

"Aww, why not?" Garnet asked disappointedly.

Shadow could almost imagine Fury laughing at why he was not so excited about their fusion. Probably the same voice that called him a pussy.

"If it's not too much to ask could we talk about it later?" Shadow gave her a pleading smile.

Garnet took the hint and nodded in acknowledgment.

Pearl stepped back up to the plate. "So now your back."

Shadow couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm am."

"You could have stayed back in your hometown. So why come back to this life you didn't want to be apart of?"

Amethyst pulled on Pearl's arm. "Hey leave him alone! You trying to chase him off?"

Don't worry about it Amethyst. She feels betrayed. Shadow thought to himself. "I needed to come back," Shadow started to say. "With what I went through on homeworld and how angry we left the diamonds there's no way they won't retaliate. I thought I was apart of the Crystal Gems, so let me do my job and protect our world together."

"Does Jasper feel the same way?" Amethyst asked.

Shadow looked at her. "Well I don't think she'll like being called a Crystal Gem but yet, she does. Unless... " He looked between the each of them. "I know she didn't leave on such a good note," he pointed at his eye patch. "She did this to me, left me to die and I had to live with the aftermath. You guys are all witnesses to that. I swear I wouldn't have come back with her if I didn't think I believed she could do some good."

Garnet crossed her arms. "Do you forgive her?"

"I do. Trust me I tried to kill her before I did multiple times and she still saved my life. It took me a little bit but yes I forgive her."

Garnet looked at Pearl and Amethyst. The little gem just gave a thumbs up and Pearl blushed from the look Garnet was giving her. Garnet turned back to Shadow, "if you forgive her then that's good enough for us. If we're going to make things work will have to work for it, that's easy enough."

Suddenly the front door swung open.

"Guys guys look who I found you won't believe this!"

Steven froze in place. Shadow looked back at Steven with equal curiosity.

"Shadow your back too…" Steven started to walk towards him. "I thought you were dead, the diamonds and-" the boy started to cry on the spot.

Shadow walked towards him. Though they weren't blooded this was his little brother, he was relieved that he wasn't mad at him for bringing Jasper back, she was standing in the doorway staring at all of them silently.

He dropped down to a knee and hugged Steven. "Hey man, I'm alright okay? You know me I can get out of anything. You really think a couple of tyrannical gem matriarchs would stop these muscles?"

Steven sniffled. "Yes." A smile started to spread across his face.

Shadow put him in a loose headlock and ruffled his hair. "Oh alright, then little guy take this then!" He gave him a noogy that made the boy laugh.

Jasper looked up at her lover and Rose Quartz to the other gems. The runt (Amethyst) looked at her nervously. Garnets expression was blank as usual. Pearl, now that gem stared at her with a anger that matched Shadows when he first saw her on homeworld. Guess it was to be expected, at least they weren't attacking her.

"Welcome back!" Jasper blurted out.

The gems gave her a cockeyed look.

Jasper started to fumble her words. "I mean thank you or your welcome," she coughed to clear her throat and situate herself. "Look," she rubbed the back of her head. "I left on a serious bad note."

"You think!" Pearl shot at her.

Jasper bit her tongue before she got herself in trouble. Shadow was looking at her when he noticed she wasn't going to snap he gave her a thumbs up.

"All those months on homeworld made me realize that I was lonely. I've never had you guys have. A family to fall back on and understand you for everything that you are. Look at me, I'm a gem warrior, I can be impulsive and insensitive. That doesn't mean that with time I can't learn to learn to be like you guys."

Garnet put a hand up to stop her.

"Jasper… we don't condone what you did to Shadow. Honestly, if it wasn't for him being here and him telling us what happened on homeworld this would be a different conversation." Garnet stepped around Steven and Shadow to get face to face with Jasper.

"You don't have to change for us to understand you though. Your a Jasper, strong, brutal, fearless. No one can change someone's nature. We can only accept you for what you are, the same goes for you as well. All of us can be your family if that's what you want. Is that… what you want?"

Shadow scowled when Jasper looked at him for an answer.

The gem looked back at Garnet. "Y-yes yes. I want to make things right this time. For Shadow and for myself."

Garnets expression went unchanged for a few more seconds then she started to smile. "Then Jasper welcome back. You're a Crystal Gem now."

Jasper froze up when Garnet opened her arms and wrapped them around Garnet.

"Ohhhh get off me you evil square." Jasper couldn't lift her arm up to hide the embarrassment on her face.

Everyone laughed except Pearl but that was to be expected.

Shadow could just see it now. All of them being a family again. He got up to hug both of them, Jasper barked at him and he laughed all the same.

"We're just one big dysfunctional family," he said for the second time now.

Welcome back. The words sounded nice in his head, yeah this was nice.


	23. Chapter 23

Uptown Funk 

Yo (Excuse me miss)- Chris Brown

"So little man I heard you been having some problems?" Shadow was washing yesterday nights dishes. A horrible task that was proving more taxing than he thought. Last night was Indian night and almost all the dishes had rice stuck to them or curry that clogged the sink.

Steven looked up from his phone at Shadow. "What?"

Shadow grinned at him. "I heard you and Connie have been having some problems. Want to talk about it?"

Steven groaned at him. "Can a fourteen-year-old just suffer in silence around here."

Shadow shook his head.

"Well, she hasn't spoken to me in weeks. She was pretty upset that I let myself get kidnapped. Even Lion is mad at me and lion is a lion." Steven lowered his head on the countertop. "I just wish I could-" Steven stopped abruptly and popped his head back up. "There's a party!"

His eyebrow arched. "A party?"

"Yeah, a party! I was invited by this jerk named Kevin. He told me Connie would be there. The party is tonight." Steven looked so excited Shadow thought he would pop.

Jasper was finally awake. Her hair was a mess and drool stained her face. In her orange pajamas decorated with funny looking gem sheep, she was a goofy sight.

Shadow pulled a bagel smothered in cream cheese on a plate and placed it down in front of Jasper. On the side a glass of OJ.

"Thank you." Jasper let her face fall on the bagel getting cream cheese on Stevens' face. "That hits the spot." The gem groaned in pleasure.

Steven laughed and wiped his face.

"Steven if you need some back up I can go," he looked at his partner still smothering herself with the bagel. "Bagel butt over here will come too."

"WHAT!?" Jasper shot up at the mention of her actually having to do something. "We just got back why do you want to go do things. Come on let's just chill and watch the sunrise, punch a rock-"

Shadow put a hand up to stop her. "First things first. Drink your OJ."

"Shadow come on I don't-"

"That juice is apart of a healthy balanced breakfast. Drink it." You could see electricity bounce off his body.

Jasper didn't say anything until she drunk all of the juice.

Steve laughed at their goofiness. "Honestly I'm really nervous. What if she leaves the party when she sees me?"

Shadow placed another plate on the dry rack before answering. "Steven you can ask as many questions as you want, I hate to tell you bud but I don't have the answer. All you can do is shoot your shot and see how far you can go."

Jasper took a big bite of her bagel and burst into a fit of laughter so hard she shot bagel on Shadows face. "I've seen you shoot your shot," she said with air quotations. "You broke that old ladies window when I was right in front of you!" Now Jasper was pointing and still spewing bagel all over Shadow and the clean dishes.

He just stared at her blankly, you know, that I'm done with your shit look. He even shot Steven a dirty look when he joined in.

"In all seriousness will join you to make sure everything is alright." Shadow finished up the dishes and settled himself to some Chai tea he had left here. Honestly, he wasn't expecting the tea to still be in the cabinets when he returned. They were holding on to the hope that he might still be alive.

The sun's light twinkled off the water creating diamonds across its surface. A boat in the distance looked like a toy and the sun floated in the sky like one big ornament that was out of place with all that blue.

Jaspers hands wrapped around his waist. Her huge arms pulled him in a hold that he wouldn't dare escape from. Shadow laughed when he had to stretch the cup out of reach of her hair that smothered his face.

"What you thinking about?" She asked him in her usual husky voice.

Shadow took one sip of his drink. "Stuff and things. Keep on touching me and I'll tell you more."

Jasper told him. "Well, I want to know now."

The gem could have the moon in her hand and somehow she could ruin that moment.

"Well it's been two days and things seem to be going well. I mean, at least I think so. No one has tried to kill us. We're not sleeping in a car and food that doesn't have to be microwaved is in our bellies. Well, my belly at least. Things are good right now, it's only a matter of how long it will last."

Jasper let go of him to stand next to him. "Things are going well for you."

Shadow gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone is treating me weird. Garnet only crosses her arms and nods at me, Amethyst only talks to me when I stare at her and oh, don't get me started with Pearl." Jasper started fuming out her ears just thinking about all of them.

"Girl you just don't know them that well or just need to get to know them. Garnet is almost always like that, get her out of her comfort zone. Try to relate and I bet you two can find a lot of things in common. You only address Amethyst as runt so that's not surprising that she would react that way. Pearl on the other hand." Shadow didn't know what kind of advice to give for that gem. He was having a hard time trying to talk to her alone, every time he tried she would walk away. It honestly hurt him to have her act this way towards him. Couldn't really blame her though, she felt betrayed.

"I'll talk to Pearl whenever I get the chance." Was all he could tell her.

Jasper eyes him up and down suspiciously. She was about to say something when Steven came bursting out of the cabin. He went straight to Jasper and grabbed her hand. "Come on Jasper I need a shirt to buy for the party."

The gem tried to pull away from Steven. "Oh wait I don't know about this. Why don't you get Shadow to help you out?" She looked to him for help but he was already waving her off.

"Have fun you two. Jasper don't go and rip someone's arm off." Shadow laughed to himself.

Jasper was cursing his name all the way down the stairs until she was out of earshot.

Finally some peace and quiet.

The door flew open and out stepped Garnet and Amethyst.

Fuck.

"Hey look at the nerd sip his tea," Amethyst made fun of him. "Do you need a top off on the ole kettle?" Her attempt at a British accent was perfect, on a scale of one to ten she got a solid two.

Garnet chuckled. "The great Gem of Britain."

Shadow turned around and rested his elbows on the rail. "You two sound like your looking for a fight. Up for a little exercise?"

Amethyst suddenly grew purple and suddenly she was five inches taller than him in a leotard and straight muscle. The usual form she had when participating in those wrestling tournaments she loved so much.

"Sounds like your trying to ride the pain train," Amethyst said with a macho like accent. Solid four.

He put the cup down and vaulted over the rail. He tucked into a roll and came up on his feet in one fluid motion. "The only one riding the pain train is you, first class!" Yeah, that was a good come back.

Amethyst leaped into the air and rolled into a ball of energy. Like a comet, she launched herself at him. Shadow just barely rolled out of the way when she struck the sand sending a cloud of sand everywhere. Amethyst threw a meaty punch at his face which he ducked but the front kick to his stomach made his knees buckle. She brought down a double fist to take him down but he came up in with a block and struck her in the gut with an elbow. She reeled back just enough for him to spin around and get her with a back kick. Even though her head snapped back she had just enough reach grab his leg.

"Take this!" With amazing strength, she slammed on the ground back and forth two times before tossing him into the air.

Shadow spun around the air before he started to slowly straighten out. When he looked down and didn't see Amethyst he panicked. Garnet, on the patio, gave him an amused grin and pointed behind him. When he turned his head to look at what caused a shadow to cast over him he gulped. Amethyst ducked into a ball and launched herself straight at him.

Stars filled his eyes and sand his lungs. Body aching and defeat on his tongue he was going to hear about this fight for a while.

Amethyst returned to her regular smaller form and laughed as she ran up to him. "Amethyst one, Shadow none."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh himself. He pushed himself up off the ground and patted himself down. "Don't worry I'll win the next fight. I'm just a little rusty."

Garnet approached them. "I'm surprised you didn't use those fancy powers of yours Shackster."

Shadow stuck his tongue out at her, she knew that nickname was given to him from Amethyst to tease him. "I haven't been able to properly use my powers since before I left. I've just been under so much stress." Another lie he made up. He knew the reason why, so did Pearl.

Back in the cabin Shadow was getting dressed. After a few hours, Jasper and Steven returned with a couple shirts. Steven decided on the pink one at the last minute. Outside Jasper was in the car honking for them to hurry up.

Shadow was in the bathroom finishing up. He had to take another shower cause he didn't get all the sand out the first time. For attire, he decided on a casual red button up under a black bomber jacket he had. Shadow dabbed some cologne on his neck and he was ready to go. With a turn of the knob, he opened the door.

He walked around the corner and Steven was already making his way down the steps. Standing in the doorway was Pearl watching him leave. From here he could see her faint smile turn into a frown. From the sounds of his footsteps or Jasper in the car ready to take her godson to the party he wouldn't bother guessing.

He spoke softly. "Pearl." Her name rolled off his tongue like a dime off a table.

The gem turned her eyes to him. Her frown was replaced with a scowl that he wasn't use to. "No, don't you start with me Shadow." Pearl began to walk past him and Shadow followed.

"Come on Pearl talk to me. Please help me fix this." Shadow wanted to grab her but she was in no mood for that.

Pearl spun around, face a complete shade of blue and eyes filled with that storm he didn't want to face. "I worried about you every single day that you were gone. Steven told me what happened and I wished to the stars that you would come back to us. I even kept your tea in the cabinet just in case you would come back," tears started to well up in her eyes. "When I saw you for the first time in what felt like forever I thought I was the happiest gem alive. My hero who protected me from an evil human was back."

Shadow started to take a step back. The memories of what he did filled his mouth with disgust.

"Don't talk about that night." His right hand started to shake.

"And why not?" Pearl snapped. "When I woke up do you know what I saw?"

He didn't answer.

"I saw what you had done to him. Tore his limbs from his body and snapped his neck. At first, I didn't believe it was you then I saw the scorch marks surrounding the area. It took me a few days to remember what had happened and when I did I was happy. You saved me from a monster."

"No Pearl." Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders. Hearing her talk like this hurt him more than she knew.

The gem flinched but she didn't dare to move.

"Look. What I did scares you, I know it did, don't pretend it doesn't." Shadow fought back the urge to just collapsed on the floor all at once. Killing Chad, those people at the farm. It was all in defense of someone else, yet, he still felt like the bad guy. Pearl didn't understand that. "Pearl I've killed people. Not just Chad but worse. Killed them like they were just ants under my shoe. If you think for one second that I'm not a monster like those people then your wrong." Shadow let her go and headed for the door.

"Shadow!" Pearl called for him. Shadow stopped just between the doorway. "Will talk when you get back. I promise." Pearl sounded hopeful, that was about the only thing she could give him.

Shadow looked back, gave her a forced smile then left. It was party time and he was already in a foul mood.

Night came quicker than they thought. Shadow, Steven, and Jasper arrived at the address Kevin had provided Steven. It was a hilltop house little ways out from Beach City. The neighborhood itself screamed rich people and all the sports cars parked alongside the road put theirs to shame.

"Enter here." Read a sign above a closed gate on the side of the house.

Jasper went to find a parking spot while Shadow and Steven went ahead.

Shadow opened up the gate to the back of the house. A pool sat at the center of the yard. A DJ played some horrible beats, teens and adults of all shapes and sizes partied around or played in the pool.

A teen with slick black hair blue shirt and scarf approached them. He had a scowl on his face that irritated Shadow already. His last conversation with Pearl left him a little irritable so he was gonna just stay silent and cool.

"What took you so long?" He looked at Shadow up and down. "And who is this? You trying to bring unpopular people to my party?"

Shadow could almost shed a tear. He was probably the coolest guy here.

"This is Shadow he's a good friend of mine, and sorry, Jasper wouldn't stop for directions." Steven lifted up the bag. "Snacks?"

Kevin took the bag from his hand and tossed it over a nearby tree.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden a crash came from inside the house. Steven and he looked at each other cause there was only one person who could cause that much noise.

"Ummm, Steven." Shadow grew nervous.

Steven waved a hand at Shadow. "Yeah go ahead I'll be here. You kids are safe now." Steven laughed when he tousled his hair as he ran off.

The screen door opened up and Shadow was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol and pretzels. He didn't want to know why a pretzel had such a strong smell but it did.

A crowd of people was huddled in the living room surrounding someone or something.

"Look she can barely do it!"

Another spectator laughed. "He's gonna beat her I know it!"

Shadow grew worried and shoved his way through the crowd. The living room was pretty big, a second floor gave more spectators a perfect view of what was going on down below. Another shove and Shadow was able to peek his head over the shoulders of someone else.

"What the fuck." Shadows jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

In the middle of the living room, Jasper was dancing in front of a ridiculously large flat screen. She was mirroring a dancer on some video game that danced way better than she was. Jasper tried her best to keep up but the gem had only danced once before, it was nothing like this.

"It's like watching a piece of meatloaf dance!" A man on the sidelines shouted a crew of three others joined in on the laughter.

From where he was shadow could see her blushing.

Shadow gritted his teeth and shouted. "Hey, why don't shut your face!"

Jasper spun around at the sound of his voice in shock. So did everyone else.

Everyone parted as if he was Moses or something. He was starting to wish he didn't say anything.

The man and the three other people walked towards in perfect sync. All of them were dressed up in mc-hammer pants, sports jerseys or hoodies, and stupid lid hats. The perfect image of a twenty-first-century douche. Beautiful.

"So you think you can just stroll in here and insult us?" His voice was an awful high pitched tone that made his ears ring.

Shadow coughed and straightened up. "Yes I do," he looked at Jasper who started to stomp her way towards them. "Oh, you guys are about to get it now-"

Jasper was right on top of him. She reached a hand underneath his legs and grabbed him in a fireman carry. She hoisted him up over her head and tossed him onto the couch.

Shadow took a second to compose himself. He was more shocked than anything. When he was able to sit up he could see Jasper arguing with the douche.

"That doesn't count he distracted me!" Jasper was about to seconds from grabbing him by the throat until the man raised up his hand. He dangled his prize in front of her face. It was the car keys.

When Shadow got closer he heart dropped. "Nooooo, you didn't!"

Jasper looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry Shadow I lost."

"Before I lose it tell me what happened." Shadow crossed his arms over his chest.

Jasper made a swipe for the keys but the man pulled back.

"Damn it!"

Shadow gave her a stern look. "Jasper!"

The gem turned to him in defeat. "Okay! Well…" she looked around at the crowd that grew bigger. "I accidentally bumped into one of these geeks and they took it as an insult. They thought I was disrespecting them and wouldn't let me through so they challenged me to this dance game. One thing led to the next and now the keys are gone."

Shadow put his face in his hands. How this gem managed to be a general of an army was beyond him. Sometimes Shadow felt like he wore the big boy pants in this relationship.

He turned to the man. "Hey mannnn," he tried to sound as friendly as he could but was failing. "As you can see this is all just some big misunderstanding. Do you think maybe I could get my keys back and will let bygones be bygones?"

Everyone around them started to boo and shout. A red cup hit Shadow in the back of the head.

"You hear the people man, they want a battle, a dance battle. Either you battle us and win or your gonna have to get used to your lamberfeeties." All his tool buddies laughed at that one. If he was in their shoes he would laugh, that was a clever joke that could only be used at the right time.

Shadow sighed deeply. "So I have to dance to get my keys back?"

"Yes."

He looked to Jasper then back at the man. "Then you better get you dancing shoes cause it's time to boogie."

Everyone went nuts. It was time to dance and a dance they shall get.

Shadow started to take off his bomber jacket.

Jasper had a smirk on her face. She wasn't expecting this from him, she would have to step her impulsive game up. His sleeves were already rolled up so he was ready to make some magic happen.

"Zero go out there and show this noob how it's done."

One of the tools came forth from the douche crew box. The shades he wore only added on to his doucheness.

Jasper had won the game of rock paper scissors so she was allowed to pick the song.

"Here this one looks easy!"

Shadow squinted his eyes to make sure he read the title of the song correctly. "Someone please give me the strength." Shadow groaned.

It was too late to turn back now. A virtual character representing themselves appeared on the screen. It was kind of sad seeing his character wearing an eye patch but it didn't matter at this point. The intro began to kick in and silhouette of a man signaled them to start dancing.

"Everybody get up!"

It didn't even matter what he did all Shadow had to do was a dance to blurred lines. So he started shaking his hips and get it sync with the beat. It had been a minute since he heard this song so when he started singing his tone was off. "I hate these blurred lines!" He sang out loud. Okay… okay, he was starting to get. The other guy was doing good too but was almost a little bit too robotic with his moves. No fluidity over fun in his body. As embarrassed as Shadow was he was enjoying himself.

Shadow did the wave into two chest pumps, a little jump into hip shakes then whirled around on his heels to the end of the song. Zero next to him tried the same thing and spun himself into the wall knocking the shades, and himself out.

Everyone around him cheered in excitement. Jasper grinned a toothy grin and gave him a thumbs up. The fight wasn't over just yet though.

Another dancer rose up to this new challenger. Shadow wiped his shoulder off and turned to the screen. The next song on the screen was Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato. When he did a double take on the new dancer he realized that it was a girl underneath the hoodie. Her beautiful furious Hispanic features struck a chord in his heart. Till he could feel Jasper drilling a hole in the back of his head.

The song began to start and Shadow could feel himself shake.

He started shaking his hips and snap his fingers to the beat. Lucky for him he knew the lyrics to this song to so he sang along and danced. He really started getting flamboyant with it when Demi started to sing like a savage. He shook his hips better than Shakira and snapped his fingers better than Lupita Nyong'o. The other dancer moved her ass like a damn snake but just like the other dancer, she wasn't having fun with this. To be honest, Shadow was improvising the hell out of this. When he was young he uses to play the shit out of some Dance Dance Revolution with his cousins but that was a long time ago.

By the sounds of the crowded, they had decided Shadow was the winner again. As tired as he was Shadow was enjoying himself. Shadow almost forgot what he was here for until the leader stepped up.

"Let's end this now! Just because you beat two of my dancers doesn't make you the dance king." The same women he just beat stepped up next to him. "Or the queen hombre. You ready for a duo battle?" She asked with a tinge of a spicy Hispanic accent.

Jasper stepped in between them. Taller than all of them she was a wonder to the observers. "I accept your challenge!"

Shadow pulled Jasper by her arm. "Baby you sure about this. We could just knock em out and bail."

The gem was confused at the offer. "No, I wouldn't, not because I can't do it. We both know I could tear up this whole party a new one. I wouldn't just because the amount of fun you're having. I haven't seen you smile like that since we first got here. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, I barely even know what that is. Thanks to you I've gotten to experience something new."

He didn't have to say anything. He pulled his lady by the hand and took her to the dance floor where they could shine together. The four of them lined up together in front of the screen. Ready to do battle, not with fists, but with hips of fury.

Now, this next song was on a different tempo compared to the single dance songs that were playing before. He recognized it as plain as day. Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars.

He pulled his lady by the hips and pulled her close. "Follow me, baby."

"Never had much faith in love or miracles!" Jasper rang out instead. His eyes opened in shock out that. He didn't think she knew the lyrics to the song.

Shadow grabbed her by the waist sung with her. "You bring me to my knees, you make me testify!" Now they were both getting into it. The two shook their bodies together face to face, smiling and singing as if they were the only two in this entire room. "You make me feel like. I've been locked out of heaven!" They sang in unison.

Jasper picked up Shadow again. Tossed him into the air as the beat was dying out. She caught him and rolled him across the floor into a ball where he used his momentum to slid on his knees to finish the song. Chest rising and falling heavily, sweat rolling down his face, all was silent. No one expected that ending so shocking. So when the dance king tossed the keys at Shadow everyone started to hoop and holler in excitement.

"You know you two aren't bad. Next time you come through be sure to dance with us again." He shook Shadows hand before leaving with his lady tucked under his arm.

Jasper tossed Shadow a bottle of water. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Shadow took the water, thanked her, and downed it. He wiped a hand to his mouth before speaking. "Same goes for you crazy, wasn't expecting that toss at all. I think if we really wanted to we could create our own dance team.

Jasper humphed at him. "Don't push your luck smooth operator. We still have to help Steven before-"

"Damn it we forgot him!" Shadow cursed.

He and Jasper made their way to the back of the yard again. They had just cleared the screen door when they saw Connie and Steven riding on the back of lion. The odd animal roared creating a portal then leaped through it with the kids.

The parties host was in the pool shouting something foul.

Back in the car Shadow still held a grin on his face from their recent victory. Jasper wouldn't admit it but she loved seeing him so happy. Too many times she had seen him in pain, staying up at night crying. The majority of those times probably caused of her. Now that she was back, Jasper was going to make things better.

"Hey, Jasper."

The car turned over and she turned her head to him. "Yes?"

Shadow could feel his cheeks heat up. "I love you."

Her cheeks turned a certain color before she turned away from him. Those words were so random and sudden it caught her off guard. When she felt him kiss her cheek she shoved him away, now she felt like she was on fire.

The gem could barely put the car in drive. "Stop teasing me Shadow." Her words said one thing her body another.

Shadow chuckled at her. "Let's go home baby I've had enough excitement for one night." He arched an eyebrow at her. "Unless you're trying to go back to the party…"

"NO!"

Now he was laughing. He turned on the radio and Demi Lovato was singing again, correction, he was singing.

All the way back home Jasper screamed at him to shut up.

Author Notes:

My daughter Batista bombed my laptop I swear. Get a call at work from work from my wife saying she broke my shit and I cried. My daughter lives to break my shit or eat all my food I swear. Hopefully, soon I'll get it fixed, the only reason I even managed to get yesterday's chapter and this one out is that I'm on duty. The best time to bust out some chapters in my opinion. A third one will come soon as an apology for my hiatus so please stay tuned. If you enjoy my story please don't be afraid to follow or review. Deuces!

Shadow... 


	24. Chapter 24

Trying on Different Shoes Pt. 1 

Supermodel- SZA

Amethyst kept poking him. "Come on Shadow let's go do something."

He looked up from his book to swipe at her. "No Amethyst I just want to sit here and read my book."

She suddenly morphed into a bird and started to peck at him. "Let's go," she said, "Let's go!" Amethyst pecked his face again.

Shadow leaped up off the couch and started chasing bird Amethyst around the house. "Get down here girl!" He jumped up to try and reach her. The gem landed on top of a high beam.

Amethyst returned back to normal and laughed. "Shadow I'm bored let's go out and do something. Everyone else is. Or go steal Greg's car or eat up all the donuts at the donut shop."

"All those things sound either illegal or fattening. Why don't we just… I don't know…" Shadow thought back to the donut shop." He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, why don't we go get some donuts. That kind of sounds good right now." When he turned to Amethyst she was on the couch reading his book.

Amethyst looked over the book at him. "Nah," she turned another page of the book. "I'm kind of bored with that idea now."

He squinted his eyes at her. "So you decided to read MY book instead?"

"Yup."

That was fair he couldn't get mad at that. It was a good book.

The door burst open and Connie came running in. This was the first time since being back on homeworld since he's seen her. The little girl still wore her lens-less glasses and coveralls. Her hair was cut short which stunned him more than her sudden appearance.

"Hey Connie been a long time-"

Connie ran to Shadow and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shadow I'm so glad you're okay!" The little girl's eyes started to tear up.  
Shadow chuckled at her. "Hey hey relax Connie I'm safe and alive so don't worry."

Amethyst hopped up and ran over to them. "Why you here Connie. Isn't it a school week?"

Connie let go of Shadow and turned to the both of them. "I'm having a problem," Connie went to sit down on the stool across from them. "Today is a parent-teacher conference and both of my parents are working. They missed to many and if they miss another conference will have a big problem on our hands."

"Are you suggesting that I act like your parent?" Shadow asked.

"I'm asking you Shadow. Please, my parents, are always busy with their work and don't have time to come to a conference. Do you think you could act like my dad and attend?" Connie blushed when she asked the question.

Shadow looked at Amethyst for an answer but the gem just shrugged.

Connie looked uneasy now cause of his long delay. "I'm sorry if it's a weird request. I didn't mean to make things weird or anything."

"Yeah, will do it." Shadow smiled at her.

Amethyst rubbed her arm uneasily. "Hey, I don't know about this. We're not her parents so wouldn't it be wrong to pretend?"

Shadow wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in close. "Don't worry Amethyst. I don't know about you but I can be a pretty good actor if need be, I can pretend to be her father no problem. She still needs a mom though." He grinned at Amethyst.

"A mother?" Amethyst felt her cheeks warm up. "So you'll be the dad and me the mother?"

"Yeah, that would totally work!" Connie had stars in her eyes.

Both of them were staring at her now waiting for an answer. "Y-yeah," she agreed nervously, "I might as well right. It shouldn't be too hard."

Connie hugged them both in excitement. "Thank you so much. The conference is tonight, so I'll see you then!" Connie ran out of the house where lion was, sleeping on the grass till the girl mounted its back and off they went.

Shadow shook his head, he could barely remember what it was like being at that age. He used to dread parent-teacher conferences, it always reminded him that he didn't have a father. His mother was a cop so she wasn't able to attend have the time.  
"My mom is sick and can't come today." The best excuse to use every time. Now Connie was in the same predicament and he would help her.

Amethyst stood where she was at, lost in thought.

"You having flashbacks of a better time or something?" He joked with her but she didn't laugh.

The gem scoffed at him with one hand on her hip. "I don't know why you told Connie we would help her. We're not parents."

Shadow noted how she didn't specify that they weren't Connie's parents.

"I think if anyone has experience with something like this it would be you. You raised Steven since he was a baby."

"Yeah barely! I wasn't the best of influences for him compared to Garnet or Pearl." Amethyst kicked at the ground. "I suck at these kinds of things."

Now that Shadow thought about it this was the first time he and Amethyst had a face to face like this. Jasper had been dragged off with Steven again which gave him the day off but Amethyst decided to stay in too, her mind quickly changed when she came out of her room and saw Shadow.

"If you don't want to help Connie I'm sure I can ask Jasper," Shadow saw Amethyst cringe, a reaction he was expecting. Seems like there was still some hidden animosity with those two. Who could blame her, Jasper did almost shatter her.

She opened her mouth to say then closed it, what she was about to say wasn't all that nice so she decided against it. "I never said I wouldn't. Ugh, you're making me lose my mind. If you don't mind I would like to finish up my book."

"My book." Shadow corrected.

Amethyst laid down on the couch, kicked back, and planted her face in the book. "No, I mean my book."

Shadow headed into the kitchen to get something to drink when the door opened.

"We're back!" Stevens' voice rang out.

Jasper came in looking more tired than ever.

Steven ran to the stool to see down. "Hey, Shadow."

Shadow pulled out another glass to get him something to drink. 'Hey, little man. You dragging my lady of all her energy? She looks like a zombie."

Jasper could hear her grunt an insult that made Steven chuckle.

"We walked all around the town. Sour cream was having a public show and my dad needed help at the car wash-" Steven went on and on about how their day went and Shadow listened.

The giant gem was so drained she could barely stand. When she turned to the couch she caught Amethyst staring at her from behind a book. Jasper clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You got a problem runt, why are you staring at me?"

Amethyst looked up, an angry glint shown in her eyes. "I'm not! And stop calling me runt, I don't like it."

Jasper stared her down, she wasn't in charge of her. "If you want to fight about it then let's go. Don't expect to win like last time, things are much different now."

Shadow felt his hand twitch. These two were driving him nuts, fighting when they just got back didn't look so good.

Amethyst hopped up to meet Jasper face to face. Though Amethyst was small she seemed so tall in that moment. Jasper wasn't going to let this pipsqueak be in her face like this.

"Jasper. Amethyst. Please don't start right now." Shadow stepped around the corner to step between the two.

Jasper tried to push past Shadow but he wouldn't let her. "Shadow you don't understand," Jasper gave him a toothy smile. "Amethyst was created to be a warrior, it's in her gem to fight, so we will."

Amethyst was startled. She looked past Jasper, the gem winked at her. Her cheeks started to blush, she was expecting that.

"Amethyst I only call you a runt to bust your butt. When I look at you I see what I could have been. We're alike but so different. I know we've had our differences but I'm serious about changing." When Jasper was finished talking she coughed into her hand, it was weird talking like this.

Only Shadow saw this side of her which was rarely. Shadow put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over into her ear. "Good job Jas. I think you just made yourself a new friend." He planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Oh get off me!" Jasper shoved him playfully, she turned away from Amethyst so that she wouldn't see her blush.

The little gem was smiling at both of them. She was thinking that maybe Jasper wasn't so bad after all.

"Now come on Amethyst let me see what the Crystal Gems are made of." Jasper pulled Shadow along and tucked Steven under her arm. The gem ran over to the warp pad with them and teleported them to the Colosseum.

A few more minutes and they were ready to fight.

"Yeah woo fight!" Steven shouted.

Shadow grinned at his enthusiasm. Anticipation welled up in his stomach, he was really excited for this fight. Things were starting to turn around for them. He leaned back on the stone bench to try and get himself to relax. The last time he was in a place like this he was the one in the ring with his life. Anxiety started to hit him hard but he suppressed it.

Jasper smashed a fist in her hand. "You ready to get this party started pip- Amethyst?"

Amethyst gave the gem a grin, from her gem on her chest Amethyst pulled two whips forth and whipped to and fro. "All that talk Jasper. Hope you have enough weight to back it up."

Jasper summoned her crash helmet with a crazed smile. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about Amethyst!"

The two of them dropped into a ball and winded up. They were off, spinning towards each other till they collided sending sparks of orange and purple across the spectator's eyes. Amethyst was knocked back but quickly recovered. She spun her whips around her body and launched them at Jasper, both of them charged with a purple flame.

Jasper knew better to take that one so she jumped into the air to let the whips strike the ground destroying the area where she once was. Jasper flung herself helmet first at Amethyst in a comet. Jasper would have made contact if it wasn't for Amethyst's quick thinking. She launched both whips behind her to wrap around two large pieces of debris. With pure strength, she pulled forward on her whips and sent both of them at Jasper. That didn't stop the gem though and Jasper smashed through both of them with ease. Amethyst just barely had time to roll out of the way to avoid the attack. Jasper collided with the ground sending rubble and rock all over the place. A large dirt screen made visibility almost impossible.

"You've grown since last time we fought." Jasper stood up from the crater she had created. She bent over and dug her hands into the ground. With a loud roar, Jasper grabbed a large boulder size piece of the floor and tossed it through the smoke.

Amethyst dodged again but forgot who was behind her.

Shadow had to squint to see what was happening. When the silhouette of something started to come into view Shadow thought it was Jasper. Until a boulder came flying out towards them. He rolled over and grabbed Steven in his arms to protect from the boulder.

Two whips slashed the things in half to slam on either side of where they were sitting. Even though it did a large chunk of it slammed into Shadows shoulder. The man shouted in pain and fell over on his side.

"Shadow!" Both Amethyst and Jasper shouted in unison. The two jumped into the air to land next to Steven who was getting ready to lick his hand.

Jasper grabbed Steven by the wrist before he could. "What are you doing!?" Jasper couldn't hide the anger from her voice she was too worried to try and play nice.

"Hey ease up he's just trying to help!" Amethyst snapped.

Steven yanked his arm from Jaspers grasp and pulled the rest of the torn sleeve off. Gently he placed his hand on Shadows shoulder. There was a bright glow then nothing. Shadow opened his eyes when the pain subsided he sat up.

Shadow started to stretch his arm out. "I-I don't feel anything, it feels fine," Shadow started to chuckle. "You know I think that's the fifth or sixth time you put spit on me to heal me." A punch came from Jasper that knocked him over again.

"You were just joking don't start making jokes now!" Jasper barked at him. In her eyes, she was more worried than how she was acting. If Steven and Amethyst weren't around she would have smothered him.

Steven started to smile when he realized something. "Hey since your finally back now," he flashed Jasper an uneasy look that she noticed. "Why don't we try and fix your eye, I mean with Jasper back and all we could-"

"No."

That took them back.

"Buddy why not? Don't you want to be better?" Amethyst let her whips disappear so that she could touch his arm.

Shadow pulled back slowly as to not seem rude. "I do. Just not now. It helps me remember that I myself am still human and that I can still make human mistakes." Jasper went to stand up when Shadow grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry about it you. I know your beating yourself up but don't worry about it, I'm a big boy."

Still, Steven didn't like the fact his friend wouldn't let him help him. What could he do though? Maybe in the future Shadow would let Steven, to pay him back for his sacrifice on homeworld. An act that he would never forget.

* * *

"I wish you would have told me about this four hours ago." As much as Jasper grumbled she didn't partially mind her attire.

Dress pants with a crimson shirt and tie. She couldn't get over the fact how good he looked in the suit.

Amethyst stood on the side. Dressed in a violet colored dress and heels. Her hair was put up in a bun by some elegant chopsticks Pearl supplied to her. The girl looked and felt out of her element.

Connie had called them a few hours ago. The girl was ready to go and was just waiting for them. The only reason why they took so long was that Amethyst couldn't figure out what to wear. After she and Jasper scoured through some magazines they finally both decided on what she was currently wearing.

Jasper wouldn't say it out loud but she was jealous that Shadow didn't take her instead of Amethyst.

"It's because you would probably smash someone's head in," he explained. As right as he probably was she still didn't approve. Nothing much she could do about that though, she knew that when Shadow set his mind on helping those close to him there was no changing his mind.

"You better treat her with respect Shadow otherwise I'll do more than chuck a rock at you." Jasper poked him in his chest making him stumble back against the wall.

Amethyst chuckled. "Can you two lovebirds hurry up. Our daughter is waiting for us Shadow so lets no dilly dally." When Jasper shot her an annoyed look Amethyst shot her a wink and stuck her tongue at her.

Shadow grinned, he was glad the two had no more hate towards each other. Amethyst kissed her arm through Shadows and started to drag him off. It was time to be a parent.

In the rearview mirror, Shadow could see Connie twiddling her thumbs nervously. The girl was dressed in a dress just like Amethyst except for hers was a summer yellow. Almost like the same one Marybell Blume wore. The thought of her and her family saddened him.

"You doing alright back there kiddo?" He asked.

Connie snapped her head up, she almost forgot that it wasn't her parents taking her to school. "Y-yeah I'm fine…" Connie went back to playing with her fingers.

A bead of sweat rolled down Shadows face, being a pretend father was going to be harder than he thought.

Amethyst leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I think she's sad that her own parents couldn't attend the meeting. Honestly, we should just turn back."

He puffed at her. "Amethyst we told her we would help come on. Where's your enthusiasm?"

She lowered her head. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood. I'll do better." Her voice didn't match what she said and she went to staring out the window.

Shadow parked the car outside Connie's school.

The school looked like in any other middle school. A blue tiled roof and brown bricks formed to make an educational facility for students. Lights from different classrooms lit up a path for them to follow where a plump woman waited by the entrance to usher them in.

As they slowly approached the woman Shadow started to feel himself sweat a little bit. "Connie I'm going, to be honest… I don't even know how old you are."

Amethyst nudged him when they were within earshot of the woman.

"Hi Ms. Bridges," Connie exclaimed. Seemed like the little girl was getting into character more than they were.

The old women looked down to see the small Indian-American girl. "Hey, Connie!" She looked up to see Shadow and Amethyst. She didn't even bother to hide her shock when she saw that Shadow had an eye patch on and that the woman who had her arms linked between Shadows was the wife. She had to rub her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing this woman in purple.

"Go ahead mom and dad," her tone sounded more like a question than a go ahead. "Connie should be able to lead you to her classes.

They walked past the teacher and headed inside where they were hit with an amalgam of noises. Students laughed and dragged their parents to and from classes. Some teachers stood by their respective classes talking with parents about their child.

Connie scooted to closer to Shadow, she seemed so nervous. "Hey, little one what's wrong?"

Connie adjusted her fake glasses on her face, her cheeks flushed a little red when she spoke. "I don't think this is going to work. We can just turn around now."

Shadow arched his brow in confusion, then laughed. He got on one knee in front of her. "Connie I completely understand how you feel right now."

She perked up at that. "You do?"

"Yeah totally," he would have felt prouder if his childhood memories weren't so bleak. "When I was a kid my mom was always working, she was a cop. Every time a conference was called I never showed up. I had no parents to attend any of these conferences."

Connie was surprised to hear that. She didn't even know that Shadows mom was a cop. "How about your dad?"

Amethyst was low listening in on the conversation. Now that she thought about it herself, she didn't know much about him either. It actually made her sad that she had known him this long and knew almost nothing about him.

Shadow turned away from Connie to get some bearing when he looked back a sad grin was on his face. "Why don't we talk about that later hmmm?" Shadow didn't wait for a response and stood back up.

Connie laced her arms around his and they continued to her English class.

Her first teacher was a petite small woman with glasses too big for her face. The teacher gave them an odd look but smiled nonetheless.

"Good evening parents," she reached a hand out for them to shake. "You must be the Maheswarans?"

Shadow took her hand clumsily, with the way she was looking at his eye patch kind of made him feel insecure. "Yes, we are the Marshmellowarrants."

"I'm sorry?" The teacher looked at him so confused.

Amethyst bumped in for the save. "What Sha-" she caught herself before she slipped. "What my husband was trying to say is that yes, we are the Maheswarans. It is a pleasure to meet."

Both Connie and Shadow stood on the sideline eyeing Amethyst up and down. Someone must have kidnapped the Amethyst they knew cause whoever this was was an alien.

The teacher smiled at the mother, despite her odd skin color she could see where Connie got her looks from now, or at least her height.

"Please step in, we have much to talk about." The teacher outstretched her arm invitingly.

They were all relieved that things were going so smoothly this far. Guess the hardest part was getting in. Still, the night was still young and there was still enough time for something to go array.

* * *

Author notes:

Hey everyone. So I've been thinking that I want to republish Of Gem and Man on a different site. The first story at least to try and draw in a bigger crowd, the question is should I or what would be the best site to do this. If anyone has any ideas I'm open to suggestions. There will probably be a part two of this chapter come later this week. I'm on duty and just like last week I was able to get two chapters out, well at least for my other fic. The only reason why this one is even out cause I still have a few more hours to go. So thank you for the views, and as always I hope to continue working on this fanfic. Stay classy people.

Shadow... 


	25. Chapter 25

Trying On A Different Shoe Pt. 2

A Good Night- John legend

"So Mr. Maheswaran after all that I told you about your lovely daughter, what do you think." Connie's AP science teacher grinned at him with an awful smile that screamed potential pedophile.

"To be honest sir I don't care and you need to be arrested," is what Shadow wanted to say. Instead, he said, "I am glad that my daughter is excelling in her class, she makes her parents very proud," Shadow faked a smile. Amethyst sat in a chair next to him picking at a booger that was bugging her.

Connie looked better than she did when they first arrived at the school. She replaced twiddling her thumbs to actually joining in the conversations between them and the teachers.

When the teacher gave Amethyst an odd look Shadow gripped her hand to stop her from picking her nose. "Since my daughter is doing so well and is clearly excelling at everything in your class then I believe-"

The teacher put a hand up to silence him. A dark cloud fell over his face then his eyes turned towards Connie. The girl looked at the ground to avoid his eyes. "Connie would you please give us a moment."

When she looked to Shadow for reassurance he smirked. The look in his eye told him that everything would be fine, he would handle whatever this man had to say the best way he could.

The teacher eyed Connie all the way to the door where she took to talking to some of the other students outside.

"Now that we're alone," he turned his eyes back to them. "I'm sure you've noticed already but… Connie has come to class on multiple occasions with bruises on her arms. Some of the other teachers have noticed yet I'm the only one who has said anything to you about this matter."

Shadow would have been surprised if he didn't remember that Pearl often trained her hard and to the point of wear Connie had bruises. This was no new news to him.

"Tell us more." Amethyst voice sliced over his own before he could get two words out.

The teacher rested his fat head on closed fists. "We've heard rumors that Connie has been bullying some of the other students. Of course, these are just rumors," his voice sounded condescending, not worried. Shadow didn't like that. He continued, "the students at this school come from rich families who want nothing more than to squash these rumors since it involves their children."

Shadow tried not to let his anger seep into his voice but when he heard that his heart began to gallop with a suppressed anger that was itching to burst. "Are you honestly expecting me to believe that Connie, of all people, to be bullying kids?"

The man started to sweat, he could feel something coming from this man. "We want to take Connie out of this class and put her in another. It's not AP but she will get the credits she deserves with no repercussions." Straight to the point of what snobby parents wanted for their spoiled children it seems.

"No repercussions? Connie is smarter than most your students and you want to pull her from your class because of rumors? With no disrespect but that sounds stupid." Shadow didn't notice he was inching forward in his chair until the teacher straightened up in his own to get away.

Amethyst put a hand on Shadows shoulder. She gave him a look that told him he was being too much. He felt embarrassed that Amethyst, the wild gem of the bunch was calmer than he was hearing this. So Shadow leaned back, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and listened.

"Please Mr. Mehashawarn, we and the parents want to resolve this in the quickest way possible." Sweat rolled down his face the more he was staring at him. Shadow was getting sick of looking at this man and more from hearing him speak. When he kept thinking about Connie being the bad guy in this unfortunate situation his heart screamed again for violence again.

"Connie!" Shadow yelled for her. After a minute Connie peaked her head in, the girl looked nervous to see them all staring at her. "Please come in Connie we need to talk."

"Mr. Mehashawarn please there is no need to trouble the girl."

Shadow turned back to him with a glint in his eye that made the man regret opening his mouth. "I think if I wanted to hear you flap your gums I would have addressed you, sir, so do yourself a favor," Shadow didn't need to finish to know that the science teacher was done speaking out of turn.

When Connie heard that she grew more nervous and when she walked she seemed to grow heavier and heavier. She looked around at each one of their eyes. "A-am I in trouble?" She asked.

"Connie I want you to be honest," Shadow avoided the question. "There are rumors that you are bullying your fellow students. Is this true?"

"No!" The nervousness in her voice was gone. Connie glared at Shadow but she was not angry only hurt that he would even ask. "Jacobs and a few other students keep harassing me. I tried to tell them to leave me alone but they won't leave me alone. Last week they ambushed me in the hallways…"

Shadow stood up on his feet as well as Amethyst. He turned his head back to the teacher who looked more nervous now that the man was standing over him. "Connie is staying in this class. She will not be taken out and we will never hear anything about this again." Before the teacher could say anything the three of them left.

Amethyst nudged Shadow after she closed the door. "You okay big guy?"

He barely felt the tap but it was enough to get his attention. "I'm sorry if I lost my senses in there. I didn't mean to get so angry," Shadow then looked to Connie, "And I'm sorry for asking you that question. I know you enough to know that you aren't the bullying type. Pearl didn't train you to use your skills to fight spoiled kids." Shadow ruffled her hair ruining it but she laughed all the same. "Now if that's all I think I'm done with seeing any more of your teachers. Let's go home."

They all turned around to head towards the front entrance when Ms. Bridges came at them head-on.

"Woah where are you folks going? Don't you remember that we have the parent-children dance? It's a tradition we like to keep here at the school."

Amethyst eyes glinted at the prospect. "Yes! Lets dance I want to dance."

Both Shadow and Connie crossed their arms at the purple gem.

"Mom I don't know about this," Connie had to fight the urge to laugh, her calling Amethyst mom was just too much. "Besides I've seen you dance and I don't think its school appropriate dance moves." Connie did chuckle at the face Amethyst made at her.

Shadow was about to object when more parents and their children came out of the classroom to the sound of an ominous bell that rang a little bit louder than necessary.

Ms. Bridges clapped with glee. "Let's get the party started!" The teacher was swallowed up in a herd of people. They were like salmon trying to fight a current. They were losing.

Twin doors burst open revealing a large gym. Parents were already dancing by the time they stumbled through. Jailhouse rock played on speakers, a teacher stood on a stage at the end of the gym doing a horrible job at lip syncing.

It was too late to escape because Amethyst was already dragging Connie off on the dance floor.

"Hey, that's all you Connie go have some fun. Let loose!" Shadow waved at Connie who was pleading for help.

While they were doing that Shadow stood off on the sideline watching Amethyst bust some moves while Connie dances awkwardly to the beat. Some of the other parents who weren't as sporadic took the folding chairs. His pocket vibrated, his phone, he pulled it out to see Carrot Top lit up in big orange font, a little carrot emoji on either side made him chuckle. A nickname Jasper didn't know he still called her.

"Hurry up and come home." Shadow read the text in her voice. Leave it to Jasper to demand instead of ask. One thing he loved and loathed about her. Didn't help the fact that she was stronger than him in the streets but in the sheets, well that was arguable.

A man next to him was staring a Shadow a little bit too much.

"You okay? You're staring at me like a snack. Trust me when I say this I don't taste like chocolate despite the color of my skin." Shadow chuckled at his own joke and the man did as well.

The man had dark slanted eyes that glared at him with amusement. He was an Asian man with the looks of someone in their early thirties. In his left hand, he fiddled with a large coin and his right he had his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to stare, I think your the first parent I've seen here who didn't look like a soccer dad. It could be the eye patch or just the look in your eye. You look like you've seen some things." He sounded amused like he was admiring some piece of art that he could only see as something worth taking time to look at.

Shadow felt his cheeks heat up from the weird compliment if that was one. "You're fine. And thank you, I guess." Shadow his attention back to Connie and Amethyst. A boy about the same age as Connie was saying something, a smug grin was on his face and he stepped way to close to Connie for comfort.

Shadow stepped forward to see what was going on when someone grabbed his right arm. He turned his head to see the man who he was just talking to. His grip was strong for some random man.

"Get your hand off of me otherwise we might have ourselves a problem." Shadow tried to move but the man's grip held him in place.

"I'm sorry but the young master asked to not be disturbed, you will not disturb him." Those slanted eyes hinted at someone who shouldn't be messed with. Unfortunately, Shadow didn't care for a man like that. He grabbed him by the middle finger and wrenched back, his face didn't change at all. Suddenly Shadows head snapped back and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

"What?" Shadow didn't know what happened. He didn't see the man's hands but his face felt like it was hit with a sledgehammer. When he got his footing again the man disappeared. No! He got into his blind spot. POW! Another strike hit him, this time it was a chop to the side of his neck. His body froze up and suddenly everything went blurry. Shadow had just enough strength to catch himself against the wall but that was about it. Taking long deep breaths Shadow tried his best to get his bearing but his head still felt fuzzy.

By now the parents who were sitting in their chairs started to get out of the way.

"I thought a man with a look like yours had something to offer. I hit you a few times and you're already done. I think I'm disappointed." A crooked smile broke across his face.

Behind him more kids showed up, they surrounded Amethyst and Connie.

Shadow stood up straight, he was done playing around. He stretched out his neck and body, the pain was still there but excitement made it go away. "So you land a few lucky blows so what. I'm warmed up so let's do some dancing of our own aye?"

Amethyst bit her lip. She was a gem she couldn't attack children just because they were bullying Connie, not unless they attacked first. Even then she was having a hard time trying to be the adult in this matter.

The boy that approached them laughed at something he said. "Connie I've already told you that you are going to get kicked out of the class. You know you don't have the smarts to keep up with the rest of us."

Connie looked at Amethyst nervously. "These are the kids that have been bullying me," she whispered. "I don't want to fight them Amethyst. Pearl trained me to fight monsters, not humans." She sounded so nervous.

Something out of the corner of Amethyst eye caught her attention when she saw what it was the gem smiled. "Don't worry Connie, the party is really about to get started.

Shadow came flying out of the sky and landed between them on his back.

When he was done writhing around in pain Shadow opened up his eye to see the girls looking down at him.

"You getting your butt kicked Shadow," Amethyst stated.

The words hurt his feeling he didn't need to hear that. "Yeah well, it's not my fault that this guy is a ninja okay!"

Shadow got to his feet to face the bodyguard again. The man was taking off his suit and loosening the tie around his neck. He beckoned with his hand for Shadow to come at him.

The other parents formed a semi-circle around the group. Most of them looked frightened but the majority wanted to see how this thing played out. They were sick of the same boring dances everytime they came to a parent-teacher conference. A fight was what the people wanted so that's what they'll get.

Shadow dipped out of the way of the jab and leaned back to avoid the hook to his fast. The man was so fast, never left himself to open so that it was almost impossible to counter without taking a lot of blows. Even though Shadow was half gem when the man hit vulnerable points Shadow could feel his knees going weak.

This man was more skilled than anyone he had ever fought before. The last time he fought a man like this was his last cage fight even then this man was deadlier than him. He was quicker with his strikes and hit harder than any regular man.

Shadow weaved out of the way again but the man's leg came up in a snapping front kick that hit his diaphragm. He didn't even have time to keel over before the man followed up with a skipping side kick that sent him off his feet.

Amethyst caught Shadow in her arms. "Yo whats going on with you? You gonna let this guy keep kicking your butt."

Shadow spit some blood from his busted lip and looked up at her. "Yeah, Mr. Miyagi? Well, give me some advice. How do you suppose I end this fight?"

Amethyst looked at the man, took a hard long look and said "Fight him like Jasper would. Fight like a beast and you'll prosper."

Thinking about it she really doesn't have any battle plan when she fights. Smash, destroy, and come out on top is more like Jaspers style. An unexpected style that no one would expect.

Shadow let Amethyst and Connie help him up.

"Go get him dad!" Connie shouted.

The man felt motivated hearing that. She wasn't his daughter but he liked to think that if he did have one she would cheer him on like this. Not that he would wish for his kid to be rooting for violence but if his kid was anything like him then there was no helping it.

"Man I really don't want to keep getting my ass beat in front of all these people." Shadow tried to roll out the aches and pain in his body but that did little to help. He was going to finish this fight right here and now.

Shadow took off sprinting without a care for getting his ass beat again. Shadow leaped forward head first into his stomach with his head knocking the man back. As crazy as the attack looked it worked so he didn't care. The man rolled back onto his feet but Shadow was already pushing for the next attack. He feigned a right hook and came at the man with a dropkick that hit is blocked arms.

"I'm kind of liking this!" Shadow shouted. The man threw to jabs at him that Shadow took to his shoulder then spun hitting him in the face with a backfist that made him stumble. The man spun back with a roundhouse. The blow hit his ribs but he still caught the kick with his arm. Before he could try to retaliate Shadow came soaring in with a wild roundhouse straight to his shin.

The bodyguard fell on his chest then rolled over, he spat blood from his mouth on the ground next to him. "Well this is unexpected," he gave a bloody smile.

The little boy that was bugging Connie ran up to the man and kicked his back. "Get up Simeon your embarrassing me!" His voice turned into a high shriek that made everyone laugh.

"So this is the kid that has been bugging you, Connie?" Shadow took his step next to his fake daughter.

The girl nodded. "Yes. This is Jacobs."

Shadow took a look at the little boy with his slick back hair and tuxedo. Just a silver spoon fed brat.

Simeon got to his feet and stumbled. His right leg hurt from the strike Shadow hit him with. He put his hands up ready to fight again, just like he was ordered too.

"Put them down, I'm not going to fight you just because of some kid," honestly he was getting sick of being here. "All I came here to do was see a few teachers and boogie with my kid."

Simeon grinned at him. "You know I think it's time for the young master to get home anyways, I think will be leaving too." He didn't bother to wait for the boy to start complaining. He reached down and grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder.

The boy's high pitched voice pained everyone's ears. "Simeon put me down. I order you to go back there and end him… Simeon!" The double doors to the gym slammed behind the two. You could still hear the boys awful voice but at least he was gone.

Back in the car, Amethyst was in the backseat with Connie. Both passed out from the long exciting night.

"Hey, Shadow?" Connie stirred up from the nap she was taking.

The soft voice shocked Shadow but he was happy he didn't have to hear silence anymore. "Yeah hey whats up?" He viewed her in the rearview mirror staring at him.

Connie was smiling at him. "Thank you for being my parent and all. I know it was weird but thank you all the same."

Shadow returned it. "No, I had a nice night. I don't think our school will want me coming back though." When they were headed out the teachers were on them faster than white on rice. Asking them about what happened and why Shadow was bleeding. Running away was faster than telling them the truth so that's what they did.

"Maybe the next time I act as your fake parent I won't get into a fight, I promise?

Connie was excited about that. "You really mean that?"

Shadow glanced at her in the mirror. She was beaming at him. "Yeah," he adjusted the mirror so she wouldn't see him fully smiling. "I mean it."


	26. Chapter 26

The Idea of it

Pineapple skies- Miguel

He dreamt of flying on wings made of thunder and grace. Feathers from his wings cut the sky open opening up for him to go higher. White streaks raced each other fell with every flap of his wings. If you looked closely you could see that the racers were stallions running on white roads of lightning. Two stallions almost neck to neck, racing each other faster than the human eye could perceive until one after the other they struck a sleeping mother earth.

The moon hung by a wire in the sky. It seemed to stare at this man who flew with those beautiful wings, questioning as to why this ordinary man deserved to be this high to the heavens.

Don't go too high. The heavens will get mad, a voice in the back of his voice warned. It made him laugh, and he replied, "I am not scared of the heavens!" He challenged back to nothing.

The wind sounded like music in his ears the longer he soared. It worshipped his name, told him how beautiful his wings were and that he was mighty.

There came a crack like a whip from above him. Louder than the music in his ears.

You angered the heavens. They are coming, the voice in his head repeated itself. They are coming. They are coming!

The man looked at the moon and his eyes were filled with resentment. Three diamonds looked at this man insulted that he thought he could fly so high. A hand of white pointed to him, then blue, then yellow. All pointing at him as if they were delivering some verdict he didn't understand.

He would have none of it. With a hand, he beat a fist to his chest and roared to them, "My name is-" the beating of his wings drowned out his name but he knew it, that was all that mattered. With his wings, he flew higher and higher. He couldn't remember having anything in his hand but when he brought up a sword and shield to fight he was ready to fight them.

A dream it seemed.

Instead of waking up in the sky he woke up in a stream of white hair so soft he thought he was on a cloud.

Blinking the remnants of his dream away he sat up. The cloud he was sleeping next to was Jasper. Sound asleep like a big gem baby. Shadow grinned to himself, "how lucky am I?" He asked himself, nothing was his answer, but he already had one. Shadow laid back down and with great effort pulled her closer to him. Again he found himself on a cloud.

She stirred and humphed. "You woke me loser." Her voice was stern but he knew she was only being grumpy cause she wanted to be.

Shadow needed to hear her voice though. His fingers laced through hers. "I just wanted to hear my orange cloud talk." Shadow nestled his face in her hair.

"Cloud?"

Jasper squeezed back to show him she understood. "You had a bad dream didn't you?" Jasper already knew the answer so she didn't know why she bothered asking. The grimace he made, the forced grin on his face. She knew.

The sounds of the waves of the ocean hitting the shore reminded Shadow that they were on the beach outside the house. Staying with Steven and the gems was a blast but since being back, but, he hadn't spent any real personal time with Jasper. So he went out and bought a tent with what little money he had left. On the beach in a tent atop of blankets and the sound of waves made for a good nice quiet night. A peaceful time together.

Shadow nodded his head. "This time I was flying."

Jasper turned to face him. Her eyes glowed a fiery orange that made his heart flutter.

"You can fly?" She sounded like she disbelieved something that he wasn't able to do in the first place.

Still, he wouldn't mind it if he could. "I can't. But if I can…" His mind drifted off with the thought of flying, as did his words. When another crash hit the shore he finally realized he was in a conversation. Rude, as it was, he couldn't apologize before she spoke.

"I don't think that's you," Jasper said to him. "I think you are better on the ground."

Shadow didn't understand. He asked, "why? Just because I'm not able to don't mean I can't?" He couldn't help but feel offended at her assumption. "If I could fly I could fight the diamonds better."

Jaspers' mouth parted and her razor-sharp canines traced his neck to tease him. "I see now," her voice was calm and promiscuous.

"You're scared."

"No, I'm not!" He sounded too defensive.

Jasper chuckled at him. "Two years ago I would have killed you for talking to me like this. I still might," Jasper bit at his neck when he rolled his eyes getting a grunt out of him. "Birds can fly away from all their problems leaving everyone else behind. No one can find you in the sky if you go to high. You could escape. That's what cowards do and, you're no coward or bird."

Shadow took a second to think about her words as odd as they sounded coming from her. "Then tell me. What am I? I am truly having a midnight crisis right now." Shadow put his forehead to hers, he really started to feel the weight of the world crushing him and she was his anchor. She was right, he was scared. Thinking about what they did to him back at the Zoo caused a jolt of phantom pain to hit him. Even his time on homeworld started to make him sweat. She was right.

Jasper just chuckled and headbutted him. "Quit it Shadow. You ask too many questions and it is too late for all that. You are you, make yourself what you want to be."

"As long as it's not a bird?"

She humphed and chuckled. "As long as it's not a bird." She agreed.

Shadow stood outside the tent. The ocean wind ran through his thin white button up and khaki shorts. Unlike the breeze from the ocean the sand was hot to his bare feet, he had to shuffle his feet into the sand to escape the heat. It did little but better than nothing.

Looking across the vast horizon he tried to think of a better place he could be right now. He couldn't. As much as he asked the question he still came back to the same answer. The question being is this paradise? The answer being yes. Back at home, he had a constant reminder of his past. Here was able to forget the past and be around people he could call family.

Behind him he could hear her scuffle then her head came popping out from the tent.

"Come back to sleep," her eyes weren't even open. "Let's sleep a little bit longer."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Love it's one already. Everyone is up except you.

One eye opened to look at him. "Well I'm not everyone," she scowled. "Come cuddle with me, I'll even say please." the promiscuous look she was giving him made the beast inside him stir. It was too late to do anything too inappropriate. Steven was running down the stairs towards him. A contagious smile on his face that made him smile.

"Hey, good afternoon little man." Shadow put his fist out and Steven returned the gesture with a bump.

When he saw Jasper he chuckled and leaped into the tent knocking her back.

"What… you little runt." Jasper poked her head out with a little Steven attached to her, he was almost hidden in her hair. When he chuckled at the pleading look on her face she rolled her eyes.

Shadow slowly sat down to talk at eye level with the kid. "So what's going on today in the life of Steven Universe?" Gonna go to the moon and building a house? Fight some volcano monster or something?"

"Nope and nope. I am going on an adventure with Connie and you two are invited!" Steven rolled off of Jasper to stand. "Wanna come?"

Jasper shot Shadow a look of uncertainty. He didn't need the look to know she didn't feel comfortable with that. Adventures with this guy were sure to end up turning into a long long day.

"Yes," Shadow answered. "We will both go." When he said that he was looking at Jasper. The gem scowled again but didn't verbally refuse so he took that as consent.

Steven ran off leaving the two alone. Shadow resumed his ocean gazing. With his eyes closed, he took a deep breath. Last night's conversation with Jasper was still heavy on his mind. With every breath he tried to let his worries go, it wasn't working.

"Stop doing that. You sound annoying." Jasper was standing behind him in her normal attire. One hand was on her hip and the other one moved to ruffle his hair.

Shadow was to fast rolled to his feet. "Quit it." He said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Jasper turned her head to the ocean. When he looked at her she could see the water in her eyes, they put out the fire in them and gave her a look of someone who could truly let everything go. That was probably how he looked, maybe she was even asking herself the same question he kept asking.

"Being out here. Looking at the ocean like this. I can see why you wanted to come back. I've never known a calmness like this my entire life. I feel like this chance I'll be able to make the best of things, with you. If that is what you want?" She sounded so uncertain and that hurt him. It shouldn't of but he was still a human.

He took her hand in his. Her larger one almost completely covering his which made for a funny sight. "I've told you what I wanted Jasper. We met each other as barely friends and you almost killed me," he laughed, she didn't. "But," he continued. "We're going to make it work. I'll give my left eye if need be, my heart and soul for us to be together in peace like this. I'm here to stay and I know you are too." It had been a long time but his cheeks started to warm with embarrassment. "Maybe even forever."

That took Jasper back. The mighty gem warrior was at a loss for words. When she finally found her voice it was too late, Steven was running across the sand with Lion. When a pink lion was running across the sand you know it was time to go.

"Come on, let's go see what Steven has in mind for us." Shadow took his hand back slowly and started for Steven.

Jasper stood frozen, looked down at her still warm hand then back to the horizon. Forever, the word in her made her feel warm and afraid. It wasn't time to think of such things though. She needed to a straight mind for a visit to space which was sure to be taxing. More than she could have predicted.

* * *

Author notes:

Hey, I apologize for the long hiatus. As always busy with work and just other regular nasty human stuff. I was trying to jump back and forth from my RWBY fic and this but having to type about two different characters and a whole new crew is actually kind of hard. Saying that I will be sticking with Of Gem and Man for now since I may do a third story *wink* As always thank you for reading this short ass chapter and please have a nice day.

Shadow out...


	27. Chapter 27

Lost In The Sauce

"WHAT THE FU-" Jasper had barely been able to put a hand over his mouth. Unlike her, she didn't need to breathe but he and Steven needed too. Unfortunately, she didn't stop him from talking and Shadow was grabbing at his throat for air. Being in this place, he couldn't breathe!

Luckily their guide had done this many times before and gestured to Shadow to just stick his head through the pink field to be in the apartment again. At least his head. Amethyst was in the kitchen making a large sandwich that he knew she would devour in one gulp. He wanted to ask for a bite before a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him in, not before taking a big gulp of air. This time he was able to take in his new settings. Pink clouds, a large pink field that swayed with a wind that smelled oddly of roses. Two hills apart from each other had a tree atop them. One with a chest and some other things and the other barren. Steven and Jasper were headed to the barren one.

This place had a familiar vibe to it. At the theatre when he was shot he was in a place like this, just a little bit different though. Then again in a dream and a few other times. He wanted to think that maybe there was a connection with his own field and this one but he came up empty. In the theatre, Shadow was dying and definitely was not in some pink lion. Shadow took to long getting to the others and his lungs started to burn for air. When Steve noticed his face turning red he pointed hurriedly to the field next to the other hill.

Shadow closed his eyes when he dove the first thing he felt was his face smashing the floor. Before he could get up two more people came landing on top of him. His eyes were practically popping out of his head from the weight.

Connie put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Shadow we didn't mean to."

There was a startled gasp followed by a loud thud. He could only guess it was Jasper. Shadow picked himself up from the lime colored floor.

"Steven?" A familiar voice called in complete surprise.

In a chair like some king was Lars. Not like the Lars Shadow had last seen on Homeworld this one was different. A scar ran through his right eye, his skin was all pink like Big League Chew. Is he… Captain Harlock? Shadow thought his new attire looked familiar. This was a whole new Lars, he didn't look like the coward boy that almost got them killed.

A loud voice made them jump. "I've got you now you filthy off colors!"

Jasper growled when she saw the face of the green gem on the screen. "Emerald." She said the name between gritted teeth.

Lars stood on his feet and with one hand on his hip and the other pointing towards her he yelled, "You'll never take us alive!"

Shadow would have started clapping for the dramatics if the gem didn't start going off about how the rebel gems kept rambling about their crimes the off colors committed throughout space. Emerald started threatening them.

"I'll get you… I'll get you myself. Even if it means I have to wait a thousand years I will get you and have my ship back. No one steals my Sun Incinerator and my Nova Thrusters and lives!"

Lars just laughs and sits back in his chair, he spread out to gesture to all of the companions. "I have to say Emerald was very much still alive."

Shadow had just noticed the other gems, Lars of the star's crew.

Fluorite, a large caterpillar-like gem rose up from the stairs. When she spoke of the engine her voice was slow and methodical, as if her other gems were all trying to speak at the same time. It was almost as if all the gems in her were trying to speak at once. Or maybe she just had an old wise tune about her he didn't understand.

Rhodonite had a scared raspy voice when she spoke to him. "Mister- Sir ummm…" she was twiddling her thumbs on her many arms, the look in his eye scared her.

"Oh I predict that Steven and his friends will be coming to see us." A small peach colored gem said, her hands clasped together and short hair covering her eyes. Padparadscha was the best at what she does, not only was she the crews technical advisor but she had the power to predict the past better than any other gem.

Then there were the Rutile twins. Two gems merged together at the stomach by a deformed maroon colored gem. "Captain with the engines up we are ready to go." Both of the two heads said together in perfect unison. When their eyes fell on Jasper both of their jaws dropped.

Jasper didn't notice but he did. He wouldn't say anything out loud but he knew that her reaction was hurt her and anger her. So Shadow put a finger to his lips and the twins closed their mouth quickly. Words didn't need to be said to know that he was trying to help them.

Shadow wasn't really paying attention but when the ship jumped into hyperspace he knew that they had temporarily escaped the wrath of Emerald. Steven and Connie were handing the care package Lars parents had made for him.

"I don't like the smell of these… gems." Jasper sneered.

Shadow shook his head in confusion and popped Jasper on her arm lightly. "Watch it," Shadow hissed. "Their gems just like anyone else we've ever met. Don't ridicule them because of a few differences."

Jasper took his challenge and turned to face him. An angry spark in her eyes told him that he opened up a can of anger he wasn't going to like. The tone of her voice when she spoke was venomous. "They are outcasts! Deformed disgusting things that shouldn't exist."

Wherever this was coming from Shadow didn't know. He didn't think he'd care the hate coming from her mouth blew his mind. He stared at her wide-eyed, not knowing what else to say until anger lit a match in his head. He poked a finger to her chest with every word. "You! You think you can judge them? Then how about me Jasper? When I was dying from being tortured at the zoo you saved me and gave me apart of you I will never live without." Thinking of the zoo made his stomach her. Even having this conversation hurt him deeply. "Jasper I'm just like these gems, Steven and I are just like these gems. But here you are, judging them as if you have the right to."

"Shadow?" Stevens troubled voice woke him from his angry rant.

Lars was staring at them, weld up tears in his eyes that stared at him and Jasper in confusion. Connie looked just as troubled as they were.

"I'm sorry we-" Shadow was cut off by the sound of alarms going off. Everything went red then warning signs began to flash around them.

Shadow shot Jasper a dirty look but he dared not continue the argument. He felt as if he shouldn't have to of had that argument but they did and the damage was done. When Lars started to raise his voice something Shadow was glad for the distraction. He didn't think he could take another conversation with Jasper at the moment.

"How can she be having such a good time with me?" He shouted, two fingers moved across the screen to zoom in on the image of his old friend Sadie.

Behind them, Rhodonite was panicking about a ship that was catching up to them.

"What are you packing about over here gem?" Jasper was next to Rhodonite. Her piercing gaze looked down at the fusion in barely disguised disgust.

All of her eyes widened in panic and her voice grew worse with freight. "I-I don't know what to do. The ship is already three quads away and gaining fast. I think we should drop out of orbit or…" She glanced up at Jasper who looked ready to tear her head off.

"I mean… Uhhhh…"

Shadow came to the rescue and bumped past Jasper who wasn't helping one bit. "Rhodonite can you stall any longer? At the speed that ship is moving, we won't be able to outrun them."

"We listen to Captain Lars when things get rough. He risks his life over and over again." The Rutile twins looked just as agitated. "We need him," They said together.

Shadow turned to Lars who was sitting in his seat with flowing tears. Jasper was still next to him with her arms crossed, this time a look of guilt was on her face that he had just barely noticed when it returned to an angry scowl.

"She's getting back at me for all the things I've done. It should be me at home!" Lars was hurt at the prospect that Sadie was hanging out and being so happy without him. Shadow didn't want to think he was that heartless to care but now wasn't the time for this.

Connie stepped forward though. "You really think Sadie is doing all this to get back at you?"

"Why else do you think she would be having so much fun without me?" He asked with more tears rolling down his face.

"Because life goes on," Steven stepped up to his friend. "Sadie was so lost without you when she found out you would be stuck out in space. She really misses you but she can't stay sad forever. She started hanging out with the cool kids, quit her job at the big donut. All because she needed something to feel better."

"And look at you," Connie spoke up again. "Steven said you'd be hiding in some cave right now. Here you are, out here fighting for freedom with all your new friends in toe. Are you doing any of this to hurt Sadie?"

The tears stopped and a determined look came upon him. "No, I'm doing this because I have to. I would never do anything to hurt Sadie because… because-"

"Because of your best friends!" Steven and Connie grabbed each other's hand and a pink light filled the ship. In place of the two kids was Stevonnie. An experience that triumphed all things.

Shadow and Lars both had wowed at the fusion the two created. It had been some time since he had last seen Stevonnie. So when they were fused together here it made for a sight.

"It's here. An imperial warship has just caught up to us! The destiny destroyer." Rhodonite exclaimed.

"Lars I don't think we have time to worry about Sadie. There's a large ship blocking us if you haven't noticed." Shadow wasn't privy to seeing space first hand, at least not on the outside.

Emerald came up on the screen. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to track my own ship. I could track my nova thrusters of it was on the other side of the galaxy. Now, surrender to me or be destroyed."

Lars looked more confident than he did a moment ago. So he laughed in her face. "Go ahead Emerald blow us up like you've been wishing to. You clearly have the upper hand. What are you waiting for?"

Shadow could see Emerald's reluctance even when she shouted in frustration, still, if Emerald called his bluff they were about to be history.

"Lars what are you doing?" Stevonnie asked with panic in her voice.

He ignored them. "Drop the shields Rhodonite."

"The destroyers weapons are charging at ninety percent, I don't think we can survive a direct blast Captain." The Rutile twins started to sweat in their chairs.

"You're going to get us killed human!" Jasper shouted. "Rhodonite do not lower the shields I comma-"

Shadow stepped up to her before she could finish her sentence. "Don't. Jasper. You're not a general anymore and these aren't your gems to command."

"Shadow… you… fine, why do I care if we all die anyway." Jasper continued to brood this time in the corner away from them.

He knew he hurt her pride but in a second it might not even matter.

Lars gave Shadow a nod, a silent thank you then turned back to Rhodonite who was worried they were going to meet their end. "Rhodonite lower the shields. Trust me."

The gem took a gulp and powered them down. "O-okay Captain. Lowering the shields."

There came a sound of a hiss then the ship rocked from a blast from the sun destroyer.

"Did that bluff actually work!?" Jasper was just as stunned as everyone else.

The Rutile twins were checking diagnostics. "Weapons and shields are down but, were still alive!"

Lars started to laugh when the screen came to life and Emerald appeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Emerald screamed at Lars, Captain Lars.

The Captain began to laugh and turned around to point a finger at Emerald. "I knew you wouldn't hurt this ship. You love this ship, it's your best friend. You would much rather let it get away than destroy it."

Emerald fell for their bluff. The gem wouldn't destroy her most favorited ship. But she could stall them in space, so she targeted the thrusters leaving it maimed enough to stop them from escaping again.

"Lars we might be stuck here unless you have a plan," Shadow commented.

Lars put a finger to his chin. "Not unless we use, that."

"That!" Rhodonite and Fluorite said with terror.

"Was that?" Stevonnie asked.

All this back and forth was making his head hurt. "From the sounds of it, you have some sort of contingency plan I'm guessing."

"It's the captain's experimental fighter jet that only he knows how to drive," Rhodonite answered freight. At this point, it was getting awful annoying but he couldn't blame them for how they were. Not with what they've been through.

Both Stevonnie and Steven objected.

"We have no other choices right now. If you've got a better idea then I'm all ears." Lars answered back, he sat back down on his chair.

Shadow shot a glance to Jasper then to Stevonnie who was grinning from ear to ear. She shot Lars a salute. "Captain Lars, permission to go in your place. If it's anything like driving a car I should be fine."

Shadow barked a laugh at Stevonnie. "Why do I get the feeling that you haven't earned your license yet. Plus Amethyst told me that you raced some kid down a mountain."

"Shush you." Stevonnie shot back. "What do you say, captain?"

Lars smiled back at them. "Permission granted. Take out their cannons to buy us time till we get our systems back online."

"Woah wait to hold on." Shadow wasn't liking the sound of that. "It's too dangerous Stevonnie, just because they don't want to destroy this ship doesn't mean they won't destroy a jet. I'll go instead."

"No, you won't!" Jasper stepped out from the corner she was in. She could feel Shadows penetrating gaze on her, it was unsettling but she wasn't going to back down, not even to him. "You don't know how to fly a ship. Stevonnie doesn't know how to fly a ship. What makes you think you can do any more than what this pink human can do."

Shadow growled at her. He wanted to stay collected but the feeling between his fingers, the electricity that was building up with every beat of his heart was betraying him. No matter how angry he was though, he wouldn't act on it. He knew that it was just his irrational side so he let the power in his hands die out. "Jasper," he said her name softly without any steel in it. "You already know what I'm going to say next so don't make this harder than it needs to be. They need our help, our friends do, no matter the consequences we step up and do what is right. Even if that means flying a spacecraft to certain doom then that's how it gotta be."

"Shadow you-"

Lars stood up on his feet. "We don't have time for this," he interrupted. "Are you going or not?"

Stevonnie put a hand on Shadows shoulder. "We've got this Shadow. You don't have to worry about anything. Trust us, like we trust you."

He hated it but he didn't have the strength to argue with them. Stevonnie would fly that ship better than he could and he knew it. Shadow sighed, his answer to her was, "you go out there and show them what the Crystal gems are made of."

Stevonnie was about to say something when a green orb rose up from the ground and took them. They were gone, headed off to danger without him to be there to help. He hated it but what else could he do.

He would just have to wait and pray they would be safe. That's all he could do. Was wait.


	28. Chapter 28

Godspeed

If this is love- Daniel Caesar

It hurt but he didn't care, the pain in his fists made him angrier and anger made him blind.

He spun around to look at the rest of the crew. The off-color gems cowered behind their chairs at his fury. The reverberating of his fists hitting the wall increasing the fear they felt with every beat. They had never seen anything like that before. One minute they were looking at the display screen of Stevonnie's ship getting hit, everything was silent then all of a sudden Shadow was yelling and hitting the wall. Shadow had to have hit the wall a minute straight before he turned his gaze upon them.

The look in his eyes scared them. All except Jasper.

She had seen that look before. A mixture of hurt and anger for his friends. It was understandable. Though she didn't show it she felt ashamed that she wasn't feeling the same emotions as he was. At least not to such a degree as him.

Jasper stepped out in front of him. The calm look on her face made him want to hit something again but he refrained himself from making his knuckles more bloodier than they needed to be. He could already start feeling arthritis.

Nevertheless, he was starting to feel the furnace in his stomach churn again. "Don't give me that look!" Shadow started for the entrance behind Lars chair. The kid glared at him but he stayed unmoving and without a word. Only a silent spectator trying to figure out what to do without agitating the situation more.

Jasper grabbed his wrist and he wrenched his arm away. They stepped up to each other.

"We need to find them before something happens!"

Her voice was calm, unlike her face. She showed agitation but she knew he was just worried about them. "First, let us calm down. We won't get anywhere if you are throwing punches at the wall," she took both of his hands in hers. "You're destroying yourself Shadow."

This time he didn't pull away but took a long ragged sigh. A deep breath a second later and he felt a little calmer. Reaching up to cup her face he grinned. "You're right. I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it."

When he explained his plan she was all but about to throat punch him.

"I don't even know why you think that is a good plan." Her arms were on her hips, a display of irritation that he ignored with a roll of the eyes. That didn't make her attitude any better.

Shadow grabbed her by the hand, a look of plea in his eye that made her feel guilty. She still couldn't believe that even after everything she had done he would still want to makes things work out. Kissing her on the back of the hand he took a moment to breathe her sent in. "I know you and I can do it. She is a combination of the two of us right? We can guide her to open of a rift and send us right to them."

Lars cut in, "I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" The pink haired captain asked.

Shadow turned to him. "A fusion between us. I wouldn't say she's on the good side but Fury is our only chance of getting to Stevonnie quickly. I'm willing to take the risk if you and your crew are." When he looked across their faces they looked scared, it made him feel ashamed.

"Then do it! We have a room we can secure you in just in case." Lars gave him a thumbs up. His crew faces turned to that of determination. If their captain was up for this task than they would be.

Moments later Shadow and Jasper stood facing each other in the room Lars led them to. A simple room with nothing but a rock solid bench to sit on as well as a view of space like they've never seen it. Shadow sat down on the floor to take this all in. The millions of stars that spanned across dark space. Cosmic dust to the right of them looked like a child threw glitter over an illustrious blanket used to keep space warm.

"Baby…" The words sounded weird coming out of his mouth, never did he thought to refer to her as such. His heart fluttered when she looked at him with those eyes. If they weren't about to fuse to save his little brother and sister he would take her right now. "Please sit down." His voice was soft and warm in this room.

Jasper listened to what he told her to do. Something about the way he was looking at her made her worried. She was happy too, never in a million years did she think she would be with a human. If only Pink diamond could see her now. When she sat his hands found their way to her face, he cupped her face and turned her head so that their lips would find each other. The taste of his tongue on hers made her moan. She loved the way he tasted to how his hands roamed to the curves of her body. It was embarrassing to feel like jelly when this man was near her. When she let out another moan he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers.

"Are you ready to do this Jasper? It's not too late to turn back. Honestly, I am kind of terrified with his plan." Shadow rubbed the back of his neck.

Jasper scoffed, he was the one who came up with the plan. She replied, "we are not backing out now, we will never back down to anybody while we are together. It's you and I from now on Shadow. That extends to Fury as well. Do you remember what I said about your old Gods placing heroes amongst the stars?"

He nodded.

"We won't find our way in the heavens if we can't even save our friends. They are too young to be scared and alone on some planet. So let's go and save our friends." Jasper pulled him into a deep embrace, her lips were on his but he was chuckling. She thought he was about to say his normal line, instead, everything went black. An insidious laugh was the last thing she heard before they were one.

They were Fury.

* * *

Author's notes:

I would like to apologize for the long ass wait. A Lot of things have happened since the last chapter and things have been nothing but crazy. Going through a divorce, working at olive garden, picking of Sergeant in the Marine Corp, my life is all over the place. Really the main reason why I haven't been typing is that my daughter wanted to hit my laptop with a peoples elbow and destroyed the screen. I just got a new one and am trying to push out a few chapters today to catch up. How is everyone else by the way? Hope all is well and if you live on the east coast I hope you were safe during the hurricane. I know I ended up getting stuck in a little town for five days with no electricity or water but we pulled through. DM me if you wanna talk or hit me with a review. Chapters will follow. Deuces!

Shadowsamurai out...

They were Fury.

Author's notes:

I would like to apologize for the long ass wait. A Lot of things have happened since the last chapter and things have been nothing but crazy. Going through a divorce, working at olive garden, picking of Sergeant in the Marine Corp, my life is all over the place. Really the main reason why I haven't been typing is that my daughter wanted to hit my laptop with a peoples elbow and destroyed the screen. I just got a new one and am trying to push out a few chapters today to catch up. How is everyone else by the way? Hope all is well and if you live on the east coast I hope you were safe during the hurricane. I know I ended up getting stuck in a little town for five days with no electricity or water but we pulled through. DM me if you wanna talk or hit me with a review. Chapters will follow. Deuces!

Shadowsamrai out...


	29. Chapter 29

Lost in Paradise

Helpless- John Mayer

Shadow started to yell in pain. The crimson mist that shocked the air filled his lungs and eyes, burning him from the outside in. It felt like he was on fire. The pain was so blinding he could barely tell that he was in his mind's field. Where it was normally calm and quite everything was on fire and the sky was a blood red he had never seen before.

In the background, he could hear her laughing an evil laugh.

Through it all, he managed to create a spear which he threw in. Every time he missed he could hear her tauntings. After the fifth one, he found himself running out of energy. Something latched around his arms making him fall to one knee. Chains wrapped around his arms pulling him into the hair the metal branding him to the bone. He thought his arms would melt away but they only caused pain and suspended him in the air.

"Fury let go out me!" Shadow roared to the mist.

Hearing her name summoned the gem and she appeared in front of him from nowhere.

Angry ruby eyes bore into his. A crude toothy grin spread across her face. "I told you Shadow didn't I?" Fury floated around him. "I was going to create you into a monster the next time I had control. Did you think I was lying?" Fury's voice was husky and dark. If the Necronomicon needed a narrator Fury would be runner-up.

Shadow laughed at her. "Alright, Fury let's skip the kinky games and get down to brass tax." It felt like the chains were getting tighter which made thinking straight harder and harder. "Fury! Stevonnie is missing and we need to find them. I know you want to find them as much as we do." Fury floated around in front of him. Clawed fingers wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her face.

Fury's voice grew harsher. "And why do you assume that? You are so pathetic, you can't save yourself or anyone else for that matter. So why even bother?"

He started to go light headed, this wasn't good. "You care about them…" Shadow could feel all his energy failing him. "If you won't work with us to find them then do it for yourself. Do it for the kids…" His eyes started to roll to the back of his head, then, she let go.

The chains around his wrist disappeared and he fell to the ground on his back. Fury's foot slammed on to his chest before he could get up. He didn't bother to move he knew what that would result in. Instead, he asked, "Why is it that you are so evil?"

Fury pulled her cloak closer to her face, it looked like she was blushing. It was hard to tell on her caramel colored skin. "You and Jasper fuse to become me. You're emotions, memories, hurt and pain formed into me. You're most enate desires-" Fury bent over to run a hand down his chest, "-both yours and hers." Shadow slapped her hand away before she got any funny ideas. The way Fury was looking at him made him naked.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Shadows patience was wearing thin now. When he said us he didn't even realize that Jasper was not around.

Fury grunted at him then turned around. With her are outstretched she summoned the right amount of energy to open up a rift. The crimson mist around them receded into the palm of her hand until everything that was left in the field was ashes. It made him sad to see but something inside him knew that it would heal itself.

A red swirl of energy formed into an ever-shifting sphere of energy he could only assume was the rift. It didn't look like much but a ball of blood or something. Fury really was an angsty creature. His teenage days finally caught up to him.

"This rift will lead you to them," she started, "or at least close enough to Stevonnie. I think your weak ass can handle finding a couple kids right? If not don't come crawling back to me cause I really will kill you."

"Fuck you, Fury," Shadow gave her the bird which got a snort out of the fusion. Back to the sphere Shadow was feeling skeptical about stepping through it. Literally, this thing looked like a portal to hell.

"You said this thing will get me close enough to Stevonnie? Why can't we be with them or you know…" Shadow turned back around with Fury standing right in front of him.

"Bye!" Fury kicked him in the chest sending him, or more specifically them, to where she was picking up their specific energy.

The rest was up to them if they were going to find Stevonnie.

Shadow opened his eyes, his face was stinging from a slap Jasper hit him with.

"Ummm owww!" Shadow sat up on his hands and held a hand to his cheek. It stung just as bad as a headache that was pounding in his head.

Jasper looked at him with focused eyes. "I don't know what happened or why we de-fused but we must be on the planet where they crashed. Look," she pointed to smoke in the distance past massive flowers like trees that spanned out miles and miles. He took a moment to gauge his surroundings. They were surrounded by dense vegetation upon a euphoria of odd flowers that sprouted to life when you got close.

Jasper swatted at one of them causing it to blossom. She scoffed when she realized Shadow was staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

Shadow shook his head, the slight grin on his face giving away his amusement. "Nothing just enjoying the view of you hating all this beauty." He himself was enjoying the change of scenery. The air smelled cleaner and salt-free, he was still trying to get used to beach cities ocean air. Maybe it was just being in the unknown that was exciting him.

Shadow was so distracted he didn't realize Jasper was standing next to him. He looked her up and down. Something about the way she looked today turned him on. She wore tights that were a little bit to tight. A tank top underneath an orange button up that showed more bust than needed. When he went to touch her she turned to him.

"What are you doing?" Jasper looked him up and down.

He tucked his hand behind his back before he could touch her. "Nothing nothing, just trying to sample the goodies."

The look on her face was less than amused. She knew what he wanted.

"Jasper," his voice cracked when he said her name. She arched a brow in confusion, his flashed flushed with embarrassment. Damn, he really wasn't making anything easy for himself. "Sorry. We need to get moving when that smoke disappears our only lead on where Stevonnie could be done as well. Those kids are smart and will keep moving. So we will as well.

"This was a gem controlled planet. Or at least the moon orbiting that planet," she pointed the planet in the sky. The planet was cracked into pieces exposing its dead core for them to see. Shadow just hated the way her voice sounded when she spoke. She continued, "They sucked that planet try."

Shadow raised his hand to touch hers. When he brushed his hands against her arm she pulled away, slowly, but enough to hurt him. He didn't deserve to be hurt though, he was the one doubting her. Shadow ignored it, he ignored what she said. "Let's go," his voice was rough, "we have some ground to cover and judging by the way those clouds look we ain't got a lot of time to look." Dark purplish clouds in the distance crackled with the lightning of equal color.

She didn't wait to hear anything else he had to say so she pressed on past him, without even a second glance. That stung. Her attitude towards him was really starting to hurt.

For twenty minutes they walked. Over hills, through thick trees and other vegetation that was foreign to someone raised on one planet. A couple of times little insect-like monsters would pop out of a bush and try to attack. Jasper would cut them down quickly but would grow back then scattered away. Little bugged eye things were weird.

Shadow started to chuckle at something he had remembered. "Fuckkkk," he groaned under his breath, another round of laughs disturbed the silence between him and Jasper.

The gem glanced back at him, a curious grin on her face. "What's got you laughing like a girl?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

Shadow stopped walking when they came out of the treeline they had been following for forever now. When they finally broke through they were faced with a large river bend. The water looked so clear you could see to the bottom, the sunlight reflecting off the water gave it a purplish hue that twinkled like millions of little diamonds. Two boulders on the shore looked like perfect enough seats than anything, it was time to take a break.

When he sat down Jasper followed in suit. Shadow looked out across the water, a deep breath of air calmed him down way better than it did when they were on the ship. Thinking about out he reacted to the situation made him feel ashamed. He had that he caused such looks on the renegade gems faces. He made a mental note to apologize to them later.

Jasper cut through his train of thought like a hot knife. "So are you going to tell me what you were laughing about?"

When she asked Shadow started to laugh again. This time to the point where tears came to his eyes and his stomach began to hurt.

"Shadow you're making me-"

Shadow put a hand up and with his other wiped away the tears. "I know I know, sorry, I'll tell you." Shadow cleared his throat to get out any other laughs before Jasper drowned him. "So, when I was a kid I was in the outback of Wasilla with my best friend at the time. Another boy the same age as myself." Thinking of his old friend put a frown on his face.

He sat down on the ground and leaned back against the rock before continuing. "We were having a camping trip and wanted to get away from the rest of the campers who swarmed the campgrounds. We played games like Indians and bears, pinecone wars, etc. We played and played so much that we finally realized that we were lost. I wasn't worried about anything, it was exciting to be in the backwoods of Alaska. The only thing we were really worried about was coming upon a grizzly bear or a moose. After a few minutes of trying to find our way back my friend started panicking."

Jasper gave him a sideways glance. "What do you mean panicking?"

Shadow sucked his teeth at her. "Let me finish and you'll find out girl!"

This time Jasper didn't interrupt but you could see the irritation on her face.

He continued. "You're the one who wanted to come out here! He screamed at me. I told you to let's turn back and go back to came, which he never said to me at all. After a while of him complaining and whining I had gone off on him." Shadow started to really frown. "I told him that he was one who wanted to get away cause his parents were so strict on him. I told him that he should be lucky to have a father in his life and that the only reason why he complained so much about them is that they give him whatever wanted because he was a spoiled brat that was being pushed away by his new baby sister."

"I don't think I'm finding this story very funny Shadow…" If anything Jasper was in a worse mood than she was before.

A smirk started to form on his face. "After I said all that he had punched me in the face, knocked my glasses clean off my face. If you wore glasses you would know how much rage forms when your glasses are knocked off. So what do I do? I kick him square in the nuts, he goes down crying and squealing like a pig."

Shadow started to crack up again. Jasper didn't understand why, if she knew anything about the male body she knew that being hit in the genitals was a big no-no. "His whole attitude changed. He blamed the reason why he got mad was that he had to poop. I couldn't even say anything before he got up and ran into a thick bush. A few moments later he comes out, sniffling and whining. He was whining because on the other side of the bush was the campsite. That wasn't the worst part though when he was done pooping he had wiped his butt with cow parsnip!" He once again exploded in laughter.

The joke was lost over Jasper, she didn't understand what was so funny, or what was cow parsnip. "I don't get this story at all. Why are you laughing about your friend wiping his butt with a plant, I assume."

Shadow looked up at the sky. The clouds that were so far away closer than they were before. They needed to move but he wanted to finish the moral of the story. "The one thing I have forgotten was that anger blinds you. We both got mad about being mad that we hurt someone, in this case, each other. Him wiping his butt with a plant that causes a horrible rash shows that actions done in anger cannot be undone." Shadow got to his feet and walked to Jasper. He laced his fingers between hers and squeezed her hand tightly as he had never done it before.

"I think when we go back we need to seriously give our relationship a think through."

Jasper flinched at that, he mouth parted then closed. "What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky.

Shadow gave her a confused look then facepalmed. "No no, I'm sorry, what I meant was that maybe… maybe when we get back we can look into-" a plop of rain fell down on his face. Shadow wiped it away, he looked past his hand to see the dark clouds that were far away right on top of them.

They didn't say anything they just took off running under the trees. The rain beat down on them harder than he thought it would. Jasper kept cursing when her hair would get in her face and she would stumble on a root.

"I'm getting sick of this, we need-" Jasper tripped on something again and this time she stumbled into Shadow so hard he was sent off his feet.

Shadow hugged her tight to ensure she didn't hurt, the fall shouldn't be that bad. Then he realized that he hadn't hit the ground yet. Shadow just barely noticed the river below the before gravity took effect and the two started to plummet. The same river they were looking at now a purple muddied snake that snapped and bit at the trees on the shore, the turbulent course winded faster than the eye could see. He couldn't feel Jaspers heart, she was a gem so she didn't have one but his, his heart was racing in his throat. There was nothing else to do but hold onto Jasper tighter, this wasn't going to be good no matter how hard he braced.

The first thing he felt before he hit the water was Jasper trying to pull from his grasp. Her yelling at him, something about him being an idiot. Then his body hitting the water. It felt like someone had taken a sack of spiky bricks and hit him across the back. The pain was so sudden and the cold water hit him so hard he couldn't help but open his mouth to yell when he did he took in a bunch of water. Panic mode began to kick in, his grip on Jasper loosened but he felt her hand grip his wrist harder than necessary.

Shadow could feel his body rise to the top. He tried to cough out more water but every time he did more would get into his mouth. Jasper held him in her arms, a tight embrace that wouldn't let up for fear of losing him to these turbulent waters.

"Shadow do something!" Jasper managed to yell before the water got into her own mouth.

The man was to busy trying not to go under more than anything else. Something slammed into them making him almost go under. Shadow reached desperately for something to keep him afloat. Again he felt Jasper reach for him. When he thought he had her hand he was pulled under by the water. His body tossed and turned in the water, he didn't know which way was up. Something hit his head then that was it. His leg slammed against a rock then his whole body crashed against a tree. After that everything went blank. Everything was dark again.


	30. Chapter 30

We Deserve This

Easy To Please- Coldplay

Two eyes he could recognize through his blurry vision stared down on him. Though he saw their mouth moving he still couldn't hear a word. They crowded atop of him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He wanted to roll his eyes but the effort hurt. What happened? He thought to himself, he winced, even thinking hurt! Shadow wanted to get frustrated but didn't want to bring anymore hurt to himself. blinking a couple more times helped, the faces began to clear up and he was happy to see that it was Stevonnie.

Shadow almost couldn't recognize the fusion of his favorite kids. The time on the planet had roughed them up a bit. You could see hair growing on their face, as odd as that was for a female and male fusion. He wasn't trying to get caught up on small details. Shadow was just glad they were back. Although it seemed like instead of him rescuing them he was the one that was rescued.

"How…" Shadow wanted to continue but his mouth was so dry. Before he could even ask Jasper came shoving through. Though her mouth was twisted in obvious irritation the gleam in her eyes showed that she was happy for him to be up. With the support of Stevonnie, he managed to sit up enough to receive some of the water. His arms were wrapped with gauss as well as his torso. Red spots of blood threatened to seep through his bandages if he moved anymore so he limited his movement.

He took the water happily from a cup that Jasper had provided him. When he was done draining the contents he thanked her. He sought out one of Jaspers hands when he grabbed her hand she didn't pull back like last time. This made him smile.

"I feel embarrassed that we fused to come and save you but… I ended up being the one needing to be saved." Shadow chuckled under his breath. Memories of what he had to do to get Fury to cooperate made him shake his head. "I think maybe I underestimated you, kids, too much." Shadow could only grin at them, he was really impressed at their tale of adventure and survival. Their time on the moon was better than theirs.

Jasper scoffed at them. "Seems like we wasted our time," Jasper crossed her arms over her chest. You would have thought she was mad but then she turned her head, she tried to hide a grin. "But you also managed to survive. For that, I will say…"

"Sayyyyy what?" Stevonnie tried to lean in closer to Jaspers face. The gem was stubborn though and kept spinning around to dodge the two. "Come on tell us, Jasper, please, what will you say?" Stars grew in Stevonnie's eyes.

Jasper grabbed Stevonnie and put them in a headlock. An irritated smile on her face, she gave them a noogie and said, "good job alright! You two did a good job so stop bugging me."

All of them laughed at that.

Later on, when things died down he was told of what happened. Shadow had gotten knocked out when the flood took them, Jasper managed to save him but the wound on his head was more serious than she thought. After carrying him on her shoulders for a few miles, Jasper found Stevonnie being attacked by a bird monster. That was when Lars had swooped in on the ship and scared the monster away, thus saving all of them in the process.

A short story but one that needed to happen. Shadow was in need of medical care and the ship had the equipment as weird as that was. Experimental equipment used to try and mend a gems cracked gem, it worked sometimes but not for every situation. In this case, it was being used to boost the healing process. Shadow was just glad he wasn't six feet under muddy water drowning.

A couple of hours or minutes had passed since Shadow was awake. When Jasper and Stevonnie left he was alone in the dark of the room. The only company was the stars through a window directly above him. Again he was hit with a sense of euphoria. Never had he imagined himself being in space. Looking back on how his life used to be he felt like things were so out of control. In high school when he was with Erica things were so set in stone. With her, he never felt confused or unaware of who he was. Last year Shadow was in the woods fighting an alien monster with a sword half his size alongside a renegade holographic gem warrior from another planet. Now, he was in a bed looking up at the stars. There has been no consistency in his life for almost three years now, and he wouldn't have it any other way. This journey he was thrust into changed him for both the better and worse.

Running a hand over his eye patch proved just that.

The friends and family in the other room proved just that.

"You look like your about to cry." Jasper had entered the room without him even noticing. A gem that big and she was able to get the drop on him. He really was getting complacent with her. It made him sick she could get into his head like that. The damn way she held herself, the tone in her voice she only used for him. The way her body felt when he held her.

Shadow ignored what he said. With his hand, he beckoned her over, "come over here." The commanding yet soft tone in his voice made her grin. A sparkle of defiance in her eyes made him worried for a second, then she began to move towards him slowly. A swagger in her hips that sent a rush of excitement through him. Dark, dirty thoughts filled his head faster than she was moving, that drove him mad.

When she was finally within arms reach he grabbed her by the wrists and forced her on the bed. A gasp escaped her mouth but before she could even move he was already on top of her with her wrists clenched tightly in his hands over her head. Shadow was pinning her down.

"Shadow what are you doing!?" Jasper tried to fight free from his grasp but he wouldn't budge a bit. She didn't know where he was getting this strength but it was making her excited. Not a lot of beings could overpower her and yet here his was, pinning her down to a bed. Jasper could feel her face heat up, she tried to turn her head. To escape him and fight a deep urge within herself. She felt his teeth sink into her neck. A shudder went through her body like lighting. Ecstasy filled her being and she found herself moaning between her lips.

"Shadowwww," The way she whispered his name you would think she had forgotten every single word in her vocabulary. Never had she'd been with someone who could make her feel the way she was feeling. She hadn't been with anyone who made her feel happy in general. It was sad that in all her years of living she had never felt such bliss.

Tongue moved down her neck like a snake looking for prey, something to devour, to consume. He continued down her tiger-striped skin enjoying the taste of her skin. Shadow was his own adventurer, discovering a land he had been through but always wanted to discover something new. His mouth found her breasts and he took a nipple between his teeth. The sound that came from her lips was ammo for him to continue his sinful actions. With his other hand he moved it up towards her throat, his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing just enough to give her pleasure. His mouth still teased at her breasts. He sucked at them, she moaned and ran a hand down his back. Her hands running over him, looking for something to keep her grounded. When he bit her nipple again her fingers dug into his back, no doubt drawing blood that would stain the bed leaving the other gems wondering what had happened here tonight.

Again, his tongue made its way down her body. Looking for a new treasure. The wetness of his tongue teasing sensitive parts of her body she didn't even know about. As he went he left bite marks on her. Shadow wanted to make sure that he marked his territory. Jasper was his now, no matter if he was dead or if fate tore them apart. She would always be his. He was going to make sure tonight that he would be embedded in her soul. A stamp that couldn't be removed. He was going to make sure of that.

Before he reached her sex he made his way back up to her neck. Nipping and teasing her until he moved to her ear. Whispering dirty things that she never heard of before.

"I am a gem warrior Shadow!" She tried to defy this man. The wanting in her voice betrayed her words.

"You think I care about what you are Jasper. The only thing that you are right now, is mine." He forced his tongue into her mouth.

Jasper slid her hand down his chest till she was grabbing his manhood. It was hard and stiff, ready to penetrate her like it had done times before. This was the first time she had actually held him in her hands and when she did he grunted with pleasure. He hardened more when she began to stroke him.

Shadow was done with the games. Without even waiting he found his way inside of her. Jasper tried not to scream but with the way Shadow was thrusting his way in and out of her, the gem slowly lost constraint. Her nails dug into his back worse than before. He could feel blood running but he paid it no mind. The pain felt good, being inside of her felt better. Her efforts to bite her lip to hide the lewd noises coming out of her mouth turned him on more than anything in the world.

The pleasure was creating a cloud of lust that couldn't let her think. With every thrust she couldn't think, trying to put two words together was meaningless. Jasper was a warrior. She had fought during the gem rebellion. Destroyed countless gem traitors and yet here she was. The man she loved taming her like she was some common housewife. Jasper wrapped her arms around him. She needed to ground herself. The pleasure was too much, the pleasure welling up within her enough to make her explode. But she wanted more, Jasper wanted to beg but she knew that's what he wanted. When his teeth found his way to her breasts again she almost did just that. Instead, her legs wrapped around him in a lock he couldn't get out of. Shadow must have liked that because his tempo increased. The slapping of their skin created a loud enough noise to wake up the dead. The rocking of the bed sounded like they were fighting.

"You are mine." His husky breathless voice giving her goosebumps. Gems can't even have goosebumps. Shadow was reaching his climax, she just knew it. You could just tell. Jasper locked her legs tighter around him. Shadow couldn't react or move. His whole body tensed as he climaxed. Jasper threw her head back, mouth open, screaming as his seed filled her. Shadow gasping from the release.

A few moments later they were curled up.

Shadow couldn't help but look back up at the stars. A grin on his face and his women in his arms. He was lucky he had this opportunity. Determined to let nothing spoil this he gripped her tighter.

"I love you," he whispered to Jasper.

Then closed his eyes. Sleep came to him fast.

* * *

Author notes:

I typed this whilst being drunk so don't judge. I thought it was time for a juicy chapter and this is it. Hope you enjoyed. Deuces!

Shadow...


	31. Chapter 31

Still here for U

Switch- 6lack

It was eight, or nine o'clock it didn't matter at this point. The drinks in his system were hitting him worse than he could remember or tried to remember. The red ambiance from the bar lights he had been focusing on helped him stay awake. Its constant buzzing was putting him in a lull.

The bartender, worked at a glass just as long as he was staring at the lights about his establishment. His balding hair and smokey grey eyes shot him a hollow annoyed look when Shadow rapped his knuckles on the bar top. He didn't look at the bartender he just kept his eyes on those buzzing lights. The bartender knew what he wanted, there was no reason to break his focus on something so intriguing.

He scoffed at him then finally put down the glass. "Don't you think you've had enough?" His voice suggested that that was a statement more than a question. Then again it was ten minutes after closing and he was the last customer.

Shadow looked to the man, though he could barely feel it his jaw clenched in agitation. When he let out a breath Shadow could feel it melt away, the alcohol in his system mellowed him out. His body was a little bit too loose to be getting so worked up. Besides, the last time he was at a bar he got the shit beat out of him.

So he said. "Thoo," Shadow shook the alcohol from his tongue. "You are correct sir, please," he pulled his card out and slid it to him. "Close my tab."

This time when he left the bar he wasn't being kicked or beaten. Instead, he made his way down the sidewalk. Hands in his coat pocket and the sounds of his black and white chuck taylors skidding off the pavement. It had rained earlier. You could still smell the rain in the air, its wet aroma filling his nose and lungs. The fresh air helped him to get his internal boat to stop rocking. He really did indulge himself in too much alcohol. This was more apparent when he stumbled into a trash can that he would have easily avoided if sober. The loud crashing of the trashcan sent a wave of pain through his head that blinded him.

"You will wake the alley cats with all that ruckus."

Shadow had to rub has his eyes before he could get himself together. When he did look up he was shocked to see his friend. More so with the way she was dressed.

She was dressed in an oversized blue hoodie with a golden star on its chest. Shadow almost thought she wasn't wearing anything below her hoodie until she moved and he saw the blue shorts. The light is shown down on her like an opening act for a play, the spotlight was all for her.

Shadow shook his head to make sure she wasn't some construct of his drunken state, clearly, it didn't work because she was now crossing arms at him with a scowl on her face she had been having since he returned back to Beach city.

Somehow that look on her face was enough to sober him up pretty good. Or it might have been the memory of her beating him up in an alleyway after he had already gotten beaten up in that same alley. Regardless of the circumstance that was his first encounter with the gem.

"You are making me scared with that look on your face. Even more so the attire you're wearing. I think I've only seen you in normal clothes twice? I think?" Shadow held back a beer flavored belch with a fist. He could taste the bile rising up threatening to be another surprise tonight.

Pearls scowl disappeared and were replaced with concern. Even that quickly vanished. "Jasper was worried about you. Her behavior quickly turned for the worse and I was forced to volunteer to find you… for her sake." The way she trailed off wasn't so odd. Jasper was known to blow things out of proportion, especially when it came to him. He shouldn't have left without telling her. Honestly, Shadow just needed a drink, to cool his nerves.

"Walk with me Shadow." Her voice was soft like silk when she spoke.

Shadow wished he wasn't as drunk so he didn't look like a fool when was with her. He never liked her seeing him like this, weak. "I apologize for making you worried."

"I was not worried." Her voice went from silk to stone.

This made him frown, drunk agitation must have shown on his face because her own began to match. Pearl put a hand on her hips. "You're assumptions are without proof. I don't believe you have any facts to prove that I was worried about you Shadow." Even with how dark it was he could still see her cheeks light up a shade of blue.

Even for a gem, their holographic bodies betray them. Seeing as how Shadow was half gem he himself, his body was just the same. Shadow walked towards her, this time in a straight line without hitting any trash cans. When he got close enough to her he could see her hair put up in a bun, a few strands escaping to fall loosely, touching her lips delicately. "Come on then Pearl. You gonna tie me up for old times sake?"

His words only made her blush more. She took a step back. "N-no," she stuttered, clearly taken back by his words. "You are being inappropriate Shadow." Pearl turned away from him to hide her face. "I only wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourself killed, or worse."

The last part made him chuckle. It was either the alcohol or just his stupidity to think of old memories he wishes he could forget. "Or worse." The words echoed back to him again, this time in Jasper's voice. His back began to ache first, thoughts of Holly Blue Agate and the torture she put him through still fresh like it happened yesterday. Like before his hands started to shake so he put them in his pocket.

Pearl must have noticed cause her face changed to worry again. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Now who's the one who is making assumptions." The tone in his voice did little so he faked a smile that did little to convince her judging from her body language. Pearl was to smart for her own good, he was too stubborn for his. Shadow stepped to the side of her, he gestured to her to link arms with him. When she didn't he nodded his head in insistence. "Come on, I don't bite that hard."

Pearl looked like she wanted to say something but again her body betrayed her. Her face lit up a blazing blue. Still, she linked her arm with his. "I assume you have something in mind?"

Shadow smiled. "I got something in mind."

Shadow spread his arms out with a big smile. "Welcome to the theatre." A big goofy smile on his face made him look like a child.

Pearl wanted to laugh but she thought it would be rude. So instead she said, "don't you mean a movie theater? When you say theatre you make it sound as if we are going to see a classical showing of some sort."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He still wasn't sober enough for her smart corrections. Especially for the anxiety, he was feeling. The last time he had gone to the movies he almost died. Shadow must have been lost in thought because she was suddenly staring at him. Those pools called eyes seemed to search his soul. He could feel himself drowning.

"Hey uhh why don't we skip this? I'm not feeling so comfortable." He coughed awkwardly. Pearl glared at him.

Pearl put her hands in her pockets. "You're acting weird Shadow." How she sounded both irritated and worried baffled him, nevertheless he was giving himself away.

"Shadow why were you even at that establishment." Pearl pointed to a bench next to them. "Sit," she commanded, "tell me what is going on me."

Shadow took a deep breath and sighed. When he didn't move fast enough he could see a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "Alright alright," he said irritated himself. He sat like the good dog he was. "I just wanted some time for myself Pearl, don't overthink things."

Pearl leaned against a tree across from him. She chuckled behind her sleeve. "This is coming from the man who uses lightning to turn the room light on."

"Hey what's the point of having cool powers if you can't turn a simple light bulb on. Besides the switch was too far away."

"It is right above your head. That is clearly within arms reach." Pearl sounded serious but the smile on her face showed him otherwise.

Shadow leaned back. He was done with trying to hold back his real feelings with Pearl. He trusted her, there was no reason for pride to be in the way of being honest. "Look just relax." Shadow ran a hand over his stubble, as much as he tried to keep his face clean shaven he was doing a bad job as of late. "You're right I have been overthinking. About the war, the war that is coming."

Pearl finally stopped looking at him in that way she did. Instead, she sat down next to him, proper like.

"So that's what the big bad Shadow is worried about," Pearl stifled another laugh. Those eyes looked at him, amusement dripping from them. "I like to feel like I've known you for a long time. You fought a gem with me, I have seen you grow into something that I've never seen before."

Shadow wished he had a drink in his hand cause he wasn't in the mood to be sober for this type of conversation. Nevertheless, he responded. "Grow into what?"

She blinked, something in her eyes changed, then she said: "Someone broken." Her tone once again soft as silk.

That made his heart jump. "Broken huh," Shadow shook his head in his hands. "You know Pearl I really don't think this right now." The anger in his voice to her back.

Pearl grabbed his wrist as he was standing up. Pearl wasn't so strong as to really hold him back but it was just enough to get him to stop moving. "Don't leave Shadow I-"

"Was making a healthy observation?" He cut through her voice like butter.

Shadow turned to fully face her. "Tell me, Pearl. What is healthy about being tortured? Have you ever been chained up by your arms? Whipped till your mind just starts to go numb from the pain?" She didn't say anything, only a look of shock on her face was his reaction, and that pissed him off. "Did I tell you what they did to me on homeworld? Every single day they made me fight other gems, warrior gems. I was beaten and put into a cage where I couldn't even see the light. They made me fight gems for sport, I killed… so many gems for their entertainment."

When he clenched his fists he could almost feel the crumbles of those gems between his fingers again. Their remnants disappearing into nothing in that fighting pit surrounding by the conglomerate gem society.

When he was done talking he realized that his whole body was tense. Pearl still, stared at him with those damn eyes. So different from Jaspers that it made him worry that he would drown again.

"Please," Pearl slid a hand into his, "sit down and relax."

Shadow clenched his fist but abruptly let go. He wasn't going to continue to put Pearl through any more bullshit. So he sat down, again. There was a long awkward silence that he didn't know how to break through.

Suddenly Pearl grabbed his hand. One hand brushed his face lightly so that he would look at her. "I didn't mean to cause offense Shadow. No, I've never been put in that situation. I cannot imagine what they put you through Shadow or that pain. That does not mean I do not understand that no matter how much courage you display, or how many blows you take for your friends, that underneath all of that bravado you are only just a human." Pearl smiled at him. It warmed his heart.

"Pearl I.." Shadow wasn't really good at apologies but he still said, "I'm sorry. My attitude toward you was rude. And-" Shadow had to take a deep breath before he continued. "And I'm sorry that I betrayed you. You Pearl, you saved me when I had no hope left. I was in a dark place and felt that the answer to fixing it was to kill myself. You saved me from making a mistake I wouldn't have come back from. Then I come back here with the very same person that caused that pain on me in the first place. I can understand how that would make you feel." Before she could object he wrapped his arms around her, he took a deep breath and the smell of the ocean and vanilla filled his nose. He didn't realize that Pearl smelled so good.

Pearl returned the gesture to his surprise and hugged him back. "You're my friend Shadow. The only way you could have betrayed me if you didn't come back to us, no matter what happens in the future you return to me- to us. Just come back." Pearl trembled in his arms so he hugged her tighter.

Shadow wanted to say something reassuring but he didn't. He knew himself, he didn't know what was coming in the future. So he made no promise, only a silent prayer to God that he could meet Pearls expectations. Even that he could not promise.

"Come on let's get back. I think all this mopping sobered me up." Shadow said to her, chuckling at how much better he felt knowing she didn't hate him.

Pearl smiled at him. She stood up and outstretched a hand to him. "Why don't we head back. Let go show the family that you're alright."

He took her hand. "Only if you promise to have a drink with me." Shadow laughed, Pearl didn't. So instead he started to run, he knew Pearl and from experience, he knew if he didn't go with her the solution was a first class ticket on the pain train.

Behind him, Pearl yelled at him to stop but he didn't. He only laughed as she did when he teased her, Shadow wasn't ready to go back just yet. Not when the night was still so young. Not when his heart felt a little bit more fuller.


	32. Chapter 32

Just another reason Pt. 1

Switch- 6Lack

They all lay on the beach. Enjoying the ocean breeze that brought warmth and good vibes. Shadow was propped up on a sand pillow he had made. Jasper rested her head on his lap, purring like a cat as he ran his hands through her hair.

Steven sat between Pearl's legs. Amethyst changed into a crab to claw fight with one while Garnet stared out at the horizon. No doubt enjoying another peaceful day. It was hard to believe there were huge sentient space rocks that wanted to vaporize them when you looked out at the sea and all you saw was, peace.

The events yesterday were different than today. Lapis left Earth with the barn when they had told her of the events on homeworld. He couldn't blame her but to leave all of them, Peridot was broken up about it. She was in the bathroom now. The gem secluded herself and didn't want to do much of anything. Shadow had caught her a couple times trying to flush herself as a suicide attempt. The only thing she succeeded in doing was clogging the toilet.

"You haven't said anything in an hour Shadow." Jaspers' voice broke through the sound of crying seagulls.

"I've been enjoying the sweet sound of silence. Though I was starting to miss your voice." Shadow pulled at her ear earning him a punching to the leg.

The sun began to settle. Jasper rose up. Her eyes set upon him, pools of fire cooly looking him over. "What's with that look on your face, I don't like it," Jasper grunted at him.

"Glad I asked you for your opinion." He said not unkindly. Jaspers words were blunt, that didn't mean she was being rude. "I'm just enjoying a peace that I feel like I do not deserve." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "But I have you here, my big beautiful gem." Shadow leaned in and kissed her other cheek.

Jaspers' eyes grew wide, then a tear came to her eye. "Don't say such dumb things." Jasper got to her feet, facing away from him. "I'm going back inside, all this salty air is getting to my head."

"But you don't even have lungs." Shadow protested.

Jasper scoffed at him but she still continued to walk away. "Don't patronize me human!"

The rest of the crew looked at Shadow. Confusion was written all over their faces. Somehow he was glad for that, it was better than the angry looks they use to give the gem. Though he was just as confused as them. She had been acting very odd lately.

Steven sat down next to Shadow with his legs tucked to his chest. His little buddy seemed like he himself was lost in thought today. "Shadow do you think we could talk?" The little boy asked him.

Shadow was shocked he even asked. "You know you can always talk to me Steven, when have I ever been unapproachable?" Shadow patted his head but only got a little chuckle.

"Shadow I-" He shot a quick glance to Pearl. The gem noticed and waved at them, Shadow returned the gesture but Steven looked away, a look of grief on his face.

Stevens' hands dug into the sand. "It's about the planet… something that I saw, a dream."

"Talk to me, little buddy." Shadow sat up to give him his full attention.

* * *

"Oh," Shadow didn't know what to think of what Shadow said. At this point, he really shouldn't be surprised by anything. This was different. "So you had a dream that you were Pink Diamond and you saw Yellow Diamond. I can understand that the one thing I don't is why you're acting so strange." Shadow looked to Pearl who was yelling and chasing Amethyst across the sand. He inclined his head towards Pearl, "why are you avoiding Pearl?"

Steven tensed, the tense look on his face says it all.

"You think that Pearl has something to do with Pink Diamonds shattering don't you?"

"Shadow please," Steven grabbed his arm. "Help me talk to Pearl. I'm so worried about hurting her feelings. I have to know, it's driving me crazy."

Steven was really broken up about this. The prospect that Pearl could somehow be closely connected to Pink Diamonds shattering ached his pure soul. Shadow, on the other hand, wanted to know. He never knew if Jasper was really over Pink Diamond. How she use to talk about her made the gem sound like a goddess. She was her protector and she failed. He wanted to know for her, she deserved peace of mind as well. Shadow knew about that darkness that could eat you up from not knowing.

"I got your back, Steven. Will get some answers, even if I have to die to try." Shadow rustled Stevens' hair.

The boy didn't laugh. "No Shadow. Let's not go that far."

The next day Shadow and Steven were relaxing on the couch. Shadow played at a mug of Chai Tea that had long since gone cold. Steven sat against the wall fumbling with his fingers, you could tell he was anxious.

"Come on Pearl you barely know how to use your phone." Amethyst and Pearl came into the living room from the front door.

Pearl had her phone in hand. "I do so use my phone. I use it to check the time, that's a very convenient use if you ask me." Pearl said defiantly.

Shadow didn't really know how to start. A thousand-year-old being and the only thing they did with their time was to argue about the practical use of a cellular device. Really it was astonishing.

The two gems sat at the bar top.

"Now let me show you how you can text-"

Shadow broke in. "Hey, Amethyst do you think we-"

"No wait Shadow I'm trying to teach Pearl how to text." Amethyst silenced him easily.

Steven tried his hand. "No really Amtheyst can we get some time with Pearl."

Amethyst waved him off. Pearl smiled at the two. Suddenly Steven got a text message, then Shadows own phone buzzed from a notification.

Shadow wanted to chuckle at the name he gave her. "Bird mom." that seemed appropriate but now he wished for something a little bit more serious. The text read, "one moment, please." He looked up to see Pearl smiling at him.

He didn't want to imagine Pearl being directly involved in shattering Pink Diamond.

Amethyst had left to her room to grab something for Pearl, a phone case or something.

It was time to make a move.

"Pearl we really need to talk," Shadow urged. She could see what was wrong, his face was stern.

Pearl ran a hand over Stevens head, the look on his face just as worse. "What is going on, is everything okay?"

Steven blurted out the questions. "Pearl what do you know about Pink Diamonds shattering? Did you shatter pink Diamond?!" His words sounded more harsh than intended.

The gem dropped her phone on the floor. Her hands instantly going to her mouth in shock, it was written all over her face.

Shadow stepped up. "Pearl we need some answers. Steven needs answers." He put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Please Pearl you can tell me." Steven went on.

Pearl mumbled something behind her hand.

They couldn't make out what she was saying. Shadow couldn't remember the last time he saw such a distraught look on her face. Guilt. That's what it was. Something in her eyes told him that she was really trying to hide something.

Amethyst suddenly came out of the room. "Hey P I got the case so-" she eyed them, all three looked like they just caught stealing something.

"What's going on?"

Pearl suddenly had a outburst. "My thank you Amethyst!" She talked louder than necessary. "I will now take this case to protect my phone," Pearl began to walk off rigged and robotically.

Shadow and Steven protested for her to stay but it was to late. The gem had entered her room which closed behind her seconds later. There was no use in trying.

Amethyst just shrugged her shoulders and walked through the front door. Steven and Shadow were left alone in their thoughts.

"Let's just try again later. I don't want to try and break down the temple doors just yet." Shadow tried to sound optimistic and failed miserably, Steven looked at the ground.

His foot kicked at some invisible rock. "I just don't understand Shadow. Why doesn't she just talk to us?"

"I don't have a answer to that Steven." He admitted. "All I can say is give it some time, she'll tell us eventually."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey, I know its been awhile. My life is still hectic so it's been hard to find some inspiration to type at all. I've had some downtime amongst the chaos and managed to get this chapter and another for my RWBY fiction. Again I apologize for the long delay. Hoped you enjoy and please standby for more.

Shadow out...


	33. Chapter 33

Just Another Reason Pt.2

John Mayer- New Light

"Pearl you sent me a text message!"

Shadows eyes shot open at the sound of Stevens' voice. Though he couldn't say the same for Jasper, she was knocked out. The two were taking an afternoon nap, the day just felt so slow so he wanted to play catch up on some missing sleeping hours.

Pearl was looking at Steven, clearly confused at him bursting through the front door and yelling at her. When he showed her his phone her face look like it was about to fall off.

"Oh no," she said, "oh no oh noooo." Pearl kept repeating. She looked at Steven then Shadow who she could see was now awake from the commotion. "One of the other me's must have gotten my phone." The gem looked like she was about to pass out but instead went down to one knee and put a hand on her godson's shoulders. "Steven I need you to go inside of me." Her face was like a stone.

Shadows jaw dropped. He hoped he had heard her wrong, Jasper was snoring so loud maybe that was it.

Pearl looked at him. "You too Shadow."

Now he could feel the heat on his face. I think she's lost it! Shadow thought.

When neither one of them said anything Pearl sighed. "I need you two too go inside my gem and get my phone back!" She sounded less than aggravated.

Shadow only took a few seconds to get the she-beast off of him. "Pearl I really want to say I understand what you're saying but I'm not going to fake my stupidity."

Pearl ignored him.

"Steven all you have to do is enter my pearl, find one of the other me's and retrieve my phone. Its easy as peas."

"You mean easy peasy?"

Peral shushed him. "I know what I meant Shadow you don't have to correct me."

Shadow just chuckled. He kept forgetting, for such a smart gem she was too literal for her own good.

"Will you two do I or not?"

Both of them nodded in unison.

Pearls pearl lit up suddenly. A blue twinkling glow surrounded them, then they were suddenly floating in the air. Steven laughed at the sensation but Shadow felt like he was about to vomit. Pearl closed her eyes when they were floating towards the gem.

Then white.

"I'm going, to be honest. No matter all the things I see I will never get used to anything that I see." He said as he bent over, the three cheeseburgers he ate earlier were fighting to come up.

A gentle humming across the whiteness made them look up.

Pearl was standing in front of floating items humming and going out her business.

"Theirs a Pearl inside Pearl's pearl?" Steven asked.

Shadow would have answered if he really wasn't trying to fight the cheeseburger revolution in his stomach.

Steven ran to Pearl, Shadow shuffled, groaning as he did.

"Pearl Pearl! We've come to get your phone!"

The Pearl turned around, clearly flabbergasted at the little human talking to her. "Oh no you're not stored, I can fix that." Pearl tucked him under her arm and tried to set him up with the assorted items she was so dutifully concerned with.

Shadow pulled at this Pearl's arm. "Hey relax bird-mom we are just looking for your phone. Other… you? Yeah, other you sent us down here to find your phone.

Steven nodded.

Pearl blushed. "Oh, I do apologize I didn't mean to misunderstand. It should be here!" When Pearl swiped at the air the items flew by in a blur then suddenly stopped. Crumbled pieces of papers with numbers from various admirers. Shadow was surprised at the number of numbers that filled her pearl, Shadow was both impressed and jealous. Though he shouldn't be he still was.

"That is odd, I could have sworn I left it here. Oh, what a mess." Pearl cupped her face in her hand. "Go deeper you two, I assume one of the other Pearls have the cell phone."

Shadow was about to argue when another blue light filled the air.

Next was the sound of crashing waves. The sky was pink and he couldn't smell the salt like he normally could, something felt empty here.

"Is that the temple?" Shadow asked Steven. The question was obvious but the temple was different, the cabin was missing. His stomach really was rumbling now.

To the right of them, a stone hand stuck out of the ground, crying.

Steven looked at him confused. "Come on that's not the weirdest thing we've seen." He said as if he was able to read his mind.

Shadow just shrugged. "I've seen Amethyst turn into your dad. Yet still, a crying hand is secondary to that."

The two walked towards the hand.

When they came around it they could see another pearl. She was different than regular Pearl. This one was shorter, she wore a ruffled mesh that flowed down her shoulders to cover the aqua blue top she wore. And leg warmers? The last time he saw those his mom was doing aerobics in the living room. He would never forget that day, ever.

Tiny Pearl cried into her knees that were pulled to her chest.

Steven sat next to her but Shadow sat crisscross in the sand.

"Hey Pearl inside of Pearls pearl inside of Pearl. Are you upset about this phone thing too?

Shadow was tried to act like he understood what Steven said but he only nodded and gave a reassuring thumbs up.

Tears fell down her face in floods. "Nooo its rose," she wailed. "What was she thinking? She can't have a baby!"

Here-we-go-again!

Steven looked at Shadow perplexed. "Well, this is kind of awkward."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Man I hope she doesn't break out into song. I don't think I can handle that right now."

Pearl ignored them completely. "What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her." Pearl cried into her hand more.

Her words were starting to strike Shadow a little bit. He couldn't understand how Pearl felt all those years ago. She really loved Rose, it was sad seeing her like this. He didn't know why but he started to think of Jasper and how he would react if she was pregnant. Would he be happy or torn up like tiny Pearl? Crying into his hand while the sea crashed onto the shore to soothe him. He prayed that he would never go through that situation, he didn't think he could take losing her again.

"Pearl, we need to find your cell phone, can you help us?" Steven asked.

She cried even more at that. "I lost my cell phone? Just like I'm about to lose Rose!" She cried even more at that. Steven gave her a hug to console her but Shadow could only continue to act like all this crying wasn't getting to him.

Pearl started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I think I know where it is, just like I know where everything else is." She outstretched her hands to them both. The tears seemed to stop when she took their hands.

Next thing he knew they were on a field. The sky was red like blood. Axes, swords, spears, they were littered everywhere, something else too.

"Where are we?" Steven started to walk then slipped on something. When Shadow went to grab him Steven shuffled into his shins painfully.

On the ground whole gems and shattered gems lay, scattered, riddled.

This was a battlefield. The Crystals gems last battle during the war. Hearing about the tales from Garnet was one thing. Being here in the flesh was another. Shadow couldn't help but feel the dread in the air. It looked like the apocalypse. The gems always said they won the war but looking at this… he could see why they had tried to protect Steven from this part of their history.

Pearl was ahead of them. Standing amongst what could have been her friends, now, just broken gems already being buried under the Earth. Their weapons were not far from where they once stood possibly, lost weapons without a master to wield them, they would be lost too by the sands of time.

She fell to her knees. You could see the dying flames in her eyes, where the light of what she believed in was suddenly one huge question. Her eyes were as wide as eggs, looking out towards a field of red, like blood. Darkness rose up from fissures in the Earth gripping them or maybe it was that deafening silence that filled the air.

"There was a bright light… they were running away, we thought we had finally one when they fled to their ships, then the light…" Pearl couldn't take her eyes off of the field. "Why did I do it?"

Shadow and Steven worried exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Steven sounded scared. "Just tell me."

Pearl just barely acknowledged them. When she did she shook her head in refusal. Instead, she gave them her hands and bowed her head. The light came again.

A loud pop came. Steven, on his knees, picked up pink shards of what could only have been a gem. Shadow felt sick just looking at the hurt confused look on the little boys face when he picked one up.

"Who is-" Shadow didn't bother to finish, he had seen the huge portrait of her above the door in the cabin a hundred times. Shadow was seeing Rose Quartz in person for the first time.

The rebel-held a large pink sword in a two-handed grip.

"Mom?" Steven began to walk towards Rose with a piece of the shard gem cupped in his hands delicately.

As they approached Rose they could see a toppled over pink palanquin. The same one Shadow had seen in Korea when he and Greg were kidnapped by Blue Diamond.

Shadow was hesitant but Steven went straight in. The little boy almost seemed to forget he was with him.

Rose looked at them with eyes as blue as the ocean. Shadow knew something was wrong when Steven gasped. Then Rose turned her head and the truth appeared. A pearl in the middle of her forehead said it all, yet still, something was missing he knew it.

Steven couldn't believe it. "I-I knew it, you did it, you shattered Pink Diamond." The hurt in his voice was evident. Pearl-Rose took a knee then turned her hand over. In the palm of her hand was a whole pink diamond untouched and perfect.

"Steven, what is going on?" Whether it was the cheeseburgers or the tension that hit them like a semi his stomach twisted into knots. I shouldn't be here, Shadow thought. This was Stevens history and tribulations. It felt like a sin to be a part of something that he had no business being a part of. Even if it was to get Jasper an answer some things were better left unseen or more specifically unknown. It was too late to start questioning things now. Who they thought was Rose filled their vision with light from her gem and they were again once gone.

Steven sat in a giant chair, Shadow kneeling next to him.

"The palanquin?"

Whispers so loud that it could be heard off the walls filled their ears.

The two began to make their way around the chair. Just before they came around they stopped. Rose and another tiny-tiny Pearl were in a heated conversation. Pearl clutched Rose's sword in her hands as if it gave her strength.

"There must be another way," Pearl protested. Those big blue eyes looked at Rose like she was the only gem that mattered in this universe.

Rose cupped a hand to Pearl's face. The gems turned her into her hand savoring the feel of her large but soft hand. For a moment she looked as if she forgot there was a war, that their social caste was nothing.

Pearl quickly came to her sense. Her eyes opened, tears began to form threatening to spill over. "Please," she begged. "Don't make me do this, I-I can't do this. This is crazy… I'm just a Pearl."

She put a finger to Pearl's lips. "Please Pearl. I can't take it anymore. All these rules, Blue and Yellow Diamonds authority that continues to destroy this planet. They only care about one thing and that's destroying life, and for what? More gems? No, not anymore, there is too much beauty in this world and so much life that I want to see. We have fought too hard and too long to just give up now."

When Pearl looked as if she was about to start crying Rose got to one knee in front of her. "If we do this we can do whatever we want. I can be free, with you," Pearl touched her face again. "My Pearl."

That was the hook and sinker.

"Okay," determination filled her voice. "Alright, I'll do it."

Stars filled the large gems eyes, that was all she needed to hear. "Thank you, Pearl. I can't exactly shatter myself."

A switch was flipped. Rose began to shine like one big pink light bulb. If she was big now the gem began to turn even bigger. Steven and Shadow took a step back as if to avoid the glow of her shine. Bigger and bigger she grew until the gem that was on Rose Quartz stomach began to turn upside down.

Oh crap.

Standing in front of them, looking at them with back pupils in the shape of diamonds. This was Pink Diamond. Beautiful pink hair flowed down slender shoulders.

Steven stumbled into Shadow and they fell over. Pink Diamond seemed to cast a shadow over the two, the dark curtain was pulled apart and darkness was still on the other side.

Pink Diamond was so tall. You could see Pearl fall in love right in front of them. And Shadow could see why. Just her presence and the way she smiled was enough to do him in. Honestly looking at her made him feel like he was betraying Jasper.

The gem leader walked past them with tiny-tiny Pearl in tow. She reached past the curtains to pluck something from the ground. When the gem turned around and opened her hand Pearl looked like she was gonna cry all over again. A single pink rose was presented to her to wear.

From the dirt, she breathed into clenched hands then squeezed her fists together. Shards of a pink gem are all that remained of the dirt. Pink Diamond knocked her head back and swallowed the shards. The diamond was about to set off when she turned around on Pearl.

"And one more thing. I don't ever want to go back Pearl, to this. So let us just forget everything," She grabbed Pearl's hands lightly and put her hands to her mouth. "As my last order as your Pink Diamond, please let's never speak of this again." Little did TTP know she would obey that command for thousands of years.

The look on Stevens' face was one of utter shock. Shadow himself couldn't believe what he was seeing, he really shouldn't have been here.

Pearl turned around on them when the diamond overlord left. Her eyes looked like she was sympathizing with the little man. Pearl outstretched a hand, the phone they had been looking for safe and sound.

"I'm sorry to have made you come all this way. I just needed to make sure you understood everything, from the beginning." Pearl passed the phone to Steven, a blinding light came from her body then rose quartz was in front of them again. She picked up the sword then began to walk out of the palanquin, with thoughts to end this war with one stroke. Pearl set into motion something she could never turn back from.

Steven looked to Shadow then back down at the phone. His little fingers worked at the keyboard and in bold texts that he sent himself he sent "found it."

Again came the light. Flashes of the end of the past came together. Rose-Pearl "shattering" Pink diamond, Garnet and Pearl on the field of blood-fighting their last battle, a pregnant Rose being held by a Greg when he had a full head of hair.

Then they were back. Steven on his side and Shadow on his knees holding his stomach.

"I know what happened Pearl, we know what happened." Steven stood up to her. "Pink Diamond was mom, Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz"

Pearl didn't have a hand to her mouth this time. "I wanted to tell you," she looked at the ground as if she would find some courage there to hold back the tears that were coming. Her eyes looked to Shadow. "You saw, she ordered me to never speak of what happened."

His silence did nothing to stop the wave of regret that twisted her insides. Shadow had nothing to say, she did it for love. How could he flaunt her for that?

Garnet and Amethyst were behind them. Both had looks of utter shock all over their face.

Something slammed into the wall and when all of them looked over, Jasper was awake. Her fist was thoroughly planted into the wall sending splinters all over the couch.

Shadow looked between the collected faces of his friends then back to Jasper who looked as if she would burst into flames.

When he opened his mouth to say something words, words did not come up, but the three cheeseburgers he ate hours ago came back all over the floor

At least being sick was the least of his problems now.

* * *

Author notes:

Hey, I'm back with another chapter and I have to say this one took me a little bit. That was mostly due to watching season 6 of Steven Universe as well as trying to catch up to RWBY.

A shoutout before I forget. The first to a guest, their artist name being Alatrylinus. Check them out there are a lot of cool Steven Universe arts that I think you might like. who made a review a couple years back that unfortunately, I did not see until now. They did an awesome sketch of Shadow. The link will below so go check it out as well as their gallery, I assure you, you won't regret it. Thank you Alatrylinus!

Now to answer the most recent guest review. I'm going, to be honest, I was a tad bit confused when you asked that question so I had to re-read chapter nine all over again. You had asked about their being a kid at the ending of the chapter. When Shadow was dancing, Amethyst was drunk and so he referred to the gem as his child cause he had to go take care of her. Then when a drunken Amethyst brought up the fact Pearl was missing he said that she was his child too. Chapter ten is season 4 episode 25 of Steven Universe. When Aquamarine was kidnapping Stevens friends to take back to the homeworld. Does that answer your question? If not just DM me or throw another review and I'll answer in the next chapter.

Once again thank for Alatrylinus for the sketch, and I do apologize for taking so long to see it. Originally when I tried to look it up the link wouldn't work for me, maybe I was being stupid? But I appreciate it. It really did motivate me to get this chapter out to acknowledge your work. As always thank you, everyone, for sticking around, stay tuned for the next chapter.

alatrylinus/art/One-eyed-Kelly-699019054

Shadow out...


	34. Chapter 34

Things to Come

Shadow did his best to hold her back. He had fought Jasper before but never when she was like this. He could almost taste the anger coming from her. Shadow was worried that Fury was whispering lies to her. It wasn't Fury at all though. He knew better than that. Jasper had always been looking for an answer and now she got it.

Jaspers arm came back and struck him in the mouth. His head snapped back and the taste of blood filled his mouth but somehow he managed to cling on to her. That was the only positive thing about this situation.

"YOU LIED TO US ALL!"

A terrified Pearl held a hand to her mouth like that had been doing for so long. It was her silence that had put them in this situation. Shadow felt a tinge of guilt for feeling angry at her but he knew she wasn't the real culprit for everything.

To the side of them, a flash blurred his vision. Where Garnet once stood Sapphire and Ruby were either on their knees or holding themselves against the wall. Ice grew around Sapphires feet then slowly spread across the room. He tried to decipher her frantic words but another blow to the face and he found himself on his back.

Someone was yelling over someone's else's voice. A cry, a loud bang, then all was quiet. Shadow couldn't move, he didn't want to. His brain overpowered his body until Steven came into view, looking down on him with sad eyes that tried to hide stress.

His voice was sadder than the look on his face. "Shadow? Are you alright?"

Shadow wanted to say yes but he honestly didn't really know what to say. When Steven touched his arm his body seemed to finally listen to him and he slowly sat up. Pearl was against the wall holding her knees to her chest with her face in her knees. Again he tried to feel some sort of anger towards her but he couldn't. Shadow would never understand what she had to have been feeling all these years, she lied for love, she did it for love. Now the consequences of a five-thousand-year-old lie were coming to light.

Still, when he tasted the blood between his teeth he couldn't help but get a bit angry. The door was all but ripped out of the wall. He could guess by Jaspers absence that was her doing. Weirder than that Ruby was gone. Sapphire was on her knees, ice still forming around her sapping the warmth from the air.

"I cannot believe it. I didn't see it." Her words of disbelief were the same exact thing that they were all thinking.

Shadow got to his feet with the help of Steven. When he looked at Pearl she was looking right back. No tears were in her eyes to his surprise but he could still see the regret.

With a sigh, he said, "I know." Shadow reached a hand out to her. "We saw the truth, we understand why you did it Pearl and you do too. So now let's just repair what happens next and not worry about something that happened before any of us were born." Shadows gave her a grin and it must have worked because the gem reached for his hand. When he pulled her up Pearl grabbed him into a tight embrace that took him by surprise. It was nice though and he held her back.

A cough to the side and the two broke up. Amethyst stood in place with her arms crossed, irritation written all over her face. "Guys I don't think we have time for any chummy non-sense. Ruby AND Jasper are gone and you know that that is not good."

Shadow pulled away from Pearl, he could feel the rising so he turned to Amethyst to hide it. "Lets split up-"

Sapphire started to ball her eyes out. When her tears left her face they froze in midair making a plinking sound as they struck the ground. "W-why Pearl? I-we trusted in her…" Her single blue eye went back into her hands as did the words that came after.

Pearl gripped his arm. Shadow looked down at her hands that dug into his arms. _She looks like she could crumble at any moment,_ he thought to himself. So he didn't free his arm from her vice and instead ignored it.

Steven sat down or slipped next to Sapphire to try and console her. By the painful expression on the boy's face, he slipped on the ice that grew with every second. "Sapphire," he said, "everything will be alright okay? I know… this is a lot to take in but you'll get past this." He looked at his adoptive mothers then him lastly. "Will get through this." The steel in his voice made him grin. He really wasn't the same boy he met in Korea a couple of years back. Steven was more mature than the rest of them in his own right. You could see it in his eyes.

Shadow could feel the determination in his stomach. To Amethyst, he said, "you take Steven and go find Ruby. I doubt she went very far with those short legs of hers." Amethyst chortled but when Sapphire began to cry even more she went quiet. When Pearl dug her fingers into his arms deeper he grimaced. "And you…" he didn't really know what to do with her. "You come and help me find Jasper!"

Pearl put a hand to her mouth again. "You can't be serious? Go find Jasper!?"

Fury was in my voice. "Did I stutter?" He took a step towards the gem. "It is high time all these lies come to light. No, more, we're all a family now Pearl so start acting like it."

Again the gem tried to hide her face behind a pale-skinned hand. "I-I don't know Shadow. You saw how angry she was with me. She even hit you!"

Shadow growled. "No, she did not, Pearl. She hit me on accident and you know that. Or were you to busy cowering from the face of someone you hurt so dearly?"

That was enough to get the gem to stop her protest. As hurtful as his words were he didn't know what else to say. Pearl needed to help him set things right. For good this time.

Half an hour later they found themselves with Greg's car driving out of town. When they asked around town, about half a hundred times, someone said they had seen Jasper headed out of town on foot. That was the nice thing about this town. They were all so used to seeing the gems now I didn't have to make up some weird skin disorder to describe Jasper. I just say, "hey, have you seen an orange angry gem," and bam! We were going in the right direction. Although the right direction seemed to turn Pearl even sour.

Shadow wanted to ignore her. Ignore everything that has happened but Pearl's attitude towards Jasper put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Pearl." He said her name like a question. As if she wasn't sitting right next to him.

With her continuous silence, she might as well have been in the car with him. Shadow took his eyes off the road to look at her. Sad turbulent eyes that he couldn't bear to stare at for too long. If it wasn't possible her skin seemed paler than her normal cream colored holographic facade that she held. It hurt him to see her like this.

Again he said her name. "Pearl. Please say something." He was regretting the way he talked with her earlier. They just started to be true friends again, and again, he was losing her.

Pearl didn't say anything for a couple more seconds. Then, "Shadow please," she said so softly Shadow had to hold his breath to hear her perfectly. Pearl placed a hand over his hand which was holding the shift. "Please, I understand that things can't go on this way. There is too much at stake for any more pain, for any more hate." A light in Pearls eyes made him feel better.

Shadow looked back to the road. A drop of rain suddenly hit the windshield, then another, then, a downpour. Suddenly, out of the blue, the car was being bombarded with rain so hard he had to turn the high beams on to even see ahead of him.

Pearl was more worried than I was. "Shadow I think we should-"

Suddenly Jasper was in front of the car. Shadows eyes opened like saucers, he spun the wheel faster than he ever had before and the car spun out. Shadow couldn't figure out his lefts or rights. He did his best to correct the wheel and straighten out the car when something slammed into them, then silence.

His eyes opened slowly. Rain assaulted his face, mixing in with the blood that seeped from a cut on his forehead. His rested limply against a cracked window. Pearl… or where Pearl was in the passenger seat, reverted back into her gem. A large sturdy branch had punched through the side of the old car. It must have skewered her which caused her to retreat into her gem.

The door suddenly made an awful screeching noise. A sound of metal twisting and ripping made the banging in his head worsen by the second. Jasper ripped the door clean off letting the elements hit him. Before he could say anything her arms wrapped around his lower back and underneath his legs to princess style carry him out the crashed vehicle.

The rain hit him worse than before now but he welcomed the warmth of Jaspers arms around him. No matter how un-manly it was to be carried like a damsel.

"Jasper?" His voice couldn't hide his confusion.

Her hair was cut or modified. Just to the back of her neck giving her a whole new look. And her stomach was…

Jasper had tears in her eyes, no matter what amount of rain or what kind of situation he could easily recognize that she was torn. He had never seen her cry before.

"Shadow please please forgive me," Jasper shouted into his face but his eyes were still trained on Jaspers' stomach. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Words were lost to him and for once in a long time, he did not know what to do. the rain beating down on him didn't make things better. Jasper pulled him into a tight embrace that brought him back from the initial shock.

Still, he had no words.

His hand touched her stomach. Then a single tear came from his face.

Jasper looked at him scared but all he could do was feel her stomach. The bump that he felt under his hands so new to him.

"Please, Shadow I-" His mouth fell on her lips and warmth spread through his body again.

Between his kisses, she was laughing, hysterically even. "Jasper… this is…" Shadow continued to laugh and cry between breaths.

Jasper pulled him into her arms so that she couldn't see the tears falling down his face. They both knew what this meant, both of them knew what would happen.

Shadows laughter soon turned to sob. His whole body was shaking and his shoulders slumped almost to the ground. "What are we going to do! A baby!?" The word sounded foreign on his tongue. "A half-gem baby!?"

Jasper pulled him away and held his face with both hands. "No, say less. I know what this means, I accept whatever may come. No matter what you say or what you do, I will be doing what's right for this baby. We are pregnant Shadow no matter how hard you look at it."

Again his mouth hung open. Shadow looked into her eyes to find some trace of doubt about this, he found none. His head hung in defeat. There was no point in arguing. It would have been a losing battle.

Yet the rain did not discriminate and the battle it had against them wasn't of anger or hate. It was what it was.


End file.
